When we were young
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Prequel to Living in the Moment. Logan enters Boston University with his heart still set on being with Tate and becoming a doctor. Tate wants Logan but he also wants them to take a break. Kendall is happy as the playboy of the hockey team whose aspiration is to play for the NHL. During Logan's Sophomore year he meets Kendall and they start an unexpected romance. Rate M. MPEG.
1. The Prequel

**Hello peeps!**

**Living in the Moment has done so well I opted to do a prequel :). Thanks for all the support. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

Logan removed his overnight duffel bag from the trunk of his dad's Audi Q5. They had driven all the way from Minnesota to Boston for Logan's Orientation at Boston University. Logan was excited to start Pre-Med. He came from a long line of doctors. His father was a surgeon as well as his grandfather. He would be studying to be a surgeon as well and join his family's practice. His grandfather founded the Mitchell Medi Center clinic, which was like a miniature hospital. While his dad worked along with grandfather at the practice he was also the Chief Surgeon at one of the top hospitals back in Minnesota. After medical school Logan would have a spot resolved for him within the hospital as another promising surgeon and he couldn't wait. He set his duffel bag upon the ground and glanced at the University that stood before him. He took out his cell phone from his back pocket and smiled down at the message he had received from Tate. Tate had gotten accepted into pre-med at John Hopkins. Logan had missed him and hadn't even known what their relationship status was since Tate had told him that they needed a break while they both were focusing on entering pre-med. He was kind of disappointed because Tate had meant everything to him. He had even given Tate his virginity senior year when Tate had promised that they would be together forever. He was feeling a little self-conscious hoping that Tate would break up with him eventually. He started to reply to the message.

"Honey..." Joanna started, "We have to get a move on."

Logan nodded taking up his duffel within his hand.

"Get his suitcase Henny." Joanna instructed her husband as she held her satchel to the cease of her elbows and held onto her son's hand.

"Mom!" Logan started.

"What?" She chuckled.

"I am not five years old." He pouted.

"No, but you are my baby and my only son." She beamed.

He sighed, "Fine, but please don't embarrass me like you did when I was in high school." He begged not wanting to face eternal embarrassment now that he had entered college.

Joanna held her son's hand and placed it to her lips.

"Mom!" Logan pulled his hand away.

Joanna frowned, "So now that you have turned eighteen you believe that you are too grown for your mom?"

"Mom..." Logan started, "No, not at all."

Joanna beamed, "Great!" She took his hand once more before calling over her shoulders, "Come on Henny let's get a move on."

Henderson groaned as he wheeled both of his son's suitcases across the field. He had no idea why Logan needed so much stuff. He knew Logan would only ask him to send more money so that he could get more stuff. Sometimes he wished he had a son who was not into shopping as much as his wife was.

* * *

Kendall entered the hall where Freshman Orientation would be held followed by his best friends Carlos and James. They had been friends since Kendall and his family had ran away to Minnesota since he was five years old. He had a tough time transitioning but his best friends had made him feel at home. Carlos' dad had made him feel like he had a father and James' mom had made him feel like he had an aunt. He was surrounded by love and he loved it.

"What are we doing here with the fresh meat?" Carlos glanced around as the freshman made their way inside the hall.

"We're recruiting new blood for the hockey team." Kendall replied. They were now Sophomores who had played on the hockey team since Freshman year. Kendall was team captain who was on a hockey scholarship and had a good chance of being recruited by the league when he graduates. He glanced around at the fresh meat before his eyes and grinned, "You remember our freshman orientation?"

James rolled his eyes, "How can I forget." He groaned remembering how the guys wanted to make a fool of him during rush week. He then knew that using his status and family money was the only way ahead because now he had used it to his advantage.

Carlos glanced around at the girls entering the hall and squealed, "Looks like Carlitos is going to get a date tonight."

James rolled his eyes, "Get real."

Kendall smirked before his eyes landed upon a brown-eyed cutie, "Excuse me."

James grinned, "There he goes again."

"He is a slut man." Carlos chuckled as he watched his friend approach a brunet.

* * *

Logan walked into the Freshman hall and his eyes sparkled at the many tables and chairs assembled an he squealed. He would enjoy his time here he just knew it. He glanced down at his cell phone and answered the call coming through from Tate, "Hey."

"Hey babe."

Logan blushed, "I miss you."

"I do to." He admitted. He didn't know what he was thinking taking a break but he knew he needed time away from the other boy because his father had told him that he needed to remain focus. He would eventually be reunited with Logan and needed him to believe that.

"So how is Orientation going?"

"It was cool. I got into all of my classes."

"Oh, really?" He started, "Which ones?"

Henderson's glance fell upon his son, "He is growing up so fast."

"Tell me about it." She sniffed.

"Are you crying?"

Joanna turned her eyes away, "No."

Henderson smiled pulling her within his arms. He had known that she had wanted another child but it was near impossible since she had so much complications having Logan. They had decided not to risk it since the risks were very high.

* * *

Kendall approached the brown eyed cutie with a smirk, "Hey."

Jeremiah glanced up at Kendall, "Hey."

"Freshman?"

Jeremiah nodded biting down on his bottom lip as he got lost inside Kendall's emerald pools, "Yeah."

"How about I show you around before your Orientation starts?"

Jeremiah beamed, "Sure."

"Great." He took him by the hand and led him out of the hall.

* * *

James chuckled, "He shoots, he scores."

Carlos shook his head, "Let's get our booth ready bro."

"Okay." James followed.

* * *

Jeremiah entered Kendall's bedroom within his apartment and blushed. He spied all of the hockey posters and trophies upon the walls.

"You going to stand there all day?" Kendall asked as he sat upon his bed.

Jeremiah swallowed, "I...I thought you were going to show me around campus?"

"I am." He glanced around his bedroom.

Jeremiah placed his hands upon his hips, "This was not what I meant."

Kendall stood to his feet and started towards the other boy, "Then what did you mean?"

Jeremiah's words got caught within his throat when he felt Kendall's hands upon his waist, "I..." He mumbled.

"You what?" Kendall began to kiss down his neck.

Jeremiah closed his eyelids and bit back a moan.

"I promise to return you back in one piece." He kissed the shell of his ear, "Unless you don't want me to."

Jeremiah nodded and moaned, "I..."

"Mmm, tell me what you want baby."

Jeremiah reopened his eyelids and pulled Kendall's lips towards his in a heated kiss.

* * *

Carlos glanced down at his wrist watch then at James, "Where the hell is he?"

James groaned as he glanced at the line of Freshman standing at their booth.

Carlos' eyes raced across the hall before settling them on the smiling blond making his way towards their booth, "What took you so long? It's been like half and hour."

Kendall beamed, "I had a very slow student."

James gagged, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He stood at the booth with his arms folded. He had other places that he had desired to be besides here.

A girl approached the booth, "You're James Diamond."

James unfolded his arms, "That's right."

"I love you!" She squealed.

Kendall chuckled.

James beamed, "Oh do you?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and pulled her away. He glanced over his shoulders at his two bestfriends, "I think you have it handled." He walked away with his fan.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Why do you two always get laid when I can't?"

Kendall shrugged before turning his eyes to a freshman, "Hey, you have interests in Hockey?"

"Hell yeah!"

Carlos laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

* * *

Logan approached the Pre Medical Science Club booth and beamed, "Hey."

The girl at the booth waved, "Hey welcome to the PMSC booth."

Logan nodded, "What do I need to do in order to join?"

The girl asked, "Do you have your High School transcript?"

Logan nodded handing her his transcripts.

She beamed down at his grades, "I am impressed."

"Thank you." He grinned.

"Your grades qualify you to enter the club now you need to take at lease fifteen credits this semester." She replied.

He nodded, "What else can you tell me?"

"Well." She started.

* * *

Camille entered the hall and groaned. She turned towards her dad, "We are late dad."

Her father rolled her eyes, "I was not the one who had to pee after we passed every exit."

She winced, "You know I get car sick dad."

He sighed, "Let's just make the most of it and get you settled."

She nodded making her steps towards her desired booth before bumping into a boy, "Watch it." She glanced into his brown eyes and beamed.

Logan blushed, "Sorry."

"My bad." Camille smiled, "I'm Camille Roberts."

"Logan Mitchell." He introduced himself.

Camille's cheeks flushed.

"Um..." He started, "I have to go now."

"Okay, see you around." She waved.

* * *

Joanna entered her son's dorm room and groaned, "Next semester we will get you your own apartment."

"It is mandatory for freshman to spend at least two semesters in a dorm room." He replied as he unpacked. The best thing about his dorm was that it had two separate rooms so that he was not forced into sharing a space with another person. He appreciated his own space because he felt that he had needed it more than ever. He turned to his dad who was inspecting the place, "What are you doing dad?"

"Making sure you have everything that you need."

Joanna nodded, "We need to buy you some groceries."

Henderson asked his wife, "Do we know who his roommate is?"

Joanna shook her head, "The lady wouldn't tell me."

"Oh."

"Please don't start." Logan groaned.

Joanna turned to her husband and whispered, "He is just testy because Tate told him they needed a break."

"Mom!" Logan sounded.

"What?" She shrugged, "It's true."

Henderson groaned, "I always liked Tate. He could be another doctor added to the family dynamic."

"Come on dad." He rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of the speech.

"Okay, okay." His dad replied, "Just know that you and Tate are meant to be." He smiled, "Look at you, he would not want to take a break for long."

Logan blushed, "Thanks dad."

Joanna beamed, "You're a brick house babe."

"Mom!" Logan mouth stood agape.

Henderson only shook his head.

* * *

Kendall sighed as he settled into his apartment that was a block away from the campus. Sophomore's had the option to move into apartments after their freshman year. And even though he had loved living within the dorms he had opted to live within the Sophomore housing under his scholarship with his two best friends. He dumped his hips onto the couch and turned on the flat screen where he saw two bodies rolling around in bed. He beamed as he watched the scene being played out before him.

Carlos entered the room to moans and cries being emitted from the flat screen. He shielded his eyes, "Can you warn me when you are watching gay porn?"

Kendall chuckled and changed the channel, "Sorry man. I turned it on and it was there."

"Didn't you have a guy over?" He entered their kitchen.

"Yeah so?" Kendall jumped over the back of the couch and entered the kitchen opening the refrigerator to pull out a juice box.

"You fucked him while you watched gay porn?"

"I told you he was a slow learner."

Carlos glared towards him, "You fucked a virgin?"

"Not a virgin just very bad at having sex." Kendall chuckled.

"And you still fucked him?"

"An ass is an ass."

"And you're a big ass." Carlos chuckled.

"Shut up." Kendall pushed at his shoulders.

* * *

Logan sat upon the sofa in his dorm room and waited patiently for his roommate. After allot of begging his parents had finally agreed to staying at a hotel while he spent his first night alone in his dorm room. He heard the locks of the door opening and smiled when his eyes settled upon, "Camille?"

Camille beamed, "Hey."

Logan frowned, "I forgot the dorms were co-ed."

"Is this going to be an issue?" Camille sounded before being startled by her dad who was making his way through the door.

Camille's father glared towards Logan, "Is there going to be a problem between you and my daughter?"

Logan shook his head frantically against the wind, "No sir. I am gay." He blushed.

Camille frowned, "Really?"

Logan giggled, "Yeah. I kind of have a high school boyfriend named Tate." He gushed.

"Oh." She replied clearly heart broken.

"Is everything okay?" He met her sorrowful eyes.

She swallowed sucking up her pride, "Of course not." She chuckled, "Now I have someone to talk about boys with."

Logan nodded as he watched her take a seat beside her, "Cool."

Camille's dad grinned before setting his daughter's belongings within her new home.

* * *

Kendall yawned glancing at his alarm clock that read five a.m. He groaned rolling himself out of bed. He raced towards his roommates bedroom and banged on their doors, "Time to get up."

"What's the hold up bro." James laughed as he jogged in place glancing at Kendall.

Kendall glanced at his roommate who was fully dressed in his gym gear, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so cute sleeping." He grinned.

Kendall flipped him off before racing towards the bathroom.

Carlos emerged from his bedroom. He glanced at James, "You aggravate me." He groaned slamming his bedroom door within James' face.

* * *

"Come on you ass holes get your head in the game!" The hockey coach sounded as he watched the freshman tryouts.

Kendall stood on the sidelines with his team as the freshman team played poorly before their eyes. He snickered before his eyes turned to witness a player who was playing better than the rest. He became intrigued.

James snickered, "This teams sucks nuts."

"A fucking disgrace." Carlos sounded.

* * *

The coach blew his whistle to alert the freshman team to huddle up, "Fall in your sacks of shit!" His eyes glared upon the team. He pointed towards the best player who was out there on the ice, "You, what is your name?"

"Cleo."

The others laughed.

"Shut it!" The coach growled.

The team silenced their lips.

"I didn't see anyone else playing as much as he did. Or as good as he was." He started, "You all are a bunch of benders."

The team groaned.

"He was the grinder that saved all of your sorry asses from looking like pylon's whose goalie is a sleve."

The players groaned.

"Now get out of my sight because none of you are fit to wear the jersey." He turned to Cleo, "You made the team."

Cleo squealed.

"Have a talk with Kendall the team captain."

Cleo nodded. He noticed Kendall on the sidelines with his piercing green eyes and made his way towards him. He removed his helmet, knee pads and shoulder pads before standing in front of Kendall, "Hi."

"Hello."

"The name is Cleo."

"Kendall." He beamed as he glanced into his blue eyes.

Cleo blushed, "Coach wanted me to meet with you."

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip, "Coach would have only wanted you to meet with me if you had already made the team."

Cleo nodded, "I did."

"Well, let's get you settled." He winked.

* * *

Cleo cupped his balls as he rode Kendall hard and fast. He used his other hand to hold onto Kendall's bed post so that he would not fall over.

Kendall spanked Cleo's ass as he spread his ass cheeks and thrusted his hips upwards.

Cleo cried, "Oh God~ AHHHH~ OHHHH~ AHHH~"

Kendall winced over Cleo's cries. It was not turning him on, but what was was the definition of the other boys ass. He felt himself about to explode.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA~" Cleo whined before cumming within the palm of his hand.

Kendall came inside his condom while pulling out of Cleo's ass hole.

Cleo panted, "So good." He licked the cum from the palm of his hand.

"Yeah." Kendall replied tossing Cleo off of him.

"So, we going to meet up later?"

Kendall left his bed and removed the condom from his dick. He placed some sweat pants upon his hips and sighed, "Um... sure." He left the room.

Cleo squealed, "Yay!"

Kendall entered the kitchen and groaned.

James chuckled, "That dude sounded annoying."

"He is." He rolled his green eyes, "Awesome lay though. He just needs to shut the fuck up."

Carlos laughed, "Can't have it both ways man. The guy at freshman orientation was a bad lay but made sounds that turned you on, this one was the other way around." He retorted.

"I get that." Kendall glared at the latino. He sighed, "Now he wants to date."

James gasped, "We don't date."

"I know." Kendall replied matter-of-factly.

Carlos groaned, "Am I going to be the only one who would be happily married with kids in a few years?"

"Seems so." Kendall and James replied simultaneously before chuckling.

"You guys are hopeless." He replied before settling his eyes upon Cleo who emerged from Kendall's bedroom with Kendall's over-sized flannel shirt upon his shoulders, "Oh oh." He pinned his lips.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yes?"

"I was thinking we could go to that new taco joint that is on campus."

"Vegan." Kendall admitted.

Cleo furrowed his brow.

Kendall shook his head with a chuckle.

"That means he doesn't eat any meat or any products of meat." James spelled it out for him.

Cleo rolled his eyes around in his head.

Kendall grinned, "That means..."

Cleo nodded.

"We're threw." He smirked.

Cleo groaned, "Fine, but when you miss this ass don't come crawling back."

Kendall winced, "I wont."

Carlos and James chuckled.

Cleo growled before stomping towards the blond's bedroom and retrieving his belongings before taking his leave.

* * *

Logan and Camille sat in the new taco restaurant that had opened up on campus. School had been opened for two weeks now and everything was going great. Logan's classes were great. His friendship with Camille was going great and school was just everything that he had expected. The only problem he had really faced was his relationship status with Tate. He didn't really know what they were. He would skype with Tate every night and Tate would disclose that they were just taking a break while they started school and in a few weeks they would be back to having a full on relationship again. Tate had agreed that when they would see each other over Thanksgiving break that everything would be back to normal. He couldn't wait because he had missed the other boy holding him within his arms. He had loved Tate and knew that they were meant to be together. He beamed at the thought of becoming doctor's and working at his family's practice together. They would later get married and probably have two children because he knew that he and Tate would be too busy to grow a big family. He beamed when he felt butterflies upon his stomach over the thought.

"Thinking about Tate again?" Camille took up her taco.

Logan nodded feverishly, "I love him."

"Your first time?"

Logan blushed.

"I knew it." Camille replied, "We are always in love with our first time."

"You had a first time?"

Camille shook her head, "I haven't met Mr. Wright like you have."

Logan flushed, "He is perfect for me."

"I bet." She chuckled before settling her eyes upon a brunet who walked into the taco restaurant, "Now he is yum."

Logan peered over his shoulder to witness a tall brunet and a short latino boy at the counter. He giggled, "They seem okay." He shrugged.

"What?" She giggled, "Only into blond's?"

Logan nodded.

She rolled her eyes, "I hope you sing the same tone for Tate after spring break."

Logan chuckled, "I will never cheat."

"I never said that you were going to." She had only known him a short while but from what she had gathered Logan was very loyal.

Logan gasped, "Tate would never..."

"Calm down." She replied, "Only joking."

He sighed, "Okay."

"Look, I don't want to put doubts in your mind but why else would he suggest a break as soon as you and he are about to enter college in totally different state?" She questioned.

Logan pinned his lips not knowing how to answer the question posed before him. It was strange but he knew Tate would never do anything to hurt him.

Camille glanced at the sorrow within her friend's eyes, "Listen babe I..."

"No, it's cool." Logan replied as he toyed with his food before him.

* * *

Tate entered his dorm room and spied his roommate half naked before him. The other boy had a way of making him drool. He tried not to think about it and only focus on Logan and getting back together with him but his roommate was making it hard.

Tate's roommate smiled, "Hey, how was your run?"

Tate swallowed, "It was good." He witnessed his bare chest and brunet locks that had remained him of Logan.

"Great." He replied as he opened the refrigerator bending down to look inside.

Tate swallowed biting onto his bottom lip as he witnessed the round ass of his roommate.

"How about we go out tonight?" His roommate asked.

"Um..."

"My treat." He faced him with a pout.

"Okay."

"Cool." He raced to get dress.

Tate slowly walked towards their shared bedroom and witnessed the man fully naked before him. He turned his eyes away not wanting to get roped in by his seduction.

* * *

Logan walked towards his first class for the morning with a sigh. He hadn't heard a thing from Tate the night before which had made him worried. He kept hearing Camille's words ring out in his ears and he wondered if there was any truth to it. He sat in front of his Biology class and took out his sleek laptop to start his day.

* * *

Kendall entered his Math class and settled in the back of class. He had no interest in this class and his mean concern was only to pass so that he could graduate and play hockey for the rest of his life. He scanned his eyes around the classroom and groaned. He had fucked mostly everyone inside here. He had no new interests. He took out his notepad and got ready for another excruciating hour and a half of a subject he hated.

* * *

Tate woke up with his roommate's head upon his chest. He swallowed as he shook at the other boy's shoulders.

His roommate rolled out of his arms.

Tate quickly left his bed, "Did we?" He glanced down at the other boy.

His roommate chuckled, "Of course not. We went out. Drank. Then we came back here and crashed."

Tate held his aching temples, "That is why I am having a headache."

"Yeah. You play heard." He chuckled rolling out of bed and standing before Tate, "So about this boyfriend you have back home?"

"What about him?" He swallowed.

"You going to get back together with him?"

"We aren't really broken up." Tate defended.

"But you are taking a break?" He asked confused.

"But it is not a break-up." Tate refuted.

"Sounds like one to me." He winked before pulling Tate's lips onto his own.

* * *

Logan sat his hips upon his feet upon the sofa within his dorm room with Camille sharing a bucket of ice cream.

Camille sucked on her spoon before repeating, "We got through our first month." She gushed.

"Yea we did." He smiled before it was replaced by a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Tate."

"What's the matter with him?"

Logan ate the ice cream in silence.

"Come on tell me." She nudged him with her spoon.

"I just haven't heard from him." He replied.

"He's maybe swamped with school."

"Or he's found someone else." He frowned trying not to cry.

"Listen, what I said before..."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

She exhaled, "I didn't mean to..."

"I know." He nodded meekly.

"I just know how guys are."

He nodded.

"Sorry." She rubbed his shoulders, "I'm sure he would call soon."

* * *

Tate panted as he pulled out of his roommate. He kissed his lips and replied, "It gets better every time."

His roommate chuckled, "Better than your boyfriend?"

Tate did not know how to respond.

"Oops." His roommate pinned his lips.

"I've got to call him." Tate scrambled out of bed. He had completely forgotten to call Logan these last two weeks. He didn't want Logan to doubt him or doubt them. He had to call him and let him know what was going on. He sat before his laptop and pulled up his skype messenger.

His roommate stumbled before Tate with a sheet wrapped around his waist, "What would you tell him?"

Tate's eyes grew, "What?"

"Would you mention me?" His roommate asked.

Tate's mouth instantly went dry as he witnessed Logan grace the screen.

"Hey Tate!" Logan squealed.

"Hey babe."

"I missed you." Logan admitted.

"And I've missed you more." Tate replied before his eyes witnessed the downcast one's of his roommate who only went back into their bedroom.

* * *

Kendall entered the local club with a guy on his arm followed by James and Carlos, like he did almost every night. He turned to the brunet on his arm, "You drinking tonight?"

The brunet nodded.

"That's what I am talking about." He ordered their drinks when he approached the bar.

James held a blonde on his arm, "You drinking tonight?" He asked above the noise.

She shook her head, "I want to be totally sober when I ride you tonight."

James bit down on his bottom lip, "How about we get out of here now?"

"No." She giggled, "I want to dance and have fun."

He glanced down at her bouncing cleavage, "Okay, but after..."

"Of course." She took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Carlos chuckled as he and his date bonded over sports as they sat at the bar.

Kendall turned to his date and whispered into his ear, "I want to see that sexy ass move."

The brunet nodded, "How about we dance?"

"Not what I had in mind..."

The brunet rolled his eyes, "Later."

Kendall held him around his waist and they entered the dance floor.

* * *

**How do you like the first chapter?**

**Review!**


	2. Real love?

**Thanks to all those who supported, followed and favorited from my Living in the Moment :). WooHoo! I really appreciate it. Now here is Chapter 2.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan placed a tee over his head and made his way out of his bedroom to witness Camille dressed in ripped jeans shorts, a halter top and visor. He walked towards the sofa slowly and retrieved his messenger bag, "Where are you going?"

"Same place you are going." Camille grinned.

"I'm going to class."

Camille shook her head against the wind playfully, "Nope."

Logan looked at her confused, "What's going on?" He sighed, "No...I am not going."

"Yes you are." She took his hand.

"Camille, I have class."

"It's time to have a little fun Logie." She giggled, "Besides we are ducking today."

"I can't." He tried to remain grounded as she dragged him out of their dorm room, "Camille stop." He cried as he felt her tugging him out the door, "I don't want to."

"Come on logie." She persisted as she dragged him away.

* * *

Kendall strummed the strings of his electric guitar as he sat before his roommates upon the backstage of a stage in the student square. Today was Student activity's day and they were going to have a concert like woodstock back in the sixties. Kendall was hyped for it because he had heard how his mother had raved about it when he was younger. He glanced up at James who wore his tie-dye tee with a bandana across his forehead, "Ready?"

"Born ready."

Carlos chuckled as he twirled his drumsticks between his fingers, "You sound like the terminator bro."

"Let's do this."

Kendall shook his head, "You think we'd get allot of ass tonight?" He smirked.

"No." James corrected, "You'd get allot of ass and I would get allot of pussy." He smirked.

Carlos pouted, "What about me?"

"You can just have the ones that I don't want." James replied matter-of-factly.

Carlos frowned, "That doesn't make it sound better dude. You know when you both have kids I would tell them what sluts you were back in High School and College."

Kendall and James both shared a look before they laughed out loud.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Hopeless."

"I'm not having kids man." Kendall admitted, "They're messy. I should know I was one." He fell silent, "And I don't want to ever put my kids through what I went through." The thought of his father dying before his eyes appeared behind his eyes. He had remembered everything from that day. He had remembered his mother hiding them within the closet to watching his father get executed before his eyes. All of those events crippled him somehow. He didn't want to become a father because he had lost his and he didn't know how to be a good one. He blinked glancing at James who was calling out to him.

"You okay man?" James asked.

"Yeah." He replied softly.

"You sure?"

Kendall nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that every time Carlos talks about family and kids you drift off."

"It's cool." He stated.

James and Carlos shared an obvious look before pinning their lips.

* * *

Logan was dragged to the student square and growled. He pulled his hands away from Camille, "Was this necessary?" He glanced around at three large stages that were placed upon the manicured lawn of the square. Students were gathering in drones and he did not like it one bit. He also noticed booths that sold t-shirts and snacks.

Camille beamed, "Sure it was." He heard music emitting through a few speakers as her eyes landed upon her college counterparts who were drinking as they made their way through the square.

Logan folded his arms above his chest.

"Come on Logie, we break in two days and all you do is go to class."

"That's because I have mid-terms."

Camille frowned, "Are you having one today?"

"No."

"Thank God." She breathed.

He rolled his eyes, "But my professor was going to tell us what was going to be on our midterm. Which is tomorrow." He glared towards her, "I could have joined you after class. Now my perfect attendance would be ruined."

She smiled at how dramatic he was and how cute he acted over missing class. She chuckled before turning her eyes to an older gentleman making his way towards them.

Logan's eyes turned to his professor, "Professor Dawson?"

"Yes, Logan." He exhaled, "Class has been cancelled." He smiled, "Have fun." He told his student before walking away.

Logan unfolded his arms and blushed.

Camille nodded, "See, even your professor knows that you are too uptight."

Logan shot a glare at her, "I am not."

"Whatever." She turned her eyes to the stage that stood before them as students packed the stage area.

Logan's eyes settled upon the stage as the curtain's rose.

* * *

Kendall stood upon the stage with his electric guitar within his hand. He held onto a cord letting the sound blast through the speakers.

The crowd screamed as they jumped.

Kendall made his way to the microphone, "This is one of the greatest songs in history." He breathed into the microphone, "And it goes like..."

Carlos began to beat his drums.

James began to sing as he played the bass guitar, "Shout, Shout. Let it all out."

"Let it all out." Kendall sang, "These are the words that you do without. Come on.."

"Come on..."

Kendall spied a brunet is the crowd and winked at him, "I'm talking to you. Come on..."

* * *

Logan rolled his eyes as he heard the song blasting through the speakers. He turned to Camille who was jumping and enjoying herself. He exhaled turning his eyes to the second stage a few yards away. The three guys upon that stage appeared to be having fun. He found himself smiling and pushing at Camille's shoulders.

"What?" Camille shouted over the noise.

"Can we move to the next stage?" He held his ears and shouted.

Camille frowned, "Don't you like Foreigner?"

Logan shrugged.

"A few more minutes Logie."

"Fine." He breathed out not really enjoying the performance done by the duo upon the stage before him.

* * *

"Yeah!" Kendall, James and Carlos finished their set.

Kendall breathed into the microphone, "You guys fucking rock!"

The student's cheered.

Kendall chuckled as he followed his friends backstage, "I should do this for a living man."

"Yeah right." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"So, we going to the after party at the Omega house?"

Kendall shone his green eyes upon him as they made their way onto the lawn and into the noise. He shrugged, "I'm down with whatever." He searched the square, "As long as good looking guys are there." He noticed a brunet and a blond pass him by, "Later."

"Slut!" Carlos called after him.

James chuckled, "He is never going to settle down."

"Neither are you." He spoke.

"Got that right." James left his side.

* * *

Logan pulled Camille by her hands towards the second stage and frowned, "It's over." He noticed the empty stage. Students were beginning to leave the stage area.

"Sorry." She replied, "How about we get a beer?" Her eyes lit up.

Logan winced, "No."

"Why not?" She whined.

Logan whispered into her ears, "Don't we have to be twenty-one?"

"Ugghhh." She sounded, "It's not like anyone will card us." She pulled him by the hands.

* * *

Kendall stood at the booth to get beer with both of his conquests on his arm. He stood before the attendant and replied, "Three please."

The attendant nodded retrieving three cans of beer from the cooler. He handed them to Kendall.

"Thanks man." Kendall smirked before walking away.

* * *

Logan and Camille approached the booth and stood before the attendant.

Camille waved at the attendant. Nervousness had now consumed her, "Hey."

"Hi." The attendant chuckled, "Beer?"

"No." Logan shook his head.

Camille shot him a glare, "Yes." She cleared her throat, "Two please."

* * *

Kendall kissed the lips of the blond as he backed him into his bedroom. He held onto the hands of the brunet in order to make sure he remained close.

The blond broke the kiss and breathed, "That was great."

"You know what else would be great?" Kendall kissed down his neck.

He moaned, "No, what?"

"My dick down your throat."

The brunet jumped, "I want your dick in my ass."

Kendall turned towards the brunet, "Baby I would love to feel that sexy ass of yours squeezing around my dick." He kneaded his ass with the palms of his hands.

The brunet jumped, "Fuck."

* * *

James laid eyes upon a red-head with tattoos upon her arms. She wore a mini dress that showed her long legs. He licked his lips as he approached her envisioning those long legs around his hips, "Hey, I'm James."

She glanced at him and giggled, "I know who you are."

"You do?" He asked.

"Mmhmmm." She nodded.

James glanced around the square, "How about we get out of here?"

She give him her hand, "You read my mind." Her gray eyes shone upon him.

* * *

Kendall drove his dick into the brunet's ass as he laid him upon his back. He sat the blond upon the brunet and began to finger his hole.

"Fuck~" The brunet cried.

"Shit~" The blond moved his hips back and forth bending down to kiss the lips of the brunet.

"Right there baby~ Fuck me~" The brunet cried.

"Yeah~" The blond cried as he broke the kiss with the brunet to share a kiss with Kendall, "Fuck this ass~"

Kendall chuckled. He had never fucked two guys at the same time before. He had now considered doing it again because it was very enjoyable.

* * *

Logan held onto his can of beer and glanced at it not knowing what to do next.

Camille finished her beer and burped. She glanced at her friend, "You drink it."

He glared at her, "I know."

"Clearly you don't." She snickered, "Come on drink it." She urged him, "Drink it. Drink it."

He popped the top and timidly placed his mouth to the can. He winced before drinking its contents. He burped when the liquid trickled down his throat.

"Good huh?"

He shook his head.

"Come on." She pressed, "This is fun. Don't tell me you don't have fun like this back home?"

He shrugged.

"What about when you and Tate are together? Do you guys do fun stuff?"

"Well, we go to the carnival."

She furrowed her brow, "Okay?"

Logan sighed, "Sorry if I don't like to party." He replied.

"It's cool. I just wanted you to get school off your mind for once."

"That didn't work because I am still thinking of my midterms."

She groaned, "You are hopeless."

"What?" He stated, "I have my life planned out." He beamed, "Tate and I have decided that we will get through pre-med. Then, enter Medical School where we will both do our concentration's, graduate M.D's, then move back home to work with my family's practice and in the hospital where my dad is saving a spot for us." He chuckled, "Get married and have two kids named Tatianna and Todd." He giggled, "Dr. Tate and Logan Green. It has a great ring to it don't you think?"

Camille rolled her eyes. She wanted to be supportive but her new friend had to know that his ambitions with this Tate guy hadn't appeared to coincide with Tate's ambitions. Since Tate and Logan were talking regularly again Camille had gotten suspicious and had wondered how much Tate had really liked Logan. Logan would always pour out his heart to him and even though Tate would profess the same she never thought he was genuine. And she should know, she was studying pre-law so she had a real good way of reading people.

"What?" Logan asked as he watched his friend's eyes upon him.

Camille shook her head, "I just wanted to know what is your margin for error?"

"What?"

"You know. What happens if all of those things don't happen?"

Logan frowned, "Why wouldn't they?"

Camille shrugged, "I'm only saying." She turned her eyes away.

Logan didn't want her words to affect him but they had a way of doing that. Now he was doubting himself again, something he had not liked.

* * *

Tate tossed his textbooks upon his twin bed and groaned. It was midterm break and he was happy. He needed a much needed break from school after such a rough start. He was now glad he had asked that he and Logan take a break because he couldn't balance his load of classes and a relationship. He sat upon his bed and sighed wondering what Logan was doing presently. He didn't want to think that Logan had found someone else because that would have broken his heart. He had to keep selling Logan the dream that they would be together, because they would meet up for Thanksgiving. He licked his lips in anticipation for Logan's lips and his skin. He moaned thinking about how their reunion could be spent.

Tate's roommate, Bailey walked into their bedroom and smirked, "Hey, want to go out tonight?" He began to remove his blazer seductively, "Or would you rather stay in?"

Tate swallowed as he witnessed Bailey removing his clothes from his body slowly. He didn't know why but the other boy had a way of making his hair stand up. He quickly shook his head against the wind.

"Oh, come on." Bailey sounded settling upon Tate's lap, "You have a choice."

Tate nodded.

"Which one is it?" He toyed with the buttons upon Tate's shirt.

Tate pulled him by the neck and crushed their lips together. He had to stop sleeping with his roommate. He loved Logan and should not be hurting him like this, but he couldn't stop.

* * *

Kendall laughed as he sat before the flat screen within his apartment and watched the scene being played out.

James walked out of his room and groaned, "Another gay drama?" He questioned his roommate.

"No." Kendall admitted, "I don't only watch gaytv."

"Sure you don't." He replied as he entered their little kitchen, "I heard from my mom today."

Kendall placed the TV on mute and turned to listen to his friend, "Yeah."

"She can't wait to see us during Thanksgiving."

Kendall frowned, "Your mom really needs to consider baking vegan pies."

James chuckled, "I'm sorry bro. My mom hasn't got the time."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes knowing that this year would be another thanksgiving where he is limited once more to the food that he eats. His family was not big on the vegan lifestyle so he usually sat in the corner and ate whatever he could find that was not dipped in animal fat.

"I'm sorry bro. You wanted to be the vegan." James replied in his defense.

"I guess I will have to order another vegan pizza from that place." He sounded.

"You do that." He chuckled.

* * *

Jennifer smiled as she went though cook books with Brooke and Silva at her side. They had become very close friends since her and her family's move after her husband was executed. It was a tough transition to live in hiding and on the run with young children, but she had managed to find friends who were supportive. And with David still covering their tracks they had nothing to fear. Jennifer, however was still afraid though. Their first year in Minnesota she was always looking over her shoulders because she could have sworn that Morty was following her. She didn't know why but she felt the man's shadow on her everywhere she went. It took David to relax her and calm her anxieties before she blew her and her family's cover. He taught her a few tricks from his father and she taught them to her kids. She had to remain safe in everything she did. And now that Kendall was in Boston, which was right on the doorstep of New York and Morty all she could think about is Morty finding him, but she had to believe in David. She had to believe that David would protect them because after fourteen years he had not let them down once.

"So, James says that Kendall wants me to make some vegan pies." Brooke expressed.

"How you going to learn?" Silvia asked, "Thanksgiving is in a few days?"

Brook shrugged, "Well, we have to do something. He is always getting left out." She admitted.

Jennifer nodded, "This cookbook will give us a few pointers."

They glanced down at the recipes and found themselves staring between each other in confusion.

* * *

David talked upon his cell phone to his Boston contact as he stood on a beach in Miami, "How's our boy doing?"

David's contact, Gary watched Kendall as he left his apartment and entered a car with some friends. He spoke into his cell phone, "He is going out with some friends."

"Okay." David chuckled, "Keep your eyes on him. I promised Jennifer." He swallowed, "How is my brother doing?"

"He took a trip to Istanbul."

"Why?"

"I didn't get the details."

"Find out." David instructed him, "But keep your eyes on Kendall."

"Okay." He uttered, "Who would be watching Jennifer and the girl?"

"Leave them up to me." He admitted, "Besides, they are safe." He ended his call. He had to remain out of sight because he was supposed to be dead after all. He began to make his track upon the beach back to his beach house. He entered the beach house and packed a light bag. He was going to take a trip to Istanbul.

* * *

Logan yawned as he made his track out of bed; school was tiring. He had one more day before Thanksgiving vacation and he couldn't wait to see his family again. But most to of all he couldn't wait to see Tate again. He squealed at the thought while sitting before his computer screen and calling the other boy. He waited in anticipation before witnessing Tate appear, "Hey baby."

"Hey." Tate smiled, "Missed me?"

"Yess." Logan let out.

Tate chuckled, "You look great." He noticed Logan's messy hair and tank. He licked his lips, "I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I." He whined, "I have been counting down the days until I see you."

Tate's heart swelled, "So have I."

Logan giggled, "I know school has been rough but I want us to get back to where we were."

Tate felt a little trepidation within his heart. He nodded, "I want that as well." He closed down his eyelids not wanting to look Logan in the eye.

"I love you so much." Logan uttered, "I have been envisioning my life with you again."

Tate reopened his eyelids and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Okay." Logan started to reveal his dreams to the other boy.

Tate smiled at how cute the other boy was. He arched his brow, "Two kids?"

"Yeah." He frowned, "You don't want two kids?"

"Two kids is fine." Tate chuckled, "As long as I get to have them with you."

Logan blushed, "Awwwa."

Camille walked out of her bedroom to witness Logan sitting at their small dinning table that had four chairs around it while taking on his laptop. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Tate. She knew Logan could do better than him but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Logan was definitely loyal and she could see him remaining with Tate until Tate agreed to relieve this break that they were on. She groaned thinking that it may never happen because Tate didn't seem genuine at all. Camille had an idea though, "Let's go out for breakfast."

Logan moved his eyes from his computer screen and turned them towards his friend, "What?"

"Let's go for breakfast on campus." She suggested.

"Who's that?" Tate asked.

"My roommate I was telling you about."

"Oh." Tate nodded.

"Let's go." Camille pressed, "Be ready in five."

"But..." He started before watching Camille reenter her bedroom. He sighed before turning towards Tate, "I got to go babe. Miss you."

"You too baby." He blew him a kiss.

Logan beamed, "Bye."

* * *

Tate closed down his laptop and turned to his dorm room door opening to reveal Bailey, "Hey."

"Hey." He entered their dorm room, "You were talking to Logan?"

"Yeah." He got up from his seat.

"I'm not mad." Bailey replied.

Tate only blinked.

"It's college." Bailey tried to be okay with the idea.

Tate shrugged.

Bailey averted his eyes, "I'd be..." He raced towards their bedroom and shut the door.

Tate sighed as he threw his hips down on the couch. He didn't know how and why he would put himself through this ordeal and when it would end.

* * *

Joanna kissed her son's face repeatedly as he stepped inside their home.

"Okay mom." Logan tried to pull himself away, "Mom!"

"What?" Joanna stopped her kissing.

Henderson appeared with Logan's duffel bag and placed it within the living room.

"Mom, stop." Logan replied.

"I'm just so happy to see you." She cried.

He sighed, "Happy to see you too mom."

"So how was school?" She pulled him into the kitchen.

"School is going great." He beamed as he tied an apron around his waist, "My professors love me." He gushed.

"That's great babe." She palmed his butt.

"Mom!"

"What?" She continued to shred her carrots for her puree.

Logan shook his head, "I have two exams when I get back so I need to study."

"But it's Thanksgiving." Joanna argued.

"That's college life mom and besides I am pre-med."

"Oh." She sounded, "So you heard from Tate?"

Logan blushed, "Yes." He giggled, "He is coming over today."

"You two going to talk about your relationship?"

Logan nodded, "Yes."

Joanna smiled, "Just be safe Logan."

"Mom!" Logan's eyes grew as his cheeks flushed.

"What? I am only saying."

"Only saying what?" Henderson walked into the kitchen.

"Do not even..." Logan told his mom.

Joanna pinned her lips.

Henderson glanced at the two confused. They always had a special language that he never understood. He only walked out of the kitchen and sighed.

* * *

Kendall entered James' parent's estate with his mom and Katie on his arm. His eyes shone upon Brooke as they entered the kitchen, "Auntie Brooke."

"Kendall." She beamed, "How is school going?" She embraced him.

"It's cool."

"Hockey?"

He beamed.

"Say no more." She chuckled, "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

She raced towards the refrigerator and pulled out a pie.

His eyes shone upon it, "What is it?"

She frowned, "Vegan cheesecake."

He smiled, "Oh, great."

"I knew you would love it." She chuckled.

Katie gagged, "Great another desert I won't be eating."

"Don't be so rude Katie." Jennifer insisted.

"Fine." The teen folded her arms above her chest and pouted.

* * *

Logan held Tate's hand as he was being led towards Tate's bedroom. He felt butterflies within his stomach as his anticipation rose. He was ready for Tate to repeat those words to him that he was dying to hear everyday since he had entered College. He needed Tate to tell him that their break was done and that he was ready to jump back into a relationship with him. His mind stopped racing when he felt Tate's lips upon his own. His back was pressed up against Tate's bedroom door and he could hear the locks turning. Excitement rose within him as he felt Tate's hands upon his chest. He broke the kiss and moaned.

"You like that?" He asked.

Logan only nodded.

Tate smiled pulling Logan along with him towards his bed. He sat Logan down and pulled off his own shirt.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip when he noticed Tate's bare chest. He ran his arms up his chest listening to the moan escaping Tate's lips. He felt a little empowered knowing that he was the only one who could bring Tate to this. He felt himself being forced onto his back and and ran his fingers through Tate's blond locks as Tate kissed down his neck.

"I missed you."

"Uh huh. I missed you too." Logan opened his legs and locked them around Tate's waist, "Now stop talking."

Tate giggled removing Logan's shirt to tweak at his nipples. He watched the boy writhing underneath him and knew that Logan had enjoyed this.

"Yes~" He tried to keep his voice down, "More~"

"Mmhmm." Tate nodded. He removed Logan's jeans and began to blow him.

Logan arched his back, "Oh~" He had missed Tate's mouth and now he had remembered why he had loved him so much. He felt a few cold fingers enter his ass and sighed. He wiggled his ass to get comfortable feeling the friction he had loved. He moaned out, "Ughh~"

"Shhh." Tate warned him pulling his lips off his dick.

Logan nodded. He allowed his eyelids to flutter closed as he fought back his moans.

* * *

Camille witnessed Logan enter into their dorm room with his duffel bag upon his shoulders and a smile upon his face, "How was it?"

"Amazing." Logan beamed.

Camille saw stars within Logan's eyes, "Who is he?"

"Tate." He replied.

"Oh."

"What?" He chuckled, "Who else would it be?"

She shrugged, "How was Thanksgiving with your folks?"

"Good." He replied, "But Tate was..." He licked his lips.

"I get it." She stopped his words.

"Fine." He smiled, "What about you?"

"Spent it with my mom." She winced, "And her new boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She nodded, "Anyway, I am boring. So are you and Tate...?"

Logan shook his head.

"But I thought..."

"His dad." He swallowed, "His dad wants him to remain focus."

"So his dad is the reason why...?"

"Yeah."

She saw the sorrow within his eyes, "So are you two...?"

He exhaled, "Still on our break but it's not a break up."

"Oh." She nodded, "Yeah."

"Camille?"

"No, I get it." She replied, "But if I had a guy like you. I wouldn't care what my dad said. I wouldn't want to take a break." She replied before entering her bedroom.

Logan frowned once again being pulled into confusion by her words. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Tate entered his dorm room and beamed.

Bailey cleared his throat as he sat upon their couch within another blond's lap.

Tate glared towards them.

"You're early." Bailey sounded.

"Yeah." He growled.

Bailey glanced at the jealousy within Tate's eyes and smirked, "Okay, I guess we should leave." He took the guy's hand and left their dorm room.

Tate watched the leave with a sigh. He shook his head not knowing whether to go after them or remain.

* * *

Kendall skated across the ice and guided the puck towards the goal. He sunk it in before the buzzer went off. He heard his coach scream in the distance.

"That's how the game is played Knight!" He clapped.

Kendall nodded as he skated off the ice. He saw Cleo in his vision and tried to avoid him.

"Hey."

Kendall only nodded.

"So, you aren't going to talk to me?" Cleo folded his arms above his chest.

"Why do you have to act like such a chick?" He winced.

"You're a jerk."

"You meant nothing to me." Kendall recited.

"So was I only a lay to you?"

Kendall nodded, "Yes." He headed towards the locker room.

Cleo glared towards him, "What a jerk." He growled before walking away.

* * *

**Review!**

**I want to pace this story but Logan and Kendall's story will pick up real soon :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Too focused on the wrong goal

***SING* This one is for all of you! HEHE**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Camille's eyes raced across the ice that sat before her. She was present at the home game of her school's hockey team. She was excited because she didn't have ice hockey down south where she was from. She had loved the ice and was starting to teach herself how to skate. She glanced down at her wrist watch and groaned. Logan was supposed to meet her at the game tonight. They were going to do something fun and hang out before finals started in a few weeks then winter break. She was always willing to hang out but he was always studying. She knew he needed a break before his head exploded. But he was so dead stuck on his plan for his life that he never listened to her rationale. She just wished he would meet someone who would throw a brick in his perfect plan. She didn't want him to get hurt. She just wanted him to see that he was too young to be planning his life with a guy that she wasn't entirely sure was into Logan as much as he was into him. She nibbled on her popcorn and heard the buzzer sound for the start of the game. The students in the stands were on their feet waving red and white signs that read 'Terriers'. She glanced over her shoulders in such for Logan hoping he would join her like he had promised.

* * *

The Terrier's were dressed and ready to take their fight out on the ice. They huddled around their coach and listened to his words to guide them through their ninth game of the season.

"Okay you grinders!" The coach sounded, "Go out there and crush those benders."

The team shouted, "Yeah!"

Kendall stood up from the huddle and his eyes searched the opposing team. He had been at war with one of the team members his Freshman year. They had done a dance on the ice that had left him bloodied. He was nearly kicked out for intentional violence. Kendall growled wanting to finish what he had started before being pulled back by his coach.

"Knight!"

"Yes coach!"

"I know you have some unfinished business and there is some bad blood, but if you have a go at that player in my barn I would personally kick your ass off of this team."

"But coach..." He sounded in outrage.

"Get your ass in gear!"

Kendall nodded. He turned to his team and read them their plays.

* * *

Logan sat within the library and yawned over the many text books before him. He had an English paper to write for a professor who had absolutely hated him. He had gotten an A on his first paper but now his professor had seemed to fail every single one of his papers after the first. He groaned in frustration wondering what he had done wrong. Camille had told him that she had heard that Logan's professor had rarely given out A's and when she did that meant she was really impressed with the student's writing skills. He had agreed but still wondered why she would fail him after she gave him an A. Camille stated that his professor now hated him because he was an aspiring writer and she wasn't. But that didn't make any sense. Logan was an aspiring Medical Doctor not a writer. He hated writing and he never once had a artistic desire to even place pen to paper and write until he entered that class. He groaned in frustration racking his brain to figure out how he could impress his professor enough to pass him so he could maintain his 4.0 GPA. He needed an A in this class or he would forget about becoming a doctor.

The library attendant approached Logan with a literary book within her hand, "Here is the book you asked for."

Logan glanced at her and sighed, "Great." He accepted the book and glanced down at it. This could help him with his writing for sure, "Thank you."

"No problem." She blushed before walking away.

* * *

Kendall took his place before an opposing player and growled behind his helmet. He waited for the puck to be placed before him. He was anxious and awaiting victory. He could smell it and feel it down within his bones. The time was coming for him to take home that trophy one more time. He allowed cold breath to be released from his mouth when the buzzer sounded and the puck was placed before him. He fought with the opposing player for the puck and won. He skated towards his goal skillfully skating and pushing the puck with his stick. He maneuvered around a few opposing players who were being fought off by his teammates. He tossed the puck to James who caught it and slammed it into the basket. Kendall beamed.

The crowd cheered.

Camille rose from her seat and shouted, "Great play! Great play!"

Kendall's eyes shone upon the cheering crowd and chuckled before returning to his starting position.

"That's how you fucking play the game!" His coach clapped as his chewed onto a piece of gum.

* * *

Logan felt his eyes getting heavy. He glanced down at his cell phone and yawned. He had promised Camille that he would meet her at the hockey game tonight but his limbs were getting heavy. He had studied for his Chemistry, Biology and lab finals and written his final paper for English. He had two other subjects he had to knock out before the weekend plus attend his classes. He had an early and long day tomorrow so he had to sleep tonight. He didn't bother calling Camille knowing that she would probably be too involved with the excitement. He only packed his stuff into his messenger bag and headed towards the exit dragging his feet towards his dorm room.

* * *

Camille glanced up at the clock which registered that they were in the last quarter. The score was close 3, 2 and still no sign of Logan. She sighed trying to relax her shoulders in her seat as she forced on the last few minutes of the game.

Kendall balanced himself upon his skates atop of the ice and stood before his rival. All he could hear was his coach's voice ring out within his ears. He couldn't do anything stupid because he couldn't afford to get kicked out of school and lose his scholarship. He had to remain grounded and focus because everyone including himself was counting on him to succeed. He held his tongue and bit the bullet. He had to let this go.

Kendall's rival grinned, "Still fucking guys in the ass?"

Kendall chuckled, "You're still mad that I am not fucking you?" He bent down to place his stick next to his rival's.

"Please. I wouldn't let your dick anywhere near my ass."

"Yet, it is all that you think about."

"In your dreams."

"Or would you rather my dick down your throat?" He grinned.

His rival frowned, "Let's fucking play hockey."

"You fucking started it." He sounded.

"Fuck you."

"You wish I would fuck you."

"What did you say?" He got out of his starting position and approached Kendall pushing at his shoulders.

The ref blew his whistle.

Kendall tried not to retaliate as he watched the ref holding his rival back.

His coach clapped, "Great work Knight!"

Camille stood up from her seat and watched the action play out. She had seen many fights tonight but she had not seen a fight break out with number 29 Knight since the game began. She had noticed that he was a very good player but that was all. She wondered what all the fighting was about since she was all new to the game. It had appeared to resemble football on ice which scared her because she knew the ice was thick and hard. She couldn't fathom falling much less getting smashed into it. It all seemed scary to her but she was enjoying it because it was very entertaining.

* * *

Camille entered her dorm room and noticed Logan's messenger bag upon their sofa. She rolled her eyes knowing that her roommate had spent too much time at the library again. She was trying to get him to settle down and relax but he was obssessed about having a life with Tate and becoming a doctor. He could not see anything other than Tate. She knocked upon his bedroom door and didn't hear a sound. She entered to witness him laying upon the bed sleeping. She smiled not wanting to be angry at him because he was so damn cute. She closed his bedroom door and made her way to her bedroom to get ready for her day that was tomorrow.

* * *

Tate was walking through the student quad and heard his name over his shoulders. He stopped his feet and turned his eyes on Bailey who walked towards him with a smile. He licked his lips when he noticed the other boy's skinny jeans and low neck cardigan. He had missed him this morning and wasn't able to see him until now. He had felt something for the other boy that he could not quite explain as yet. He shouldn't be feeling anything because of Logan who was so loyal to wait for him. He let out a deep exhale.

"Something wrong?" Bailey asked as he saw the jumping eyes of Tate.

Tate licked his lips and glanced at Bailey's lips before looking deep into his brown eyes.

Bailey took a step back, "You are scaring me Tate."

Tate took a step forward.

Bailey took another step back.

Tate took a step forward grabbing onto Bailey's hand and forcing him into his body.

Bailey felt the air knock out of him as he met Tate's lips. The softness of Tate's lips sent shock waves throughout his whole body. He wrapped his arms around Tate's neck and beamed.

Tate broke the kiss and searched Bailey's eyes.

"Nice." He smiled.

"I probably shouldn't have..."

Bailey took his hand within his own, "I don't have another class until four." He arched his brow.

Tate smirked, "Hell yeah!"

Bailey chuckled as they raced towards their dorm room.

* * *

Kendall throw his head back as he sat within the arm chair within his bedroom. He moaned glancing down at the blond who was between his legs giving him a blow job. He had enjoyed his tongue and wanted to remain like this forever. He held the blond's head and forced his lips all the way onto his dick, "Fuck!" He cried, "Keep going." He raised his hips from his seat slightly and thrusted his dick slowly into the blond's mouth, "Take all this dick." He bit down on his bottom lip.

The blond opened up his throat receiving all that Kendall had to offer. He pulled his mouth off with a smack squeezing onto the shaft with his hand. He swirled his tongue around the tip sucking the precum that was leaking from it.

Kendall moaned, "Fuck baby!"

The blond looked at him with a smirk, "Yeah~" He fisted Kendall's dick.

"Yeah~" Kendall increased the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Cum for me. I want to taste you juicy cum." The blond licked his lips before placing his lips back around Kendall's dick.

Kendall held onto the blond's hair and shook as his dick released the creamy fluid that the blond had asked for. He panted, "Ah, fuck~"

The blond drank up his cum before pulling her lips off his dick and sitting before him on his knees.

Kendall glanced down at him and grinned, "Want to ride this dick now?"

The blond nodded frantically.

Kendall snickered as he watched the blond's hair bounce.

The blond left the floor and climbed upon Kendall's lap. He flicked his hair to the side moving into kiss the other blond upon his lips.

* * *

Logan yawned before placing his taco to his lips. His eyelids were heavy and he was in need for sleep.

Camille shook at Logan's shoulder, "What is with you?"

"Finals."

"They aren't for another two weeks." She groaned, "You need to relax."

"Can't." He frowned placing his head upon the table. He yawned, "I need a perfect GPA if I want to get into med school."

"It is only our first semester."

"I can't get side-tracked." He closed his eyelids, "Tate is counting on me."

"I am about done with you talking about Tate. You need to get your ass in gear and stop with all this Tate nonsense."

Logan's head shot up, "What?"

"Tate doesn't love you."

Logan frowned, "How can you..."

Camille folded his arms above her chest, "For the obvious reason being he has you both on a break that you still have not consented to. Now either he doesn't fell like you both can last or he wants to be free to bang another boy on the side." She nodded, "I would go with both."

Logan held downcast eyes, "How can you say that?" He felt tears coming to his eyes.

Camille frowned, "Logie I didn't..."

Logan got up from his seat, "No, we are done talking. I am going back to our dorm and I'm going bed. Don't bother coming to check on me." He wiped a few of his fallen tears and left. He was sick and tired of Camille making him feel insecure about his relationship with Tate. Camille was always making him doubt himself and he was sick of it. Tate did love him. Camille was wrong. Tate would never cheat on him. He loved him and couldn't wait for them to be together because Tate was working hard as well to get into med school so that all of their dreams could be made a reality.

* * *

Tate laughed as he held hands with Bailey as they walked towards a frat party. It was not easy but Tate had been drawn to Bailey like a magnet. He knew he had Logan back home waiting for him but the thing with that was that Logan was his future. He was glad that Logan had already decided on their dreams and ambitions so that he didn't have to. He didn't want to hurt Logan but most of all he didn't want to hurt himself by not having any fun. He was opened to spending quality time with Bailey. It wasn't serious. They would have sex and hang out like regular college roommates. He was only eighteen and didn't need to be getting serious with anyone right now. He knew that being with Logan had felt right but right now they were on a break and there was nothing against him touching another boy while they were on a break.

* * *

Kendall entered his empty classroom and spied his professor. He was failing his math class and didn't need it bringing down his GPA. Last semester he had a 3.25 average and had promised his mother he would bring it up because he needed to be the best. He had to prove to the scouts, that were drafting Hockey players in their Sophomore year of college, that he was worth the time and energy for them to watch him play. He didn't need one grade to cause him to slip and fall possibly ruining his chances of joining the league.

His math professor met his green eyes and smiled, "Mr. Knight, you made it."

Kendall nodded, "Yes Sir."

He glanced down at his notepad, "Your present average in my class is a fifty-six."

Kendall winced.

"You must ace your final."

Kendall couldn't find the words because he had no idea how he would ace the final when he didn't like math to begin with. He groaned rolling his eyes.

His professor chuckled, "I know someone who can help. Now, he is a freshman."

Kendall groaned once more.

"But he comes very highly recommended." His professor continued, "He wrote his name and number upon a piece of paper and handed it to Kendall, "He will help you pass this final." He advised him.

* * *

Logan handed his final English paper to his professor with a smile.

His professor glanced up from her papers and spoke up, "That paper isn't due for another two weeks."

"I got a head start on it and I am done." He smiled down at her as she sat within her cubicle.

She sighed and took the paper. She glanced through it.

"I got it peer reviewed and edited. I even got help with it reading books and other literary journals." He beamed at his success.

She nodded searching for his thesis among his words. She spotted it then turned to the front page of his paper and wrote his grade upon it before handing it back.

He glanced at the red ink in outrage, "There must be a mistake."

She turned her onyx eyes up at him, "What is?"

"You gave me a B+?"

"Yes."

He let out a nervous chuckle, "But this is A worthy."

She shook her head, "Have a seat Logan."

He took a seat before her, "You know why I gave you an A your first time?"

"No."

"Your essay was raw. It was unique. It was something I have never read before. It had so much passion. The words you used just jumped off the page and into my mind. The way you used your speech was just amazing."

Logan was stunned by her words, "But I never had the urge to write before."

"You have it in you Logan."

He furrowed his brow, "But that doesn't explain why you failed me twice after."

She sighed, "You somehow lost that spark. You were distracted and you needed to focus."

He glanced down at his paper, "Was I focused now?"

She nodded, "From your thesis it sounds like a great paper. Your argument is sound but it is not A worthy. Whatever is distracting you is pulling you away from your artistic nature. Release it and you would see an A in my class." She smiled towards him, "Are you taking the second level with me next semester?"

He nodded over her words not really understanding what she was saying. He was not really distracted he was only thinking about Tate and their dreams. That was not his distraction that was his destiny. He got up from his seat and made his exit.

* * *

Kendall sat face to face with Cleo and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was sitting before his last conquest who was acting like such a spoil bitch because he didn't agree to date him. He hated his life.

"So..." Cleo started, "Since I am stuck with you I guess we just have to live with it."

"Sure. Whatever." He stated.

Cleo rolled his eyes, "Would you just make the most of this. You are failing and need me to help."

Kendall nodded, "Fine."

Cleo smirked, "Okay, then we can act civil."

"As long as you know I don't date I fuck."

Cleo winced, "Sure." He uttered, "As long as you know that you're a jerk then we can move on."

"I am not a jerk. You're just mad I didn't want to make you my boyfriend."

"What?" He shook his head and folded his arms above his chest, "That is outrageous.

"Then which is it?"

Cleo glanced into Kendall's green eyes and was almost mesmerized again. He shook himself out of his trance and cleared his throat, "Let's just get on with this."

"Whatever." Kendall shrugged wanting to stop the chatter and get to helping him ace his toughest class.

* * *

Camille entered Logan's bedroom wanting to talk to him since they had avoided each other since that night. Not talking to her roommate had sucked and she could not have her only friend be mad at her.

Logan peered over his shoulders at Camille and hummed. He was standing beside his bed packing for his trip back home.

"What you doing?"

"Packing." He replied softly.

"Oh." She frowned.

Logan glanced at her and sighed, "Look Camille..."

"Yeah." She turned her eyes towards him.

He chuckled, "I.."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you have doubts about yourself again. It's just that Tate doesn't seem genuine to me. You are working your butt off to be with him and what is he doing?"

Logan shrugged. He hadn't heard from Tate since Thanksgiving and he had put in his mind that it was because Tate was focused on his finals just as much as he was.

Camille pulled her friend within her arms, "I really like you Logie. I don't want to see you overwork yourself for some guy who doesn't give a damn about you. You are too young to be so stressed." She exclaimed.

Logan pinned his lips and listened as her words washed over him.

Camille released him, "How about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"You, me, Party!"

Logan chuckled.

* * *

Kendall entered the party at the Omega house followed by his best friend's Carlos and James who had already made themselves scarce looking for new potential bunnies to sleep with. He beamed towards the D.J stopping in front of the fraternity brother who had planned the party before winter break. He embraced him and spoke above the noise, "You know what I like right?"

Josey grinned, "How could I not." His hazel eyes scanned the room, "You like blond's but prefer brunet's right?" He clarified.

"You know me all too well."

"I got you man." He chuckled, "Go grab a drink and I would bring him to you."

"Thanks man." Kendall winked, "Good looking out." He replied before heading towards the bar.

Josey hummed searching the crowd for any new conquests for Kendall. He admired the blond and his stamina knowing Kendall could sleep with as many as three guys a night if he wanted to. He chuckled at the thought when his eyes landed upon a brunet who had arrived at the party followed by a girl. He smirked making his way towards Kendall's new conquest.

* * *

Logan entered the party with Camille by his side. He had noticed the fraternity house in passing but had never really inquired on the property or dared enter. He glanced down at his colored skinny jeans to his coat and scarf he wore around his neck. He removed his coat and glanced down at his pink and red checkered button up shirt that Camille had loved paired with a blue checkered scarf. He wanted to stand out but then again he didn't want to look like the freshman weirdo who had no experience attending parties. He had to relax. His finals were about done and he would be seeing Tate soon so he had time to enjoy college life like he never thought he could have. He was pulled out of his thoughts by another boy who approached him.

"Hi." Josey beamed at Logan. Now that he had seen the other boy up close he had changed his mind about giving this one to Kendall. This would be for himself. He extended a hand to Logan, "The new is Josey. I am the head brother here at Omega. Can I show you around?"

Logan went to open his lips but he turned to Camille instead.

Camille nodded with wide eyes and a smirk.

Logan swallowed, "Okay."

"Cool."

Camille squealed before getting lost in the crowd.

* * *

Kendall scanned his eyes around the party hoping to see Josey bring to him his conquest. He sighed not seeing the boy anywhere in sight. His eyes soon landed upon a red-head that stood before him. He beamed towards him as he lifted his red cup to his lips. He noticed the blush upon the boys cheeks to the blue eye shadow upon his eyes.

The red-head blinked, "Hi."

"Hey."

The boy giggled.

Kendall smirked, "Want to take our conversation upstairs?"

He nodded frantically.

Kendall downed his drink before pulling the other boy along with up the flights of stairs.

* * *

"And here we have the bar." Josey took Logan across to the bar with a smirk.

Logan nodded as he listened to the music.

"Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head.

Josey smiled at how innocent he was. He pulled him into his body by his wrist and stole a kiss from his lips..

Logan found himself kissing him back. He had missed soft lips upon his own and Josey's were soft and had tasted of something strong like tequila. He pulled away from his lips and held his fingers over his lips.

Josey giggled, "Nice."

Logan swallowed not knowing how to explain this situation to Tate when he got home for winter break.

* * *

Tate held Logan's hand as they skated upon the ice together in the park.

Logan was suffering from a guilty conscious as he held great trepidation within his heart. He didn't understand how he could cheat on Tate so willingly. He should have never allowed Camille's words to get to him. They had consumed him somehow and now he was doing things he had never done before. His professor had even sneaked into his head when she had told him to be open. He groaned not knowing what to do or what to say. His heart was beating fast and his head was spinning. He pulled his hand away from Tate's.

Tate stopped his feet and turned to glance at Logan with wide eyes, "What is it baby?"

Logan stopped his feet upon the ice. He closed his eyelids before reopening them in horror, "I kissed someone else." He repeated before slapping his palm over his lips.

Tate frowned. He wanted to smile but be couldn't. He should be furious but he couldn't. He had done the exact same thing even more. But he didn't expect this from Logan. Logan was supposed to wait for him, why was Logan letting the pressures of college deter him from his dreams? He turned away from him.

Logan frowned, "Please Tate. I didn't mean to. I know we were supposed to work on our relationship and our future. And I ruined it." He cried, "I have ruined our dreams."

* * *

Kendall, Carlos and James skated around the park with hockey sticks within their hands. They had to remain in shape for when school reopened and they were back on the ice. They had won every game they had played thus far so they needed to keep in shape. Kendall swerved upon the ice tossing the puck into the goal. He cheered, "He shoots, he scores."

"In everything." Carlos snickered.

* * *

Tate turned to Logan and frowned, "I don't care."

"What?"

"I said I don't care." He moved to embrace Logan but Logan moved away. He witnessed how Logan was glaring at him and arched his brow, "What?"

"Are you...?" Logan's eyes grew, "You are."

"What am I doing?"

"I am so stupid." Logan felt tears forming within his eyes.

"What?" He took a step back when he felt Logan's gloved palm slap him across his cheek, "Logan...I can explain."

"No... I..." The words couldn't come out of his mouth fast enough. He chocked over his words, "I..." He shook his head and skated away heading off the ice.

"Logan.." He called after him, "Wait." He picked up him feet and skated towards Logan before feeling himself slipping and falling hard onto the ice when he felt a puck hit him in the head.

Kendall shouted towards the fallen boy, "You alright!" He watched the boy hit the ice hard and skated towards him in a hurry, 'Shit!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Rediscoveries

**I am so glad people are enjoying the prequel. I am so glad for all of your reviews and love :)**

**Now everyone is seeing how the puzzle pieces connect and now have a justified reason for hating TATE hehe. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall, James and Carlos stood beside the blond boy who Kendall had hit with the hockey puck upon the ice. Kendall had felt anxiety creep within his bones because he didn't want anything serious to happen to the other boy.

Dr. Mitchell entered the emergency ward of the hospital pulling back the curtain to set eyes upon his patient. His eyes grew when he noticed Tate laying upon the bed. He turned his eyes to the three frightened boys who had looked like teenagers before him. He sighed feeling for Tate's pulse, "He's going to be alright."

Kendall let out a breath.

James nodded.

Carlos swallowed.

Henderson performed a routine check up, "He must have hit the ice really hard. He might be suffering from a concussion."

Kendall nodded frantically, "That is what the guy said when we were riding in the ambulance."

"The EMT?"

James and Carlos nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay." Henderson took up his chart and wrote down upon it.

Kendall's green eyes watched the doctor's every move wondering what would happen next.

Henderson lifted his eyes from his chart and placed them upon Kendall, "Relax."

Kendall tried to relax his tense shoulders, "I..."

"It was an accident right?"

Kendall nodded.

Henderson opened his lips, "He is my son's boyfriend."

Kendall smirked as he glanced down at the blond, "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess they were supposed to meet for ice skating or something." He replied filling Tate's bag with a substance. He watched as Tate began to open his eyes.

Tate met green eyes and spoke up, "What happened?"

"Concussion." Carlos uttered.

Tate tried to sit up, "Where is..." He felt for his spinning head.

Kendall pushed Tate gently onto the bed, "I am sorry man. I didn't see you and I kind of..."

Henderson watched as Kendall tried to explain what he had done.

Tate laid upon the bed and sighed.

"The puck...and then you fell." Kendall tried to piece his words together.

Henderson chuckled. He glanced at Tate, "You're going to be alright." He turned to the three boys, "He is will released in a few hours. Visiting hours are almost up though." He spoke before leaving.

"Thank you doctor." Kendall smiled. He turned to the blond, "I am really sorry I hurt you."

Tate groaned, "No problem man." He frowned when he tried to remember the details of what had happened.

James smiled before pulling onto Kendall's arm, "You heard what the doctor said. He is going to be alright."

Kendall nodded before leaving behind his two best friends.

* * *

Logan entered his bedroom and fell upon his bed in tears. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. He had given Tate everything included his dreams, his love and his virginity. Now Tate had used him and had cheated on him. He should have listened to Camille's words when she had told him that Tate had not loved him. She was right. If he had loved him then he would have never cheated on him. Tate had not really cared he was only after his virginity. He sniffed back tears feeling stupid that he had listened to him and had given up something so precious that he would have never gotten back. He rolled his eyes in frustration and sighed hoping he could travel back in time before he had ever gotten together with the other boy.

* * *

Joanna entered the kitchen to witness her son at the counter eating a carton of mint chip ice cream. She chuckled, "What is the occasion?" She stopped her words when she noticed his red eyes that were filled with tears. She approached him and wrapped him up within her arms, "What is the matter baby?"

"Tate..." He cried, "He..." He broke down within his mother's arms.

Joanna held him tightly knowing to expect the worst because from what her son had expressed to her Tate still hadn't decided to get off of their break. She had sensed that they were on the verge of a break-up but she couldn't disclosed this to her son because he had appeared to be so in love. She rubbed his back in hopes to silence his cries.

"He..." He sniffed, "He cheated on me."

Joanna frowned, "Baby I am so sorry."

He nodded as his tears soaked his mother's blouse, "I loved him. I trusted him."

She nodded.

"He cheated on me." He bawled.

* * *

Kendall entered his front door and was startled by his little sister who stood before him, "What is it Katie?"

"Mom went out."

"Where?" He arched his brow.

She shrugged, "She is becoming very secretive and I don't like it."

Kendall exhaled, "Not this again." He was tired of hearing about how their mother couldn't be trusted and how she was always sneaking away mysteriously. He had gathered that Katie was only paranoid. And since she was only a baby when their father had died and they had escaped he knew she couldn't possibly think the worst. Their mom had informed Katie about a few things but she had not divulge everything not wanting to until she was a little older.

"I am telling you Kendall mom is a spy." She uttered.

Kendall chuckled, "A spy?'

"Why else would she have a burner phone or sneak away." Katie replied, "She even has a change of wigs." She nodded when she saw him furrow his brow at her, "She has a secret stash."

Kendall laughed.

The teen folded her arms above her chest and frowned, "You don't believe me?"

"I do. I just." He smiled, "Forget about it."

"But Kendall..."

He sighed, "Mom will tell you when you are older."

"That's what you guys keep telling me." She uttered, "What else is there to know?"

Kendall met her eyes.

She groaned, "I know about our dad and Morty." She frowned, "Mom has taught me how to survive and stay hidden." Her eyes grew, "Is that what she is doing? Is she changing her identity again?" She questioned, "I want to change my identity again."

Kendall shook his head against the wind, "Once is enough Katie."

"Then why the stash of wigs?"

Kendall shrugged, "Maybe mom is opening a wig salon or maybe she is preparing for many Halloweens."

Katie grimaced, "That makes no sense."

Kendall left his sister's side and entered the kitchen. He had a long day and wanted to forget about it and relax.

"But Kendall..." She followed after him.

* * *

Jennifer stood before a teller at the bank sporting a pair of over-sized glasses and a black wig. She cleared her throat and changed her accent to a more Southern one, "Can you tell me what is the balance on my account?"

"Well." The teller typed her information upon his keyboard. His eyes grew when he saw the amount. He glanced at the lady before him and replied, "Well, it says here that you have twenty-five thousand here."

Jennifer nearly choked over his words. She regained her composure, "Can you transfer that into this account please?" She handed him another piece of paper.

He received it and glanced down at the name, "Jennifer Knight?"

Jennifer nodded, "She is a cousin that I love dearly."

He smiled at her before completing his task upon the computer before him.

* * *

Logan opened his front door wiping his tears. He spied Tate on the other side and growled. He was about to slam the door in his face before he felt it being forced opened by Tate, "Let go." He cried.

"Logan, please you didn't even give me time to explain."

"What is there to explain?" He sniffed, "You cheated on me. That is why you want this break." He shouted, "You wanted a clear conscious when you had sex with whoever you wanted."

"I didn't..."

"No..." Logan stopped him, "I don't want to see you again."

"I do love you." Tate replied truthfully, "I still want you. I just..."

"Want to have fun before you get back together with me." He shook his head against the wind, "So am I your back up plan? Do you want to keep me in your back pocket for safe keeping because you know I would be loyal to you and never stray?"

Tate closed down his eyelids as he listened to Logan's words. He reopened them, "Logan, listen..." He approached him and touched his hand.

Logan pulled away, "Don't touch me." He pushed at Tate's shoulders, "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Logan, listen I love you."

"No." He sniffed slamming the front door within his face. He cried within his hands as he slid down to the ground.

Tate stood on the other side of the door and heard Logan's cries. He couldn't believe he had hurt him as much as he did. He never wanted Logan to feel so insecure and think for a second he was his back up plan. Logan meant more to him than that. He just didn't know how he was going to prove it to him.

* * *

Camille reentered her dorm room after winter break and tossed her luggage aside. She entered Logan's bedroom to witness the other boy no where in sight. She had skyped him over winter break and was told about the jerk that was Tate. She didn't need to gloat and tell Logan she told him so because she knew that he probably had felt bad enough as it was. She had to remove all biases aside for Logan. She had seen how unhappy and sad he was. He had even disclosed to her how he had not even enjoyed Christmas which was one of his favorite holiday's next to Thanksgiving. Her heart went out to him and she wanted to make sure that he did not let this bump in the road scare him and make him closed off from everyone. She turned when she heard their dorm room door opening. She approached her roommate, "Where were you?"

Logan held a paper within his hand, "I had to drop a class."

"Which one?"

"Plant Biology."

Camille arched her brow, "Why?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know." He frowned, "I had a dream of becoming a doctor with Tate. Now..." He sat his hips upon their sofa, "I don't know what I want."

Camille sat beside him and hummed, "You do know. You just have to take Tate out of the equation. Before Tate what was your aspirations, your dreams?"

Logan thought for a second, "I guess I always wanted to become a doctor."

"You guess?"

"It was the most logical because of my dad and granddad." He replied.

"Logan..."

Logan placed his face within his palms, "Oh my gosh I am so lost."

"No, you are not."

"Then what am I?" He cried, "I don't know what I want to do or who I want to be. Or most of all who I am supposed to be with."

"Logan..."

Logan got up from his hips, "I am going to bed."

Camille frowned as she watched her friend leave her side.

* * *

Kendall rolled out of bed with a pair of sweat pants hanging off his hips. He was beat since hockey practice. They were scheduled to have another game when school started in two days and he needed to relax. His muscles were tense and he still had school on his mind. He had a few tough classes this semester that he did not know if he would ever pass out of. He was scheduled to take Plant Biology, he hated Biology. He knew he would never make it through. He needed a tutor and quickly because he couldn't afford to lose his scholarship. He heard a knock at the front door and answered it shirtless. He felt the cold air touch his skin and shivered glancing into the blue eyes of his last conquest.

"I heard that you were back."

Kendall nodded. He watched the other boy's eyes rolled down his body, "I don't have two night stands."

"Neither do I." He licked his lips.

"I don't do boyfriends."

"Same here."

Kendall chuckled, "I don't date."

"I don't either." He laughed.

Kendall met his eyes and fell intrigued.

"I just want to fuck. It's cold and my roommate got snowed in so he wouldn't be here to fuck me, tie me up or blow me." He pouted.

Kendall arched his brow, "Kinky."

"Very." He placed his hands upon Kendall's chest pushing him back into his warm apartment.

* * *

Logan entered his first class of the new semester with his past English professor, who smiled when he entered the room. He had dropped Plant Biology and decided to take a Creative Writing class. After everything that had happened with Tate over winter break the words of his professor had rang out within his ears. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had told him after last semester. He had to try new things and open himself up to new possibilities. He didn't know where his life was going now that he and Tate were no longer an item. He didn't know if he really wanted to be a doctor now or if it was just a possibility because he was dating Tate at the time. He had no idea, and besides College was a place of rediscovery so he had to rediscover himself and hopefully he would find a new path.

Josey entered the classroom and spied Logan's presence within the class. He took an empty seat next to him and smiled.

Logan's eyes settled upon Josey and blushed, "What are you doing here?"

"I am a history major."

"Okay." He appeared confused.

Josey laughed, "History books have many words right?"

Logan nodded, "I get it."

Josey beamed, "You want to maybe do something later?"

Logan turned his eyes away when he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well?" Josey asked.

Logan turned his eyes back at the other boy, "Sure."

"Cool." He replied before turning his eyes towards their professor who stood before the white board.

* * *

Kendall entered Plant Biology feeling like a fish out of water. He was not happy with his placement within this class but he had to do something in order to make him appear well-rounded to the scouts. He took a seat in the back of the class and took out his notepad. He had glanced around at the nerds that infiltrated the classroom and groaned. He would never make it through because there wasn't any sight of a conquest. He would be bored and all alone. He needed help to get through this class because he knew Biology was never his strong suit so he would eventually fail.

* * *

Josey held onto Logan's hand and pulled him into a small cafe that was off campus.

Logan blushed as he saw Josey pull out a chair for him, "Thank you."

"No problem." Josey replied as he sat before Logan, "So if you major is Bio Chem then what are you doing in a Creative Writing class?"

"I am discovering new things." Logan replied.

"How so?"

He swallowed before replying, "My high school boyfriend cheated on me and I found out over winter break."

Josey frowned, "Oh."

"I was devastated." Logan bowed his head.

"I would be also. So are you still in love with him?"

Logan raised his eyes to glance into the hazel one's of the boy before him, "I don't know yet."

"Oh." Josey nodded, "I get it."

"I don't want you to think I will never get over him. I mean you seem like a nice guy and we did kiss." He blushed.

Josey licked his lips, "We sure did."

Logan giggled, "I just..."

"Need time?"

"Yeah."

"I understand." He nodded, "I will give you all the time you need."

Logan smiled, "Thanks." He felt like he and Josey could have something special if he could just get over his heartbreak because the other boy had seemed nice and was so gorgeous. Logan had felt something when they had kissed so maybe during his rediscovery he would discover that Josey would be the one whom he would rediscover things with.

* * *

Kendall maneuvered upon the ice as he balanced the puck along the ice with his stick.

The coach shouted from the box, "Shoot the biscuit Knight!"

Kendall heard the cheers over his shoulders. He stopped his skates when he saw an opposing player skating towards him. He swerved not wanting to get injured and tossed the puck into the goal.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Kendall chuckled glancing back at the player who had skated into the glass. He winked before skating away.

* * *

Logan sat in the stands with Josey at his side. He cheered for number 29, as he watched him play. He had appeared to be a great player. Logan didn't know why but his eyes shone upon him as if he had seen the player before. Truth was under the helmet he didn't know who the player was and found it strange that throughout the game he was staring at number 29 hardly paying any attention to Josey.

Josey watched as Logan watched the players upon the ice and was relieved that the other boy was enjoying himself. He had noticed that Logan's eyes had remained upon Kendall the whole night. He had chuckled knowing that he was just the type of guy that Kendall was looking for. He knew all Kendall would have done was fucked him and set him free. He didn't want that to happen to Logan because he was a great guy who deserved more than that. He had to keep Logan away from Kendall because he didn't want Kendall using Logan like he did so many other guys.

* * *

Tate panted as he broke his kiss with Bailey. They were sitting upon their couch making out and he wanted so to badly to fuck him. He had to forget about Logan because Logan didn't want him. Logan didn't even want him to explain. He had taken everything out of context which was not true. He tried to let Logan see the bigger picture and that he was not that guy that Logan had pegged him out to be. But Logan was not seeing clearly. He had hoped that the other boy would call or skype him when he had discovered that he was wrong but Logan never did. He had attempted to call Logan a few times but the other boy was not answering his cell phone. He was devastated and didn't know why Logan was being so hard on him. It was already a few months into their second semester and spring break was fast approaching. Tate wanted to surprise Logan with a trip so that they could rebuild what they once had but how could he plan a trip with a boy who wouldn't even return his calls? He groaned thinking about how if he had lost Logan then he would have lost something great in his life. He had told his dad about how Logan's father would be reserving a spot for him when he graduated and his father had now changed his prospective on Logan. He was now welcoming the idea. Tate had felt like a fool for listening to his dad in the first place because now he was without Logan and possibly without a job in the future.

Bailey glanced into Tate's wondering eyes, "You seem distracted."

Tate focused his eyes upon Bailey, "I am not."

Bailey nodded, "Okay, my dad has invited us upon his yacht in the Hampton's for spring break."

Tate's spirits were lifted, "Really?"

"Yeah." Bailey beamed, "You want to..."

"Hell yeah!"

Bailey chuckled as he felt Tate's pull him down into another heated kiss.

* * *

"Fuck yeah~" Kendall's new conquest twerked his ass upon Kendall's dick as he took him from behind. He was bent over the arm chair within Kendall's bedroom. His ass was burning because of the pressure but he didn't care. He was loving how Kendall's dick stretched his ass, "Ahhh~" He cried.

Kendall thrusted his hips back and forth as he licked his lips. He had searched for a tutor for Plant Biology and he had found one he was willing to get him ahead in his class while giving him head. He had admired the other boy's tutoring skills. And had also admired his ass. He groaned when he felt how tight it was. He felt his stomach in knots as he released his cum into his condom. He pulled out of the shorter boy and panted, "Great."

The tutor came upon his chest with a pant. He turned to face Kendall, "A+."

Kendall nodded, "Thanks."

"I would talk with your professor." He kissed Kendall's lips before putting on his clothing and taking his leave.

* * *

Logan entered his dorm room to spy Camille. He giggled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing." He giggled once more.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Is this about Josey?"

Logan nodded with a beam.

"Someone found a new boyfriend."

Logan blushed, "We are not official."

"But you want to be?" She asked.

Logan pondered the thought. Ever since the start of the semester he and Josey had been spending allot of time together. He had really liked the other boy and had enjoyed their time together but he didn't know if he wanted to jump into another relationship just yet. Josey was fun and he made him feel special but Logan didn't know if Josey was the one for him. He was still rediscovering himself and on his path of rediscovery Josey was a good friend but would he be a great boyfriend? Was the question rolling around in his head. He turned to his friend, "I am not sure."

"You must be." Camille replied, "He has you blushing."

"I know...I..."

Camille groaned, "Don't tell me you are still thinking about Tate?"

"I'm not. I just..." The words couldn't seem to come out. He sighed, "I just want to be sure."

"I understand."

"You do?" He arched his brow.

"Yeah." She replied, "This is your heart we are talking about. You don't want to get hurt like before. It is normal to want to safeguard your heart."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"If you find out that Josey isn't the one then move on. There is nothing wrong with that. It wouldn't make you a slut. Just a casual dater." Camille winked.

Logan laughed over her words.

* * *

"SPRING BREAK!" Carlos hooted.

Kendall hooted as he packed a duffel bag filled with stuff. Josey had invited Kendall, James and Carlos as well as a few friends along to Miami Beach where they would spend Spring Break in his father's beach house. They were excited and in need of a much needed vacation. He picked up his duffel and exited the apartment jumping into Josey's jeep. He spied the boy's flushed cheeks, "Are you excited to see me?"

Josey shook his head, "Whatever man."

James settled in the backseat and sounded, "No, it's this boy he has been dating."

"We are not dating?" Josey blushed.

"Fucking?" Kendall smirked.

"No." Josey shook his head, "This guy is not like that. He is special."

Kendall and James winced.

Carlos smiled, "Great for you man."

"Come on man Josey. It seems like I will have to take away your player card." Kendall uttered.

"Whatever man." He shifted gears and pulled his jeep out of the parking lot.

Kendall chuckled, "So where is he?"

"He would meet us there." He beamed, "He told me he couldn't take another road trip."

James chuckled, "Sounds like you found yourself a real bitch."

"Don't call him that man." He growled, "He is great."

Kendall rolled his eyes at how in love Josey had seemed, "Bitch." He repeated under his breath.

* * *

Logan arrived with Camille to Josey's dad beach house. He had agreed to meet them there since he had informed Josey about how he had to take a road trip with his parents from Minnesota to Boston and how it was the worst trip he ever took. He had agreed never to do that again. He had asked his dad to book two flights to Miami for he and Camille because he didn't know how driving in a car with six guys would be. He opted to fly. Logan placed the key that Josey had given him inside the lock and opened the double glass doors. His eyes grew as he stepped inside placing his duffel bag upon the floor.

Camille mouth stood agape, "You have hit the jackpot Logie."

Logan chuckled, "I sure have." He stepped down a flight of tiled steps leading to the backyard that had a pool. He drooled, "His dad does have good taste."

"What does his dad do?"

Logan glanced into Camille's eyes, "I think he said he was an accountant."

Camille rolled her eyes, "Doubt it. My dad is an accountant and we have lived in a crappy apartment for years."

Logan frowned, "I guess his family has money."

"Probably." Her eyes settled upon the pool, "In the main time. Let's go for a swim."

Logan nodded happily, "Let's."

* * *

Kendall yawned as he stepped out of Josey's jeep. He now had officially hated long road trips. He should have taken a flight out with Josey's main squeeze he thought. He removed his duffel from the trunk and raced towards the beach house. He raced up the stairs and tossed himself down in a bed he had discovered within a room that was empty.

Josey chuckled as he entered the beach house to discover Camille and Logan within the kitchen eating smores that they were heating by the range stove. He approached Logan and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

Logan beamed as he spied Josey, "Where are your friends?" He asked with searching eyes.

"They crashed."

"Well, we can meet them in the morning."

"Yeah." He nodded, "You got a room for us to sleep in?" He winked.

Logan shook his head shyly, "Camille and I are sharing."

Josey frowned, "Bummer."

"Down boy." He chuckled, "How was your trip?"

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked getting ready to tell him a tale.

* * *

Kendall balanced himself upon a surfboard he had burrowed from Josey. He was excited about this week knowing he would have to leave soon to visit his mom before returning back to Boston. He had to let his mind go and just focus on enjoying his time and meeting guys he would really like to fuck. He felt the cool waves splash his skin before conquering a big wave.

James sat on the beach and watched Kendall surf. He placed his surf suit upon his shoulders wanting so badly to make the water his main goal this week. He didn't want to do anything else but relax on the sand. He got up from his hips and ran into the water with his surfboard in his hand.

Carlos chuckled as he relaxed on the sand. He soaked up some sun as he closed down his eyelids.

* * *

Logan dragged his flip flops upon the tiled floor of the kitchen in the beach house and made a few sandwiches with Camille. He still had not met Josey's guests and had felt anxious on meeting them wondering if they would have liked him or not. He placed a sandwich to his lips.

Camille chuckled, "Relax they are going to love you."

"You think they are avoiding me because they have already agreed to hate me?"

"I don't think they hate you they don't even know you."

"Exactly." Logan replied.

Camille shook her head, "Relax, they will love you."

* * *

Logan approached Josey and his friends with a tray filled with sandwiches while Camille followed with a tray filled with glasses of lemonade. He sat down the tray upon the table by the pool and smiled towards Josey and his friends.

Josey took Logan by the waist and introduced him to his friends, "This is James."

Logan's eyes met the hazel eyes of the taller brunet and beamed shaking his hand. His eyes then turned to a shorter latino and beamed. He then settled his eyes on two other blond's and blushed.

Josey spoke up, "The other one is not here."

James and Carlos snickered, "Slut."

Josey rolled his eyes, "He found some guy on the beach so..."

Carlos ate a sandwich, "Don't look forward to meeting him until the week is over."

Logan frowned. He really wanted to meet Josey's friends in order to make a good impression.

Camille chuckled, "Isn't that what spring break is all about?"

James nodded, "Here here."

Camille blushed as she met James' eyes.

* * *

Logan knocked upon Josey's bedroom door before opening it to reveal the four friend's sleeping together upon the bed while two slept upon the floor. He had tried to peep to see the face of the one he had yet to meet but all he saw was his hair under the covers. He groaned before turning to witness Josey stirring.

"What's up Logan?"

Logan frowned, "I've got to leave."

"Why?" He questioned, "It's only been like three days."

"I know." Logan frowned, "My mom had an accident so..."

Josey nodded, "I understand." He got out of bed and kissed Logan upon the lips, "I would see you at school."

"Yeah." He beamed before taking his leave.

Kendall stirred, "What's with all the noise man?" He kept his eyelids closed.

"Nothing." Josey sighed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I liked Logan and Kendall's misses didn't you? HEHEHE :P**


	5. New feelings

Joanna jumped from the sofa when she noticed her son entering the room followed by her husband. She laid upon the sofa and placed her hand upon her head as if she was ailing.

Logan raced to his mother's side and scanned his eyes over her body, "Mom, what did you hurt?"

Joanna glanced up at her son's sorrowful eyes and sat up, "Nothing."

Logan gasped, "Mom!"

"What?" She cried in outrage, "It was your father's idea."

"Dad!" Logan turned to face his father.

Henderson sat Logan's duffel bag in the corner of the room and sighed, "Logan, have a seat."

Logan searched his father's eyes and was worried. He had no idea what was going on. The last time his parent's were this serious was when they had told him that his grandmother had died. His heart fell because now he was afraid that something had happened to his grandfather. He felt anxiety raising within his bones because he didn't know what to do at this point.

Henderson sat in the arm chair that sat parallel to the sofa.

Joanna held Logan's hands within her own because she had known why her husband had needed this talk with him. She just needed to brace Logan for what was coming.

Logan glanced at his mother and felt tears coming to his eyes. He had to expect the worst at this point.

Henderson opened his lips, "Your mother has told me that you have enrolled into a Creative Writing class this semester."

Logan let out a breath and chuckled. He pinned his lips when he had realized what he had done. He hadn't meant to but he thought this talk was more serious than what he had originally thought, "Dad..." He started.

"Let me finish Logan." His dad replied, "Your mother has also told me that you and Tate are no longer together." He repeated from his lips, "I am sorry son." He frowned when he noticed Logan's downcast eyes, "I wish you were comfortable to tell me everything like you do your mother."

"I'm sorry dad." Logan raised his eyes, "I..."

Henderson shook his head, "I understand Loges. I just want you to know that you can share things with me."

Logan nodded.

"Okay." He continued, "Now that you and Tate have ended I don't want you to feel like you have no direction because you do."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I also don't want you to feel like you need to be steered off course." He searched Logan's wondering eyes, "Your dream has always been to become a doctor Logan."

Joanna squeezed her son's hands for support.

"I don't think taking this class is going to help you along as a doctor."

Logan shook his head in objection over his father's words, "Dad, I am rediscovering myself. Isn't college about rediscovery and finding yourself?"

"That is for those who have no direction." He replied, "You do. You had a heading from your senior year of high school. Your direction will always be medical school."

"Now I am not so sure." He mumbled.

"What?" Henderson questioned, "Please, don't tell me you are second guessing yourself because of Tate?"

Logan met his father's eyes and didn't want to reveal those truths from his lips.

Henderson sighed, "Logan, Tate might not have been your destiny but medical school is. No man has the right to deter you from your dreams. You were born a doctor and that is who you are."

Logan listened to his father's words and tried to soak it in.

Joanna's glance fell between her son and her husband. She wanted to be there for her son because she had heard the passion in his voice when he had expressed to her his success in his Creative Writing class. She had also heard the trepidation of doubt he had felt. She wanted him to make the right choice but she knew her husband was too hell bent on their son becoming a doctor like he and his father are to ever see anything other than that.

Logan glanced at his mom and felt tears within his eyes.

"Oh honey." Joanna held Logan tight within her arms. She glanced at her husband, "Shouldn't it be his choice."

Henderson shook his head, "Joanna we went over this. Our son will be a doctor. This class is only a distraction."

"But what if he doesn't..."

"He does. He is just letting this thing with Tate side track him." Henderson replied. He placed a kiss upon Logan's cheek, "I love you son. I only want what is best."

Logan nodded through his tears that he felt his father brushing them away. He had known that his father did love him he just wanted him to follow within his footsteps. He fell within his father's arms and hugged him tightly crying upon his shoulder.

* * *

Tate stepped inside Bailey's father's Southampton beach house and marveled at the high ceilings and big windows. He still couldn't believe that Baileys family was rich. This had reminded him of Logan's family who owned the biggest house on the block back home. He chuckled at the thought of Logan's family hating him for the rest of his life.

"You look distracted." Bailey held Tate's hand.

"Hmm?" Tate hummed as he walked alongside Tate towards the kitchen.

Bailey met his eyes in wonder.

"No." He smiled, "I am just blown away that is all." He replied.

"Allot of people say that."

Tate frowned, "You invite allot of boys here?"

"No." Bailey blushed, "Only you." He pulled him into the kitchen where his mom was preparing lunch with their personal chef.

"Bay Bay!" Their chef rang out.

"Marge!" Bailey released Tate's hand and hugged their chef.

"How is school?"

"Good." Bailey replied.

"Still working hard to becoming a dermatologist?"

Bailey nodded, "I haven't entered med school yet. But that is my dream." He turned to Tate, "I love the skin."

Tate blushed as he nodded. He settled his glance towards Bailey dad who he couldn't believe was his dad. He glanced at the chocolate face and buff shoulders of the man.

Bailey's dad, Peter kissed his wife upon the lips before turning to Tate, "I hope you are treating my son with all the respect in the world."

"He is dad." Bailey giggled.

"You better." He pulled Bailey within his arm, "I got something for you." He released him and dug down in the pockets of his trousers. He pulled out a leather wallet.

Bailey snatched it away and opened it. He eyes grew with excitement, "No way."

"Yes way." His father laughed.

"What is it?" Tate asked.

"Concert tickets to see Talia in concert." He jumped, "Oh my gosh." He glanced at the backstage passes, "Thanks dad." He kissed his dad's cheek.

"What is all the noise in here."

Tate's eyes moved to witness Bailey's sister. He was taking a class on genetics and had realized that genetics was a very tricky game. Bailey was of a cream complexion with brown wavy locks and brown eyes, while his sister was of a caramel complexion with green eyes and curly kinky coils. He was trying to make the comparisons within his head because they had interracial parents.

"What's with him?" Bailey's sister, Gabe rang out.

Bailey shrugged, "Who knows. Dad gave me tickets."

Gabe gasped, "Dad!"

"What?" Their dad asked.

"Where are my tickets?"

"Didn't I give you a trip to Monte Carlo for you graduation present?"

Gabe thought back, "Oh yeah." She laughed. She was graduating from Oxford University and headed to take the bar to become a lawyer in the fall. She relaxed her shoulders and sighed settling her eyes upon her little brother, "So you and your boyfriend going to the concert?"

Bailey blushed.

Tate beamed.

Their mother rolled her eyes, "Look at him being all shy."

Gabe approached her brother and whispered, "He is a keeper." He turned towards Tate and whispered, "If you hurt him I will bury you."

Tate swallowed. He glanced around at Bailey's family and felt at home. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Bailey because he had liked him. His only regret was how he hurt Logan. He didn't like how it had ended. He had hoped that their relationship would turn around in the future.

* * *

James spied Camille making her way towards the pool and whistled at her as she pranced around in her bikini. He had set his eyes upon her as his new conquest since they had arrived to Josey's father's beach house. He was intrigued and had wanted her just as badly as he knew she had wanted him. She would act shy which made him want to work even harder to get her.

Camille glanced at James and blushed.

James licked his lips. He got up from the lounge chair and started towards her, "Hey."

"Hi." She stepped into the pool.

"We never got that chance to talk."

"We didn't." She blushed.

"I'm James Diamond." He extended his hand.

"My name is Camille Roberts." She took his head feeling something deep inside her turn.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He blushed.

Carlos rolled his eyes as he lounged by the pool with Josey at his side, "He's got some game."

Josey chuckled, "He does. I only hope he doesn't hurt her because she is Logan's friend and I really like Logan."

"What happened to him?"

Josey sighed, "Said his mom had an accident."

Carlos frowned, "I hope she is alright."

Kendall walked out by the pool with his arms around a brunet, "And this is the pool."

The brunet giggled as he glanced at the pool, "This house is sick."

"I know right." Kendall chuckled. He turned his eyes to Josey, "Where is your friend?"

"Left." Carlos breathed out.

"Did he realize that you were a dick and leave you ass?" Kendall winked.

Josey flipped him off, "No man, he left because all of your shanks were crawling all over the place."

"Shanks?" The brunet asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Kendall turned to the brunet and shook his head, "He is only joking." He replied entering the beach house with the brunet on his arms.

Josey only shook his head, "When he falls in love he is going to fall hard and fast."

Carlos chuckled, "Yeah right." He was still an unbeliever that Kendall and James would ever fall in love. He kept a close eye on James as he continued to spit his game on Camille. And by the looks of it Camille was eating it up. Carlos rolled his eyes because he knew the only thing left to come was heart break.

Camille giggled at James' words.

"So how about after this swim we take our conversation upstairs?"

Camille got lost inside James' hazel eyes, "Okay." She blushed.

"Great." He licked his lips as he watched her hips descend into the water.

* * *

Josey's eyes followed Logan as he trailed into their Creative Writing Class that they shared and questioned, "How is your mom?"

Logan sat at his desk and frowned.

"Logan?"

Logan turned his eyes to Josey and shook his head.

"That bad?"

"No." He let out, "My dad feels like this class is a distraction from my dreams as a doctor."

"What?"

Logan nodded his head slowly, "I think this is going to be my last class."

"But there is like a few weeks left in the semester." His heart broke, "You can't leave."

"He doesn't want me getting distracted."

Josey nodded, "So that means that you must stop seeing me as well huh?"

Logan felt his eyes tear up, "Josey?" He started before his words got caught within his throat.

Josey on shook his head and turned away.

Logan swallowed setting his eyes upon his professor who had smiled at him.

"I have your last papers." She settled within the classroom, "I hope everyone had a good break because now we are back to business." She chuckled.

* * *

Kendall set his green eyes upon his test paper that he had sat before spring break. He beamed when he saw the eight-five on his paper. He was doing well and it was all because of his new tutor. He had to pass this class and by the looks of it he was going to. He glanced at his professor who gave him a wink and felt great. Everything was looking up for him and he had liked it.

* * *

"Logan.."

Logan stopped his feet from exiting his classroom and turned towards his professor, "You looked distracted."

"I..."

She finished marking his paper that he had written in class and frowned, "This is the worst grade you have ever gotten in this class."

Logan frowned when he glanced down at the C. He swallowed, "My dad..."

His professor stopped him, "You know our parent's make it their business to tell us what they aspire for our lives without really understanding what we aspire for our lives. They have all of these goals for us not realizing that their goals don't coincide with ours." She glanced into his watery eyes, "You are a writer Logan. I know you wanted to use your hands for other things but you are a writer." She smiled.

Logan nodded. He allowed her words to sink in.

* * *

"Josey, Josey. Wait up." Logan raced after the other boy.

Josey silenced his steps and turned his hazel eyes towards Logan, "Hi."

Logan crushed his lips onto Josey's lips.

Josey raised his hands to settle them around Logan's waist and felt Logan's arms wrap around his neck. He tasted the sweetness of the other boy and never wanted their lips to part. He felt as Logan broke the kiss and sighed.

"I am sorry." Logan started, "It's just that my dad..."

Josey placed a peck upon Logan's lips, "I get it." He started, "I don't agree with it but I get it."

Logan nodded, "So..."

"So..."

Logan giggled.

"Want to go out tonight?"

Logan nodded, "Sure."

"The guys are going out to the club tonight and they want us to join."

"Aren't you supposed to be over a certain age to get in?"

"You're so cute." He kissed his lips while holding him around his waist.

* * *

Camille sat upon the sofa within her dorm room and cried within her hands.

Logan spied Camille and raced to her side, "Camille?"

"Logan..." She cried.

"What's wrong?"

"James." She sniffed.

"Who?"

"Josey's friend."

Logan frowned, "What did he do?"

"He dumped me." She cried.

"What? When were you guys going out?"

She shrugged, "We had a fling over Spring Break and then we got back it was like he didn't know me anymore." She sniffed.

Logan held her within his arms, "Oh babe."

"Yeah." She cried harder.

* * *

"You're such a jerk James." Josey rang out over the noise as they stood before the dance floor.

Kendall's eyes roamed around the dance floor looking for a new conquest. It was almost the end of the semester and he needed to get his rocks off before he went back home for the summer.

"What did I do?" He questioned as he took a sip of his beer.

"You fucking used her."

"Look, she should have known the terms and conditions."

Josey growled, "Taking away her virginity?"

James shrugged, "She was good I give her that much, but we don't date."

Kendall nodded, "We don't."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "You should apologize James."

"Why should I?" James questioned, "Spring break is about having fun. We had our fun now it has ended."

Josey groaned, "Logan had to stay with her tonight."

Kendall chuckled, "You thought you were going to get that ass tonight huh?"

Josey rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "A guy can only hope." His eyes jumped with the flashing lights upon the dance floor.

* * *

"Hurry up Dad." Logan beamed as he ran off the cruise ship that had now docked in Barcelona. They were set to take a tour of ancient Rome and he couldn't wait.

Henderson tried to hurry his feet as he laughed, "Slow down Loges."

"Come on Mom."

Henderson took his wife's hand within his own as they ran behind their son.

* * *

Kendall sighed as he stood before a group of students who he would be touched Hockey to for the next eight weeks. Every summer from since he could remember he would be teaching hockey within a summer camp to the local kids. It was rewarding but it also had his challenges. He didn't really like kids all that much so having to instruct them and monitor them for the next eight weeks was excruciating to say it at best.

"We want to be taught how to play hockey!" One screamed.

Kendall sighed, "In a minute." He held onto his hockey stick, "Place your stick in front of you." He watched as they obeyed his instruction until he noticed a little girl fall on her hips. He groaned skating towards her to assist.

"Kick her off the ice!" A boy chuckled.

"Shut it." Kendall replied.

The little boy stuck out his tongue at Kendall, "Jerk!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I am never having kids."

* * *

Morty smoked on his cigar as he stood outside a few ruins in ancient Rome. He was waiting for his contact to give him words on the deal that he was working on. His eyes turned to his contact and removed the cigar from between his lips, "Well?"

His contact approached his timidly, "He is living in Sicily."

Morty's heart dropped, "Yeah?" He tried not to register any emotion or feelings towards his words.

He nodded, "He looks just like Millie."

Morty stared at the man and blinked.

His contact shook with fright, "I mean, he reminds me of..."

"Shut up." Morty replied, "My instructions were clear."

"But Morty he has a kid."

"My instructions were clear." Morty replied sternly, "Why didn't you do what I had asked?"

"He was..." He felt a bullet hit him before he could reveal the rest of his sentence. He fell to the ground with a groan.

Morty glanced over his shoulder at his hitman, "I should have paid you to kill my son." He groaned, "Let's go. I need to see a man about a poison."

* * *

David followed his brother's steps making sure not to get too close. He noticed his brother making his way into a Cathedral and stopped his feet when he noticed a few tourists being ushered into the same Cathedral. He pulled out his gun and followed close behind.

* * *

Logan's eyes raced across the Cathedral's painted walls and ceilings. He took pictures and beamed as their tour guide spoke.

Joanna held onto her husband's hand as they followed closely beside their son.

Morty looked over his shoulders to witness a tour in progress. He tried to remain hidden so he blended in with the crowd. He noticed a teenager before him with brown hair taking pictures and frowned. He would image his grandson Kendall being about the same age. He quickly wiped the thought from his mind when he felt a hand upon his shoulders. He turned over his shoulder to witness his contact. He pulled him aside and sat within the pew as the tour continued on.

"I got it."

Morty nodded, "Good." He took the vile that was being handed to him by his contact.

"Don't use the whole bottle. A drop can work quickly."

Mory glanced at the vile within his hands before placing it within his coat pocket.

* * *

David's eyes settled upon Morty while pulling out his cell phone and calling his contact back in Minnesota, "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Gary watched as Kendall trained the kids on the ice while he stood at a distance.

"Morty is running dirty money through Istanbul."

Gary nodded, "Need me to call it in?"

"Not until we find out what he has in play." David replied, "He just bought something off the streets. It's a vile of poison or some sort."

"Is he trying to silence someone?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is has to be contacted to this Istanbul job." He asked, "How is Kendall?"

"He is doing great."

"Good. Morty has no idea where he is and I want to keep it that way. Did Jennifer get the money?"

"Yes." Gary chuckled, "You have taught her well."

* * *

Logan jumped out of his father's Audi Q5 and stretched. He hated when his parents wanted to take road trips from Minnesota to Boston instead of taking a flight out. It was long and he didn't care for it. He glanced at the off campus apartment's that he would be living in. He was now a Sophomore and he couldn't wait for this semester to start. To please his dad he was taking all Bio, Chem and lab courses this semester. He was not taking any Creative Writing our English courses. He had wanted to but he didn't need to have another talk with his dad about his direction and being distracted. He knew he had that heart to heart talk with his professor last semester and he had agreed with her words but he had also agreed with his dad. And had realized that his dad had known him longer so by popular vote he had chosen to listen to his father's words. He would still be involved with the Creative Writing department because Josey had told him that they do put on plays and have writing competitions. So he would be involved without taking any classes that might alarm his dad.

"Henny get his bags." Joanna stepped out of the passenger's seat. It was just like Logan's Freshman year when they were bringing him to college for the first time. Now Logan was nineteen and a Sophomore who had promised that he had found his calling as a doctor and was willing to remain focused. This had worried Joanna because she didn't need her son being unhappy and thinking that he needed to make his dad happy by being a doctor. She had wanted him to follow his heart but he had told her that this was where his heart lied so she believed him. She wanted to believe him but apart of her didn't.

"This is going to be great." Logan beamed as his eyes shone upon the apartment complex. He spied Camille racing towards him and opened his arms to embrace her.

"Oh Logie I have missed you." She held him tight.

"So have I." He released her, "How was summer break?"

She shrugged, "Okay I guess. I met someone." She beamed.

"Not James right?" He frowned.

"No." She chuckled, "I am over him."

"Good." He turned towards his mom, "This is my roommate."

"Hey dear." Joanna smiled down at her.

"Hey Mrs. Mitchell."

"Henny let's get a move on." Joanna shouted.

Henderson rolled his eyes as he tried to take his son's luggage out of his trunk.

Logan chuckled as he and Camille skipped towards their new apartment.

* * *

Kendall entered his apartment and smiled. He was now a Junior and only a year away from graduating so that he could play professional hockey. He tossed his luggage aside and left his apartment to scope out the new neighbors he knew would be moving in. During his Sophomore year he had met allot of guys who he had slept with and enjoyed doing so this year would be no different.

* * *

Logan held onto a plate that he was washing to place within the new cabinet's of his new apartment that he was sharing with Camille. His ears turned to a sound at the door and he called over his shoulders, "I got it." He opened the door to witness a pair of emerald eyes behind them. His mouth stood agape as his eyes stared at the blond before him. He released the plate from his hands that shattered to his feet. He blinked, "Um..."

Kendall licked his lips as he glanced into the brown eyes of the brunet before him, "Hi, my name is Kendall."

"Logan." He extended his wet hands to Kendall who shook it. He let a soft moan escape his lips when he felt the electric shock travel through his hand. He blushed.

Kendall chuckled, "You need help moving in?"

Logan giggled turning his eyes away.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip. He liked how the other boy was so shy and cute.

"I..."

"Logie your mom asks if everything is okay?" Camille approached Logan only to witness, "Kendall?"

Logan met her eyes, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he is friends with Josey."

Logan pulled his hands away.

Kendall met Logan's eyes, "You are...?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah."

Kendall groaned deep down within his throat, "I am sorry. I didn't know."

"It's cool." Logan replied, "We are not official."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah." Logan's eyes lit up as they traveled down Kendall's body. He was feeling something that he had never felt before which was scaring as well as exciting him at the same time.

Kendall couldn't remove his eyes from Logan's. He felt butterflies within his stomach, something he had never felt before. He soon got pulled away by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Who is this Logan?" Joanna asked.

"This is Kendall." Logan tried to hide the red tints in his cheeks.

"That's the boy he hit Tate with the puck." Henderson appeared.

"What?" Logan met Kendall's eyes.

Kendall swallowed.

"You live in Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Kendall chuckled.

"So do I."

"Cool."

* * *

Josey placed his hand around Logan's waist and held him close as they stood before the dance floor of the local club. He whispered a few words within his ear that made him giggle.

Kendall watched as Josey held Logan close and felt something deep inside that he had never felt before. He placed his beer to his lips and drank as his eyes remained glued on Logan.

Logan met Kendall's eyes and felt uncomfortable. He didn't know what it was but he had felt like he was cheating on Kendall with Josey and vice versa. He tried to turn his eyes away but Kendall's emerald pools were piercing inside his soul and he didn't know what to do.

James approached his friends with a grin as he held a red-head on his arm.

Logan turned towards him and growled.

Kendall chuckled as he witnessed Logan's eyes upon his best friend. He was even cuter when he was angry.

Carlos approached the group with a frown.

"Something wrong Carlitos?"

"Noone to dance with."

Kendall chuckled, "I'd dance with you."

"No way, because then you would be expecting a fuck."

"Shh." Kendall rang out, "People will think that I am a slut."

"That is because you are." Josey added.

Kendall met Logan's eyes that had refused to meet his own. He sighed and turned his eyes back to the dance floor. He was making one hell of a first impression. He was sinking and didn't know what he could have done to prevent himself from sinking.

* * *

**Review!**

**is everyone happy now? hehe**

**Let me hear your thoughts peeps :)**


	6. Opening up

**I want a certain reviewer to know that I am about that grocery store life! hehe. And to the others I am glad you appreciated the KOGAN reunion :). Would you continue to love me? I hope so :).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"No." Logan giggled as he and Josey sat upon his sofa within his new apartment before his flat screen. He had moved into the new off campus apartment complex with Camille now that he was a Sophomore. He was gracious for his parents because they had decorated the apartment, which was empty and bare the moment he walked in. The walls and carpet was a boring beige that he had not cared for. Even the cabinets within the kitchen were much to be desired; they were white and lacking personality. Logan had wanted to improve the look but his father had told him he would only be there for a short period of time before he entered medical school. His pre-med discipline was only for three years which meant he would not graduate only take an exam and move onto the next stage which was medical school. He was excited and scared at the same time because he didn't quite know for sure if he wanted to continue on this path or be redirected towards another path. He had remembered the words of his professor from his Freshman year, it wasn't that much long ago which meant that it still rang out within his ears. He had loved writing and wanted to continue. He had decided to keep a journal and write within his spare time while he was not so consumed with his Bio, Chem and lab courses. He had started writing before Josey had showed up at his door. He had started to write about the green eyed boy he had met. He didn't want to read too much into it but he was yearning to see him again to make sure that what he was feeling was real. He was already with Josey who had made him feel like he was supposed to be treated but Kendall made him feel something he had never experienced before. He pulled away from Josey who was tickling his sides, "Stop!"

"Never." Josey grinned. He spied Logan's shorts and tank that he wore and smirked.

Camille walked out of her bedroom. Her eyes grew, "Sorry."

Josey removed his hands from Logan, "No, it's cool."

Camille nodded making her way towards the little kitchen that stood a few feet away from the sofa within the TV room.

Josey pulled Logan close and kissed his cheek.

Logan blushed when he felt Josey's soft lips upon his cheek. He held onto Josey's arms as they wrapped around his body.

"So, want to hang out later tonight?"

"Aren't we hanging out now?" He chuckled.

Josey rolled his eyes, "We are. I meant actually going out."

"Okay. Where?"

"Kendall wants us to go to this new place he discovered."

Logan swallowed at the sound of Kendall's name, "Really? Where is it?"

Josey shrugged, "It's a surprise he said."

"Cool."

"Great." Josey got up from his hips, "I would pick you up in an hour?" He questioned, "Or would you be more comfortable with coming with Kendall, James and Carlos?" He asked, "I think James got a car." He pondered.

Logan felt something within him jump. His insides were tingling at the sound of the blond's name. His mouth suddenly went dry. He shook his head as he blinked, "I am fine with you picking me up."

"Cool." He bent over to kiss Logan upon the lips.

Logan held onto Josey's cheeks and moaned.

Josey broke the kiss and licked his lips, "Later babe."

"Later." His words got caught within his throat. He tried to fix his mouth to say the word back but he couldn't. He heard the front door slam and replied, "Babe." He sighed, "This is going to be some night."

* * *

Kendall stood before his closet with searching eyes trying to decide on what he could have worn for their night out. He had invited everyone out because he had an ulterior motive. He wanted to make a good impression on Logan. He didn't need the other boy painting a negative picture of him. He didn't know why he was working so hard to impress Logan since he hadn't done it before to any other guys he had met. The very thought of Logan was making Kendall want him even more. He tried to think of Josey and how he and Josey were somehow an item. He groaned at the thought not wanting to think for a second that Josey could have a guy he was interested in having. He settled his eyes upon a green plaid shirt that his auntie Brooke had bought him. He looked down at the label with wide eyes. It was a big designer name brand shirt he was not familiar with, "Burberry London." He recited from his lips. Kendall stood before his mirror placing the collared shirt upon his shoulders glancing down at his bare chest and the towel that hung around his waist. His eyes sparkled at the deep greens, light greens, blues and browns that were in the shirt. He smirked hoping that this night would be his ticket to Logan's heart.

"Kendall let's go!" Carlos howled from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Calm your ass!" Kendall shouted.

"Why are you getting so pretty? It's only going to be us right?" Carlos questioned, "Kendall?" He growled, "It's only going to be us, right?"

Kendall chuckled, "Sure it is." He whispered under his breath, "Then hopefully only me and Logan while the rest of you guys head home." He grinned.

* * *

Camille giggled as she and Logan locked arms with each other while walking upon the sidewalk. She turned her eyes upwards to read the sign, "The Alley." She winced, "What is the...?" Her eyes caught a glimpse of James and she frowned.

Logan turned his eyes towards James and growled.

Josey chuckled as he witnessed his friends making their way towards them.

Logan's eyes quickly moved to Kendall and sparkled. He admired his shirt that had bought out the deep green within his eyes. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled down to the black loose jeans he wore.

"Where are we Kendall?" Josey asked.

Kendall's green eyes settled upon Logan. He spied the v-neck shirt he wore under a cool sports coat and smiled. He turned his eyes towards Josey, "It's a spoken word lounge and bar."

Logan's eyes grew, "Really?"

Kendall nodded. He took Logan's hand within his own, "Shall we?"

Logan nodded feeling as if his cheeks were about to explode when Kendall took his hand.

Carlos turned to Josey, "Kendall is on his game tonight man."

Josey rolled his eyes, "He knows better than to steal my man."

James snickered, "Sure he does." He witnessed Camille and sighed. This was going to be a very long night indeed.

* * *

Kendall's eyes remained upon Logan during the segments of teens and adults taking the stage and presenting their pieces. He noticed how Logan's eyes grew and sparkled upon the small lit stage. He nudged at his shoulders, "You want to take the stage?"

Logan removed his eyes from the stage and shook his head violently against the wind, "No, I can't."

"Why not?" Kendall asked searching the other boy's eyes.

Josey turned in his seat to set his eyes upon Logan and Kendall. He had shared with Kendall before how Logan was interested in Creative Writing, and had now realized that he probably had set the blond up to impress Logan without even knowing. He placed an arm around Logan's shoulder pulling him close.

Kendall frowned at the display and averted his eyes from the couple.

Carlos clapped as the musician left the stage with her guitar. He whispered, "This is great!"

Camille sat next to James with her lips twisted downwards. She was not enjoying herself because of the company. She tried not to look at James but she couldn't help it. She had told Logan that she was over him but truth was she wasn't. He was her first and she had felt some connection there even if he hadn't. She had to get over him. She had gathered that he clearly was not into her because he hadn't paid any attention to her all night.

Kendall got up from his hips, "I'd be right back."

"Where are you going?" Carlos' eyes followed Kendall as he approached the last musician who had graced the stage retrieving her guitar before making his way upon the stage. Carlos' eyes grew, "Oh, God no."

James shook his head against the wind, "Please don't let him sing."

Logan turned his eyes towards Carlos and James, "Is it that bad?"

Carlos nodded with a wince, "Last time we heard him sing was in Jr. High."

"Worst four minutes of our lives." James added.

Camille chuckled under her breath as her eyes remained upon Kendall. She was interested in seeing him make a fool of himself.

Logan turned his eyes upon Kendall who was looking straight at him. He suddenly felt insecure ducking his head and blushing playfully.

Kendall chuckled within the microphone that stood before him. He start to hum as his fingers strummed his guitar.

Carlos closed his eyelids tight before reopening them, "He doesn't sound too bad."

"No he doesn't." James removed the fingers he had stuck within his ears.

Josey laughed, "You guys are idiots man."

Kendall sang out, "I don't know who you are, but there you are. Out of the blue you came and turned my life around..."

Logan clasped his hands together as he listened to the words of the song. He squealed with excitement, "This is Talia!"

"Who?" Josey arched his brow.

"The new singer." Camille and Logan replied simultaneously.

Logan squealed as his eyes turned to her. He extended his hand to her and beamed.

Josey chuckled.

"I would be a fool to let you walk away." Kendall vocalized, "Mmm oh yea, I'd be a fool to let you slip out of my life." He began to increase the rhythm of the cords, "'Cause I told my dad. And I told my mom. That you were right for me and I...I...I...I..."

* * *

Bailey swayed to the beat as he and Tate stood backstage at Talia's concert. His dad had gotten him the tickets and he couldn't wait to see her again in concert over the weekend in L.A.

Tate exhaled deeply with exhaustion and frustration. He had no idea who this new artist was and he didn't care. He hated the fact that he was standing for two hours just so Bailey could meet someone who hadn't even said two words to them, remembered or acknowledged their presence during her set.

Bailey sang out along with her, "I, think I'm falling for you...You came right out of the blue." He turned to Tate and placed a kiss upon his pouted lips.

Tate smiled relaxing his tense shoulders.

"I want to make you my every...dream...Because you are the one who I..."

* * *

Kendall strummed the cords of the guitar faster, "I want to go to bed with you at night. I want to kiss your lips and hold you tight." He stopped his fingers upon the cords, "In my dreams you are the only man I adore..."

Logan clapped as Kendall ended the song. He stood to his feet and whistled.

"Thank you." Kendall replied within the microphone. He turned to Logan and replied, "I would like to introduce my friend..."

Logan's shook his head with wide eyes.

"He is kind of shy ladies and gentleman." Kendall clapped his hands, "Why don't we give him some encouragement."

Logan sat upon his hips and ducked his head. He had heard the uproar of the small crowd and had now felt self-conscious. He felt Josey pushing at his shoulders.

"Don't be shy." Josey kissed his cheek, "You will do great."

"Yeah." Carlos encouraged him on.

Logan groaned, "Fine." He stood up from his hips and entered the stage with Kendall. His eyes stayed glued with Kendall's and smiled.

Kendall nodded towards him, "You're going to do fine." He stepped aside moving to leave the stage. He felt his hand being forced back by Logan. He turned and glanced into the other boy's scared eyes.

"No." Logan swallowed, "Don't go."

The blond beamed, "Sure. I am not going anywhere."

"Good." The shorter boy stood in front of the microphone and glanced out at the people gathered. He swallowed his pride closing his eyelids and began to speak from his lips, "They say these spoken words are from the heart so let me tell you what is on my heart." He breathed, "I was picked on and shot down because I am gay." His eyelids flew open, "That's right I am gay and I will tell the whole world because that is who I am. My parents have accepted who I am so why can't I live like I can?" He frowned, "I had a boyfriend who cheated on because he wanted a break. He said he wanted us to get through pre-med then we could be together again. But during our winter break I found out that he slept with his roommate after he had slept with me."

Kendall beamed as Logan's words touched his hears. He heard the passion within Logan's voice that helped him relax as he stood upon the stage. He continued to hold onto Logan's hand until Logan finally released it.

"See, he was a good catch but I guess he wasn't my destiny. I always had dreams of becoming a doctor but I made a new discovery and now maybe being a doctor is not who I was sent out to be." He ended his words with a giggle when he heard the cheers. His eyes grew over the standing ovation.

Kendall placed his hands upon Logan's shoulders, "You did great." He whispered into his ears.

Logan trembled as Kendall's breath trickled down his spine.

* * *

"That was sick Kendall!" James uttered as he held a pool stick in one hand and a beer in the other. His eyes landed upon his best friend, "Didn't know you could sing."

Kendall shrugged, "I try."

"Now you're just being fucking modest." Josey uttered as he rested his back against the wall. His feet was holding him up from the wall as he held Logan from behind around his waist with one hand with a beer in the other.

Logan held his gaze upon the pool table that sat before them not waiting to turn his attention on the blond. He was having feelings he knew he shouldn't be having for him. There was something about him that made him jump inside. He couldn't help it.

"You going to play?" Kendall grabbed Josey's stick and asked Logan.

"What?" Logan met his eyes.

"Are you playing or what?" Kendall glared down at him.

Logan swallowed as he got lost within his eyes, "Um..."

Kendall chuckled, "Well?" He arched his brow.

Josey cleared his throat, "I can teach you if you want?"

Logan nodded while keeping his eyes upon Kendall, "Sure."

"Good." He beamed, "'Cause loser has to sing the other a lullaby and tuck them in." He winked at the brunet.

Logan's cheeks heated up.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Always wanting a fuck."

"I do not." Kendall objected to the latino's words.

"Then what the fuck was that?" Carlos gasped throwing his pool stick down, "I'm out. What about you James?"

James' attention was caught on Camille who was by the bar flirting with a few guys. He hadn't felt anything for her earlier but now that he had seen her flirting and with a new attitude he had seemed to be attracted to her again. This was outrageous because he didn't date the same girl twice and he certainly didn't get jealous. These feelings he was having deep instead was anger towards the guys who were touching and flirting back with Camille.

"James?"

"Yeah?" He asked not removing his eyes from Camille.

"Out or in?" The latino asked.

"Out." He threw his pool stick down and headed towards the bar.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Typical." He turned his eyes towards Logan, "He cheats."

"I do not." Kendall recited.

Josey picked up James' fallen stick, "I'm in as well." He kept a close eye on Kendall.

"Fine." Kendall grinned, "I guess I am going to have two lullaby's tonight."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Have a nice time bottoming for this dickhead Josey."

"I don't bottom for anyone." Josey challenged Kendall.

Logan giggled at their little fight. He placed the palm of his hand over his lips when he noticed Josey's glare towards him. He shook his head, "I didn't mean..."

"Let's play." Kendall replied.

* * *

James approached the bar and glared at the three guys surrounding Camille. He pulled Camille from the guys by her wrist forcing her to land into his chest. He groaned with delight upon his face.

Camille beat at his chest, "Jerk."

"What are you doing with these guys?" His glare landed upon the three guys once more as he growled.

"What do you care?"

"I thought you were with someone? Isn't that what you told Logan over there?" He pointed towards the shorter boy who was playing pool with Kendall and Josey.

"I..." She opened her lips before closing it once more. She hummed not thinking she should explain herself to him further.

"Fine." He uttered.

"Fine." She replied, "You told me loud and clear how you didn't want me."

"I don't." He hissed releasing her from within his arms.

"Great." She folded her arms above her chest.

"Double great." He sounded glancing into her eyes and licking his lips.

She blushed before shaking her head and turning away.

* * *

"Corner pocket." Kendall sunk the last ball into the hole. He tossed the stick upon the table and raised his hands in victory, "I won."

Josey glared towards him, "Carlos was right. You do cheat."

"You don't have proof of that." He replied.

Logan chose to remain silent. He didn't need his mouth getting him in trouble because his eyes had probably already done that. If Josey hadn't seen the way he was admiring Kendall all night he probably was blind because his eyes were glued to the blond which he thought was very disrespectful to Josey but he couldn't help it.

"Are you going to be a good neighbor Logan?"

"Huh?" Logan asked tuning out their conversation completely.

"Are you going to tuck me in tonight?"

"Hell no." Josey pulled Logan within his arms, "Get someone else to do it."

Kendall rested his hips by the pool table and nodded as he glanced towards Logan who was trying his hardest to avoid eyes contact with him. He smirked feeling soft hands upon his shoulders. He turned around to witness brown eyes, "Hey."

"Hello." The boy smiled, "I had my eyes on you all night."

"You have?" Kendall asked glancing down at the boy's skinny jeans and boots. He licked his lips before meeting his eyes once more.

Logan glared at the dirty blond was was talking with Kendall.

Josey chuckled, "I guess you found someone to tuck you in tonight."

Kendall's eyes turned towards Logan who had seemed frustrated and irritated by the situation. He watched as the shorter boy pulled himself out of Josey's arms and went elsewhere. Kendall frowned watching as Logan disappeared into the bathroom. He turned himself back to the boy before him and sighed.

* * *

Logan kept his eyes upon the grocery list within his hands as he walked side by side with Camille who was pushing their cart. He spied a box of cereal that Josey had asked him to pick up and placed it within the cart. Everything was so different in Boston and it took some time to find the things he had loved while he was back in Minnesota. When he was living in the dorms his parents would just airmail his food to him but now that he was living within an apartment he had to shop for his own food which frustrated him immensely.

"I think your boyfriend said to pick up some Almond milk."

Logan blushed, "Yeah."

"I am going to pick up some bread." Camille pushed the cart in the opposite direction.

Logan walked towards the back of the store before bumping into a familiar face. He was startled trying to catch his footing.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall glanced down at Logan and beamed, "It's you."

"Yeah." Logan blushed.

"Grocery shopping as well?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "You?"

"Yeah." He grinned glancing down at his cart, "Well, I am kind of hard to shop for."

"Why is that?"

"Vegan."

Logan winced, "No meat?"

Kendall chuckled, "None."

He groaned, "I don't think I would be able to survive."

"You would." He met the shorter boy's eyes.

Logan turned his eyes away, "Um... I am looking for Almond milk for Josey."

"Oh." Kendall frowned.

"Yeah. He said he never has enough at the Omega house so..."

"I get it."

"So..." Logan started, "Where is it?"

"Let me show you." He took Logan towards the freezer and pointed it out to him.

The brunet nodded trying to stand upon the tip of his toes to retrieve the milk.

Kendall stood behind him and placed his hand upon the carton.

Logan settled upon the heels of his feet. He felt the blond's body heat as he stood close. He inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne and his scenes went wild. He found himself breathing harder than he was before. Logan soon felt Kendall's breath upon his ear and his hand upon his waist. He jumped with excitement as well as fear. Fear of being touched there by another man and fear of wanting to go further. He felt Kendall turning him around to face him. Logan met Kendall's eyes keeping them glued there while he placed his hands upon his shoulders. He stood upon his toes as he saw Kendall leaning down to meet his lips.

Kendall licked his lips as he gradually leaned his lips down to meet the other boy's.

"Logie." Camille sounded as she left an aisle making her way towards Logan.

Kendall exhaled in frustration stepping backwards from Logan.

Logan settled on his heels as he watched Camille approaching him.

"Oh, hi Kendall." Camille smiled.

"Hey." Kendall replied placing the milk within Logan's cart. He turned towards Logan and smiled before walking away.

Logan exhaled deeply, "Bye."

"What just happened there?" Camille arched her brow.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." She questioned, "I need to know what is going on between you two."

"Nothing." Logan let out.

Camille shot him an unbelieving look, "I wasn't born yesterday Logie."

He rolled his eyes, "He is one of Josey's close friends and I..."

"Like him." Camille finished her sentence.

"Shhh." Logan tried to silence her words as he glanced over his shoulders.

"Come on Logie." She chuckled, "Anyone could see you like him. From that day he came to our apartment you had eyes for him."

Logan frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He picked up his feet and began to walk ahead of her. Truth was he was thinking about Josey and how his life had seemed to be moving at a place he had never thought it would have be in. He hadn't planned this. He hated how new discoveries were making their way into his life ever since his dad had a talk with him against distractions. He groaned thinking about how his dad would react if he had told him he would be bringing a boy of Kendall's caliber to meet him. His dad would never approve of his choices once again. He had to concentrate and not let Kendall distract him. He was with Josey, whom his father had sort of consented to as long as he was not distracted further by any extracurricular activities outside of the pre-medical science club.

* * *

Logan placed on his lab coat and sat before his beaker. It had been a few weeks since classes had started and he was beginning to get into the flow of things. His classes weren't so bad but he had missed his Creative Writing courses which always bought out something new within him. He was kind of bored staring at a beaker but he had to do his best within this class because he didn't need to have another talk with his dad again.

"Kendall Knight."

Logan's eyes shot up. He witnessed the blond before the class and his mouth went dry.

The Professor glanced around the lab. His eyes landed upon Logan, "Take a seat right there by Mr. Mitchell."

Kendall beamed as he approached Logan.

Logan's eyes grew. He tried to tidy up his area and make sure that his hair was not fried under his cap. He removed the cap from his head and began to comb his fingers through his hair while looking at his reflection in a beaker. He stopped his movements and witnessed Kendall before him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

Kendall frowned, "Are you kidding me?" His eyes settled upon the test tubes and beakers, "I love this stuff." He lied.

"I hope you came prepared to work."

Kendall nodded, "I work very hard to achieve top grades in all of my classes."

"Okay." Logan blushed. He bent over the table where the test tubes were sitting atop of.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip when his eyes settled upon Logan's ass within his jeans. He moaned deep down within his throat trying not to envision the other boy in different positions upon his lap. He adjusted the front of his pants before meeting Logan's eyes once more.

"So we are doing an experiment."

"Okay."

"Where is your notebook?"

"Um..." Kendall opened his backpack and pulled out a notepad to write notes upon. He raised his hand shyly.

"Yes?"

"I think I may need extra credit." He smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes with a blush.

* * *

James stood to the refrigerator and opened it wide. He sighed letting the coolness of the refrigerator cool his hot body.

Carlos groaned, "So hot."

"I know." James fanned himself.

"Why is it hot if we are up North?" Carlos wondered.

"No clue." Kendall stepped out of his bedroom. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a jar of white sugar. He had a plan to get Logan and it would hopefully be more effective than infiltrating his lab class and having him ignore him unless they were assigned an experiment. He had to get Logan to notice him.

James smiled, "Are you making some ice cold lemonade?"

"Nope." Kendall opened the jar and tossed the sugar down the drain of the sink.

"What the fuck?" James sounded.

"We need some more sugar." He shrugged, "I think I will ask our neighbor." He smirked as he left their apartment.

Carlos met James' eyes, "This can't be good."

"Nuh uh." He shook his head, "But we are staying out of it."

Carlos nodded.

* * *

Logan opened the door of his apartment to witness Kendall before him holding an empty glass jar within his hands, "Yes?" He giggled.

"You've got a nice smile you know that?" The blond complimented him.

Logan beamed.

Kendall winked down at him, "Sugar?"

"What?"

"You've got any sugar?"

"Oh, yeah." Logan stepped aside letting Kendall into his apartment, "It is hot isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kendall watched as Logan's hips moved to the rhythm playing withing his head.

"Camille went out with a few friends to the pool on campus." He replied, "I..." He stopped his words when he felt Kendall behind him, "Kendall..."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan turning him towards him. He placed Logan's hands around his neck and pecked his lips.

Logan closed his eyelids and moaned. He deepened their kiss tasting the unique blend of coffee beans and vanilla upon Kendall's tongue. He jumped upon Kendall's waist wrapping his legs around his waist.

Kendall held onto Logan's hips carrying him towards his bedroom. He tossed him upon his bed and beamed down at him, "I wanted to do this for so long."

Logan panted, "Yeah, me too."

"Logan...Logan?" Kendall snapped his fingers before Logan's eyes.

"Huh?" He forced his vision upon Kendall.

"Sugar?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head, "Oh, we are out as well. Sorry." He slowly closed the door.

Kendall stepped back in surprise. He had expected more to come out of that than a door being closed in his face. He needed to work harder to get the brunet. He took up his defeat and walked back towards his apartment.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Talia is a singer I made up hehe. And the song is an original song I wrote just for this story :)**


	7. The heart wants what it wants

**Shout outs to glee child who has been loving this story :).**

**Special thanks to Germanrusher for loving the direction.**

**You know I have to give a thumbs up to mrs. hutcherlark :). Ladies and Gentleman this reviewer was the reviewer who wanted me to be on that Grocery store life hehe. So I had to put it in. So if anyone else has a special preference don't be shy :).**

**Thank you DeniseDEMD for being that zealous reader :). I appreciate you.**

**Pali69, your reviews are well appreciated :)**

**Zeus 6257, how do you always know what is going to happen before it does? I love your insight :). Thank you.**

**TheLoganTrain, you have been my fan since LITM. I appreciate your reviews always :)**

**Luvmusic87, you are ride-or-die and I love it. You gave me my first review :).**

**DerekMorgan2323 thanks for loving LITM and joining this prequel :). **

**And to you anonymous readers :) I love you all the same for you views. Thanks to those who have made me their favorite author, have made this their favorite story and has followed this story. I appreciate it with many thanks.**

**Well I wouldn't hold you up anymore lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan sat upon his hips upon a wooden chair within the campus' library with Kendall at his side. He had been against it from the start but Kendall had really needed help with his studies, and since Kendall was his Chemistry Lab partner if Kendall failed then he would have felt some responsibility. From what he had noticed Kendall's work was average at best. He had nearly failed the experiment tests a few times which had placed Logan in hot water with their professor. Even though he was against being alone with Kendall with few people around he had to bite the bullet and take responsibility so that the blond could walk out of this class with high standings.

Kendall watched very closely as Logan bit upon the pencil that was between his lips. He found himself licking his lips and biting down on his bottom lip every time Logan solved a problem within their Chemistry textbooks. He kept his eyes on the shorter boy holding his mouth agape when Logan had gotten up and sat upon his knees leaning over Kendall's body to retrieve something at his side. Kendall's mouth went dry. He had to restrain himself from putting his hands upon the other boy's ass that was high in the air. He swallowed placing the palm of his hand upon his mouth that stood agape.

Logan retrieved the notepad that sat at Kendall's side. He turned to face the blond with a smile standing up from his knees and sitting upon his hips.

Kendall removed his palm from over his lips and uttered, "Now you are just being a tease."

Logan turned to him in question, "What?"

Kendall noticed that Logan's eyes where still on the textbook before him even though he had turned to face him. He cleared his throat, "I said that you are a tease."

Logan turned his eyes to Kendall, "I am not."

"Then what was that you just did?"

"You meant with the notepad?"

The blond nodded with a hum.

"I..." Logan started, "I didn't want to get up. It was easier that way."

"Sure it was." Kendall whistled.

Logan turned his eyes away, "You don't have to believe me."

"That's great. I don't."

Logan turned to face him with a gasp.

Kendall's eyes grew with a chuckle.

Logan blushed. He turned his eyes away.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He jotted down a few formulas upon Kendall's notepad.

"That." Kendall uttered.

"I am not doing anything."

The blond sighed, "That's what I meant."

"What..." Logan turned to face Kendall when he felt him turning his chin towards him. He stared the blond right in his green pools and his breath hitched.

Kendall's lips were now close to Logan's. He breathed upon his lips, "That's what I mean. You don't want to look me in the eyes. Why is that?"

Logan felt a shiver go down his spine. He was about to turn away but felt Kendall's other hand grip him around his waist. He felt the blond pulling him from his seat and onto his lap and wanted to object but he couldn't. He straddled Kendall's lap keeping his eyes glued to his. He felt the blond guiding him, and when he was settled upon his lap he placed his arms around his neck. Logan moaned softly when he felt Kendall's breath upon his neck. He closed his eyelids shut trying not to let the sensation affect him but he was too far gone.

Kendall spoke again, "You like me don't you?"

Logan's eyelids shot open and he shattered, "I...I..."

"Shhh." Kendall soothed his back, "We don't have to tell anyone about us." He brought their foreheads together.

"I..." He breathed out.

"I know..."

"Kendall here is the..." The library attendant silenced her feet when she saw the two in a compromising position.

Logan glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes. He removed himself from Kendall and sat within his seat with a blush upon his cheeks.

Kendall groaned in frustration. He was so close to breaking Logan. He glared towards the attendant who had started Logan. Granted, they were in a library but they were in a private section to the back cornered and sheltered by bookcases and old equipment. They were in the perfect spot to make-out where no one would notice.

"Um..." The attendant glanced down at the textbook within her hands. She made a few small steps towards the pair with caution.

Logan sat uncomfortably within his seat. He stole a glance with Kendall before moving to packing up his books and laptop.

Kendall's eyes moved to Logan's hands as he packed up his stuff and stopped his hands, "Wait." He told the shorter boy. He watched as Logan nodded and turned his eyes towards the attendant, "Thanks."

The attendant placed the textbook upon the table and hurried away.

Logan sighed, "Kendall we..."

"Look at me Logan."

Logan held his head down, his eyes studying the textbook within his hand.

"Logan." Kendall spoke again, "Look at me."

Logan raised his eyes to emerald pools, "Kendall..." He started before feeling soft lips being crushed against his. He sighed allowed his books to fall from his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck sighing as he allowed Kendall's tongue to taste the inside of his mouth.

Kendall pulled Logan within his lap. He stood to his feet and carried Logan within his arms. He felt as Logan locked his short legs around his waist and squeezed onto the shorter boy's hips forcing a moan from his lips. He entered the men's restroom and settled Logan upon the counter by the sink.

Logan broke the kiss and panted, "We shouldn't..."

"No, we should." Kendall kissed down Logan's neck.

"No." Logan moaned, "No, I am with Josey..."

Kendall moaned as he bit upon Logan's neck, "You are with me now."

"Mmmm." Logan moaned out loud, "I..."

Kendall chuckled. He groaned deep down within his throat when Logan's moans touched his ears. The shorter boy was turning him on in ways he had never imagined. He broke his union with Logan stepping back from between his legs and removing his jacket from his shoulders.

The brunet stared at the blond and bit down and on bottom lip. He wanted the blond but maybe he didn't want him that way. He turned his head and shook his head, "No."

"Logan..."

"No." He removed his hips from the counter, "I should have known." He shook his head against the wind.

"Known what?"

Logan glanced into his emerald pools with watery eyes.

"Logan?"

"No..." He started again, "Josey told me that you... I..." The couldn't seem to let the words come out, "I have to go." He left.

Kendall watched him leave not really understanding who had happened.

* * *

"So, I am hosting a party at the Omega house. Who is coming?" Josey entered the apartment shared by Kendall, James and Carlos with a few flyers within his hand.

Carlos snatched a flyer away, "I am so there dude."

James approached Josey who handed him a flyer, "What is the occasion?"

Josey shrugged, "It's a few weeks away from midterms, plus my birthday is coming out. So I thought..."

"You could have a big bash." Kendall stepped out of his bedroom with a pair of slacks worn loosely around his hips.

"Yeah." Josey breathed, "Want me to find you someone like before?" He chuckled remembering the last party that was held when Logan made an appearance. He was glad that Logan had offered to keep his distance from Kendall after Josey had told him that Kendall was a playboy who used everyone for sex. He had told Logan that Kendall had a reputation of hurting people and that he didn't want Logan being one of them. He was glad that Logan had taken his advise. He just had to keep an eye upon Kendall hoping the other boy would stay away from Logan.

"I'm there." James replied, "Is Camille coming?"

"Why?" Josey questioned.

James shrugged diverting his eyes away from his three friends whose eyes were upon him, "No reason."

"Bull shit!" Carlos uttered with a smile, "You like her."

Kendall groaned, "Say it isn't so?"

James met Kendall's disapproving eyes, "I don't okay. It's just that..."

"You can't stop thinking about her can't you?" Josey tried to read James' eyes that were now soft and alluring.

"I..."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Am I the only fucking person not in love?"

Carlos snickered at Kendall's words. He had thought otherwise. He approached him and whispered, "What about Logan?"

Kendall met Carlos' eyes and blinked.

"That's what I thought." He turned away.

Kendall's eyes met Josey's for a quick moment before he reentered his bedroom.

* * *

"Yes, mom." Logan replied as he folded his laundry upon his bed, "I know mom." He groaned, "Mom!" He pulled his cell phone away from his ears when he heard his mother talking about his love life once again. He had told her about Josey and had even let it slip about his misunderstood feelings he had for Kendall. She was now on the phone trying to talk him out of a threesome which had horrified him immensely, "I think this conversation is over." He uttered, "Josey has invited me to a party." He stated, "Yes, Kendall will be there." He swallowed, "I will be careful mom. Love you too." He ended the call falling back in bed.

"Rough day?" Camille asked as she stepped into his bedroom.

Logan nodded, "I don't know what to do Camille." He sighed, "Kendall is..."

"Hot." Camille beamed as she sat beside Logan.

Logan sat up, "Don't even go there."

"His eyes are piercing."

Logan's heart fluttered, "I know." He melted.

"And his arms..." She squealed, "If he wasn't gay I would totally..."

"Camille!" He stopped her rambling.

"Sorry." She pouted, "I know you have feelings for him."

"I do not." He tried to hide the blush of his cheeks.

"Then what about the library incident the other night?"

Logan cleared his throat. He knew he should have never told her, but when he had entered their apartment with flush cheeks after she had known he would be with Kendall that night he had no other choice. He tried to find a reason behind his behaviors, "I was..."

"Horny?"

"Camille!" His eyes grew.

"What? I am only stating facts." She knocked his shoulder with her own, "You like him and he likes you. You have to admit it and move on."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"Josey and..."

She sighed, "Josey is a nice guy but maybe you shouldn't be planning a life with Josey so soon. You are nineteen Logie. You have your whole life before you."

He didn't make a sound.

"You said it yourself that you were rediscovering new possibilities. Maybe Kendall is one."

"Josey says he hurts people."

"Has he hurt you yet?"

"Well..."

"And people change Logan." Camille replied, "Sometimes for the better. You just need to give them a chance."

Logan glanced within her eyes and nodded, "So, you think James has changed?"

She frowned, "Oh, hell no."

"But you just said..."

"James is no Kendall. James is going to continue doing his shit until he falls in love or worst catches an STD." She winced, "Hopefully the latter." She chuckled before raising from her hips, "Hurry up Logie we have a party to attend." Her eyes glanced down at his underwear and pulled a thong from his laundry.

Logan's eyes grew in horror.

"Maybe you could wear this sexy number tonight."

"Camille!" He grabbed his thong from within her hands.

She giggled as she made her way towards his closet, "Maybe something tight for Kendall." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. He was in deep water caught between his affection for one man and his love for another. He placed his head within the palm of his hands and screamed lowly hoping that this was all a dream and that he could somehow wake up.

* * *

Kendall stood by the bar and held a beer to his lips. His eyes had spied a few conquests but had shown no interests in his eyes for them because he was after one boy and one boy only. His heart rate quickly sped up when he noticed Logan enter the party. He grinned making his way towards the other boy.

* * *

"Don't look now but Kendall is coming over." Camille nudged Logan at his side.

Logan looked up.

"I said not to look." Camille instructed.

"Oh." Logan studied his soft loafers. He was recommended by Camille to wear something nice and light. He glanced down at his bare legs in some blue shorts to a v-neck light weight sweater he wore upon his shoulders. He had felt self-conscious and on edge. He swallowed holding up his head when he had heard the voice of James. He watched James' eyes upon Camille who turned her eyes away from him with a scoff.

"You look pretty." James started rolling his eyes down her body. He smirked at the short mini dress she wore to the wedges she had upon her feet.

"Whatever." Camille replied trying not to meet his hazel eyes.

He exhaled, "I am trying here."

"Well try harder." She uttered looking into his hazel eyes.

"I was wrong."

She hummed.

"I should have never used you like I did."

"Oh?" She questioned.

James smiled at his success, "Old habits die hard."

Logan witnessed their interaction and smiled. He knew Camille had lied about finding someone else and was still in love with James. She herself had said it their freshman year; no one forgets their first time.

"Maybe we can start over?" Camille suggested.

"Yeah. I promise I wouldn't hurt you. You just have to know I am not used to this." He took her hand within his own.

"Okay." She was completely mesmerized by his words before she snapped herself out of it, "Don't lie to me James."

"I am not."

She studied his eyes, "You get one dance but if for any reason you dump me for another chick I will never forgive you."

"You have my word." He placed his hand over his heart, "I would never lie..."

"Bmmp bmmp bmmp..." She stopped his words, "Don't you dear."

"Okay." He chuckled taking her hand within his own and escorting her towards the dance floor.

Logan was about to open his lips but closed them when Kendall approached him.

"Hi."

"Hey." Logan beamed.

"You look great." Kendall's eyes shone upon the shorter boy.

"Thank you." He blushed.

The blond glanced over his shoulders for any sight of Josey. He had remembered him leaving to stop by the store for some ice. He glanced down at his wrist watch. That would give him enough time to get Logan where he needed him to be and that was within his arms.

"So..." Logan started. He heard the music pick up and closed his lips.

"How about we take this conversation upstairs?" Kendall spoke up above the noise.

Logan blushed, "I..." He spoke up, "How about outside?"

Kendall frowned, "Fine." He took Logan's hand within his own and pulled him outside on the veranda.

* * *

"So you come here often?" Carlos stood beside a girl within the kitchen as she sat upon the counter top.

"No, my first time." She beamed down at him.

"Well, how about I be your tour guide?"

"I would love that." She jumped from the counter placing her hand within her own.

"Right this way milady."

She giggled at his charm.

* * *

James held Camille around her waist and grinded his hips into her backside.

Camille jumped turning around and glaring towards him.

James placed his hands in the air, "Okay, I get it."

She nodded dancing with an incredible distance between them.

James groaned not liking the space between them but every time he danced closer she shook her head and threatened to squeeze his nuts. He wasn't so opposed by the idea of her touching him but he didn't want it to be out of anger.

Camille heard a slow song touch her ears and groaned. She approached James timidly allowing him to wrap her up within his arms.

James beamed placing his hands upon the small of her back before he slipped them down to her ass. He groaned when he felt her punch at his ribs, "Fuck."

She glared at him before leaving him hunched over on the dance floor.

* * *

"So..." Kendall walked behind Logan while admiring his ass. He licked his lips.

"Yeah." Logan turned towards Kendall's downcast eyes, "What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Kendall met Logan's questioning eyes, "Oh, nothing." He set his beer down on a nearby table.

"Oh." He smiled, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Kendall watched as Logan's lips moved and pulled him into a kiss, "This."

Logan moaned as he was forced on the tip of his toes as Kendall held him around his waist with one hand. He placed his arms around the blond's neck gliding his lips against his. He knew this had to be wrong but it felt like their lips were meant to be joined together.

Kendall rolled both of his hands down to Logan's ass palming it with his hands.

Logan broke their kiss and panted, "Kendall..."

"Yeah?" He bit down on his bottom lip. He arched his brow, "Thong?" He watched as the shorter boy blushed and chuckled, "You have an amazing smile."

"Do I?"

"Yes. I just want to..."

"Logan."

Kendall pushed Logan out of his arms gently to stand on the other side of the veranda.

Logan tried to hide the red tint in his cheeks before settling his eyes upon, "Josey."

"There you are." Josey embraced Logan, "I was looking all over for you." He leaned into kiss his lips.

Logan turned his head forcing Josey to kiss his cheek. He spied over Josey's shoulder and witnessed the downcast eyes of the blond and pushed himself out of Josey's arms gently.

Josey witnessed Logan's eyes and glanced over his shoulder to see, "Kendall, my man." He smiled, "I didn't see you there. What are you doing?"

Kendall shrugged glancing out into the night's sky, "Just chillin' man."

"Okay." He started, "I saw some nice guys back in the house waiting to see you."

Kendall met the fire within Logan's eyes and shook his head towards Josey, "I'm cool."

"What?" He gasped, "Kendall Knight is turning down a fuck?" He turned towards Logan, "This must be the first time within history." He joked.

"I am just not into it tonight." His eyes remained upon Logan, "I have my eyes on this one guy..."

"What's his name?"

"Doesn't matter." Kendall replied, "He is with someone else."

Logan bit down on his bottom lip not wanting to open his lips to reveal anything.

"Have a nice night." Kendall replied before leaving the two alone.

"Have a nice one man." He chuckled turning towards Logan and pulling him within his arms.

Logan sighed placing his arms around Josey's shoulders as his eyes remained upon Kendall as he reentered the house.

* * *

"This exam will account for twenty-five percent of your grade."

Logan wiggled within his seat as Kendall sat beside him. They were about to take their midterm. He had only hoped that Kendall was prepared but more importantly he had only hoped that he was prepared. His mind had been clouded with thoughts about Kendall. He didn't know why but the blond kept creeping up in his thoughts and within his dreams. He had to release Kendall from his mind but he was finding it hard to. He was not being respectful to Josey because he had now been pegged a cheater, something Tate had done that he had hated. He remembered how much he had cried over Tate and didn't want Josey to feel the same way. He had to be open and honest with him about Kendall. He needed Kendall off of his mind so that he could concentrate but Kendall was on his mind and in his heart while Josey was just a distant memory. He groaned not understanding his feelings or his direction.

Kendall witnessed Logan deep in thought beside him and pushed at his shoulders gently, "Something wrong?"

Logan turned to face him, "What? No." He shook his head, "I just am distracted that's all."

"About what?"

Logan noticed that Kendall's eyes had turned deep green. He swallowed, "Nothing." He turned his eyes to witness his professor placing his test paper before him.

Kendall sighed opening his test paper that was set before him and beginning his exam.

* * *

"Woo hooo!" Carlos hooted as he stepped into his apartment.

"You got to make so much noise dude?" James sat up from his nap upon their couch.

"Sure I do." He uttered, "Midterms are over and we have a few days to relax."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What's with you?"

James turned his eyes towards his best friend, "Regaining Camille's trust is harder than I thought."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Not this again. Don't hurt her James."

"I wouldn't."

"Actions speak louder than words." He replied, "You want her to trust you again?"

James nodded frantically needing any help that was offered.

"Then stop thinking about when you could pound that pussy again and more on being her friend."

"What?"

"Girls like men who listen."

James winced.

"Fuck, your hopeless." He groaned, "When she talks. Listen. If she needs a shoulder to cry on be that shoulder."

James nodded over his words, "Okay, I think I got it."

Carlos arched his brow at his pointless friend.

"I think she should be home." He raced towards the door, "Thanks Litos."

Carlos snickered before entering his bedroom.

* * *

"Midterms are here!" Camille yawned as she sat beside Logan upon their sofa.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Why so down Logie?"

He bit at his fingernails, "I just..."

She inclined her ears to his cries.

"I just am so confused."

"Because you're in love with Kendall."

Logan gasped, "I don't love him."

"You do." She beamed, "You are madly in love."

He groaned, "Stop it."

"You stop it."

"I am not doing anything."

"That's my point."

"Huh?"

She sighed, "Do something."

He blinked not knowing what she was saying.

"Like what?"

"If you love him tell him."

"But I don't love him." He tried to hide the sparkle within his eyes, "And I can't hurt Josey."

"You will only be hurting yourself Logie. If you care about Kendall tell him."

"But..."

"Go to him." She advised putting at his shoulders.

"Camille..."

"Go to him." She pushed.

"Fine." He got up from the sofa and made his way towards the door. He silenced his steps and turned back at her, "But..."

"Go to him Logie." She instructed.

He nodded heading out of the door before bumping into, "James, hey."

Camille swallowed glancing down at her baggy pants and top. She raced towards her bedroom, "I am not presentable."

Logan chuckled, "She would be out in a moment. Make yourself at home."

"Okay." He stepped inside their apartment, "Oh, and Logan."

"Yes?"

"If you're looking for Kendall he is on the ice." He winked.

Logan's heart stopped, "Okay."

* * *

Kendall placed his hockey stick behind the puck and aimed. He tossed it at the goal missing it by an inch. He growled moving to another puck. He didn't know what it was but he was off his game. The season would be starting soon and coach was very adamant about winning which he couldn't have agreed with more. He tossed the puck in the goal missing it as the puck slid across the ice in another direction.

"Off your game?"

Kendall turned to hear the voice of Logan and beamed, "Well, I haven't been able to think lately."

Logan stepped on the ice trying to get his balance upon a pair of skates he had found in the locker room, "Why not?"

"Because you have been on it." He skated towards the shorter boy.

"Kendall..."

"I don't want to hear it Logan. I don't want to hear how you are with my friend and that you can't be with me. I want you." Kendall uttered, "And I know you want me to." He held him within his arms as they neared each other and glanced down within his brown eyes.

"This is not why I came." He replied, "I came to tell you that our time has ended."

"What?"

"I just can't hurt Josey this way."

"Logan I want you."

"It's not enough to hurt Josey." He pushed himself out of Kendall's arms, "And although I might like you." He felt tears within his eyes as he spoke, "And I might like Creative Writing it can never happen."

"Why not?"

He held his eyes downward, "My dad would never approve of you."

"Why not?" He asked, "This is your choice."

"No." He cried, "I am going to be a doctor." He tried to sound convincing, "I am going to be with Josey."

"Logan...you're not marrying him."

"I know." He replied softly, "But..."

"You don't have to do this..." He pulled the shorter man back within his arms. He crashed their lips together and moaned.

Logan closed his eyelids loving the feeling of Kendall's lips upon his own. He wanted to remain here forever not wanting the blond to ever let him go.

* * *

Josey sat before Logan within a restaurant that he had discovered and taken the other boy to. He had received the recommendation from another close friend at the Omega house and had been informed that Logan would love it. He couldn't wait to see the delight upon Logan's face which he had witnessed ever since they had walked into the restaurant.

Logan glanced at the high chandeliers and bright colors surrounding the restaurant. Josey had told him that great artists had eaten and contributed to the architecture of this place. His eyes shone upon the names of the writers who had engraved their names and other poems and stories upon its walls as well as painters who had painted portraits and murals. He couldn't be anymore delighted about their trip here. But he had something heavy upon his heart and it couldn't wait.

"You like it?"

Logan frowned, "I do, but..."

Josey swallowed as he met Logan's eyes. He had an idea what he was burdened with but he was waiting for the other man to speak up first. He had already stumbled upon Logan within Kendall's arms at the Omega House party but had hidden away until the opportune moment. He wanted to be blind to the fact that Logan and Kendall had a special chemistry between them but he didn't want to be so naive. He had to face the fact that they were drawn to each other and hopeful leave now before anyone else got hurt, "I am transferring schools."

"What?" Logan's eyes grew.

"Yes." He swallowed, "My parents are moving to Europe. My dad got a promotion so I am leaving and I..."

"Josey..." Logan started.

"No." He shook his head, "I don't think we can work long term, besides I don't think it's fair for you to wait on me."

Logan swallowed, "I just want..." He felt as Josey grabbed his hands above the table.

"It's fine. Follow your heart Logan. It is you who would have to live with the choices you make in life. I don't want you living a life of unhappiness." He kissed the back of his hand.

"Thank you Josey."

"I would never forget you Logan." He smiled.

"And neither will I."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. You make me feel

**Ya'll ain't right, ya'll ain't right. Everyone is happy Josey is leaving. Lol! I can't with you guys. I just can't...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hank Dorset, a young CIA rookie operative took to the field with his commanding officer.

Josey's father, Carl was Hank's commanding officer. He had been a CIA spy for over ten years. He had learned to blend into his environment and take on any cover that the agency had given to him. In Miami, he was an Accountant working at a low budget Accounting firm that could barely breakeven. His cover was working so far and it had gotten him an increase in rank as his missions got harder. This mission was no different. He was scheduled to travel to Istanbul where the drug lord and Italian gangster Morty Schmidt was setting off their radars with dealings that had sent red flags to the government. He was sent to remove Morty and any accomplices he was harboring with him. He was to take Hank along with him. The rookie who was assigned his first case to prove himself. They would be gone for three months trying to flush out Morty and his gang before time was up and they had to hand him over to the government.

Hank glanced at the airstrip that they were standing on. He had trained for this but he still was shaking in his boots. He was leaving his young wife behind. They had just gotten married and had agreed to start a family when the agency called him. Hank had to leave right away claiming to his wife that he had taken a job out-of-state. Obviously she had wanted to join but when he had disclosed the terms of his job she opted to move back to Tennessee with her mom where she would remain until his three month tenure was over. He had hated lying to her but it came with the job. He needed to learn that and realize the duties that came with his new job. Hank did not want this to slip away from him because it was a good job that he saw himself progressing within.

Carl moved his feet towards the airliner that had landed upon the airstrip, "How old are you rookie?"

Hank swallowed, "Twenty-four sir." He stated.

Carl chuckled, "I remembered when I was that age. It was all about no guts no glory, perform the job." He glanced into Hank's searching dark brown eyes, "The job is the only thing that counts when the job is at hand."

"Yes sir."

"I will have to pick up my family in Boston before we leave for Europe. My son has insisted on travelling for school." He cleared his throat turning to glare down at Hank, "I am putting you on watch over him. If anything happens to him while we are on this job..."

Hank nodded frantically, "You have my word sir."

"That is what I like to hear." He entered the airliner.

Hank frowned. He didn't intend to be a babysitter his first time on the job. He had only hoped that his commanding officer would allow him to work the field and actually gain some experience while in Europe.

* * *

Josey packed his last duffel bag within the back of his jeep. He turned to witness Logan approaching him and beamed, "You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to." Logan stood before him.

Josey sighed as he glanced at the boy before him. He pulled him within his arms and held him tight, "I am going to miss you so much."

"I will miss you too."

Josey sniffed the sweetness of his skin before turning his eyes to witness Kendall making his way towards them. He released Logan and turned to Kendall. Josey extended his hand to him.

Kendall glanced down at Josey's extended hand before pulling him into a hug, "I will miss you man."

"So would I you dickhead." He chuckled, "Be good to him."

Kendall nodded glanced over Josey's shoulder to witness the red tints within Logan's cheeks. He was so cute and amazing. Logan made Kendall feel things he had never felt before which had scared him but what had made him want him even more.

"He has been broken so many times Kendall." Josey released Kendall glancing into his eyes, "Don't be the one to break him again."

"I wouldn't." He swallowed hoping he could keep that promise to not only Josey but to himself.

Josey exhaled, "Where is James and Carlos?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "James is trying to impress Camille and Carlos is with a new girl he met at your party the other night."

"No shit!" Josey arched his brow.

"That's what I said." Kendall chuckled.

"Well... I am all set." He glanced at his packed jeep, "My dad is coming to pick me up."

"Have a safe trip." Logan uttered.

"I will." He placed a sweet kiss upon Logan's his cheek.

Logan closed down his eyelids and savored his kiss. This would be the last time that they would set eyes upon each other so he wanted to remember this if this was the last thing they ever shared together.

Kendall looked on with green within his eyes. He cleared his throat breaking the two apart. He approached Logan and pulled him within his arms placing his hand upon his hips.

Josey nodded, "Well, this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Kendall waved.

"Goodbye." Logan waved, "Keep in touch."

"I hope so." Josey entered his jeep and drove away.

Logan placed his head upon Kendall's chest as he watched Josey's jeep disappear within the distance.

Kendall rubbed Logan's back gently. He had found himself comforting Logan an act he was unfamiliar with but it had felt good. He glanced down at the other boy, "You going to be okay?"

Logan placed his head within Kendall's chest and sniffed, "Yeah."

"You sure?"

Logan glanced up into Kendall's green pools. He stood upon the tip of his toes and placed a kiss upon his lips, "I will be fine with you and only you."

Kendall placed another sweet peck upon his lips with beam.

* * *

Morty entered a private room and glanced around at the players all sitting with growls upon their faces. He had stepped into the lion's den. He scanned the room for the boss and spotted him surrounded by a few women smoking onto a cigar. He approached him timidly being stopped by a few of his armed bodyguards.

"You must be Morty Schimdt." The boss grinned, "I've heard about you from your notorious days in New York." He blew out a puff of smoke, "But you are in my house now."

Morty got a good look at him, "You don't look Turkish."

"That's because I'm not." He replied matter-of-factly, "I came to Instanbul to perform a job for the President now I am his hired gun."

Mory smirked. He had now become intrigued, "I have an alliance with the Russians."

The room went still. There were whispers in the distance.

Morty glanced over his shoulders before turning his eyes back to the boss who was now standing before him.

"The Russians?"

"Yes." Morty took a step backwards, "We want to propose a partnership."

"I work alone."

Morty glanced around the room, "Then who the fuck are all these men?" He questioned, "Hookers?"

The boss growled, "These men represent ever legal front company you can think of." He turned his eyes to the only black guy within the room and pointed towards him, "You see that guy?"

Morty nodded.

"Ever heard of blood diamonds?"

"Yes."

"He is the man who insures we have our take."

Morty beamed.

"And that guy." He pointed to an Arab man wearing a head dress, "He is ensures that the fighting never ceases. While the world is watching the fight we are taking the oil. Our organization Mr. Schmidt should never be taken lightly. You want to partner with me?" He laughed, "We already have an American." He pointed towards a white man within the back of the room, "He goes by the name Joseph Israel Taylor. If you want his spot." He sucked on his cigar, "Prove it." He blow out a puff of smoke, "Kill him."

Morty glanced at the man intently who refused to look anyone within the eyes. This was going to be harder than he had originally thought it would be.

* * *

Camille sat with James upon the couch within his apartment as they watched a movie. She had agreed to his terms only if he kept his hands to himself and learned how to be a gentlemen. She had placed the bowl of popcorn between the both of them in order to keep their distance from each other. She had to teach James restraint even though she herself was having a hard time with it as well.

James placed his hand within the bowl of popcorn touching Camille's hand in the process. He turned towards her and smiled watching as she did the same.

Camille found herself falling for his charm once more. She was sinking and needed a lifesaver because James Diamond was bringing her down once more.

"You know that you can't resist me." He smirked.

She moaned softly. She bit down on her bottom lip before speaking, "You're right." She pulled him down on top of her while crashing their lips upon one other.

* * *

David hid within an alley in the darkness as he watched his brother leave a building. He had an idea of who was within the building. Word on the street was that the President had a hired gun to rule over the government with an iron fist. He had been following the hired gun for a few days and what he had discovered was that the President had his hands in allot of dealings around the world. He knew these were the men that his brother was attracted to.

Morty stopped within the alley to light his cigar. He turned to one of his bodyguards, "See to it that this Joseph Israel Taylor doesn't see the light of day." He spoke again, "I need eyes in New York. Someone is trying in infiltrate my business. I will no longer be hearing bull shit theories about my son being involved. I killed him."

David's anger grew as he heard Morty's confession. He wanted to jump out of the shadows and kill him but he was outnumbered. He couldn't reveal himself because then Kendall, Jennifer and Katie would also be revealing placing them in danger. He couldn't do that to his family because he had promised his dead son and wife that he would keep them safe. He had to do right by them. He had to wait for the opportune moment before he revealed himself and foiled Morty's plan.

"I never did find my son's widow and his children. Find them!" He ordered, "Kill them!" Was his last words before he disappeared within his town car.

David jumped to his brother's words. He left the alley opening up his cell phone to dial his contact back in Boston, "Gary, you have eyes on Kendall? Is he safe?"

* * *

Jennifer placed two big braids within Katie's hair before getting up from her hips and entering the kitchen.

Katie followed her mother with her arms folded, "You are hiding something."

"I am not." Jennifer glanced into her daughter's eyes.

"Yes you are." She stated, "I saw your collection of wigs last winter."

Jennifer gasped, "Katie..."

"I also saw a statement for twenty-five thousands dollars mom." Se arched her brow, "What is going on? Are we moving again?"

Jennifer shook her head violently against the wind. She knew that they weren't moving because David had told her that they would have been safer in Minnesota and she had believed him. She just needed Katie to believe her and stop asking questions. She sighed, "Katie..."

"The truth mom." She demanded.

"Fine." She started, "Dad left us money." She tried not to cry over her dead husband. She could have remembered it like it was yesterday. She had seen him killed in cold blood right before her eyes. He was executed. He was not coming back to her which she had to face but it was so hard to. After fifteen years she was still devastated about her lost.

Katie frowned.

"I withdraw a little each time so that I don't set off red flags."

Katie nodded, "Okay."

Jennifer approached her daughter, "I am still so scared."

"So am I." Katie admitted.

Jennifer pulled her daughter within her arms, "I am trying to keep my family safe the best way I know how to."

"Mom..."

"Shhh." Jennifer rocked her within her arms, "You don't have to say anything."

* * *

Logan giggled as he sat upon Kendall's bed upon his hips glancing down at the textbook laid out before him. They were given a home assignment to complete as well as a experiment to configure and present to the class in a few days. Logan and Kendall had to be on the top of their game if they wanted to succeed because it would account for almost half of their grade. He groaned glancing down at the formulas in frustration.

Kendall entered his bedroom with two mugs of hot chocolate within his hands. He set them upon his side table drawer before setting his hips upon his bed, "What's the matter?"

"We need to go over our experiment."

Kendall groaned, "Do we have to?"

Logan chuckled, "I thought you liked this stuff?"

"I lied."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It was the best line I had to try and impress you." He laid upon his back pulling Logan along with him.

Logan rested upon Kendall's chest, "You didn't need to impress me babe."

Kendall smiled at the word Logan had called him.

Logan shook his head, "I...I..."

"It's alright." Kendall kissed his lips.

Logan chuckled.

"There you go again with that smile."

The shorter man blushed.

"You are beautiful."

"So are you."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall's hand traveled down to palm Logan's ass.

Logan jumped, "Kendall!"

"What?"

"We have to study."

"I am studying." He added, "I am studying you." He grinned.

Logan rolled his eyes, "How original."

Kendall spanked his ass.

"Oww." Logan frowned.

"That was rude."

"Well you're not studying."

"Well boo whooo." Kendall stuck out his tongue.

Logan chuckled wiggling himself out of Kendall's arms. He watched as Kendall's green eyes remained upon him as he straddled him.

"This was exactly what I had in mind." He placed his hands upon Logan's hips.

Logan removed Kendall's hands from his hips and placed them over his head, "No."

"Ooo freaky."

Logan blushed.

"Kendall I..." Carlos shut his eyes shut when he entered the room, "Oh, shit."

Logan got up from Kendall's lap and stood to his feet.

"It's okay Carlos we were only studying."

"Which subject 'Logan's body'?" He reopened his eyelids.

Kendall chuckled, "Yeah." He licked his lips, "And I was about to get an A+."

"In your dreams." Logan refuted.

"You think I wouldn't?" Kendall grabbed Logan and held him close, "I would pound if you want me to."

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and moaned.

"Can you two stop." Carlos winced.

Kendall exhaled deeply, "What do you want?"

"Coach called for practice."

Kendall groaned, "Fuck my life." He placed a kiss upon Logan's lips, "You coming?"

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah." He spanked his ass, "I want to see my cheerleader within the stands."

"Gross." Carlos left the room.

* * *

"That's it Knight!" Their coach shouted, "Shoot that biscuit!"

Kendall skated across the ice maneuvering through the yellow cones within the obstacle course balancing the puck with his hockey stick. He reached the end of the course and shot the puck within the goal forcing the goalie upon his stomach. He chuckled turning towards the stands and blowing a kiss to Logan who was cheering him on.

* * *

Logan jumped within the stands with Camille at his side, "I played all the time in Minnesota before..." He fell silent.

"Before what?"

"Before Tate and I got together." He swallowed, "He never did like ice hockey or any sport that involved sweat."

"Tate is a dick." Camille uttered.

Logan found himself laughing, "I supposed that you are right."

"Sure I am. If it wasn't for me then you and Kendall wouldn't have found each other."

Logan turned towards Camille, "I owe you one."

"I only want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding." She added, "I also want your first child to be named after me."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"And I want..."

"You opened my eyes not saved my life."

"Well..."

Logan placed the palm of his hand over his lips, "Don't."

* * *

Cleo removed his skates from his feet as he stepped off the ice. He moved his eyes to witness Kendall and Logan and frowned. He hated how the blond had used him for sex and had lied to him because he was clearly in a relationship with the brunet. He frowned not understanding what he had done wrong for the blond not to chose him. He grumbled under his breath before approaching the pair.

Logan turned to witness another boy entering the conversation with his eyes glued upon Kendall. He frowned. He didn't need this being another one of Kendall's conquests he wasn't ready yet to accept. He had somehow forgotten about Kendall's past because it had meant nothing to them right now. He was more focused on their present which had seemed to be making a turn for the worst.

Kendall felt Logan slipping away from him and was concerned. He turned his eyes to witness Cleo enter the conversation and growled. He glanced at the frown Logan spotted upon his face and knew that the other boy was hurting. He glanced down at Cleo, "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something." He turned to Logan with a scowl, "In private."

Logan glared towards the other boy irritated by the intrusion and frustrated by their circumstance.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it to Logan."

Logan smiled at Kendall.

Cleo nodded, "Okay, I am pregnant."

Kendall's eyes grew, "You're lying."

Cleo smirked at his victory.

Logan felt the air out of his lungs escaping. He shook his head violently against the wind and left.

"Logan... Logan..." Kendall called after him. He turned to Cleo when he felt the other boy's hand upon his chest. He removed his hand, "What the fuck was that?"

"How the hell could you lie to me saying that you don't date and you are fucking him now."

"We are not fucking."

"Oh, so you are just buying your time before you fuck and leave him like you did me?"

"I would never..."

"You're a fucking dickhead Kendall who only is interested in sex. I hope you fucking get everything that you deserve." He left his side.

Kendall's eyes fell. He couldn't help but feel affected by Cleo's words.

* * *

"I am so fucking stupid." Logan entered his apartment and cried, "I am stupid to think he has changed." He cried, "He doesn't love me." He replied before hearing a knock at his door. He wiped his tears before opening the front door. He met with green pools and growled. He turned his hands into fists and beat them upon Kendall's chest, "How could you?

"It was before I met you." Kendall tried to explain.

"I..."

Kendall caught Logan's hands within his own and forced them around his neck.

Logan sniffed, "I love you." He admitted, "I don't know why but I do, but if you don't..." He felt as his words got caught within his throat when Kendall's lips found his own.

Kendall backed Logan within his apartment. He shut the front door with his foot before bending his knees and aiding Logan into jumping upon his waist locking his short legs there. He carried him towards his bedroom setting him down gently upon his bed.

"Kendall." Logan writhed upon his bed, "We don't..."

"I know, but I want to show you..." His words got caught within his throat, "Before I met you..."

"You don't have to..."

"I am beginning to feel things I have never felt before. It is scaring me and I want to run away but every time I think about leaving you behind I stop. I don't ever want to leave you behind."

Logan nodded. He extended his hand to place them around Kendall's neck when he balanced his weight atop of him. He felt Kendall's lips upon his and allowed himself to feel for the first time and relax. He was no longer thinking about medical school or his dad or his future. He was thinking about his present which would made him happy and excited.

* * *

James entered the Taco restaurant on campus. He had invited Camille to hang with him there but she was a few minutes late so he had agreed to order their tacos before she would arrive. He approached the counter only to see a black haired girl at the cash register. He smirked down at her.

She beamed up at him, "Anything I can get for you?"

"Your number would be nice."

She blushed.

James groaned. He was reverting back to his old habits, "I mean..." He turned his eyes towards the menu, "Tacos and..." He turned his eyes back towards the girl at the register. He spied her name tag and replied, "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" She shone her eyes upon him.

"What a lovely name."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the beautiful one's like you." He shone his hazel eyes down at her.

She smiled, "How about getting your tacos on the house?"

He licked his lips, "I would love to take you back to my house."

She giggled, "My shift ends in about thirty-five minutes."

"I would wait any amount of time you want me to because I..."

"I'm here." Camille rushed at James' side and smiled, "I'm here."

"You are." James turned to her and smiled, "Great."

Lucy glanced between Camille and James and frowned. She never got hit on by the cute guys and when she had they were only trying to be nice to her because they already had girlfriends. Her life sucked. She needed a guy to want her only for her and not for some ulterior motive. She turned to James, "I guess that taco is no longer free."

"What?" Camille jumped, "We get free tacos?"

"Taco being the objective singular word." Lucy growled.

Camille furrowed her brow at the girl, "Okay?"

James snickered. He placed their order, "Two tacos." He felt Camille grab his hand and felt uncomfortable. He knew he had agreed to be with her but he was fickle. He had now assumed that he was with her because of her virgin status. The sex was amazing and knowing that he was the first one there excited him. He wanted her but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a commitment just yet. He needed more time to sort through his feelings and it appeared that Lucy would be the perfect girl to sort them out with.

* * *

Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and moaned as he felt Kendall thrusting his hips back and forth. He panted when he felt Kendall's dick moving in and out of his ass. He had loved the sensation which had made him fall in love with the blond even more.

"Fuck baby~" Kendall kissed Logan's lips before he moved his lips down to kiss alongside his neck.

"Ahhh~" Logan moved, "Ughhh~" He panted, "Fuck me~" He moved his hips to the slow and steady rhythm that Kendall was moving his hips at. He felt as Kendall kissed his nipples flicking each with his tongue as he took them within his mouth. He arched his back and fisted at Kendall's hair, "Fuck me~ Yesss~ I ..." He panted biting onto his bottom lip, "Love me~"

"Yea baby~" Was all Kendall could let out as he felt Logan's ass swallow his dick whole. He didn't know any other guy who had taken all of his dick like Logan had. He was skilled at what he did. The tricks he did was making him go wild. He had felt his dick pulsating and knew what was coming next. He wanted to wait it out but he couldn't. He felt Logan squeezed his walls around his dick and he nearly lost it. He increased his rhythm pumping his dick in and out of Logan's tight ass.

"Yes~" Logan moaned out deep within his throat, "Yes~" He ran his hands up and down Kendall's back from his neck to his ass, "Yes~" He panted, "Fuck me~" He moved his hips faster.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders forcing the shorter boy's face into the croak of his neck as he continued to fuck him, "Ahh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~" Kendall panted. He felt a desire to release, "Ahhh~" He groaned.

Logan felt pressure as if he had wanted to pee. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he released on his chest.

"Fuck~" Kendall released within his condom.

"Mmmm." Logan hummed.

Kendall exhaled deeply.

"Great~"

"Mmmhmm." Kendall collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Bailey sat upon Tate's lap upon their couch. He had some very important news to share which he knew that Tate would want to hear.

"Come on baby." Tate insisted, "You're scaring me."

Bailey nodded. He was nervous. He didn't know how tor reveal this without the course of their relationship changing.

"What is it?"

"I..." Bailey opened his lips, "I..."

"You what?"

"I think that I may be pregnant." Bailey held onto his stomach.

Tate's eyes grew, "What the fuck?"

"I didn't plan it." He uttered, "It was just that one time I think when I was off my pill we did it bareback and..."

"Fuck..." Tate started. The only think on his mind was his career. What would his dad think of him now? He pushed Bailey gently from his lap and stood up to pace their little living room area.

Bailey's eyes followed Tate's, "What are you thinking?"

"We are set to go to medical school next year Bay."

Bailey frowned with his head studying his thumbs, "I didn't mean to..." He began to cry, "My dad is going to kill me... but most of all you." He sniffed.

"What?" Tate stopped his feet, "Why me?"

Bailey shrugged.

"We are going to get through this." Tate swallowed not really knowing how to get through this but hoping his words could help. he had wished Bailey not to be pregnant because he needed no more distractions within his life.

Bailey nodded.

"Did you go to the doctor?"

He shook his head.

"You mightn't be pregnant at all. It is probably just anxiety." He tried to make up something to make Bailey feel better.

He nodded, "Okay."

"Whatever happens I am going to hold your hand."

Bailey smiled, "Thank you."

Tate pulled him into an embrace hoping to God that he was not with child.

* * *

Logan got out of bed and felt for Kendall with a moan. His eyes shot open when he noticed the absence of the other boy. He got out of bed and placed a pair of boxers upon his hips. He left his bedroom and called out, "Hello?"

Camille stepped out of her bedroom fully dressed. She glanced at her wrist watch, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I am looking for Kendall."

Camille glanced down at the hickeys upon Logan's neck, "Why Logie." She smirked.

He blushed, "Don't start."

"How was he?"

"Amazing."

"Where is he?"

"That's what I want to know." He pouted.

"It may not mean anything. He is probably getting dressed for class."

Logan nodded, "We have our lab experiment test today."

"There you have it." Camille laughed.

Logan rushed into his bedroom.

* * *

Logan entered the lab and witnessed Kendall sitting at their station. He had not seen the other boy this morning or when it was time to make his way back on campus. It had seemed that Kendall had catch a ride because Carlos and James were left not knowing where the blond had left so early to go. He sighed approaching Kendall not knowing what to expect.

Kendall lifted his eyes towards Logan and smiled.

"So was I only a fuck?" Logan spoke with trepidation within his heart.

Kendall swallowed not knowing how to address Logan. Truth was he had felt for the other boy more than he had felt for anyone which had scared him. These feelings were new to him and he didn't know whether to embrace them or shun them. He saw how sad Logan's eyes were and felt his heart break. He stood to his feet and pulled Logan within his arms. He rubbed his hands along his back, "No. You scare me Logan."

"Why do I?"

"You make me feel." Kendall replied.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know yet." He glanced down into Logan's brown eyes.

Logan sported a seldom expression not knowing what Kendall had wanted or what he had wanted for that matter.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**A/N: Things to consider - Remember in LITM Jo was addressing Kendall's sports agent George about the Istanbul job, well this is it :). Also, do you remember in LITM when asked what Hank does Jason, Kendall and Logan would say he is an Accountant. Well, that's their cover. Remember during Spring Break Josey's father beach house was too extravagant for an accountant to live in and Camille admitted that. Anyway, things are beginning to move quickly so i wanted to highlight a few things from LITM within this story. Soon we would meet a young Jo and Tyler and everything would come together. We are going to figure out the whole story what Kendall had failed to tell Logan in the future.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	9. Basic training

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan entered the lab and witnessed Kendall sitting at their station. He had not seen the other boy this morning or when it was time to make his way back on campus. It had seemed that Kendall had catch a ride because Carlos and James were left not knowing where the blond had left so early to go. He sighed approaching Kendall not knowing what to expect.

Kendall lifted his eyes towards Logan and smiled.

"So was I only a fuck?" Logan spoke with trepidation within his heart.

Kendall swallowed not knowing how to address Logan. Truth was he had felt for the other boy more than he had felt for anyone which had scared him. These feelings were new to him and he didn't know whether to embrace them or shun them. He saw how sad Logan's eyes were and felt his heart break. He stood to his feet and pulled Logan within his arms. He rubbed his hands along his back, "No. You scare me Logan."

"Why do I?"

"You make me feel." Kendall replied.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know yet." He glanced down into Logan's brown eyes.

Logan sported a seldom expression not knowing what Kendall had wanted or what he had wanted for that matter.

Kendall glanced into Logan's brown eyes and saw worry and disappointment. Something within him wanted to remove all doubt from his mind but he was unsure of how to do that. He swallowed moving to open his lips.

Logan's eyes lit up in anticipation of Kendall's words. He wanted the other boy to have a change of heart somehow.

"Okay, class." Their Chemistry lab professor sounded as he entered the classroom. He set down his briefcase upon the desk and pulled out his class register. Placing a pair of glasses upon his nose and a lab coat over his shoulders he called out the first two names, "Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell." He met their eyes, "You're up."

Logan nodded as he placed his lab coat over his shoulders and scrambled to retrieve test tubes and beakers for their experiment.

Kendall cleared his throat retrieving Logan's laptop from his messenger bag and pulling up the power point presentation they had put together. He walked to the head of the room with Logan upon his heels. He set up the laptop glancing over periodically at Logan who was setting up the beakers and test tubes for their experiment.

Logan placed goggles before his eyes before he mixed a few compounds together. He smiled at the searching eyes staring at him before turning towards Kendall.

Kendall nodded. He addressed the class with a smile and began, "Our Experiment is called Chemical bonding."

"We tested how two opposite compounds, one that is positively charged and another that is negatively charged responds to each other." Logan sounded. He took up a test tube, "This compound is negatively charged so when placed in a beaker with a positively charged compound." He added both compounds within the beaker. He watched as the compounds reacted by foaming within the beaker. He turned to the class, "We have learned that Gilbert N. Lewis developed the Lewis bonding theory which stated that electrons are represented as dots." He illustrated upon the white board.

Their professor nodded with a smile.

Kendall's eyes sparkled as Logan continued talking.

He drew a few molecules upon the white board, "These molecules represented are called Lewis structures or Lewis electron-dot formulas. Presently, we use Lewis' structure to determine how atoms are arranged in a molecule and to predict the 3D shape of molecules." He continued, "When we know the shape of the molecule this allows us to observe the behaviors of these substances." He stood before the compounds within the beaker, "We can now see the change in structure by the way these compounds are responding to each other."

Kendall added as he kept his eyes upon Logan, "Even though the compounds are total opposites they seem to compliment each other. The negative compound mightn't know it as yet but he is drawn to the positive compound."

Logan blushed.

"And maybe if time allows, the negative compound and the positive compound could make properties that are really amazing." He smiled.

Logan met Kendall's eyes and nodded as if he had been asked a question.

* * *

Camille groaned as she tossed a piece of fabric in a wooden bin. She turned to Logan who was walking among the stage workers who had been performing numerous duties. Logan had decided to make Camille apart of the team by putting her to sew customers which she had been doing poorly. She was then taken off of sewing detail and placed in a room to sort out fabric which was boring and had made her feel useless. She approached him in frustration with her hands upon her hips, "I hate this."

Logan met her eyes with a sparkle, "No you don't."

"Are you still in the honeymoon phase?" Camille rolled her eyes.

Logan nodded with a grin. Ever since he and Kendall's Chemistry lab experiment and Kendall's confession to him they had officially started dating. He was ecstatic and couldn't believe that Kendall had agreed to being with him. Well, Logan had terms and the first was that Kendall couldn't revert back to his old habits of being a player. He was with Logan now and he needed to learn how to be committed. Logan didn't want to force him into anything but their union had felt right. He had felt that things were finally looking up for him. He had Kendall and now the production of Hamlet was put in his lap by his old Creative Writing professor. He was in charge of the playwriting and also with the overall production of the play. He felt nervous because he had never attempted to doing anything like this before. When Josey was around he would attend plays and be active in writing but he never once was apart of a major project.

"Logan?" Camille shook his shoulders.

"What?" He blinked.

"I can't do this." She pouted, "Why can't I be your assistant?"

Logan shook his head, "Sorry, I don't need one."

She rolled her eyes, "I can be Hamlet."

Logan giggled, "Hamlet was a man."

"I can be the ghost."

Logan groaned, "Camille..."

"What?"

"I want you to be here with me."

"So do I Logie but I am not useful here." She glanced around the room they were all huddled in and shrugged.

"I will make you useful." He dragged her by her arm towards the sound guys.

* * *

James laughed as he, Kendall and Carlos walked throughout the square, "You've got to be fucking kidding me?" He laughed, "Suckers."

Kendall nodded, "They are fucking retarded." He held the strap of his backpack tightly as he held it upon his shoulder.

"They were fucking shit faced." Carlos replied before feeling his hand being pulled by someone. He silenced his feet and glanced into the hazel eyes of the girl he had been secretly seeing.

"Hey." She smirked.

"Hey." He retorted, "How was class?"

"Some old same old." She shrugged.

James silenced his feet glancing over his shoulders to witness Carlos in conversation with a girl. He held out his hand to stop Kendall from walking by, "Hold on."

Kendall stopped his feet to arch his brow at James.

James pointed his head towards Carlos with a smile.

Kendall glanced over his shoulders at Carlos and smirked, "He is in love man. Leave him alone."

"And so are you." James watched the sparkle within Kendall's eyes.

Kendall blushed.

"I knew it." James retorted. He shook his head, "We are all done for." He cried.

"Stop being dramatic bro." Kendall shrugged, "We're young." His eyes turned to a blond who was walking by. He whistled.

The blond turned his head and winked.

James laughed, "Old habits die hard huh?"

Kendall diverted his eyes from the blond's ass and turned towards James, "Huh?"

"You are fucking hopeless." He turned towards Carlos and yelled, "Litos! Let's go!"

Carlos turned to James' voice and nodded. He turned back to the girl and pulled her close placing a kiss upon her lips. He broke the kiss and glanced down at her closed eyelids, "I would call you later."

She nodded, "Uh huh."

He smiled, "Later." He ran to meet his friends.

"So weren't you going to introduce us?" James questioned.

"Hell no." Carlos uttered.

James gasped, "You don't trust me?"

"Of course not. The only one I trust here is Kendall."

Kendall nodded.

"I know that he doesn't like pussy." Carlos replied.

Kendall winced, "It smells like fish."

James licked his lips, "It tastes like heaven."

"Gross." Kendall clogged his ears with his index fingers, "La la la la la."

Carlos giggled.

"You are a fucking fag." James pushed at his shoulders.

"And I am proud of it." Kendall flipped him off before his eyes witnessed a red head making his way towards him. He stopped his feet and glanced down at the boy who stood before him with his hands above his hips, "Should I know you?"

The red head slapped him, "You slept with me at Josey's party."

Kendall held his cheek, "Bitch!"

"Jerk!" He sounded before walking away.

"You better be glad Logan wasn't here to see that." Carlos chuckled.

"You aren't going to tell him either."

James laughed, "I can't fucking believe Kendall is in a relationship."

* * *

Jennifer tidied up her living room removing her daughter's books and sweaters from the sofa. She smiled knowing that if Kendall were home she would have to work twice as hard. She held her daughter's belongings within her hands and fell on her hips upon the sofa. The conversation she had with her daughter was still ringing in her head. She couldn't think much rather sleep without thinking about Katie, Kendall and her late husband Steven. Her mind was wrapped in thoughts about her family which made her sad daily. She took a deep exhale and relaxed as her mind remembered how things once were.

_Jennifer stood by the sink wiping a dish with a dry towel. She placed it within the cabinet with a sigh. Jennifer glanced at her pregnant stomach and groaned. She was only a few weeks away from her due date but it had felt as though the baby would be a few weeks early. She was always having back pains and always was uncomfortable. Fright had taken over her conscious mind because she thought that the baby she was carrying wanted to come out of her and would come out of her soon. She wobbled towards the small living room that her and her husband had shared within their apartment. It was not much but they were together and were happy._

_"Babe." _

_Jennifer sat upon the sofa when her ears rang of her name, "In here." Her eyes sparkled at the sight of her husband. It had always felt like she was meeting him for the first time. His hair was a dirty blond, his eyes deep green like his mother's. She had not known his mother only seen a few old pictures of her. He was tall and slim built with an attitude that proved his worth even when others had claimed he was worth nothing. She saw the pain within his eyes and shifted within her seat trying to get up from her hips._

_"Don't." Steven ran to her aide. He sat next to her and rubbed her stomach while placing a kiss upon her lips._

_She moaned within the kiss placing her hand upon his chin._

_He broke the kiss with a sigh placing a kiss upon her forehead before pulling her within his arms._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Morty." He groaned._

_"Why do you try with him?" She questioned, "Yes, he is your father but he will never accept you."_

_Steven felt his eyes beginning to water, "He is not my father. He killed my father." He felt his heartbreak as he remembered his mother telling him stories about David. He had even remembered seeing him once or twice when he was younger but his mother hand always told him that it was a dream. He missed his parents, "That bastard."_

_"Calm down babe." She soothed him by rubbing her hand over his chest._

_He nodded, "I just..." He felt the tears escaping his eyes._

_She nodded, "I know..."_

_"I can't let him get away with this."_

_"What are you going to do?" She widened her eyes._

_"He claims he wants to get to know me."_

_Jennifer hissed, "He had a child with Millie. He doesn't want to see that child he shipped him away."_

_Steven agreed with her words remembering seeing his half-brother a few years ago before he had left for Italy. Years had passed and he had not even known if his brother was still living. He felt his heart breaking again for not being close with the other family he had left. When the thought came to his mind he growled knowing that Anthony's mother, Millie was the one who had not believed that Morty had raped his mother, Jessica. He hated Millie and held no remorse in his heart when he had learned that she had killed herself by an overdose. He had only wished his father, David was alive to help him take down Morty for killing the woman who gave him life._

_Jennifer saw the wheels turning within her husband's head, "What is it?"_

_"Huh?" He met the eyes of his wife._

_"Whatever it is stop it." She demanded, "Don't think about going there."_

_"I wasn't..."_

_"Don't go avenging anyone's death Steven. I can't lose you." She hugged him around his chest._

_"You will never lose me."_

_She hummed, "I hope so.__"_

Jennifer wiped the tears that had now fallen to her cheeks. She sniffed hoping she could stop crying but it kept happening uncontrollably. She had missed Steven after fifteen years wanting him back but knowing that he could never return to her. She got up from her hips when she heard the phone ringing, "Yes?" She answered wiping away her tears, "No." She laughed, "I was chopping onions. I would love to do lunch." She hung up the phone, "Oh Steven." She replied envisioning him before her eyes. She sighed racing up the flight of stairs to get ready for a lunch date with Silva and Brooke.

* * *

Logan took up his menu and glanced down at it. He cleared his throat and read a specialty, "Black bean organic burgers."

Kendall chuckled as he witnessed the wince upon Logan's face. He had taken him out to a vegan restaurant/cafe that he thought he would love. The food was great and their atmosphere made him keep coming back for more, "It tastes just like meat."

Logan sat down his menu and glanced at the green eyes staring at him, "I doubt it."

Kendall smiled, "Try it."

Logan twisted his lips before uttering, "Fine, but if I don't like it."

"Then we wouldn't come here again."

"Thanks."

"I'd do anything for you."

Logan blushed, "Anything?"

Kendall arched his brow, "What did you have in mind?"

"Can I take your order?" A brunet approached them jotting down a few words onto a small notepad before turning to glance at Kendall, "Hey babe."

"Babe?" Logan arched his brow.

Kendall laughed nervously, "I don't..."

"You don't remember me do you?" Their waiter questioned.

Kendall shook his head.

"Maybe you would remember me if I put my legs over your shoulders." He winked.

Logan turned away from Kendall's eyes.

Kendall cleared his throat taking Logan's hand within his own resting it above the table, "We would like to order."

Logan turned his eyes back towards Kendall and smiled.

Their waiter gasped, "I thought..."

"Just take our damn order and leave." Kendall replied through clinched teeth.

"Jerk." The waiter left the table.

* * *

"So you're a player?" Logan asked as he ate the vegan ice cream within his hands. It was pretty good. It was made from frozen bananas and mixed with any flavoring that the customer desired. Logan ordered chocolate which had tasted surprisingly good.

"I was a player." Kendall held Logan close.

"Are there more guys waiting to jump out of your closet?" He chuckled even though he was a little insecure about the whole ordeal.

Kendall licked his ice cream, "No."

"Okay." He swallowed. He wanted to believe Kendall because Kendall had promised that he had wanted to be with him. Kendall hadn't shown any objection and he wanted to believe him because Logan wanted him as well.

"Look." He stopped his feet forcing Logan to stop his. They were walking along the sidewalk from the restaurant. He turned Logan to face him and crushed their lips together. He moaned when he tasted the chocolate upon Logan's tongue.

Logan raised his hands and placed them around Kendall's neck when he tasted the strawberry on his. Their tongues fought for dominance because with the two flavors combined their union was electric. Logan felt a tingle go down his spine. He felt as Kendall broke the kiss and glanced at him with wide eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't?"

"No." He pecked his lips, "They are in my past. I am headed towards the future with you because that's where I want to be." He beamed.

Logan chuckled, "Were you always this corny?"

Kendall gasped, "I can't believe you just said that." He spanked his ass.

Logan groaned trying to push himself out of Kendall's arms, "Owww."

Kendall held him tighter, "You're not going anywhere." He spanked his ass again.

"No, no..." He chuckled finally getting away, "You're so mean to me." He pouted.

"Oh, baby come here." Kendall opened his arms.

"No." Logan shook his head.

Kendall grinned, "You're so fucking cute when you're angry."

Logan winked.

* * *

"Mom?" Katie entered their home with searching eyes trying to find Jennifer. She sighed when she entered her bedroom and dumped herself down upon her bed. She closed her eyelids exhausted from the day she just had. She was frustrated with school. She hated her teachers and was bored with what they were teaching her. She sat up when she heard her name being sounded.

"Katie?"

Katie rushed down the stairs to witness her mom and Officer Garcia, "Hey?"

"Hey." Officer Garcia smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine." Katie's eyes turned to her mom in question.

"I heard you have some questions." He stated.

"Yeah?"

"Well then I hope I can answer them." He walked towards their living room.

Katie glanced at her mom with wide eyes.

Jennifer sighed, "I know I said when you are older you will learn the rest of the story that I am keeping from you. I thought about it and I want you to know that now."

"What?" Katie asked.

"I just had a daydream about your father today and I..." Her words got caught in her throat, "Keeping things from you is only hurting you and it is hurting me."

Katie nodded.

* * *

Morty sat within the back seat of his car as he was being driven to his secret hideaway. He was still in Istanbul trying to get within the secret organization that he desperately wanted to be apart of. He had to eliminate Joseph Israel Taylor and he needed to do it with precision and stealth. There had to be no hangups with this job. He had to get it done and it had to be fast. He turned to his bodyguard at his side, "My son Anthony is still living in Sicily. I want you to send word to have him killed. The price tag on his head is fifteen million for anyone who can get the job done."

"You want to wipe out his whole family as well?" His bodyguard showed no emotion.

"Fifteen if they can wipe him and his family off the face of this planet." He growled. He had hated his son because of what had happened to his wife. Millie had blamed Morty for being a monster and killed herself, something he had blamed his son for, "He turned my wife against me."

"He saw Steven when they were younger." His bodyguard admitted.

Morty glared at him, "That little shit. They were conspiring against me from a young age." He growled, "The hit on Steven fifteen years ago was done at one million, it was the perfect job." He beamed at his success.

"You are going to wipe them all out until there are none of them left."

"Exactly." He grinned wickedly. He had felt the car coming to a stop and buttoned his jacket. He stepped out of the car and headed towards his secret hideaway.

Morty's bodyguard exited the car turning his eyes towards all angles of the street. He knew his boss was one of the most hated man alive and was just making sure the perimeter was secure.

* * *

David sat low in a nearby window peering out a broken window as he glared down at his brother. He had plans to kill him this day turning his eyes to a rifle that he had purchased on the black market. He had then decided against it. He didn't want to kill his brother without him paying for the crimes he had committed. He needed Morty to suffer just like he had made everyone in his life to suffer.

* * *

Hank checked the perimeter of the house that his commanding officer was living in while they were in Istanbul. During their stay they hadn't done anything but training exercises which had made Hank bored. He wanted to be placed out into the field and actually do something. He spied Josey on the outside and approached him while checking all corners of the street, "It is dangerous for you out here."

Josey turned his hazel eyes to Hank's dark brown ones. He sniffed back his tears.

Hank noticed the boy's watery eyes and rolled his eyes with a groan, "I did not sign up for this."

"Sign up for what?" Josey wiped his tears.

Hank sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I miss him."

"Miss who?"

"Logan..." Josey cried.

Hank's eyes grew, "Well..." He tried to get the words out, "I think you should..." He heard Josey's cries, "I mean if you..."

Josey nodded, "It's fine. I shouldn't even be crying over him." He sniffed, "He is with someone else."

"Yeah." He exhaled, "Problem solved."

Josey chuckled, "If you were going to talk me off a ledge I think I would have opted to fall."

"What?" Hank sounded in outrage, "Are you saying that I am a bad negotiator?"

"Yes he is." Carl sounded as he approached them, "You are the worst."

Hank glanced between his commanding officer and the now dried eyes of Josey, "Was this a test?"

Carl nodded, "And you failed."

Hank frowned.

"You will encounter these things in the field son. Morty Schmidt is notorious for his trickery and his stealth. He has bypassed our radars many times before. You will encounter people like this Hank. You can not show emotion towards people who can feign emotion like my son here."

"Your son is a sociopath?" He questioned.

"No, but Morty is." Carl instructed.

Hank nodded. He suspected that training wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Shoot that biscuit Knight!"

Kendall maneuvered along the ice balancing the puck before his hockey stick. He encountered some obstacles by way of the opposing team and swerved around them shooting the puck intp the goal. He raised his hands up in victory as he scored.

James stood before an opposing player and growled behind his helmet. He fought over dominance of the puck. He butted heads with the opposing player taking the puck and passing it over to Kendall who passed it over to Cleo.

Cleo took the puck and shoot it in the basket only for the goalie to toss it out of the goal.

Kendall growled.

Cleo frowned.

"What the fuck was that Cleo!" Their coach yelled.

Kendall took his stance before his rival once again and chuckled.

"What the fuck you laughing about?"

"You do see the score don't you?"

His rival shook his head, "If you keep that bitch on the ice you wouldn't taste that win."

"I want to taste that ass." Kendall smirked.

His rival felt air escaping his lungs. He stared into Kendall's eyes not realizing that the puck was before them. He witnessed Kendall skated away from him and growled moving his feet to catch up with him.

Kendall chuckled shooting the puck into the goal with force.

"Win Terriers!"

Kendall smiled. He skated passed his rival and sounded, "Maybe next time."

* * *

Logan stood within the stands holding a sign that said 'We love number 29'. His eyes raced across the ice as Kendall played. He had seen the passion that Kendall had on the ice every time he put his skates upon his feet. He knew that Kendall would make a great player someday, he had only hoped that they would be together long enough to see Kendall become a star.

Camille jumped as she held a sign within her arms saying 'James Diamond is a diamond on the ice.' She knew it was corny but she had to support her boyfriend on the ice.

* * *

Kendall took off his helmet and stumbled off the ice before being bombarded by men in suits who wanted to have a conversation with him.

"Mr. Knight I saw you skating out there and I would like to offer you a place on my team."

Kendall smiled as his eyes raced between the three men, "I am only a junior."

"How old are you son?" One of the men asked.

"Twenty." He watched as the men's eyes lit up.

"My name is Mr. Coleman." One of the men introduced himself, "Andrew Coleman."

Another introduced himself, "You can call me Mr. Curtis Pride."

"My name is Troy Hellman as in the mayonnaise." He beamed.

Kendall chuckled as the three men were fighting for his attention.

"Have you ever heard of the entry draft?" Andrew questioned.

Kendall nodded with glee.

"Well, we want you for our entry draft." Mr. Pride stated.

"No, I want you." Troy expressed.

Kendall grinned.

"What do you say?" The three replied simultaneously

* * *

Logan stood upon the stage of his production of Hamlet. Production was supposed to begin before the Thanksgiving break and he needed everything to be fine tuned for when they would showcase the play for its three day showcase. He spied Camille making her way towards him and questioned, "How is everything for the show?"

"Cool." She grumbled, "Why was I put on lighting detail?"

"You are perfect for that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, it is almost time for the show. I got to check with the actors to make sure they have their lines." He raced from her side.

Camille groaned in frustration before taking her place behind the lights.

* * *

Kendall packed his duffel bag hurriedly in anticipation to leave for Thanksgiving break. He left his empty apartment and headed towards Logan's apartment. He knocked on the door, "Logan?"

"I am almost ready."

He chuckled when he heard the other boy on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up! James and Carlos are headed to the airport. We are late."

"Well, I wasn't the one who made us late." He sounded from behind the door.

Kendall grinned, "You got a great ass." He licked his lips.

"That was no excuse."

He settled his eyes on Logan who was now standing before him. He pecked his lips and took his duffel bag from him. He groaned, "We are only going home for a few days. What did you pack?"

"The essentials." Logan beamed as he locked his apartment. Camille had left with James and Carlos to the airport. She had decided to spend Thanksgiving with James so she would be spending time at Logan's since she had no family living in Minnesota. Logan was excited for this break because he would finally be introducing Kendall to his family. He only hoped his dad would be receptive to the idea and allow him to date a boy like Kendall.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. The glass is half full

**Thank you for the stellar reviews peeps! :)**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!**

* * *

Kendall was excited about seeing Logan's parent's. He had the thought on his mind since they had landed in Minnesota. Logan's parent's picked him up from the airport while Kendall looked on noticing how loving his parent's were. He couldn't wait to finally see them face to face hoping to receive the same love and care. He did have anxiety over meeting Logan's father after Logan had stated that he was very critical of everything he did. He only hoped that his father wouldn't ban Logan from dating him like he had banned him from taking another creative writing class. He exhaled deeply as he stood before the full length mirror in his bedroom making sure his attire was exceptional. From the short time he had spent with Logan he had understood the other boy to have a very good fashion sense and a great taste in name brand clothing. He had to impress his parent's because he didn't want them to think that he was not good enough for their son. He placed a v-neck sweater over his head and brushed the hairs from it. Glancing down at his blue jeans he smiled glancing into his sparkling green eyes, "This just might work." He heard a knock sound at his bedroom door, "Come in."

Jennifer entered her son's bedroom and beamed. She glanced at him and nearly broke down and cried, "You look just like your father."

Kendall glanced towards her and smiled, "I know."

Jennifer approached him and cupped his face within the palms of her hands, "I love you."

"Mom, you're scaring me."

She shook her head, "I don't mean to." She kissed his cheek, "You are growing up so fast."

Kendall met her eyes.

She felt her eyes beginning to water. She cleared her throat, "When will I get to meet this Logan boy?"

Kendall blushed, "Soon mom."

"Will I like him?"

"Of course."

"Good." She glanced at him once more, "I am so proud of you son." She kissed his cheek, "Just know that I don't want any grand babies so soon."

He rolled his eyes.

"I always thought at the rate you were going in High School someone would appear with a baby on my doorstep. Every time I heard the doorbell ring I thought someone was coming."

Kendall chuckled, "Mom, you are clearly being dramatic."

"I am clearly not." She squeezed him around his shoulders, "My son the slut."

"Mom!" Kendall's eyes grew.

"It's the truth right?" She glanced into his sparkling green eyes and laughed, "This boy must be really special huh?"

"He is." He blushed.

"Well, hurry back your aunts are coming over they want to hear the great news."

"About the scouts?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Okay." He took his leave.

* * *

Logan sat within his parent's living room and watched a recurring episode of his favorite TV show on their flat screen. Since he was in Boston he had no time to watch his favorite episodes so he was glad to have the time to relax and watch TV without any interruptions. He snuggled under a small wool blanket and sipped his warm pumpkin cider, his mom's specialty. His ears turned to the ringing doorbell and groaned. He raised his hips from the sofa and started towards the door. He swallowed not knowing who was behind it thinking of the last time he had answered the doorbell when Tate was behind it. He had remembered how that relationship had went South and had only prayed that his relationship with Kendall would not take such a nasty turn, "It's you." Logan beaming opened the door with a sigh.

"Who did you thought it was?" The blond arched his brow in question.

Logan shrugged, "Nobody." He held onto Kendall's shoulders as he pecked his lips.

"You going to let me in?"

"Oh." Logan stepped aside to let him in.

Kendall stepped into the house and his eyes marveled over the white walls and white staircase that led to the second story. He turned to Logan, "So where are they?" He removed his coat and handed it to Logan.

Logan frowned. He took Kendall's coat and hanged it on the nearby closet, "I didn't think you would have showed up so soon. My mom went to the grocery store to pick up some more things since I told her you were vegan."

Kendall nodded.

"My dad had an emergency at the medi-center." Logan concluded.

"Where is Camille?"

"By James."

Kendall nodded, "Never knew you were such a rich boy."

"Sorry." He shrugged, "I can't help it. I was born into wealth."

Kendall chuckled at his cuteness, "So, what is there to do until they return?"

Logan bit down on his bottom lip when his eyes met Kendall's. He yelped when he felt Kendall pull him into his arms. He giggled when he felt Kendall aiding him in jumping upon his body. Logan locked his legs around the blond's waist as Kendall carried him up the flights of stairs, "Careful." He advised as Kendall began to climb the stairs.

"I will be." Kendall held him tightly around his hips. He reached the top of the stairs and made his way down the hall.

Logan's eyes searched for his bedroom. His eyes landed a white door fame and recited, "Stop!"

Kendall silenced his feet. He entered Logan's bedroom and his eyes sparkled over the green walls, rugs and bedspread.

Logan giggled, "What can I say. I love green." He felt as Kendall dumped him in the bed and he bounced up.

The blond removed his sweater and climbed upon Logan's body. He crushed their lips together and moaned, "I fucking missed this."

"You're such a horny boy."

Kendall turned him over and spanked his ass.

"Oww."

"That wasn't nice." He turned the brunet onto his back and started to unbutton his jeans while keeping their lips glued together as they glided against each other.

Logan broke the kiss and arched his back, "Oh baby." He raised his hips so that Kendall could have removed his jeans, "Fuck me!"

The blond beamed placing his hands under the brunet's sweater and tweaking his nipples.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and moaned, "Mmmmmm."

"Scream for me baby." Kendall removed the brunet's sweater as well as his own. He bit down on Logan's neck using his hands to remove Logan's thong and finger his ass hole.

"Ahhhh~"

"Mmmm~" Kendall forced Logan's legs to sit on his shoulders as he bent down to tease his hole with his tongue.

Logan arched his back and cried out, "Ahhhh~" He bit down on his bottom lip, "Fuck~"

* * *

James held Camille hand as he entered his kitchen with her by his side. He spotted his mother and smiled, "Mom."

"Yes." Brooke turned to meet her son's hazel eyes. She soon landed her brown eyes upon a girl holding hands with her son and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"This is Camille."

Camille removed her hand from James' and approached Brooke, "Hello Mrs. Diamond I am..."

Brooke held her hand up before her to silence the girl's words.

Camille silenced her feet and frowned.

Brooke met her son's eyes before turning to Camille, "What do your parents do?"

"My parents are divorced."

Brooke frowned, "I am sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. My dad has full custody. I see my mom on holidays." She swallowed meeting the eyes of the woman before her, "My mom works as a hairdresser and my dad is an accountant."

"Are you with my son for his money?"

"I didn't know that your son was rich." Camille glanced between Brooke and James.

James shrugged.

Brooke chuckled, "I like you." She approached Camille and embraced her.

Camille smiled, "Thank you."

Brooke released her, "After James graduates he will start working at Diamond Cosmetic Industries where he would become a shareholder and later take over the company."

Camille nodded, "I want to become a lawyer."

"That is great. You could represent us in any cases we might have."

Camille beamed, "That sounds great."

Brooke held Camille around the shoulders and led her towards the living room.

James rolled his eyes but found himself placing a smile upon his lips. This was the first girl his mother had really approved of. Well, seeing as how he was a player he never really bought any girls home but with the girls he would hang with his mother always had a nasty response for them. Camille was different he knew that and his mother did as well. He was glad he found someone his mother could be proud of.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Tate held onto Bailey's hand as they walked along the sand in Miami. For Thanksgiving Bailey's family were spending it in Miami with his grandparents and Tate had been excited to join since going back home to Minnesota and seeing Logan was not an option. The wounds were still fresh and he didn't want to have to see Logan after everything that had happened between them. He was happy to join Bailey and his family but right now he didn't know if Bailey had felt the same. He stopped his feet forcing Bailey to stop his as well.

Bailey blinked, "What?"

"You spaced out a minute ago. What is wrong?"

"Oh." He shook his head and licked his lips, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Positive." He tried to force a smile upon his lips.

Tate pulled him into a hug, "I am glad."

"So am I." He tried not to cry but his memory kept going back to the time when...

_Bailey sat upon the patient's bed in the doctor's office. He was not sure if he was pregnant or not and needed to find out. Tate had agreed to be here with him holding his hand but he didn't need Tate to be here right now. He needed to do this on his own. He glanced up at the doctor when he had reentered the room anticipating the news._

_"Mr. Johnston."_

_"Yes." He swallowed in anticipation of his words._

_"You are not pregnant."_

_Bailey's heart fell. He held his chest and exhaled deeply. It should have been a relief and he should have felt happy but something deep down was still troubling him and that had not gone away until the doctor had reopened his lips._

_"You can not get pregnant."_

_"What?" Wrinkles appeared upon Bailey's forehead, "Repeat that."_

_The doctor showed Bailey a chart with a picture of his wombs, "You have a blockage at the entrance of your wombs. It is blocking any sperm from entering. You may never get pregnant."_

_Bailey felt the air in his lungs escaping. He did not know how to respond, __"I..."_

_"It happens in most men and a few women. Because men are at a higher risk it happens allot in men."_

_"How can this be reversed?" He squeaked._

_The doctor shook his head, "Most cases it can't." He met Bailey's sorrowful eyes, "Surgery is too risky in a case like this. I am sorry. I hope you believe in prayer Mr. Johnston." He replied before taking his leave._

_Bailey tried to take in what was said but he couldn't. He only broke down and cried._

Tate released Bailey and continued walking along the sand.

Bailey only stared at Tate's side profile and thought how he could never bless him with a child because of his deformity. He wanted to break down and cry once more but he couldn't show any emotion because he had told Tate he was fine. He had told him that he wasn't pregnant and Tate had told him that if they were still together when they were finished with med school that they would have children of their own. This made him sad. He had to tell Tate the truth so that he wouldn't get his hopes up.

* * *

Logan bounced upon Kendall's lap as Kendall sat with his back against his padded headboard. He cried trying to control his screams as Kendall plowed into him, "Fuck~" He bounced swallowing all of Kendall's dick as he squeezed his ass walls on every re-entry.

Kendall bit onto Logan's neck as Logan rode him. He panted thrusting his hips upwards to meet Logan's. He tried to muffle his moans because he did not know when Logan's parents would be back home. He didn't want to make such a bad impression.

"Yes~ yes~" Logan panted, "I'm gonna..." He rode his hips back and forth upon Kendall's dick, "I'm gonna..." He moaned, "Kendall~" He cried his name, "I'm gonna..." He closed his eyelids shut riding Kendall's dick until, "I'm gonna..."

Kendall spanked Logan's ass and moved to kiss his lips, "Cum with me baby~" He increased the rhythm of his thrusts, "Cum for me with my big dick up your ass." He moaned as he felt the pressure in his lower abdomen.

"Fuck~" Logan tweaked his own nipples and came all over his and Kendall's chest, "Ahhhh~" He squeezed his ass cheeks tight.

Kendall nearly lost it as he came into his condom. He groaned, "Fuck~"

Logan panted as he came off his high collapsing upon Kendall's chest.

Kendall sighed, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Mmhmm." Logan nodded tiredly.

* * *

Joanna pulled into her driveway with her husband pulling beside her. She beamed as she met his eyes. She stepped out of her Mercedes GT and approached her husband with a kiss, "Were you following me?"

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth darling." He rested his hands upon her hips.

Joanna blushed, "You tease me Henny."

"I love you." He kissed her lips.

"Love you more."

He released her and moved to open her trunk to remove the groceries, "When is this new boyfriend of Loges supposed to come by?" He growled.

"Be nice Henny. Logan really likes him." She smiled walking towards their front door. She interested her key into the lock and entered calling out to her son, "Logan! Logan!"

* * *

Logan's eyes shoot up. He lifted his ass slowly off of Kendall's dick and shook at the sleeping blond's shoulders, "Kendall."

Kendall yawned with his eyelids closed.

"Wake up." He whispered.

"Why?" He opened his eyelids slightly.

"My parent's are home."

"Shit." Kendall jumped out of Logan's bed and hurriedly found his clothes to place over his shoulders.

Logan did the same. He felt anxiety creep up within his bones. He turned to look out his window and smiled, "Kendall you have to use the window."

"What?"

"My mom and dad can't see you in the house." He frowned.

Kendall jumped in his jeans. He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if I fall I am sending you the bill."

"Then we would pray that you don't fall." He chuckled while approaching his window to open it.

* * *

"Loges!" Henderson replied when he witnessed his son making his way into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." He replied. He turned to his mom, "Did you get the stuff?"

Joanna nodded as she removed a few boxes of tofu and boxed frozen veggie meat from the grocery bags. She glanced at the turtle neck that her son was wearing and furrowed her brow, "Aren't you hot babe?"

Logan shook his head frantically, "I am fine."

"So when is this boy supposed to be coming over?" Henderson growled.

"Henny..." Joanna replied sternly while putting up the groceries.

"What?" He questioned, "I am only..." He stopped his words when he heard a thud outside.

Logan's eyes grew, "Squirrel."

"We don't have..."

The door bell ringing touched Logan's ears, "Door bell." He left to answer the door in a hurry wanting to see if Kendall was alright.

Henderson groaned, "I have already decided to hate him." He turned towards his wife.

Joanna chuckled, "No you don't." She took her husband by the hand and led him towards the front door.

* * *

"So..." Kendall replied as he stared at Logan's parents who were sitting before him as he and Logan sat together upon the sofa.

Henderson broke the silence, "Logan told us that you got scouted."

"I did." He beamed.

"Hockey?" Henderson arched his brow.

"Dad..." Logan's eyes grew.

"What?" Henderson shrugged, "I see no future in hockey son." He replied truthfully, "Now being a doctor..."

"Henny..." Joanna glared towards her husband.

Henderson pinned his lips.

Joanna turned to Kendall, "You are a nice looking boy Kendall." She gushed.

"Thank you ma'am."

"I think it is amazing how as a Junior you got scouted so early. That means that only great things are left to come." She uttered, "I am so proud my son found someone who already has a decided career." She turned towards her husband.

Henderson only shrugged not saying a word.

* * *

"Do you like the tofu Kendall?" Joanna asked as they sat together by the table in their blue and white dinning room for lunch.

Kendall nodded, "I do." He glanced down at the tofu burger Logan's mother had made and beamed. It was really the best he had ever tasted.

"I am fully committed to organic eating."

"Tell me about it." Logan rolled his eyes with sarcastic humor.

Kendall chuckled, "I took him to a vegan restaurant back in Boston." He informed Joanna.

Joanna glanced at her son impressed.

Logan met his mother's eyes, "Don't look at me like that. It was delicious."

"Great!" Joanna clapped, "Now I have a reason to cook it."

Henderson winced, "Please don't."

"I would wear him down." Joanna winked towards Kendall.

Kendall smiled.

"So what are you studying in school Kendall?" Henderson asked.

"Dad..." Logan started.

"What?" His eyes grew, "I just want to know what kind of fall back career he is going to have when this hockey thing doesn't work out."

"No disrespect sir but you said when this hockey thing wouldn't work out."

"That's right."

"You are already expecting me to fail and you haven't known me all of three minutes." Kendall replied.

"I want the best for Logan and I need to know that you can give him that best."

"I will try."

Henderson shook his head, 'I don't need you to try..."

"Henderson stop it!" Joanna stated, "Stop interrogating him like he just proposed marriage to our son." She turned towards Kendall and Logan.

"Mom!"

"I am only making sure honey."

Logan sighed folding his arms above his chest in frustration. This was such a bad idea. He hated how his father was acting towards Kendall and most of all he hated that he was now forming the idea in his head that Kendall might never want to be with him after this.

Kendall exhaled deeply not knowing how this lunch date could have taken a turn for the worst.

* * *

Logan walked Kendall on the outside onto the front porch of his parents' house and sighed, "I am so sorry about that."

"It's fine." Kendall pecked Logan's lips.

"He would warm up to you."

"Doubt it." Kendall frowned.

Logan pouted, "I just want them to love you as much as I do." He hugged Kendall around his waist placing his head upon his chest.

Kendall's breath hitched. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't move his lips to respond. He raised his hands as if he was caught red-handed and didn't have an excuse for why he was caught. He swallowed a lump lodged within his throat harshly. Kendall slowly placed his hands upon Logan's shoulders and smoothed his fingers along his back. He heard the brunet moaning softly and tried to breathe through his mouth.

Logan heard the still sound of Kendall's heart beat and grew concerned, "Are you alright babe?"

"Y..yeah." Kendall stammered.

Logan raised his head and sighed. He stepped out of Kendall's arms.

"What is wrong?" Kendall furrowed his brow.

"I said I love you and you..." Logan fiddled his thumbs and studied his booties.

The blond exhaled deeply glanced out into the cold air. He turned his eyes back to brown ones.

"I don't mean to rush you but..."

"I am not there yet." Kendall stopped Logan's words, "I really like you but..." His lips displayed a loop-sided smile.

Logan nodded but he was still horrified. He entered into the house and slammed the front door.

"Damn it!" Kendall rang out.

* * *

"So tell us again from the beginning." Brooke gushed with sparkling eyes as she sat upon her plush sofa with Kendall at her side.

"Si." Silva sat on the other side of Kendall and beamed.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he glanced between the two women.

Jennifer entered the room with a chuckle, "Never saw you two so overexcited before."

Brooke shook her head towards Jennifer, "This right here is my money Jen. You know how much I have invested into him?"

Kendall smiled towards his aunt Brooke knowing that she was the one who took care of all of his fiances. He had appreciated her for that. He turned his emerald pools towards his aunt Silva who took care of his safety and security. They were both two exceptional women who he loved dearly.

"I do." Jennifer nodded taking a seat within an arm chair.

"Well then you do know that I am so proud of our Kendall." Brooke hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." Kendall felt his cheeks being squished, "You can release me now."

"Oh." Brooke released him with a smile.

Kendall exhaled deeply with a pant.

"So your mother has told us about this boy." Silva added.

Kendall blushed.

"He seems special to you." Brooke knocked shoulders with Kendall, "Tell us about him."

Kendall frowned.

Jennifer frowned as she watched the facial expression of her son change, "What happened?"

"I went to meet his parents today."

"Ooo, that is a very big step." Brooke admitted.

Silva nodded with a hum.

"Afterwards he told me that he loved me." He let out.

"So what is the problem?" Brooke questioned.

Silva furrowed her brow, "I am not understanding. Do you not feel the same...?"

"I told him that I wasn't there yet. He told me it before, but that was before we were ..." He stopped his lips glancing at both of his aunts who were holding onto his every word, "That is not important." He replied, "What is important is that we got together. I like being with him but I jut feel like he expects more."

"Well isn't it too soon?" Jennifer questioned.

Kendall nodded meekly.

"Don't read too much into it." Brooke advised, "If you like him don't make him feel like you would break up with him because of this. Let him see that you like him and that it is a process to loving him."

Silva nodded, "She is right sobrino."

Kendall glanced around the room with searching eyes as the words being said filled his ears. He quickly got up from his hips and rushed out the room, "I would be right back."

Brooke chuckled, "When would we meet this..." She turned to Jennifer, "What is his name again?"

"Logan."

"Right...thanks...When would we meet this Logan?"

"Soon." Kendall shot out of the room.

"I hope we love him just as much as Kendall does." Silva joked.

"Isn't it obvious." Brooke joined in.

"Totally." Jennifer replied before the three joined into laughter.

* * *

"It is going to be fine Logie." Camille rubbed Logan's back as he laid within her lap upon his sofa in his bedroom, "I can't believe you two did it in here a few hours ago." She whispered.

Logan sniffed, "You're making it worst Camille.

"Ooo sorry." She frowned, "Look, he isn't going to break up with you."

"You didn't see his face. It was registered shock plus he may think I am getting too serious." He panicked, "I am expendable." He cried.

"I don't know what that means." She started, "He likes you. And James admitted that Kendall is changing and that it is only because of you Logie."

"Yeah?" He sat upon his hips wiping his eyes.

"Yeah." She patted his shoulders, "He would love you in time."

"Who wants some more pumpkin cider?" Joanna walked into her son's bedroom with tray of pumpkin cider and pumpkin tarts, "Thanksgiving is only in a few..." She saw her son's wet eyes and questioned, "Oh baby what's wrong?"

Logan frowned.

Joanna rested the tray upon her son's nearby table and approached him wrapping him up within his arms.

Logan rested his head upon his mother's chest.

Joanna turned her eyes towards Camille.

Camille mouthed, "He loves Kendall but Kendall doesn't feel the same way."

Joanna rubbed her hands upon her son's back, "It is going to okay baby."

Logan nodded wrapping his arms tightly around his mother.

* * *

Henderson opened his front door to notice the blond from earlier and growled. He had known how his son had felt about the other boy but that didn't make him like Kendall any more than he did. He had remembered him from when he had bought Tate to the hospital. He knew this boy was no good for his son. The sooner Logan would figure that out the sooner he would be happier with someone who was more promising than the trouble-making blond standing before him.

"Um..." Kendall refused to meet the eyes of Logan's father, "Is Logan home?"

"Didn't you just leave here an hour ago?"

Kendall nodded, "Yes, and I thank you for your hospitality sir..."

Henderson arched his brow at the blond.

"I would like to..."

"Listen here." He started.

"Okay." Kendall pinned his lips.

"If you so much as hurt my son I will..."

"Kendall..." Logan smiled as he walked down the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

Henderson let out a nervous laughter when he heard his son over his shoulders.

Kendall's eyes met Logan's and swallowed, "I wanted to talk about what happened before."

"What did you do to my son?" Henderson growled.

"Dad..." Logan replied, "Mom called."

Henderson sighed taking his leave.

Logan stood before Kendall, "About before..."

"No, wait..." He stopped his words, "I know how you feel about me and I mightn't feel the same way..."

"Kendall if you want us to break up..."

"No." Kendall felt his heart break, "I would never want to do that." He pulled Logan within his arms, "I meant what I said about making good properties together. We are great together..."

"You just don't..."

Kendall shook his head, "Maybe I would learn how to but right now..." He frowned, "I just can't lose you because I don't love you right now."

"I understand."

Kendall placed a sweet kiss upon Logan's lips. He rested his forehead against his, "Don't ever think that I don't want you. I will always want you. And if something happens within our future and I am not with you, I want you to know that I am always yearning for you."

Logan smiled, "That was sweet."

"You're sweet."

"That was corny."

Kendall spanked his ass, "Rude."

"Owww."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"You're a year older than I."

"So you ought to respect me." He kissed Logan's lips.

* * *

Kendall held Logan's hand as they sat around his aunt Brooke's dinning table and to eat Thanksgiving dinner. He beamed towards the other boy who sat beside him and felt something fluttering within his heart. He didn't understand it as yet but he felt as if it would be explained to him later. He had wanted Logan by his side for not only this short time but for all the times left to come. He glanced around the table at his family and was happy to share this time with someone who he had gotten so close with so fast. His eyes landed upon James and Camille who were arguing over who got which side of the turkey. He spied the latino whose eyes glistened over the spread before him. He chuckled turning his eyes towards his aunt who stood at the head of the table and spoke which was a tradition within their household at Thanksgiving. He wanted these people to remain within his life and remain together into the future. He knew that was allot to ask for but he just wished and hoped that nothing would ever change.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Breaking down my walls

**Okay, this chapter right here peeps would be in the form of flashbacks. A few of you have been confused so I will answer to your confusion. I live for the fans and I want everyone to feel satisfied after reading :). So here goes.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Morty sat within his town car that was parked in a dark alley. He had advised his driver that he needed to remain hidden and when the shoots started firing he needed to be far away from the fire. He turned to his bodyguard, "Is he ready?"

His bodyguard turned his eyes to the sky as he listened into his earbud. He nodded towards Morty, "He is ready to fire."

"Well, let the games begin." He smirked.

His bodyguard left the car and made his way across the street. He had been stocking Joseph Israel Taylor for sometime now and he was given specific orders from his employer. Morty wanted Taylor's spot within the secret organization and he was about to do anything to get it. The bodyguard spotted Joseph leaving a nearby cafe with two bodyguard before him. He smirked.

Joseph glanced at the man standing before him closely, "Don't I know you?"

"No."

"Yes." He widened his eyes as the realization hit him, "You are..."

One of Joseph's bodyguard was hit with gun fire.

Joseph ducked as he other bodyguard tried to pull him to safety.

Morty's bodyguard punched his fist against Joseph's bodyguard's jaw forcing him to the ground. He turned to Joseph, "Your time is up."

* * *

David stood above fifteen stories in an adjacent building. The floor he was on was under construction so he had a nice open window. He bent low and laid behind his sniper rifle. He had to identify the shooter who had just shot a civilian on the ground. His eyes scanned the adjacent buildings and spotted the shooter who was getting ready to aim once more. He aimed his rifle at the shooter and shot the sniper before turning his gun upon his brother's bodyguard who had appeared to have another man within his custody. He aimed and shot stealthy forcing him to the ground with a thud. David smiled before taking up his rifle and leaving he building.

* * *

Joseph tried to get away from the giant who was dragging him along. He felt anxiety raising within his bones. He heard a whistle pass his ears and exhaled deeply when he saw the man laying down dead before him. He panted turning his ears to a car speeding from within an alley. He was just saved from being killed by someone he had vaguely met before. He glanced up at the sky and smiled. Someone had wanted him to live. He removed his cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed a few numbers remembering the plates of the car that had sped away.

* * *

Jennifer sat Katie down upon their living room sofa and sighed. Her daughter was still asking questions because she was still very much confused. She turned to witness her daughter's eyes and opened her lips, "Let's start from the beginning."

Katie nodded. She turned so that she could have faced her mother folding her feet before her.

**Some years ago...**

Morty stood within his restaurant smoking his cigar. He spoke with his bodyguard who stood by his side softly, "Are the men in position?"

"Yes." His eyes circled the restaurant for any suspicious activity. He knew that Morty was a notorious Italian gangster and drug lord who had a target on his back. Although no one was stupid enough to approach Morty directly. He was still on his guard to make sure that no one would hurt his employer, "The men are approaching David's location."

"Excellent." Morty smirked, "I want my brother dead." He grinned, "He will have a nice reunion with our father in hell." He growled, "They should know better than to cross me."

"And Jessica, your brother's wife?" He added.

Morty licked his lips as the memory of Jessica's pink lips and enticing green eyes graced his mind, "Make sure she never knows. She will be in my bed tonight. I would make sure of it." He smirked, "She is visiting my wife, so when I put Millie to her bed I will also drag Jessica to my bed." He blew a puff of smoke in his bodyguard's face.

His bodyguard nodded with a cough. He left his employer's side to make sure that the job on killing David was going to be executed perfectly whereby leading no traces to Morty.

* * *

Jessica sat with her sister-in-law and laughed as they danced around the kitchen.

"Morty and I are expecting." Millie placed her hand over her stomach. She had known for sometime that she couldn't trust her husband with the woman that would walk in and out of his restaurant and office. She just had to make him love her somehow and someway. She needed to make this work. Getting pregnant was her only option so she took it in hopes that he would love her again.

"Really when?"

She shrugged, "I have another appointment with the doctors so I will know then."

Jessica hugged Millie's shoulders, "I am so proud of you. What would you name the baby?"

"I want to have a little boy. I will name him after Morty's real father Anthony." She whispered.

Jessica nodded hearing the story from her husband, David, "Is he still in Sicily?"

Millie frowned, "I am afraid so." He hugged her flat stomach, "He has warned me about Morty for years. And when I did not listen and married him anyway he decided to remain to Italy promising never to return." She felt tears welding up within her eyes.

"I am so sorry."

Millie sniffed back her tears, "I will get over it. Besides I am having a baby!" She jumped.

Jessica clapped with glee.

* * *

Morty entered his house and exhaled deeply. He hadn't heard a word of his brother's murder and needed to know all of the details. He couldn't seem like a flake if he didn't go through with his plans. After all he was only eighteen when he along with his mother had killed his father. He had discovered at a very young age, when his mother had divulged to him that he and his brother David had not shared the same father. He was distraught. When David's father, however, had learned of his wife's deceit he had threatened to divorce her leaving her and Morty with nothing. Morty's mother was angry and wanted revenge. She had divulged a plot with Morty and they had killed him together. Morty had cried after his first killing not liking the feeling he had felt afterwards but he had grown accustomed to this life. He had met his real father, Anthony once but had refused to claim him as his father. He had no father. He was set to inherit David's father money seeing as how he was the oldest but he was not the real heir, David was. This angered him because he had taken out loans with David which he would have to pay back somehow. He did not like being indebted to anyone, so the most simplest solution was to kill David and take his money. He smirked at how his genius mind worked. He took off his blazer then pulled his cigar from in between his lips. He searched for his wife who he found curled up in bed sleeping. He turned to his living room where he noticed Jessica sleeping in front of the television. He would also take his brother's wife because David didn't deserve any of the things he was handed.

* * *

Morty's wife, Millie rose from her slumber when she heard banging on the walls. She groaned. She got out of bed and went down the hall where the sounds were getting louder. She stood behind a door and heard a moan then a cry. Millie placed her hand upon the knob only to find that it was locked. She banged on the door, "Hello?"

* * *

Jessica felt Morty's weight on top of her as he forced himself onto her. She felt the thickness of his dick as it entered her. She screamed, "No...don't..." She cried.

Morty smiled enjoying his experience with her. He had seen the tears in her eyes but he had ignored them because he had wanted her for so long. Now he was going to have her at all costs. He didn't care if she was his brother's wife.

Jessica tried to push him off but the more she pushed the more he thrust into her, "No...Millie...David." She shouted.

Morty moaned as he dove into her over and over again, "No one can hear you." He kissed her lips.

* * *

David waited in the delivery truck on a lit street corner. He glanced down at his watch before starting the ignition. Before he pulled off he was stopped by a few masked gunmen who forced him out of the truck, "What is this about?"

"Someone wants you dead."

David had known who that someone was. He had lived with his brother all of his life to know that his brother's heart was not righteous. He had no other family and had wished that he could leave but something inside him kept him by his brother's side hoping and praying that he could change the cruel man that he had grown to know as his brother.

Another replied, "Yeah, and we are just the men to do it."

David's breath got caught within his throat as he watched the gunmen fire their arms towards him. He saw black behind his eyes as the sounds stopped.

* * *

**A few years later...**

Jessica took a young Steven through an alley and glanced down at him.

Steven glanced up at his mother and swallowed, "Mommy I scared."

Jessica glanced down into her son's identical green eyes, "I know you are." He was only three and was too little for her protection. She was getting assistance from David who was hiding them from Morty. Morty had heard about Jessica's pregnancy and was on a rampage to finding them. Jessica had not kept quiet about Steven being Morty's kid which had angered the old man, but Jessica had not cared at all. Morty had supposedly killed her husband David who had faked his own death for reasons she had yet to understand. She wanted revenge. She had met Millie once or twice and seen the little boy she held within her arms. That little boy was Steven's half brother but who Steven would never know because of the bastard Morty. She growled.

"What's wrong?"

Jessica bent down to Steven's eye level and held his little body within are arms, "Mommy will worry about that. Now we have to go."

"Where?"

"We have to hid baby."

"Like in hide and seek?"

"Yes just like hide and seek." She lifted him up within her arms and glanced around to make sure the coast was clear. She had to meet up with David. She raced along the sidewalk jumping from building to building to make sure she wasn't being followed.

* * *

**Some years later**

Steven smoked a cigarette before flicking it to his feet when he noticed his father walking by.

Morty approached Steven and held him by his neck. He placed a kiss upon his cheek and laughed.

Steven had tensed up when he felt his father grip him by the neck but soon relaxed letting out a nervous chuckle when his father had laughed.

"You are a stone cold killer Steven just like your dad."

Steven growled remembering witnessing his mother die before him in cold blood when he was ten years old. He remembered screaming for her to walk up but she never did. Steven had every intention of killing Morty in cold blood but he couldn't do it when Morty was always surrounded by men who would take a bullet for him.

"You did good son." Morty tapped his shoulders.

In order to prove Steven's loyalty to his bastard father he had to kill someone. He had shot a man and had regretted it. He didn't have to kill the guy who had left his family behind. He didn't know how Morty did it. Morty killed people like it was something people did everyday. He had no remorse. Steven was still suffering from the lost of his mother and his father David. He had vaguely remembered seeing visions of him when he was younger. He had told his mom who had just told him that he was dreaming. He would see David, he just couldn't prove it.

"I have another job for you son."

"Okay."

"It is in Los Angeles."

Steven opened his lips, "What about ..."

"I got you covered son. There will be men to protect you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of cocaine. He handed it to Steven, "Do not disappoint me son."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He placed a fake smile upon his face.

* * *

**Some years later - The Minnesota job**

Steven stood before an officer with a scowl upon his face as they occupied an abandoned building. He had to put on a show for Morty's bodyguards who were standing right behind him. He cleared his throat and turned over his shoulders, "Give us some space."

"But Morty said..."

"I said to give us some room." He shouted.

The bodyguards nodded taking their leave from the secured room.

Steven circled the police officer while glaring at the door. When he heard it slam shot he exhaled.

Officer Garcia turned to Steven, "You are running one dangerous game with your father Steven."

"He has to be stopped." He replied watching the door, "A few years ago I was in Los Angeles receiving priceless artifacts and drugs from the cartel down in Mexico and Cuba."

Officer Garcia nodded.

"Now I am in Minnesota having meetings with drug lords and dirty men who are running dirty money through sports teams."

"Who are these teams?"

Steven turned his eyes to the door that was opening. He held the officer around his neck and kneed his ribs. He watched him fall to the floor and beamed.

Morty's bodyguards entered the room and smiled. One pulled out his gun.

Steven stopped him, "No, allow me." He pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Officer Garcia's head.

"No please..." He glanced up at the gun, "Please, I have..."

Steven pulled the trigger watching as the officer fell upon his stomach. He turned to the bodyguards, "Let's go." He allowed the bodyguards to walk ahead of him. Steven glanced over his shoulders and witnessed the officer getting up from the ground and winked towards him.

Officer Garcia chuckled softly before leaving through a secret entrance within the room.

* * *

**A few years later - The Bronx, New York**

Morty watched as Jennifer walked down the street with his grandchildren within her arms. He scowled at her while turning his eyes to his bodyguard, "Make sure they don't see tomorrow."

His bodyguard nodded.

"I would fucking show Steven what happens when someone double crosse me."

* * *

Steven trembled as he stood beside the heater in his crap apartment. He kicked at it but it had seemed to shut off. He sighed when he saw his wife, "Heat is out again."

Jennifer held Katie tightly within her arms as Kendall ran into his father's arms, "I don't want him to get sick again Steven."

"I know." He held Kendall tightly within his arms.

"Why does Morty keep torturing us?" He questioned, "What debt do you owe him?"

Steven turned his head away.

"Answer me."

"He killed my father."

"Yeah."

"So..." He sighed moving away from his wife and child to sit on a crate that was on the other side of the room, "Morty is into alot of sketchy businesses. My father, when he was alive used to sell his dope on the streets for some easy coin. So I followed suit."

"Steven..."

"No, I wanted to get close to him. I wanted to bring him down."

"And you did." She sighed, "This is why he hates us."

"I caused him alot of money in merchandise."

"How much?"

"I owe him about half a million dollars."

"Steven..."

"I have to take him down Jen. He is a monster. Justice needs to be served for what he did to my parents."

She nodded holding their infant tightly within his arms. She shattered with fright as she heard someone opening the locks of their apartment door.

Steven took up Kendall within his arms and pushed his wife and Katie towards somewhere safe.

"Steven what is going on?" Jennifer feared the worst.

Steven glanced within his wife's eyes and kissed her lips, "It is going to be fine." He glanced down into the identical green eyes of his son when he had placed them safely within the closet. He whispered into his son's ear, "I love you and I will always be with you."

"Where are you going daddy?" Kendall asked.

Steven heard the door being broken down. He turned to his wife, "This leads down to a tunnel. I will meet you there." He kissed his daughter's forehead as she laid wiggling within her mother's arms.

"Steven...no...Steven..." Jennifer tried to object.

Steven saw the fright and tears within his wife's eyes, "Go, I will meet you."

"Steven..."

Steven heard a rifle being cocked, "Go Jen, I will meet you..."

Kendall looked up at his father confused but followed orders. He felt as he was stuffed into a closet with his mother and baby sister and felt scared. His green eyes watched as his father closed the closet door before him and swallowed. He wanted to object but then he had heard it locked. Darkness filled his eyes and he held on to his mom. He peeped through a small hole in the closet door and jumped when he saw three men with guns approach his dad.

Jennifer cried through the darkness, "It is okay baby, daddy will come back to us." She peeped through a small hole in the closet door that stood at her eye level.

* * *

Steven swallowed as he locked his family within the closet. This was his fight and he didn't need them getting in the middle of it. He felt tears come to his eyes but quickly brushed them away and sniffed. He turned to three men he had recognized as Morty's men approaching him. He held his guard and fought them with all his well-power kicking and punching them on the ground. He was unarmed and had to find his gun. He had wrestled a gun away from one but he was outnumbered. He felt as someone forced him to his knees and placed their assault rifle to his head. He heard his son's and his wife's screams and closed his eyes, "Don't hurt them."

The man who was paid to execute Steven chuckled, "No, I would much rather them see you die." He pulled the trigger watching as the man's limp body fell to the floor.

* * *

Kendall felt tears touch his cheeks as he cried, "Daddy, no...no daddy...no...not my daddy..."

Jennifer cried, "Steven...no..." She could not stop her cries. With blurry vision she watched as the two intruders made their way before them. She hurriedly tried to find the trap door that would lead them to safety. She pushed at the wall behind them pulling Kendall along with her as they walked backwards to safety. She watched as the trap door closed behind them. She cried along with Kendall as they found their way towards the swampy underground tunnels before finding their way above ground. She squinted from the light. Jennifer felt weak and couldn't even fight when she felt as someone, who was waiting for her above ground pulled her and her children into a cab taking them towards the airport. With tear-stained eyes Jennifer blinked at a man sitting beside her as she sat upon an airplane with her daughter within her arms and her son laying sleeping upon her side.

"I heard what has happened." David replied softly.

She turned to his face, "Who are you?"

"The name is David Schmidt. I am Morty's brother and Jessica's husband."

Jennifer's breath got caught within her throat.

"Breathe." He heard her trying to catch her breath.

"But you are..."

"Dead?" He chuckled, "Yes, and I am very good at staying dead." He tried not to cry, "I heard about my son..."

Jennifer felt the tears starting to form within her eyes once again.

"Don't worry my son had a plan of escape. A saw what Morty had planned and a sped up my son's plan."

"Did he know?"

David shook his head against the wind. He bowed his head, "I should have told him."

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged, "I blame myself everyday for not doing that. But I didn't want Morty to..."

Jennnifer growled as his name.

"We will get justice Jen." He cleared his throat, "My son was in contact with a man in Minnesota known as Officer Garcia. He would be taking great care of you."

"Is that where we are headed?"

David nodded, "My brother is not going to look for you there." He smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"The state has a hit on Morty. If he so much as steps foot on Minnesota soil he would be shot." David smiled down at the two children that he considered his grandchildren, "I will protect you and them. I wouldn't let nothing happen to my family."

* * *

Kate got up from her hips after she was told the tale of her history by her mother. She had not remembered any of it seeing as how she was only an few months old.

Jennifer swallowing hoping that Katie would not ask any more questions seeing as how she left out the part about David in the airplane. She had only informed Katie that there was a nice man who made sure that they arrived in Minnesota safely.

Katie turned to her mother with tears within her eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Jennifer got up from her hips and embraced her daughter.

Katie cried upon her mother's chest, "He killed him."

"Yes."

"He killed him." She cried aggressively upon her mother's chest.

"It will be okay sweetie." She felt tears coming to her eyes. She knew it was far from okay but she had to remain strong for her daughter.

"He killed him."

* * *

Morty felt as his driver swerved knocking his car into a truck. He moaned feeling blood upon his forehead. He escaped the truck through the shattered window. He stood upon his feet with a groan holding onto his stomach. Morty's gray eyes glared towards the man who stood before him.

Joseph Israel Taylor grinned as he held Morty at gun point, "I see you want me dead."

"That's not the only think I want." Morty pressed his finger upon a beeper that was within his coat pocket.

"What else is there?"

"I had a talk with the leader of the secret organization that controls the wealth in the world."

Joseph hummed.

"I asked if I could form an alliance with him and he claimed that he already had an America."

Joseph cocked his gun, "That is right. Me."

Morty chuckled, "That spot is mine."

Joseph laughed, "You want to take it away from?"

Morty nodded.

"You and what army?" He aimed his gun towards his head before witnessing a helicopter approaching. He stood back witnessing as men left the copter with guns pointed at him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Morty shouted, "In negotiations you much learn that whoever has the biggest gun wins and since I have the biggest gun. I win."

Morty's men cocked their guns.

"Wait..." Joseph dropped his gun and held up his hands in surrender, "How about we form an alliance?"

Morty arched his brow.

"We can kill the President's hired gun and take over the secret organization. We can rule the amount of diamonds or oil that we receive. We will be rich."

Morty pondered for a moment before turning to his men to lower their guns. He approached Joseph and smirked, "I guess you've got yourself a partner but if you ever try and double cross me..."

"You have my world that I wouldn't..."

"Okay."

* * *

Gray stood before Morty's computer within his office in the back of his restaurant in the Bronx, New York. Morty had expressed how someone had infiltrated his business and that someone or someones were Gray and David. David was on a mission to get back all of the money that Morty and their mother had stolen from himself and his father when Morty and their mother had killed their father. He was smart and knew it was all Morty's handiwork. He had even known that Morty had killed their mother in revenge. Gray spotted the money that Morty was hiding and transferred it to a secured account that could not be traced. He had set up an intractable system that would make it appear that Morty was stealing from himself. He chuckled at his genius mind before leaving Morty's office through a window and dialing David, "It is done."

* * *

David had an bird's eye view of his brother and Joseph Taylor forming an alliance. He had now regretted not allowing the man to be killed. He answered his phone and spoke within it, "Make sure Jennifer gets that money. She will need it for when Kendall graduates." He smiled.

* * *

Katie glanced at the picture of her father holding her within her arms when she was just a baby. She sighed feeling her heart break into a million pieces. Her mother had expressed to her that she would continue to tell her more of the story but right now she didn't feel like hearing any more of their ill-fated pasts. She took up her father's picture and hugged it to her chest. She laid upon her back upon her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Jennifer washed a few dishes and frowned. She had told Katie what she had wanted to hear but she was afraid it was too much too soon. She should have never told the girl so much so fast. She had seen how it had negatively affected her daughter. If she could have taken it back she would have but right now she felt like she had scarred Katie in the worst way.

* * *

Kendall sat upon his hips and stared at an old picture of his father and beamed. He got lost in his thoughts and thought about the last time he had seen his father alive. He was only five years old.

_Kendall felt tears touch his cheeks as he cried, "Daddy, no...no daddy...no...not my daddy..."_

The blond still could hear his young cries as he watched his father get executed before his very eyes. He sniffed back his tears when he heard a squeak over his shoulders.

"I am sorry." Logan tip toed into Kendall's bedroom. He witnessed Kendall's glossy green eyes and questioned, "Something wrong?"

Kendall shook his head against the wind, "Just thinking about my dad."

Logan frowned. Kendall hadn't admitted much about his father and he didn't pry. But Logan had seen how the very thought of Kendall's dad made him said, "You want to talk about it?"

Kendall pulled Logan within his arms. He kissed his forehead, "I watched my dad die in front of me."

Logan felt his heart break.

"Oh Kendall." He hugged him when he heard the blond break down and cried. This was the first time he had seen Kendall become so emotional and desperate for any kind of support. Kendall was allowing his walls to break down for Logan.

Kendall sniffed holding Logan tight.

Logan rocked Kendall within his arms giving him a shoulder to cry on, "I am here for you baby. Just cry and let it out."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I hope this answered your questions if not all a few :)**


	12. Missing love

"I can't believe Kendall opened up to you." Carlos replied in awe as Logan sat before him.

Logan was within Kendall's apartment after class. He didn't want to go to his apartment because it was empty without the presence of Camille who was someplace gallivanting with her boyfriend. He had decided to meet up with Kendall who had promised to return to his apartment after class but now he wasn't so sure. Logan only shrugged towards Carlos.

"That is a big deal." Carlos uttered, "Kendall doesn't even open to us and we knew him longer." He beamed towards Logan as the realization had hit him.

"What?" Logan furrowed his brow with confusion.

"He is falling in love with you."

"No he isn't." Logan shook his head before a blush touched his cheeks, "You really think so?"

Carlos nodded with a smile.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip as sparkles appeared within his eyes. He squealed.

Carlos rolled his eyes as he jabbed his index fingers within his ears, "Do you have to scream?" He shouted.

Logan pinned his lips and squealed softly within his throat.

The latino chuckled, "It was only an observation. Maybe you should ask him."

The brunet frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"He just told me he didn't. I don't want to go back there." Logan hugged his chest, "I don't want to lose him."

"I understand." The latino nodded, "Give him time to tell you. I get it." He smiled. He got up from his hips and stretched, "I am going to meet up with my girl." He turned to Logan, "Are you going to be cool all alone?"

Logan nodded, "I will manage."

"Cool." Carlos grabbed his coat and left.

Logan remained within his seat thinking back to what Carlos had said.

* * *

Kendall stood upon the ice all alone tossing the hockey pucks into the goal. He was making every shot. He didn't understand what had came over him. Kendall had expressed his emotions to Logan which he hadn't thought possible. He had cried and laughed when talking about his dad. He didn't give Logan any further details of how his dad had died or how they came to be living in Minnesota he only told him what was on the surface. He told him that his dad had died from foreign properties entering his body, well that was not completely false since his dad had died from a gunshot to his head. He screamed when he saw flashes of his father's death before his eyes. He could still remember looking through the crack in the closet door at his dad. He had missed him dearly and would have wished that he would be alive to watch him play. He felt as tears rolled to his cheeks and tried to sniff them away but they weren't going anywhere. They continued to come as if they were waiting to burst out of his eye ducts.

* * *

James approached the cashier at the taco restaurant on campus. He had remembered the girl behind the cash register and smiled towards her. He had noticed that she smiled back and smirked.

Lucy tried to hid her blush as James stood before her. She hadn't seen much of him and when she had she would see him either holding hands or kissing his girlfriend around campus. She couldn't fight this attraction she had for him and wanted it to stop because it was wrong to be feeling what she was feeling. Lucy cleared her throat and asked, "Would you like to try the double taco special supreme?"

James hummed, "It sounds yummy. What does it include?"

Lucy stared into hazel eyes and nearly melted, "It includes..."

The brunet chuckled when he heard Lucy's voice crack.

She was horrified.

"It's okay." James stated, "How about we share the double on your next break?"

Lucy felt hypnotized by his words, "My next break is in fifteen minutes."

"Great. I will back and we can talk." He smiled.

Lucy's heart dropped, "Okay."

* * *

Kendall was leaving the hockey gym and bumped into a brunet he had not seen before, "Oh, I..." He lost all taste within his mouth when he saw the boy before him.

The brunet smirked as he glanced down at Kendall, "You're the great Knight."

Kendall rolled his eyes at the name that he had been called by a few guys he had fucked his freshman year.

"I heard you found a ass that you are committed to." The boy frowned.

Kendall laughed, "Don't be that way."

"So you aren't committed?" He asked.

Kendall pondered his answer before opening his lips.

* * *

Camille raised her head and spied her boyfriend who had entered the library and was now walking towards her. She smiled tossing her textbooks aside. She really needed a break. Camille had promised James they would spend the night together but then had received an email from her professor stating that they would be having a test tomorrow as well as a paper due on the local law systems in Boston. She was exhausted and hated how her professor gave them work when he felt the need to. He was unpredictable which Camille had hated.

"Still studying?" James frowned as he approached Camille.

"Yes." She sighed exhausted at the work before her.

James pouted.

"Don't be that way. I know I promised but..." She placed her head within her hands.

"It's fine." He placed a kiss upon her neck and smiled when she moaned.

She raised her hand, "You should go out and have fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "I trust you." She placed a kiss upon his lips.

"Thanks babe." He grinned before taking his leave.

* * *

Lucy giggled as she and James sat by the water fountain and shared their taco. She was enjoying his company.

James glanced at Lucy and smiled. He couldn't believe he had no interest in sleeping with her only wanting to get to know her. He growled thinking how Camille had made him soft. He frowned at the thought of Camille wondering if being here with Lucy would have hurt her. He clearly erased it from his mind when he felt Lucy's hand upon his thigh. He glanced down at her hand and arched his brow. James looked over at Lucy who was biting down upon her bottom lips suggestively. He couldn't control himself. He got up and pulled her along with him crashing their lips into each others.

* * *

Kendall was led into the dorm room of the brunet he had met. He chuckled as he entered the brunet's bedroom and watched his strip before him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He stood naked in front of Kendall, "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me raw and fuck me hard."

The blond was taken aback by his words, "I don't have a condom."

"Bull shit!" The brunet retorted. He made slow strides toward Kendall taking him by the neck, "The Knight always brings protection."

Kendall pulled his head away spanking the guys ass.

"Yes~" He moaned out.

"I don't kiss."

"Since when?" He questioned, "I want to taste that tongue."

Kendall backed away feeling something within his heart telling him that this was wrong.

"Don't you want me?" He guy tweaked his nipples seductively.

Kendall closed his eyelids and swallowed. He had to resist. He turned upon his heels and left.

"What the fuck!" The guy sounded annoyed at how horny he was to be left with an aching dick and throbbing ass hole ready to be fucked.

* * *

Logan jumped from sleeping upon Kendall's couch when he head the door slam. He focused his eyes upon the blond, "What took you so long?"

Kendall swallowed avoiding Logan's eyes.

"What is it baby?"

He shook his head against the wind placing his hockey gear upon the floor as well as his backpack. He sat next to Logan and felt as Logan snuggled into his chest. He placed a comforting hand upon the brunet's back and felt at ease. He was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. What if he had fucked that guy? Would Logan have forgiven him? He tried to calculate the variables within his head but he was never good at math. He let out a breath before closing his hands and falling asleep with Logan's head upon his chest and his feet curled up within his lap.

* * *

James panted as he thrusted into Lucy. He squeezed her breasts within his hands loving how soft they felt within his hands. He pounded her pussy loving how wet she was when he fucked her.

Lucy widened her legs as James laid in between them. She squeezed her pussy onto James dick meeting his thrusts. He was everything she had imagined he would have been like. The sex was amazing. She rolled her eyes feeling her climax approaching. Lucy clawed at his back wanting him to hit her G-spot once more.

James glanced down at Lucy and moaned loving the feeling of her around his dick. He had one problem though. She didn't make a sound. She was as quiet as a mouse. The difference with Camille was Camille would scream and shout. James loved that boast of confidence because then he knew he was hitting it right. Lucy just appeared dazed as her eyes rolled back in her head. She panted heavily but gave no indication that she was enjoying her experienced. James felt her nails upon his back and fucked her harder. He came within his condom when he reached his climax.

Lucy sighed when she came. She felt James roll off of her and went to put on his clothes, "Leaving so soon?" She breathed heavily, "You were so good."

"Well, you aren't really a screamer now are you?" He pulled up his pants.

She frowned, "You wanted me to..."

"Forget it." He grabbed his coat and left.

Lucy had no feeling within her legs to run after him. She only pouted not knowing what had happened.

* * *

Camille exited the library to witness James approaching. She smiled, "Hey babe."

"Hey." He kissed her lips.

Camille broke the kiss and smacked his lips together.

"What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow.

"You taste like taco." She winced.

He closed his eyes and groaned. He really should have brushed his teeth. It was a good think he hadn't eaten Lucy's pussy he thought, that would have been disgusting.

"What?" Camille laughed, "It's fine."

He nodded placing his hands around her shoulders.

Camille found herself sniffing his clothes, "Where were you?"

"Why?" He jumped.

"No reason." She giggled at his 'busted' expression, "You smell like fried food, and a mixture of two scents jasmine and roses."

He swallowed remembering that Lucy's hair had a hint of Jasmine and she also had on a rose scented perfume.

"Maybe you should stop hanging out with Carlos while I am not around." She suggested, "I don't want him taking you to clubs as his wing man to pick up women."

James sighed in relief, "You're right." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

Tate laid upon his bed within his dorm room with Bailey within his arms. He held him tightly kissing his lips passionately. He rolled his hand down to his ass and squeezed it tightly. He broke the kiss, "I want you baby."

Bailey moaned crushing his lips on Tate when he felt himself being flipped upon his back. He assisted Tate in taking off his clothing so their bodies could rub against each other. He felt his nipples being teased and cried out, "Yes baby~"

"You like that?"

"Mmhmm~" Bailey replied.

"Well you are going to love..."

Bailey closed down his eyelids when he felt Tate's slick fingers entering his hole. He forced his hips down upon his fingers as Tate finger fucked him as well as teased his dick with his tongue. He tried to relax under Tate's touch but all he could think about was his inability to have children and finals. He pushed Tate away, "No, I don't want it."

"What?" He watched as Bailey got out of the bed.

Bailey swallowed as he stood naked before his boyfriend, "Remember when I told you that I thought that I was pregnant?"

Tate's heart fell. The only thing that kept running through his mind was that his medical career would be finished, "Oh don't tell me you are pregnant?" He tried not to sound too harsh.

"I am not." Bailey shook his head and said truthfully.

Tate witnessed Bailey's sadden eyes, "Then what is the problem?"

"I may never get pregnant." Bailey bawled.

"What? why?" He got out of bed to hold his boyfriend tight within his arms.

"I have this blockage that is blocking sperm from entering." He sniffed, "I am deformed."

"No you're not."

"I am." He pushed himself out of Tate's arms, "You were better with Logan and not with me. I am so sorry." He cried.

"Bailey." Tate stated trying to talk some sense into the other boy while feeling as Bailey pushed them out of their shared room, "Bailey." He replied before the bedroom door was slammed in his face. He sighed not being able to think so far into the future to tell if he was disappointed or happy.

* * *

Logan and Kendall sat in the library together studying for their finals. Winter break was fast approaching and they had to study if they wanted to pass. Logan had known that Kendall had to keep his grades up if he wanted to keep his scouts happy. He was scouted by Curtis Pride who had made him his entry draft. What that had meant was that Kendall would be drafted into the league and placed on a small team after he graduates to improve his skill. He would be met with other scouts who would draft him if he showed the potential to play on a professional team. Logan couldn't have been more excited for Kendall smiling every time he thought about his boyfriend playing professional hockey. He didn't know where their futures would lead them but he had to believe that they would be together for the long haul if only Kendall was willing.

Kendall glanced down at Logan who was staring into space. He snapped his fingers in front of the other boy's face causing him to blink. He chuckled, "What were you thinking about?"

Logan glanced into green pools with pinned lips. He didn't want to tell Kendall that he was planning their future because that was how he messed up his chances with Tate. He wanted to marry Tate and have two children while they became surgeons. He was so wrong to have considered that. Now that he was with Kendall he would be lying if he hadn't said that he had envisioned their lives together. Kendall would be the professional hockey player and he would be...Well Logan didn't really know what he wanted to be as yet. He sighed not wanting to scare Kendall away with his dreams. He still wanted two children hoping they would have the same eyes that Kendall had, but he had to wipe that from his mind.

"Come on. Tell me." Kendall knocked shoulders with Logan. He closed their Chemistry book and placed it upon the table before him, "It has to be better than this book."

"Well..." Logan started. He watched as Kendall glanced at him with hungry eyes wanted to know the details of his daydream, "Um..." He closed down his eyelids while he uttered, "I was thinking about your future as a hockey player and my future as a dad." He reopened his eyes to glance into Kendall's eyes. He wanted to watch for any anxieties he thought the blond would face.

Kendall smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Logan shrugged, "Because I was dreaming about having those children with you." He witnessed as Kendall's jaw tensed before uttering, "Not that I am pregnant or wish to get pregnant right now..." He found himself at a lost for worst and groaned, "I just..."

Kendall chuckled, "You are a hopeless romantic."

"And you're not?"

Kendall met Logan's eyes and felt something within his heart flutter, "I am not there yet."

The brunet frowned.

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't ever get there. I am just young and..." He sighed trying to chose his words, "I am just not to the point where I am planning how many babies I want to have."

Logan frowned.

"I..."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said anything."

Kendall watched as Logan tensed up distracting his eyes to glance upon the text book before him, "Logan?"

"I said it is fine Kendall. I understand." He glanced at the blond, "I just wonder." He started, "Would you ever love me? Or is this just one of those things people call College flings?"

"Logan?" He shook his head.

"I mean I get that you aren't ready but..." He thought for a moment, "I have to know. Would you ever be ready?"

Kendall diverted his eyes from Logan and witnessed a blond walking pass who was sending him a wink. He turned back to Logan with tensed lips. He did not know how to answer the brunet. He had told him that he didn't want to lose him but he had understood Logan's concern. Kendall might decide to walk away not really giving the boy a commitment.

Logan only nodded.

"What does that mean?" Kendall watched Logan closely.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"But you just did it."

"It's fine Kendall. We don't have to mean anything to each other. We are just casually dating." He swallowed, "God, I hate that word. I thought I was okay with it but I am not. I am not that kind of guy Kendall. I am always going to be the plan out my life type of guy."

"But things may change."

"What if they don't?" Logan looked at Kendall with watery eyes, "I love you." His voice cracked, "But if you aren't going to love me then why are we doing this?"

"We just started seeing each other Logan why do you want to get so serious so fast?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Being with you just feels right."

* * *

Kendall tossed the puck lazily towards James as they stood upon the ice at a park back in Minnesota. They were on winter break and was going to enjoy every minute of it.

James glanced at Kendall then at Carlos who only shrugged, "What is the status between you and Logan?" He asked Kendall.

Kendall only blinked.

"Kendall?" Carlos shouted.

"What the fuck!" Kendall retorted.

"What is going on between you and Logan?" Carlos chuckled.

Kendall shrugged.

"Was he moving too fast?" James asked.

Kendall shrugged.

"Did you cheat on him?"

Kendall chuckled.

"That doesn't really constitute as an answer." James rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." The blond frowned.

"Come on dude you fucking look like you lost your best friend." Carlos admitted, "Or worst, the love of your life."

Kendall glanced at him and only blinked.

* * *

Logan chopped a few herbs for his mom. Joanna was preparing a big Christmas feast like she did every year. Logan would get to see his cousins who he hadn't seen all year and his aunts and uncles. He swallowed loving the idea of a big family. He thought back to Kendall and how after their conversion in the library he had avoided him. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid. He could have possibly ruined what he had with Kendall over something so trivial. He found himself crying not realizing that the tears had started.

"Oh baby." Joanna entered the kitchen to witness her son in tears.

Logan sniffed, "I am fine mom."

"You sure?"

"I am." He left the kitchen and raced upstairs towards his bedroom.

* * *

Tate drove his parents car to the grocery store to pick up a few things for Christmas that was two days away. He found himself thinking back to Bailey and how the other boy had broken up with him over something so trivial like not being able to bear his children. He groaned in frustration wanting to knock some senses into Bailey but not being able to since the other boy had requested a transfer to off-campus housing. He was distraught and didn't know how to prove to Bailey that he had wanted him no matter what. He felt like this was Karma who was taunting him and getting back at him for how he treated Logan. He arrived at the grocery store and entered hearing the buzz of his cell phone. He had hoped it was Bailey but was disappointed when his mother's name appeared upon the screen. He answered bumping into...

"Tate." Henderson smiled down at the other boy.

"Hey." Tate waved.

* * *

Logan left his bedroom when he heard the front door slam and the presence of his family all gathered. He smiled towards a few of his cousins before his face fell when his eyes landed upon, "Tate."

Tate glanced at Logan and smiled, "Your father invited me."

Henderson appeared beside his son, "Isn't this great?"

Logan rolled his eyes. He took one last look at Tate before walking away.

"Hey Logan." Tate raced after him grabbing him by the arm, "Your dad told me you found someone." He nodded, "That's cool."

"Yeah." Logan rolled his eyes before asking, "What about you?"

Tate frowned.

"Bad breakup?" He grinned not feeling any emotions for the boy standing before him.

"I know you might be happy."

"Why shouldn't I? You broke up with me for the guy you cheated on me with and now you want me to feel sorry that he has broken up with you?" He laughed, "I don't think so." He walked away.

Tate frowned feeling a little stab within his heart.

* * *

James spoke on the phone with Camille laughing and giggling like a boy in love, "No, you hung up."

Brooke approached her son and rolled her eyes. She turned to Kendall who was sitting idly by the window glancing at the snow flakes. She sat beside him, "Something or someone on your mind?" She glanced over her shoulders, "Where is this Logan boy? I do love him." She beamed. She witnessed her nephew's frown and questioned, "What is going on?"

Kendall sighed opening his lips, "I think he wants to break up with me."

"Nonsense."

Kendall felt tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't believe he was crying over a guy. He tried to wipe his tears away but they kept falling.

Brooke held Kendall within her arms, "Tell auntie Brooke what happened."

"He wants to know if we will last a lifetime and I can't answer that. He said he understood but now he doesn't?" He cried.

"Shhh." Brooke rocked him within his arms, "Logan is very strong-willed and is someone who needs clarity."

"He doesn't feel that with me?"

"Have you given him any reason to feel secured?"

Kendall hated how she answered his question with a question, "Well, I guess looking at the life I used to have before he came along..."

"He is a little insecure that is all."

"But I told him I would never leave him. I told him that I want him."

"Have you told him that you loved him?"

Kendall shook his head, "We have only been together about three months now auntie Brooke. Why do I need to tell him that I love him? Isn't it too soon?" He glanced into her eyes.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "What do you think?"

* * *

Camille interlocked her arms with Logan as he exited his cab that stopped in the front of their apartment complex. She settled her eyes upon Kendall's apartment door and spoke up, "He came in early you know."

Logan only hummed holding his duffel with his other hand.

"Are you guys really broken up because I talked with James who really didn't know and then I had a talk with Kendall who wasn't sure either."

Logan shrugged, "It is up to Kendall."

"Well Kendall is saying that it is up to you."

Logan stopped his steps and forced his eyes upon his friend, "Did he tell you that?"

Camille nodded, "What are you going to do Logie?"

Logan pondered the question a little while longer as they stood in the snow together.

* * *

The hockey coach groaned as Kendall missed another goal, "What the fuck are you doing Knight? That was two shots missed!"

Kendall skated upon the ice in frustration. He was really off his game which he didn't need. His scout was watching him play and he needed to keep him happy. So far he had seen a frown upon his face and did not like it one bit. He skated towards his coach who was beckoning to him, "Yes coach."

"You're benched."

Kendall shook his head in objection over his words, "But coach?"

"I said you are benched."

Kendall frowned entering the box and taking a seat. He glanced over his shoulders at his scout who shook his head and left, "Fuck life!" He sounded.

* * *

Lucy smiled when she witnessed James walking into the taco restaurant. She stood behind the register and fixed her hair. She soon frowned when she saw Camille appear beside him laughing and holding him around the waist. She growled not knowing what to think of James at this point.

James stood before Lucy, "We would have two tacos." He avoided her eyes.

Lucy glared towards him, "Anything else?"

"You have any hot chocolate? Outside is really cold." She rubbed her gloved hands together.

"We sell tacos only."

"But you have hot chocolate on the menu." James glanced at the menu above Lucy.

"We are all out." She growled.

Camille didn't like her tone. She glanced over her shoulders at someone being handed a cup of hot chocolate, "How come that guy..."

"We are all out." Lucy snapped at her.

Camille sighed, "Come on James let's take our business else where." She led him away from Lucy.

Lucy frowned when she watched James leave. She focused her eyes on another customer, "One hot chocolate please."

"Sure."

Camille snapped her head back and marched towards Lucy, "Oh, so you magically have more hot chocolate now?"

Lucy was at a lost for words.

"I would like a hot chocolate please." Camille elevated her voice.

"What is going on here?" Lucy's supervisor made herself known.

"This girl..." She read her name tag, "Lucy..."

James rolled his eyes, "This can't turn out good."

"Doesn't want to serve me."

"Is that true?" Lucy's supervisor turned to her.

Lucy shrugged.

"I think you need to leave. Pack up your things." Her supervisor advised. She turned to Camille, "What would you be having today?"

"Two hot chocolates and two tacos." She turned to James and winked.

He only chuckled before turning his eyes to see the downcast ones of Lucy.

* * *

"So you fucked me and now you don't even acknowledge me?" Lucy shouted as she pushed at James' shoulders when he followed her to the outside.

"What?" Camille walked into their conversation with their meals within her hands.

James whipped his head around to witness Camille standing in shook behind him. He witnessed as she let the hot chocolate fall from her hands and onto the snow. He didn't know what else was there to say.

Camille approached Lucy, "When did he fuck you?"

Lucy calculated the last time they were together which was their first time together within her head, "Um, that was before finals. He said you were to the library..."

"Studying..." She completed her sentence. She turned towards James and beat at his chest, "You bastard."

"Camille..." He tried to stop her hands.

"No..." She sniffed, "I don't want to hear it."

"Camille." He held her.

"Let me go." She cried. She pushed him down within the snow and left.

* * *

"That fucking bitch!" James entered his apartment and sounded.

Kendall sat upon the couch and blinked. He was watching a gay movie to try and lift his spirits. He still didn't know what the status was on he and Logan because Logan kept avoiding him. He tried calling and texting but Logan wouldn't answer his calls. He was off his game and felt nothing. He wanted to feel again. He wanted Logan back but he didn't know how he could possibly get the other boy within his arms again.

"You know what she did? Do you know what she did?" James asked.

Kendall blinked.

"She fucking told Camille that I fucked her, now Camille hates me." He dumped his hips upon the couch next to Kendall, "Now I know how you feel bro. Losing someone who you may or may not have loved is hard."

Kendall swallowed over James' words.

* * *

Logan saw another miss call from Kendall. He groaned not wanting to face the other boy. He had feared that if he had faced Kendall then Kendall would break up with him. Camille words rang out within his ears. Kendall had said that it was his call. he had to make a judgment call. He took up his feet and stomped his way to Kendall's apartment.

* * *

Kendall beamed when he opened the door to reveal Logan behind it. He felt something within his heart opening up. He had missed the other boy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I came talk about us."

"Yeah?" Kendall's eyes lit up for the first time in weeks.

Logan felt his heart melting. He closed the distance between he and Kendall and crushed his lips upon his own.

Kendall savored the kiss knowing what Logan's decision had been.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Three words that mean the most

Kendall smiled as he held a little shopping bag within his hands. It was almost Valentine's Day, and with the status of his and Logan's relationship now restored to dating he was about to do anything to show Logan how he felt about him. He couldn't take Logan leaving him out in the cold again. He had experienced that over winter break and it was the worst feeling in the world. He was happy that Logan had not decided to break-up with him. That was a sigh of relief. He just wished that he could love Logan like he had did him because he didn't want to ever have Logan break his heart and leave. He entered his apartment to witness James eating ice cream upon the couch. He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Are you at this again man?"

"It has been three weeks." He cried, "She is not answering my calls."

Kendall groaned, "You fucked the taco girl dude."

"So?" James shook his head, "You couldn't tell Logan you love him, which you do." James eyed his friend intently, "And he took you back after a week of coming back to school."

Kendall only blinked at James' words. He set the little shopping bag on the ground and approached his friend carefully. He sat beside him and started, "You've got to get a grip man." He punched at his shoulders.

"Oww." James cried out. Kendall's punch was very powerful. He rubbed his aching shoulders.

"Stop being a dick dude. You love this girl. Just tell her."

James mumbled, "I don't think I love her."

"You have been moping around our apartment for three weeks. Get a grip." He replied, "I am on my game with Hockey." He beamed knowing that his game was back. He was playing better now that he had Logan back where he needed to be which was in his heart and by his side. His scout was happy which meant that he was secured after he graduates. Since James' and Camille's...well he didn't know what to call it because James had not really known what he and Camille's relationship status was either. Kendall had only noticed that after three weeks of not talking to Camille James was a lost boy who was off his hockey game and not much fun any more. He made a conscious decision grabbing his friend by the hand and pulling him out of their apartment.

James placed the tub of ice cream aside and followed behind Kendall not really making an effort to object. His eyes grew when they appeared before Logan and Camille's apartment door. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

Kendall glanced at his friend and rolled his eyes, "Tell her."

"What, are you the love doctor now?"

Kendall blushed, "No, I just don't like to see you depressed that's all."

"Because you were there not too long ago?"

The blond nodded, "That's right."

* * *

Camille opened her apartment door and witnessed James standing behind it. Her breath hitched in her throat when she witnessed him let out a breath. She couldn't move her feet because they were now cemented to the floor. She couldn't blink because seeing him before her just made her heart skip a beat.

Logan appeared beside Camille with his arms folded above his chest sending a glare towards James, "What are you doing here?"

Camille blinked.

Kendall chuckled. He turned Logan's eyes away from James and pulled him within his arms.

Logan giggled falling into Kendall's arms and placing a kiss upon his lips, "Hello."

"Hey baby." Kendall wrapped his arms around him, "Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

"Oh, is it?" Logan blushed.

"It is." Kendall placed a kiss upon his lips once more feeling their lips glide against each other. He squeezed onto Logan's hips when he heard the small boy moan within his mouth. He broke the kiss, "I have a surprise for you."

Logan breathed after their kiss had left him breathless, "I can't wait."

Kendall winked.

The brunet giggled. He had felt that Kendall was now falling in love with him. The blond was now calling him pet names and was so loving and caring that it made Logan swoon. He had applauded himself somehow for stepping away, it had made Kendall realize how much he had really loved him even though he had failed to admit it. Or maybe Kendall hadn't discovered it yet. Whatever the case, Kendall's new found attitude had made Logan excited to know when Kendall would pop those three words that he was waiting to hear.

James blinked staring at Camille. He had to let his heart out and tell her exactly what was on his mind, "That girl meant nothing to me."

Camille turned her head annoyed at his speech.

"Wait...wait...baby wait. Please." James got down on his knees holding her stomach to his head, "I love you. Please don't go."

Camille's heart skipped a beat.

Kendall found himself smiling over James' admission.

Logan's mouth stood agape. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at his friend for verification of her emotions. He was touched by what James had to say but he also was there to support her decisions whatever they might be.

Camille forced James upon his feet, "You do?" She saw the tears that were now flooding his eyes.

"I do. I am just not used to this life you know. I was always a player and I thought I could..." He stopped his words, "It gave me no excuse but I do love you." He swallowed searching her eyes for any indication that she would take him back.

Camille turned her eyes towards Logan hoping he had an answer for her. He was there for her through everything she was going through. She had even wanted to go down to the Taco restaurant and give Lucy a piece of her mind but Logan had persuaded her not too. She was angry and had not wished this upon herself knowing that her mother had broken up their family by cheating on her dad countless times. So if she and James ever made it. She didn't want what had happened to her parents to become her fate. She wanted to live happily in love with James and no one else. She nodded, "I love you too."

James' heart fell, "You do?"

Camille nodded with a blush.

"Okay, okay..." James sounded. He picked up Camille within his arms and kissed her forcing her back into her apartment.

Logan exhaled deeply, "It looks like I just got kicked out of my own apartment."

Kendall laughed, "No worries baby you can spend the time with me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, no no no."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I have a paper I have to write for my Creative Writing class." Logan smiled. He was now excited that he could take a Creative Writing class without it sending red flags to his dad. He had informed his dad that he had to take a humanity course which constituted him to take Creative Writing without the open objections of his father. He felt free and was now moving into the direction of where he wanted to be. He had disclosed to Kendall a few days ago that he was thinking about changing his discipline to a major in Creative Writing with a minor in Literature. He was also thinking of transferring for his Junior year which meant that he had the whole summer to soften up his father to the idea.

"Bummer." Kendall stated, "But baby we can write it together while we do other things." He bit down on his bottom lip.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Isn't Valentine's day tomorrow?"

"It sure is."

"Then you can have me tomorrow." Logan licked his lips, "Anywhere and however you want."

Kendall's breath hitched as he felt his dick jump.

Logan giggled at the lust within Kendall's eyes, "Let me get my bag before they start." He reentered his apartment to light moans. He got his messenger bag and left the apartment, "Too late they have already started."

Kendall chuckled, "Can I at least walk my baby to the library?"

"You may." Logan blushed.

* * *

Camille placed her leg over James' shoulder as he drove his dick into her tight wet pussy. She bit down on her bottom lip and rolled her body into his, "Mmmmm~"

James grabbed onto her plump breasts and squeezed lightly as he angled his hips to hit her g-spot.

Camille cried out, "AAHHHHH~ JAMES~ FUCK ME~" She panted placing her hands upon his ass pushing him deeper into her. She met his thrusts wanting him to pick up speed. She parted her lips to let sounds emit, "Yes~ like that~ Oooo~ just like that~" She moaned before he placed his tongue within her mouth. She tasted his tongue which had sent her off the deep end. She rocked her hips back and forth breaking the kiss to scream out, "Fuck me James~"

He smiled down at her loving the way she was screaming his name. He removed his hands from her breasts and placed his lips upon them.

She arched her back and closed her eyelids tight when she felt him biting and pulling at her nipples, "Mmm~ Ughhh~ Nyea~"

"That's it baby~" He moaned, "Such a tight pussy." He cried while he licked her nipple.

"Fuck~" She ran her hands through his hair as he continued to pleasure her. She felt her climax approaching and moved her hips faster panting and moaning out in pain as her body shock.

"Ahhh fuck~" James came inside her before collapsing on top of her. He panted, "I didn't use a condom but I am clean."

Camille nodded rubbing his sweaty back, "That's fine. I am now on the pill. I started taking it a few weeks ago to regulate my period."

"Oh." James nodded, "I love fucking you raw. It feels like it should be." He kissed her nipple before his eyes fluttered closed.

Camille moaned drifting off to sleep with his dick still inside her. It had felt like they were made for each other just by the way he fit so easily inside of her. He was the missing puzzle piece that she was never going to let go of.

* * *

Carlos walked along campus hand and hand with his mystery girlfriend that he had refused to tell his best friends about. It had felt wrong hiding her and even she had a few reservations about it. He sighed knowing that it was time for him to introduce her to the world but he just didn't know when would be the right time. They had been dating since last semester and he had grown to really love her. He had believed that he had fallen in love and had decided that Stephanie was the one. He had even chuckled at the thought that he and his best friends had all fallen in love at the same time. It was crazy and also a miracle because he would have never thought that he was right about Kendall falling in love and falling hard or that James would find someone who would make him cry over her leaving him. He turned to Stephanie and uttered, "How about I invite my friends out to dinner and I introduce you then?"

"Anything for you my love." He kissed his lips.

Carlos squealed, "Okay."

* * *

On the other side of the world Hank stayed low as he spotted Morty leaving an unmarked vehicle along with a man he had discovered was Joseph Israel Taylor. He and Carl had been following them for sometime now and he had discovered that Morty and Joseph had formed some sort of alliance but he didn't know what it was. Hank peered over his shoulders when he saw his commanding officer approaching, "Yes sir?"

Carl held a file within his hands, "I have discovered that Morty came to Istanbul to be apart of a secret organization that controls the wealth in the world. Istanbul's President has knowledge of this organization because he funds it along with a hired gun he has allowed entrance into the city."

"The seed of corruption begins at the top."

Carl nodded, "That is why the people at the bottom are no better." He retorted, "Morty came to Istanbul to form an alliance since he already had an alliance back in New York with the Russians smuggling their illegal guns and money into the country."

Hank nodded, "But they already had Taylor."

"Yes. Morty's assignment.."

"Was to kill Taylor." Hank answered.

"Yes."

Hank turned his eyes towards Morty and Joseph who had disappeared into the secret organization's headquarters at an abandoned dock, "We need ears inside."

"Don't worry rookie. I've got it covered."

* * *

Hank jumped down from an air vent brushing his suit from any dust mites that may have appeared upon it. He pulled out his silver eagle handgun and held it tightly before him. He turned to the sound in his ear bud.

"Take a right." Josey replied within his ears as he was sitting at a remote location upon a yacht in the French harbor.

Hank groaned as he spoke into his earpiece, "Why is he on the team?"

Carlos chuckled. He stood on the outside of the secret organization's headquarters while Hank was on the inside, "Calm yourself rookie he is good with computers. Besides I send him on all of my missions. We have the air and ground team ready to pursuit in sixty seconds."

Hank nodded before stating, "He is not trained."

"I was doing reckon since I was five." Josey argued, "Now take a right." He typed upon the computer that was before him hacking into the server to pull up the floor plan of the headquarters.

Hank sighed making a step forward. He heard an alarm blasting in his eardrum and groaned, "What was that?"

Josey typed feverishly upon the keyboard, "You activated a sensor."

"I thought you were doing reckon since you were five?" Hank groaned.

"Just relax son and turn it off." Carl stated.

Josey nodded working quickly to turn off the sensor, "Don't move," He told Hank.

Hank obeyed his order before seconds later hearing the alarm stop.

Josey chuckled, "I made it seem like a bug had entered the facility. They wouldn't come looking for you because to them you are invisible." He smiled.

"Great." Hank replied through gritted teeth before making a move once more.

* * *

"So good of you to make it." The President's hired gun smoked his cigar. He glanced between Morty and Joseph, "I thought I told you to kill him."

"You did, but I had other plans." Morty replied pulling out his gun towards the man.

The hired gun's bodyguards pulled out their weapons at Morty and Joseph.

"Foolish of you to come all alone." He chuckled.

"Oh, we are not alone." Morty smiled. He ducked forcing Joseph on his knees while his men entered the room with guns a blazing.

* * *

Hank heard gunfire, "I hear shots being fired." He ran down a long corridor.

Carl nodded calling to his air and ground team, "You have fifteen seconds to assist."

"Roger that." The air team replied.

"We are approaching compound." The ground team stated.

* * *

David watched from the sky as Carl and his team stormed the headquarters of the secret organization. He only smiled hoping that they would catch his brother and kill him. He turned away before suddenly his mind went blank with memory as he thought back.

_Jessica ran into David's arms and kissed his lips sweetly. She was staying at a private hospital with a friend who had agreed to protect her and conceal her whereabouts for a few days. She had heard about David still being alive through a friend underground and had reached out to him._

_David sighed into the kiss. He placed his arms around the small of her back and moaned. He had missed her and loved her. He hadn't even witnessed the birth of her child. He hadn't wished to think of it as his brother's bastard son he wanted to think of the child as his child. He broke their kiss, "Where is he?" _

_"Over there" Jessica pointed to the basket that held the infant._

_David swallowed making slow easy steps towards the baby who was wiggling under the many blankets that he was wrapped in. He held him within his arms crying tears of joy as he glanced down into his green eyes, "He looks just like you." He turned to Jessica._

_Jessica nodded._

_"What is his name?"_

_"I hadn't named him."_

_"How about Steven?"_

_The baby cooed._

_"He loves it." Jessica beamed._

_"Yeah." David glanced down at the infant within his arms, "It suits him. Welcome to the world Steven David Schmidt." He kissed his cheeks._

David blinked allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. He took his leave from this place hoping that his brother was killed and that all of his worries would be gone.

* * *

Bailey sniffed as he opened a Valentine's Day card from Tate. it has been a while since they had last spoken and he couldn't be more distraught. His heart had felt like it was broken in two and it was all his fault. He should have never broken up with Tate. He took up his coat and was about to leave his apartment when he saw Tate standing outside his door. He beamed.

"Did you get the card?"

"Yeah." He held up the red and white card in his hand. He knew it was cliche but he loved it, "I..." He went to open his lips before he felt Tate grab at him and pull his lips onto his. He sighed loving the feeling of Tate's tongue exploring his mouth. He wanted more and wanted to take back all that was said and done. He broke the kiss, "I am so sorry."

"You are?"

Bailey nodded with a frown, "I love you so much."

Tate's heart skipped a beat. He licked his lips as he glanced into Bailey's eyes, "I love you too."

Bailey giggled, "I am sorry that I made you feel like you made the wrong choice or that I..."

Tate silenced Bailey with his lips, "We are together now aren't we?"

He nodded.

"So let's make the most of it." He lifted Bailey within his arms and carried him toward his bedroom.

Bailey gasped with excitement.

* * *

Kendall glanced around his bedroom one last time at the roses and chocolate he had placed upon his bed. He did not want to light candles because he did not want to cause any fires. He had opted for low sensual music and spraying his favorite musk in the air. He wanted to entice Logan's senses while appealing to his heart. He glanced down at his wrist watch hoping that the shorter boy would make an arrival soon. Kendall had dropped off Logan's present and couldn't wait to see it. He sat upon the foot of his bed and bounced in anticipation.

* * *

Logan felt anxiety rising in his bones as he stood before Kendall's apartment door. He was shaking with his overcoat that he wore over his body. He tried breathing but his breath had seemed to stop within his throat. He counted to ten before witnessing Carlos' eyes before him. He opened his lips, "Weren't you supposed to be...?"

"Consider me gone." Carlos winked, "Have fun." He took his coat and left his apartment.

Logan took a deep exhale before making the track towards Kendall's bedroom door. He knocked upon the door greeting green pools before him. He entered the room with eyes marveling over the roses and chocolate that were upon Kendall's bed. He giggled with excitement as soft sensual music touched his ears.

Kendall smirked as Logan swayed his hips to the music.

"You did well babe."

His green eyes watched as Logan went to take off his overcoat. He ran to assist him, "I can help you with that."

"Oh, you are such a gentleman." Logan winked.

Kendall grinned removing Logan's overcoat to witness the lace red thong he wore upon his hips to the red glitter that was sparkled all over his body. His eyes burned with lust.

Logan glanced down at himself and smiled up at Kendall, "Thanks?" He giggled.

"You look great babe."

"Is this how you wanted me?"

Kendall nodded happily tossing Logan's overcoat aside and striding towards him.

The brunet grinned placing his arms around the nape of Kendall's neck when he felt the blond's arms around his waist. He stood on the tip of his toes kissing Kendall's lips sweetly.

"You taste so good." Kendall panted as they pulled at each other's lips.

"I ate a few chocolate covered strawberries before I came over."

"You're so sweet." He bent his knees lifted him within his arms.

Logan yelped locking his legs around Kendall's waist, "I love it when you do that."

"I love you." Kendall slipped not realizing what he had said in the moment. He placed Logan upon his back within his bed and began to kiss down his body.

Logan smiled tugging upon Kendall's blond locks as he kissed down his body. He felt something flutter within his stomach and he beamed. He was going to hold onto this moment forever.

* * *

James kissed Camille's lips as they shared an ice cone walking along the campus square. He was happy and wanted to remain this way. He and Camille were working things out and he couldn't have been more happier. He thought back at the mistakes he had made and how he was the reason why they had almost ended their romance. At this point he didn't know what he would have done if she would have left him. He knew he was only twenty but he felt like she was the girl for him. He wanted to see where life would lead them and right now he had hoped that it would be kind in letting them remain together for the many years to come.

Camille broke their kiss and blushed.

James giggled when he saw her eyes sparkle.

"Logie and Kendall are probably..."

"Fucking." James chuckled.

Camille hit his chest.

"Ow." He cried.

"They are making love. People who fuck don't mean anything to each other." She recited, "You fucked Lucy because..." She found herself walking into the other girl on the pathway, "Because you mean nothing to each other. Hello Lucy." She faked a smile when they stood face to face.

Lucy smiled glancing between James and Camille who were holding hands with each other, "You were talking about me?"

"I was." Camille replied frankly.

James pulled Camille back. He intercepted the conversation, "We were just leaving."

"James..." Lucy called before they walked away.

Camille whipped her head back, "No this bitch didn't."

James held Camille back once more and approached Lucy, "What is it?"

"Just know that we will always be apart of each other no matter what."

James rolled his eyes in aggravation over her words, "That is great to hear."

Lucy smiled watching as James and Camille walked away.

* * *

"I hope everyone has enjoyed Valentine's Day." Logan's creative writing professor stood before the class.

"Yes!" Logan replied with the most excitement. He watched as his fellow classmates shoot daggers at him and blushed.

"Well it seems as if Mr. Mitchell had a good time. Didn't you?" His professor chuckled.

Logan sunk within his seat embarrassed.

"It's okay. I had a great Valentine's Day as well." A student who sat next to Logan whispered so that only he could hear..

Logan glanced at the boy and asked, "Yeah, what did you do?"

"I read the new Harry Porter books."

Logan frowned.

He chuckled, "Kidding."

"Oh." Logan sat up within his seat.

"I saw a boy that I'm interested in."

Logan became more intrigued with his story, "Oh really?"

"Yeah." He smiled towards Logan loving the way Logan's smile had brightened up his face. He watched as Logan's eyes sparkled and found himself blushing.

"Don't be shy tell me." Logan coaxed him on before turning his eyes to their professor who was now standing before him, "Oh...I..."

His Professor chuckled, "We are going to have an open mic tonight in class next week. You two are going to partner up." She turned to the class, "The group that is the most creative will receive top marks and tickets to see a real poet on stage."

The class clapped.

Logan glanced at his partner, "And what is your name?"

"Ian."

"Logan." He introduced himself.

Ian only blushed.

* * *

"How was class babe?" Kendall placed his arms around Logan's waist and walked him away from his classroom.

"Great. We are doing an open mic in class next week. We were put into groups and whoever gets the highest points gets to see a real poet on stage." He gasped glancing over his shoulders, "I didn't get my partner's phone number."

Kendall furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Logan..." Ian raced behind him.

Logan stopped his feet forcing Kendall to stop his own.

"I never gave you my number." Ian approached him with sparkling eyes handing him his contacts.

"Thanks." Logan giggled.

Ian licked his lips when glancing down at Logan before glancing upwards into the green pools of Kendall. He extended his hand, "Hey, the name is Ian."

Kendall only blinked down at the other boy.

Logan glanced up and Kendall and smiled, "Be nice Kenny."

Kendall softened to his words and blushed.

Logan giggled. He turned his eyes towards Ian, "This is Kendall my boyfriend."

"Oh." Ian swallowed.

"Nice to meet you." Kendall squeezed his hand.

Ian pulled his hand away, "Well, I will see you around. Logan maybe we can meet at your place and start our project."

"No, the library is fine." Kendall suggested.

"It's too loud." Ian shook his head in objection.

"It's a library." Kendall concluded.

Logan elbowed Kendall's ribs lightly, "Be nice."

"I am always nice." Kendall met Logan's eyes before placing a kiss upon his lips.

Ian turned his eyes away with a cough.

"How about we meet at the library tomorrow night?" Logan asked.

Ian nodded, "Cool."

Kendall rolled his eyes when he watched the other boy walk away, "He likes you." Kendall growled.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, and I have now decided to hate him." The blond admitted.

Logan giggled not taking Kendall's words seriously.

* * *

Kendall tossed the puck towards the goal as he skated upon the ice. He smiled when he scored the goal.

"That's the way you play the game Knight!"

Logan stood within the stands with Camille next to him cheering as they held up signs. He watched as Kendall blew a kiss to him and blushed blowing one in return.

Their coach shouted, "James pick up the assist. Get your ass in gear!"

James maneuvered on the ice fighting with the opposing team over the puck. He smashed the guy into the glass retrieving the puck and tossing it to Kendall.

Kendall drove the ice towards the goal stopping his skates when he saw the angry eyes of the goalie. He turned his eyes to the clock and smirked before pulling his hockey stick backwards and hitting the puck towards the goal. He moved his eyes between the puck and the goal hearing the buzzer sound when the puck had entered the goal. He yelled, "Yeah!"

"Great job Knight!" His coach clapped.

* * *

Kendall groaned when Logan placed two ice packs upon his thighs as he sat upon his couch.

"Is this how it's always going to be?"

"Yeah." Kendall sighed taking an ice pack to place upon his balls.

Logan chuckled, "You wouldn't be able to use that for awhile."

"Oh I would be able to." He placed a kiss upon his lips.

"You are such a horny boy."

"You like me like that don't you?" Kendall arched a brow when he saw Logan's blush, "You do." He chuckled.

"I may."

Kendall pulled Logan to snuggle within his arms, "I have been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Logan arched his brow.

"When I graduate my scout said that I would be transferred out of state for awhile."

Logan frowned.

Kendall sighed as he repeated these words. It had been in his mind since Valentine's Day but he didn't want to let it distract him from pleasuring Logan. He spoke up again, "I want you there with me."

"I would be in school..." He mumbled, "I told you I am thinking about transferring but I don't..."

"Maybe you can transfer to a school where I am."

"Kendall..."

"I love you." He replied truthfully.

"What?" Logan beamed trying to act surprised.

"I love you."

Logan's heart fluttered as he heard those words being uttered, "I love you too." He straddled Kendall's lap and kissed his lips.

"Owww." Kendall cried.

"Sorry." Logan jumped off his lap.

Kendall chuckled with a groan, "Yeah."

"Maybe we should talk about this later."

Kendall only nodded.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. I don't want anyone else

**Thanks for the reviews peeps. And to those who have favorited this story and Living in the Moment I am so glad you did. I appreciate you and love you all! Here is another one for you all to..**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Joseph Israel Taylor and Morty stood on the side of each other watching as the secret organization's headquarters was being infiltrated by the CIA. They had a secret getaway plan that involved them escaping to safety after the job was done.

Morty laughed hitting Joseph's shoulders, "That was a job well done."

"I'd say."

Morty heard a women over his shoulders and turned to witness a gun within her hands pointing straight at him. He a noticed man by her side and stood on his guard.

Joseph chuckled, "Disarm yourself Morty."

"What is this?"

"This is my daughter Jo." Joseph eyed her little baby bump, "I meant to say my pregnant daughter Jo and her husband..."

"Tyler." He introduced himself to Morty. He eyed the man suspiciously before turning his eyes away.

Morty placed his gun away.

Jo gave her gun to her husband and rubbed her stomach. She smiled towards her dad, "A job well done dad."

"It wasn't even his plan." Morty exclaimed.

Tyler took their words into consideration cataloging every word and move they had made.

* * *

Hank groaned as he entered the CIA's underground headquarters in Istanbul, "Now we wait to see if they were in the rubble."

"They wouldn't be." Josey said bluntly as he walked beside his dad into the room.

Hank rolled his eyes. He was beginning to become very annoyed with Josey. He saw no reason for the little boy to be on a big man's case. He only wished that his commanding officer felt the same way.

Carl took into consideration Hank's words, "We have someone new on the case."

"Huh?" Hank asked, "I mean who sir?"

"The name is Tyler Mahone." Carl replied, "He is our new intel officer. And he has informed us that Morty Schmidt and Joseph Israel Taylor are still alive."

"Impossible. We..."

"They escaped." Carl replied, "We will be meeting Mahone at the rendevous point tomorrow to discuss an ulterative plan of action."

Josey sighed.

Hank nodded watching as his commanding officer left.

* * *

Ian chuckled as he sat next to Logan in the library. He couldn't believe that he was partnered up with the brunet, something he had hoped for. He had remembered meeting Logan for the first time at the beginning of the semester and had felt his eyes sparkle as something deep down fluttered. He was excited that he was given the opportunity to finally get to know more about Logan because he had wanted to ever since they had started class together. He blushed noticing how Logan's eyes sparkled and his dimples were revealed every time he smiled.

Logan wrote down a few lines of a verse and recited them to Ian.

Ian's mind went blank when he noticed Logan turning towards him and speaking. His focus moved to Logan's lips that he had wanted to badly to taste.

Kendall cleared his throat as he approached Logan's and Ian's table in the library. He glared towards Ian who blinked and focused his eyes upon the blond. Kendall turned to Logan and placed a kiss upon his lips.

Ian looked on and felt uncomfortable.

"Hey babe." Logan beamed up at Kendall from his seat.

"Hey." Kendall recited from his lips, "You done?"

Logan turned to Ian, "I think we got enough. I would type it up and give it to you to look over before we present." He packed up his laptop and books in his messenger bag.

Ian nodded, "Sure."

Logan turned to Kendall, "Give me one minute babe I need to use the restroom." He left the table in a hurry.

Kendall's watched Ian's eyes that were upon Logan's ass. He glared at him while speaking, "So Ian..."

Ian diverted his attention to Kendall, "Yeah?"

"I know you like Logan." Kendall stated bluntly wanting to get everything out on the table and letting the other boy know that Logan was off limits.

"What?" Ian rolled his eyes.

"Don't play me." Kendall replied.

Ian grinned glancing up into angry green eyes above him. Something quickly came to his memory and he recited from his lips, "Oh, I have heard about your reputation." This was something he had heard ever since he had laid eyes upon Logan. He wanted to know more about the brunet, so he did his research which was not too time consuming because Logan was dating Kendall and Kendall had somewhat of a bad reputation.

"Excuse me?" Kendall approached him.

"You heard me." Ian found his voice as he stood to his feet, "You really believe that Logan would stay with a player for long? I will show him how real love feels."

"You son of a bitch." Kendall growled.

"Go ahead big man. Just give Logan more reason to choose me." Ian smirked.

"You are so fucking delusional. Get it through your fucking skull that you will never have him." Kendall growled, "Never."

"We'll see about that." He took up his bag and left the library.

Kendall groaned in frustration as anxiety crept up within his bones.

* * *

"Tell me again that you love me?" Camille sat beside James at a table in a crowded restaurant.

James chuckled, "I love you."

Carlos winced, "Gross man."

Stephanie's eyes sparkled over the pair, "I think it is romantic."

Camille beamed, "Thank you Stephanie." She glared at Carlos, "Some of us are true believers to love while some aren't."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" He chuckled pointing to himself then to James, "He didn't even have a fucking conscience when he fucked women. He never believed in love while I did."

Stephanie elbowed Carlos in the ribs, "That is not nice."

Carlos pouted while folding his arms above his chest.

Logan and Kendall chuckled from where they sat. They were all invited by Carlos to enjoy a nice dinner at a semi vegetarian restaurant where they could enjoy each others company and get to know Carlos' new mystery girl. And from what they had seen they had really liked her and seen how special she was to Carlos.

"May I take your order?" Ian approached their table, "I am your waiter this evening..." He glanced around the round table before his eyes landed upon, "Logan?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "You've got to be fucking kidding me?" He replied under his breath.

"Ian?" Logan giggled, "I didn't know you worked here."

Camille watched Logan's and Ian's interaction with each other then moved her eyes to witness the tension within Kendall's forehead. She cleared her throat, "Um...aren't you supposed to be taking our order?" She arched her brow.

Kendall chuckled when he saw Camille wink at him.

Ian straightened his collar, "Oh yes. My name is Ian and tonight I will be your server. Will you like to try the special which is fried lamb with the chef's special sauce?"

Camille took up her menu and hummed, "Well Kendall is vegan so no."

Logan nodded as he scanned his menu, "What is there for you to eat baby?" He hummed, "What about the vegetarian pizza?"

Kendall turned towards Ian, "What kind of cheese do you use on the pizza?"

Ian opened his lips, "Mozzarella."

Logan shook his head, "Why is this so hard?" He chuckled scanning the menu once more.

Kendall only laughed.

Ian glanced down at Logan and licked his lips. He watched as the brunet's skin glistened under the light of the restaurant and only hummed.

Kendall observed the menu and blinked. He turned to Ian, "How are the mashed potatoes made?"

Ian turned his eyes to Kendall and groaned.

Carlos stared at their waiter, "I think he asked you a question."

Ian opened his lips, "With potatoes."

James turned his attention to Ian, "No shit asshole."

Ian frowned.

Kendall laughed.

Logan jabbed Kendall in the ribs and glared towards James.

James met Logan's glare, "What? This guy is being an asshole. He clearly is being a piece of shit to our best friend."

Logan turned his eyes to Ian, "My boyfriend asked you a question."

He glanced down at Logan with pain within his eyes. He sighed before answering, "The potatoes are made with red potatoes."

"Any milk, or cheese added?"

Ian shook his head, "I am certain."

Kendall winced. He turned to Carlos, "Can we go somewhere else please?"

"What's the deal man I said there aren't any fucking milk and cheese in it. Why don't you sit on the lawn and fucking eat grass instead of ruining the meal for Logan?"

Wrinkles appeared upon Logan's forehead.

James' eyes widened.

Carlos was stunned.

Kendall got up from his seat, "What did you fucking say to me?"

Logan swallowed turning his eyes to Camille.

Ian turned to Kendall, "You heard me."

Ian's manager was making his rounds throughout the restaurant and saw the altercation between Ian and a customer and approached the table, "Everything okay here?"

Carlos spoke up, "No, this guy just insulted my friend who is a vegan."

"I did not." Ian replied innocently.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me man." Kendall chuckled, "You're fucking jealous that I am with Logan, which is weird because I don't even fucking know you."

"No need to use language sir."

Ian nodded, "He is attacking me."

Logan glared towards Ian and stood to his feet, "Let's get out of here babe."

Kendall took Logan by the hand and smirked towards Ian.

Carlos got up from his seat holding Stephanie around her waist, "I know a good Italian restaurant we can eat at." He replied bluntly as they passed the manager and Ian before taking their leave out a glass door.

Ian's manager turned to him with a scowl.

Ian shrugged his shoulders with a frown.

* * *

Logan approached Ian from behind as the dirty blond stood in the campus square. He noticed Ian speaking to a gathering of his friends stopping his feet when he heard his name. He cleared his throat forcing Ian to turn around.

"Oh, Logan." He smiled, "We were just..."

"Talking about me?" He smiled, "Yes, I heard."

Ian cleared his throat and approached him, "Hey."

"No Ian." Logan shook his head, "What happened last night was..."

He exhaled, "Look, I am so sorry. I just can't watch you give your life away to that jerk." He exclaimed.

Logan took a step back, "You don't know him."

Ian nodded, "I do."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Ian suspiciously.

"I am only looking out for you."

"You don't know me." Logan replied, "You don't fucking know me. How the hell can you talk like you know me?"

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not." Logan calmed his words.

"You are going to be a brilliant writer someday Logan. I just don't want to see it all go to waste for a guy who may play professional hockey one day." He repeated in a mocking tone with laughter.

"What?"

"Logan listen. You could be such a great writer if you lose the dead weight. Kendall doesn't deserve you." He approached Logan and spoke from his heart.

Logan swallowed, "And who does?"

Ian smiled.

"You creep." Logan replied, "You act like you fucking know who I am after we did one project together. You don't know me. You don't know my aspirations or my ambitions. And furthermore you don't know Kendall."

"I do. I don't want him to ruin you." Ian nodded.

"Well my life would be ruined if I am not with him." Logan glared towards Ian, "I would talk to our professor about presenting separately due to our differences. She will understand." He left.

Ian groaned turning to his friends with his hands up in defeat.

Cleo emerged from Ian's gathering of friends, "He didn't listen?"

"No." Ian shook his head, "I don't understand why the fuck you're still into Kendall. He is a fucking prick."

Cleo glanced down at his growing belly, "I need him."

"No you don't." Ian shook his head against the wind, "You don't need him." He grabbed Cleo around his neck and crushed their lips together, "Not when we have each other."

Cleo broke the kiss with a gasp and glanced into Ian's menacing eyes, "Okay." He swallowed.

* * *

Kendall packed his duffel bag and headed out his apartment door. He was startled to see Logan right before him, "Hey baby."

"Hey." Logan pecked his lips while rocking on his heels with a grin.

"What?" He took Logan's duffel and headed towards James' jeep.

"Nothing." Logan giggled.

"Tell me." He replied walking down a flight of stairs.

"Wooo hooo!" James shouted from the driver's seat of his jeep.

Camille chuckled, "Spring break baby!"

James turned to her and asked seductively, "Do you remember our first spring break?"

"How can I forget baby?" She grabbed his head and kissed his lips.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Can we please leave?"

Stephanie swooned over Camille and James, "They are so cute."

"Sure they are." He turned his eyes to Kendall and Logan who were making their way to the jeep, "Let's go dude."

"Give us a minute Los." Kendall chuckled opening the trunk to pack his and Logan's duffel.

Logan continued his words to Kendall, "I think we should approach my dad about our plans together."

Kendall glanced at the shorter boy with wide eyes.

"What? We love each other and my dad will ...sorta...well maybe he wouldn't understand but baby..." He whined.

Kendall sighed as he gave in. He nodded.

Logan jumped, "Great."

"Why do I feel like I was just played?" He chuckled.

* * *

Peter held Tate's shoulders as they walked along the beach together behind his Southampton estate, "You are a great young man Tate with a great head on your shoulders."

Tate smiled, "Thank you sir."

"You do know that in the fall my son will be studying very hard for the exam to place him in the top medical school?"

Tate nodded, "He has informed me that..."

"We want him to go to the best dermatology school in the state."

"I understand." He silenced his steps when Bailey's dad had done the same.

"He will be transferring to Yale when he passes and gets in."

Tate felt something within his heart stop. He had lost the feeling in his lips to repeat words he had really wanted to say.

Peter chuckled, "It is closer to home and it has the best dermatology program."

Tate nodded, "Um..."

"You are just as overwhelmed as I thought you would be."

Tate swallowed not being able to saw anything.

* * *

"When was I to know that you were transferring to Yale?" Tate asked Bailey who was sitting with his mother and sister at the nook in the kitchen.

Bailey's mother widened her eyes and excused herself from the table along with her daughter.

"But wait I want to know what happens next." Gabe replied as she was being pulled out of the room.

Bailey turned to Tate, "About that..."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Bailey motioned for Tate to take a seat next to him. He sighed, "This was when I was upset with you. I made a rash decision."

Tate nodded, "I am coming with you."

The brunet's brown eyes lit up with joy, "Really?"

"Really. I love you and being away from you for a second kills me. I can only imagine five years." He pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

Logan groaned pacing the living room with his father pointing at Kendall and arguing. He should have listened to his heart that had given him incite on how this was a bad idea. He should have known that his dad would not hear him out and listen. He had tuned out his dad for the better half of ten minutes before opening his ears and listening to his accusations once more.

"He is the reason for your distractions." Henderson pointed towards Kendall, "He is no good Logan. He does not have your best interests at heart. You are a doctor and that is all there is to it."

Joanna frowned with her arms folded over her chest while she listened to her husband's words. She saw him glance at her and glared towards him.

"That is not fair Joanna."

"What isn't?" She stood to her feet, "How you are not listening to your only son. Your only child fair?"

Henderson sighed, "Joanna..."

"No..." She stopped his words, "College is a time for rediscoveries. Logan has rediscovered himself countless times after he came out to us. After he graduated, broke up with Tate and even after he did that one class Freshman year. You can't tell him what his destiny is Henny he has to chose for himself." She explained to her stubborn husband, "We are here to guide and offer support."

Henderson nodded, "I will offer my continued support if he continues on the straight and narrow path."

"I am on the straight and narrow path dad." Logan exclaimed.

"No." Henderson growled.

Kendall stood to his feet not liking the way this talk had turned. He cleared his throat, "Mr. Mitchell..."

Henderson glared at Kendall, "Oh, well if it isn't the professional hockey star." He mocked.

Kendall tried to hold his tongue.

"My son will not be transferring with you." He replied sternly.

"Dad!" Logan found himself crying.

"This is for the best Loges. Your life will be better if you listen to me and don't be fooled by this boy who doesn't have your best interests at heart." Henderson replied not backing down from his words.

Joanna shook her head as she moved to console her son.

Kendall growled, "With all due respect Mr. Mitchell this is Logan's life. He is not asking for much. He has chosen a new career path and only wishes that you support him."

"My son will be a doctor."

"Do you have any more sons?" Kendall asked frankly.

Henderson glared towards the blond.

"I don't mean to disrespect you but Logan has made a choice and I stand behind that choice. As his father you should do the same." He smiled before turning to Logan and pulling him within his arms.

Henderson only looked on with fire within his eyes. He sighed when his wife stood before him with fire embedded within hers. He sighed knowing it right to back down and listen.

* * *

Camille giggled as she sat with Brooke looking through a photo album that had embarrassing photos of James.

James walked into his mother's living room and silenced his feet. He looked on as his mother and Camille bonded and beamed. He cleared his throat, "What are you two doing?"

"Looking at embarrassing photos of you." Camille raised her head to him and laughed.

"Mom!" James raced to retrieve the photo album.

"What?"

"That was uncalled for." He hid the photo album behind his back and glanced at Camille, "This was not how I planned to spend our spring break."

Camille glanced up into his hazel eyes and smirked.

Brooke arched her brow, "How did you two plan to spend it?"

James cleared his throat, "By the pool."

Camille nodded as she stood to her feet, "Yeah." She giggled as James pulled her hands and lead her out of the room, "Later Mrs. Diamond."

Brooke chuckled picking up the photo album that her son had dropped.

* * *

Silvia smiled as her glance fell upon Stephanie once more, "You are the girl who has my mijo's heart."

"I do." Stephanie blushed.

Officer Garcia stepped into the kitchen to see his wife and Stephanie, "Carlos has asked if you would like to attend the carnival?"

Stephanie smiled, "Do you guys have that here?"

"Yes." Silvia chuckled, "It is sometimes here all year round."

"Sweet." She got up from her seat and left.

Officer Garcia turned to his wife, "It seems as if we will be getting a new addition to the family real soon."

Silvia beamed, "Yeah."

* * *

Logan groaned as he held hands with Kendall.

"What's wrong?" He glanced down at the shorter boy once they had entered the carnival.

"My dad is so irritating."

"Don't worry it gets better."

Logan glared at Kendall who glanced down at him and shrugged, "No it doesn't. He wants my life to be miserable. I don't want to be a doctor. I love to write." He beamed.

"I see it in your eyes baby." Kendall placed a kiss upon the back of his head.

Logan exhaled deeply, "I just wish my dad saw it."

"You don't need his permission."

"I do need his support." He frowned.

"I know but you have your mom..."

"And I have you." He smiled.

"You do." He exclaimed, "You can transfer majors in the fall at BU. And next year when I am told by Mr. Pride which state I will be drafted to you can apply to whatever school is there."

Logan nodded at Kendall's plan. He was willing to follow him because it had felt right. He didn't need his dad or Ian planting seeds of doubt within his mind. Kendall will make it as a professional hockey star and he would become a writer. Logan's dreams would not be put on hold because of Kendall's aspiration like some may think. Kendall loved him and supported him. He had to do the same for Kendall because if they wanted to have a life together they needed to support each other.

Carlos appeared beside the couple, "Race you to the Ferris wheel." He held onto Stephanie's hand while quickening his steps.

"Oh no you don't." Kendall held Logan's hand tightly as they jogged behind Carlos and Stephanie.

"Slow pokes." James stuck out his tongues at Carlos and Kendall who had arrived at the Ferris wheel.

Carlos pouted when he saw James and Camille sitting in a cart, "You cheated."

"Never." James smirked.

Logan watched as James and Camille's cart was lifted into the air with trepidation within his heart, "I...um...Kendall... I am not..."

"What?" He felt as Logan released his hand.

Logan backed away, "I don't..."

Kendall smirked as he followed Logan.

Logan watched as Kendall followed him and shook his head.

"Let's go babe." Kendall bent his knees and lifted Logan over his shoulders.

Kendall, no. Stop." Logan giggled as he felt Kendall lift him up and carry him towards the Ferris wheel.

The onlookers only laughed at the amusement before their eyes.

Kendall placed his boyfriend in the seat and sat next to him. He locked them in and smiled.

"You're evil." He pouted.

"Yeah, but you love it." He replied before placing a kiss upon Logan's puckered lips.

Logan's heart fell as he felt the Ferris wheel starting and his cart being forced to the sky. He held onto his chest and exhaled deeply.

Kendall held onto Logan's hand, "It's okay baby. Look at me."

Logan swallowed glancing into green pools.

"You don't have to be scared. I will always be right here to protect you." He licked his lips before crushing them down onto his boyfriend's.

* * *

"I hear you son." Henderson's father repeated from his lips as they stood in his living room. They were having a heated discussion concerning Logan's life and how Kendall had came in and ruined his dreams and goals.

"Dad we must do something."

Henderson's father, Paul shook his head against the wind, "No."

"What?"

"Henderson Hortenese Mitchell. I have taught you better."

Henderson frowned.

"When you were a little boy playing in the playground you wanted to be an astronaut."

"You told me that I could never be an astronaut in space dad." He replied bluntly.

"Because you were scared of heights and you had very bad asthma attacks." Paul stated, "But then one day you came to me and told me what?"

Henderson pinned his lips.

"Hortenese." Paul replied.

Henderson sighed, "I told you that I had gotten over my fear of heights and that I was no longer asthmatic."

"And why was that?"

Henderson glanced into his father's brown eyes, "I had your support."

"Exactly. Even though I had my reservations about it you were convinced that this is what you wanted to do."

"But I never did it." Henderson uttered, "I wanted to become a doctor like you were because of the way you were so understanding and compassion..." He couldn't finish his words.

Paul nodded.

* * *

Logan witnessed as his dad approached him as he sat on the porch. He stood to his feet and smiled embracing his grandfather who made his appearance known.

Henderson frowned.

"Do you have to go?"

"I do." Paul kissed Logan's forehead, "Have a talk with your dad. You two need to come together and listen." He embraced his son, "Remember what I have said."

"Thanks dad." Henderson sighed releasing his father and watching as he made his way towards his car. He turned his eyes to his son, "My dad has opened my eyes."

"Really?"

Henderson nodded, "I guess that I was a little rash."

"A little?" Logan arched his brow.

"Yes." Henderson sighed, "If you have discovered that your life's direction has changed then you should listen to your heart." He bit onto his jaw before repeating, "Kendall seems like a good boy."

Logan giggled as he watched his father repeat those words with pain within his eyes.

"I will try to be okay with this. But know that I may never be."

Logan nodded, "I understand."

"I will step back and allow you to make your own decisions but if you fail..." He started, "It will be all roads to med school."

"That seems fair."

"It does." Henderson smiled embracing his son, "I love you Loges."

"I love you too dad." He relaxed within his father's embrace feeling as if they had finally came to a resolve hoping that this comprise that his father had agreed on would remain.

* * *

"Logan..." His creative writing professor called after their class had ended.

Logan approached his professor.

"I understand that you are considering a major in Creative writing?"

Logan nodded happily.

"I saw your application for the transfer pass my desk." She smiled, "I am glad that you have figured it out."

"I have."

"Well, I will see you in the fall." She left the room.

"I am happy for you."

Logan turned around to face Ian with a scowl.

"There is no need to be hostile. I was only speaking the truth."

"That was not the truth. You are only building assumptions based on blind observations."

Ian shook his head, "You are the one that is blind."

Logan kept his lips pinned.

"I don't want to see you in two years regretting the choices you have made for the sake of a College fling that may never blossom into anything more."

"We are not a fling."

Ian nodded, "I will see you in five years picking up food stamps. I really hate to be wrong."

"Well get used to it because you are." Logan stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

"You know I love you right?" Logan repeated from his lips as Kendall laid above him.

"I do." Kendall searched his brown eyes as he balanced his weight atop of him, "What's wrong?"

Logan turned his eyes away.

"Hey, hey you can tell me anything." Kendall turned Logan's eyes to meet his.

"I..." Logan opened his lips, "It's..."

"Don't be afraid babe."

"Ian." He winced. He studied Kendall's expression waiting for the fireworks to happen.

Kendall got up from Logan and paced his bedroom.

Logan sat upon his elbows as his eyes moved with Kendall.

"That son of a ..." Kendall held his words, "What did he do?" He balled his fists.

"He said that I am wasting my life with you and he doesn't want to see my career go down the drain because I am with you."

Kendall's eyes softened, "And what do you think?"

"I think that ...no..."

Kendall frowned.

"I know that he is wrong."

Kendall smiled, "He is."

Logan nodded watching as Kendall made his way back towards him laying atop of him once more. He giggled when he felt Kendall's lips upon his neck.

"You are going to be an awesome writer babe. I will stand by you for whatever you need."

"And when we have children?" His words got caught in his throat when he didn't hear Kendall respond. He closed down his eyelids, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have..." His words stopped when he felt Kendall's lips upon his own. He reopened his eyelids and placed his arms around Kendall's neck.

Kendall broke the kiss, "I only want one kid."

Logan giggled as he searched Kendall's eyes, "Only one?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "We can call him Peyton after the great Peyton Manning." He gushed with sparkling eyes, "Imagine who he would look like."

"You." Logan blushed, "Your blond hair, green eyes and all."

Kendall frowned, "He has to have one of your qualities."

"My smarts."

Kendall's eyes grew as he spanked Logan's sides.

"Ow."

"Rude."

Logan giggled, "You are smart babe."

"I know. I was smart enough to pursue you."

"You were." He kissed his lips, "So why the sudden change in heart?"

"About what?"

"Our future."

"Well, it is important to you so it has become important to me." He replied truthfully, "I love you and want nothing more than to make you happy. You are it for me Logan."

Logan felt water forming within his eyes.

"I don't want anyone else."

"Same here."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Stepping into the future

**Hello, Lola :). I saw your review and I want to answer the question for you. I will give you a hint and refresh your memory. Kendall slept with Cleo in Chapter 1. That was during Cleo's freshman year and Kendall's sophomore year. Now, it is now coming to the end of Cleo's sophomore year and Kendall's junior year. Cleo's belly is beginning to grow and since he and Kendall had only had sex that one time...I think it is safe to say... no :). But, Lola I will elaborate on this more in the future because a few things will happen to Kendall so Cleo and his child will be a big part of it because Ian...well if you take a look at Ian's behavior now it would drive your opinion of what he may be like in the future. I hope that helped :). XOXO.**

**And if any of you were feeling like how Lola felt I hope I answered your questions as well if not don't be too shy to review or PM me! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tyler glanced over his shoulders as he stood stealthy upon a hill. He was dressed in his jogging gear to give the allusion that he was out for a run. While running he noticed a few of Joseph's bodyguards following him. He knew that it was only for his protection but he had to take precautions. He did not trust Joseph or his men. He loved his wife but this was not the life he had imagined for himself or for his unborn child. Tyler needed a change and he needed Joseph and Morty out of his life in order for that change to happen. He spied Carl approaching him and turned away not wanting it to appear suspicious. He had lost sight of Joseph's men but that had not meant that they were out of his hair just yet. He watched as Carl passed him by and followed behind him.

Carl picked up his legs and began to jog, "The sun pecks in the east yet it sets in the west." He watched as the sun began to peck in the horizon.

Tyler exhaled, "Jupiter and Mars are planning to block the sun rays upon ban."

Carl nodded, "When?"

"At fourteen days you will have to wear your Raybans so that you could be better quipped for when the sun gets dark."

Carl nodded picking up speed and headed towards his van.

Tyler slowed his feet and panted. He bent over placing his hands upon his knees when he felt a pair of hands upon his shoulders.

"We thought we lost you." Joseph's men replied over his shoulders.

Tyler shook his head, "I am fast man."

"It's time to get back. Mr. Taylor wants to see you."

Tyler nodded, "I was done with my run anyway."

* * *

Carl entered the secret hideout and turned to Hank, "We've got them."

"Where?" Hank sat behind a computer and typed.

"They are planning to take out the President in fourteen?"

Josey entered the room eating a sandwich, "They want to take him out in daylight? That's incredibly dumb."

Hank rolled his eyes as the boy sat next to him, "No." He glanced down at his computer screen blowing it up onto a bigger screen to show his commanding officer, "The President has a meeting with a war lord at fourteen days."

"He is looking to buy some new weapons?" Josey's eyes watched the screen that showed a photo of the President and the war lord.

"Worst." Hank uttered.

"He is getting ready to start a war." Carl replied. He turned to Hank, "Find out where they are meeting. If Morty and Joseph get to him first then we will have a war on our hands."

"If they don't?" Hank asked.

"Then we will have interpol step in and relieve this President of his duties now wouldn't we." He left the room.

Hank nodded getting back to the task at hand.

Josey watched the older man typing feverishly, "What are you doing?"

Hank turned towards Josey with a glare.

"What?" He shrugged.

* * *

Lucy placed her head over the toilet of the restroom and threw up the contents of her stomach. She was feeling crabby and nauseous and she didn't like it. She spat when she had finished emptying her stomach stepping out of the stall to rinse out her mouth. She glanced at her clammy skin to the dark circles that she wore around her eyes. She groaned trying to stand upright when her head started to spin. She hated having to go through all of this alone. She swallowing stepping back and raising up her t-shirt. Lucy sighed when she glanced at her stomach which was now slowly growing into a small round ball. She groaned thinking about what to do next. She was on a scholarship and working her way through school to buy supplies and pay for her apartment. She couldn't afford a baby when she hadn't had the funds to pay for her living expenses. Lucy's mind then went on James but quickly found herself getting depressed. She would soon need to see a doctor and get a check-up. She didn't need this baby right now. She didn't even want this baby right now, but she couldn't let it die. She placed a palm over her stomach and her heart fell. Something within this moment was connecting her to this child. She quickly pulled her hand away and pulled down her shirt when she heard the door opening.

"Hey Luce, you okay?"

She nodded towards her coworker, "Yeah, I'm cool. I guess all the fumes today has me a little dizzy."

"The manager is calling for you at the cash register." She glanced at Lucy's sweaty forehead, "If you want I can cover you?"

"No." She shook her head, "That's fine. I am already on probation for that other thing." She remembered when she had refused to serve Camille and how her boss had placed her on probation cutting her pay, "I can't afford to get fired. I need this job." She glanced down to her stomach and exhaled.

"I here you." She chuckled, "You are also nearly done with that ..." Her eyes rolled around in her head.

"Marketing degree."

"Oh yeah." She chuckled, "You can't lose focus now Luce you have come so far."

"I know." Lucy sighed walking out of the restroom with the world upon her shoulders.

* * *

James exited his classroom and bumped into, "Lucy?" He eyed the other girl's sweaty forehead and diluted eyes, "You don't look so. Whoa." He caught her within his arms as she was about to fall. He checked her forehead holding her upright within his arms. He shook at her shoulders, "Lucy...Lucy?" He spied a gathering of students approaching him, "What the hell are you looking at?" He asked, "Call an ambulance..."

* * *

Camille paced the inside of Lucy's hospital room wondering when she would open her eyes. When she had seen James walking beside the girl who was stretched out on a gurney her heart had fell. She knew they had differences in the past but she had not wished something like this to happen. The doctors were not talking so she had not known what would be the outcome of this.

"Relax babe." James stood to his feet and pulled Camille within his arms, "She is going to be fine." He replied with trepidation within his heart for the girl who was laying before them with an IV attached to her.

"Okay." The doctor walked into the room. He turned to Camille and James and smiled, "That was great what you did."

"Thanks." Camille smiled, "So what is it? Alcohol? Drugs?" She winced, "She got an STD?"

James swallowed not wishing to think that it was the latter.

"None of those." He checked Lucy's vitals, "She is pregnant."

"What?" Camille and James replied simultaneously.

"What?" Lucy opened her eyelids and coughed.

"Oh, you're awake." The doctor glanced down at her with a smile.

Camille turned to James with a glare and shook her head.

"Baby I..." He started before turning to the doctor, "That has to be impossible."

"Well it isn't." He took notes, "She is about seven weeks pregnant."

Camille felt tears falling to her cheeks.

James rushed to console her, "Baby I..."

"You didn't knock her up?" Camille arched her brow towards him.

James swallowed.

Camille shook her head, "She is nearly two months along James." She calculated it within her head, "You two had sex before winter break giving the sperm and eggs time to gestate I would say you are the dad."

"Camille..."

"No James..." She took one look at Lucy before exiting the room.

"Camille..." He called after her.

The doctor chimed in, "Since you are undoubtedly the father of this child here are a list of things that you need to consider for the next nine months." He tore a page from his notes and handed it to James.

James glanced down at the list in awe. He didn't know what to do next.

Lucy looked on at James' confusion and frowned. She didn't know which emotion she should use because James had appeared uninterested in her and their baby.

* * *

Logan sat with Kendall at his side in the library. He was helping Kendall study for his final paper in Psychology, a course he had not understood Kendall to take, "What does Marlow state are the humanistic theories of self-actualization?" He took notes as he glanced at Kendall's text book.

Kendall groaned.

Logan turned to him and pouted, "Come on babe you need to know this stuff for you paper and your final."

Kendall frowned, "Why can't we go out and have some fun?" He wigged his eyebrows.

"What do you constitute as fun?"

"Making love." He blushed.

Logan tried to hide his flushed cheeks.

"See you are bored and want to bone." He took Logan's hand within his own, "So let's go."

"Slow down there horny boy."

Kendall rolled his emerald eyes.

"I would..." He bit down on his bottom lip, "If you tell me what Marlow states are the..."

Kendall stopped his words, "Marlow, like most was a humanistic psychologist and humanistic psychologists believe that every person has a strong desire to realize their full potential. And some of these qualities for self actualization are creativity, morality, lack of prejudice, problem solving and the acceptance of facts." He watched as Logan's eyes sparkled, "Okay, let's go."

Logan clapped, "Very good babe. But no so fast."

Kendall frowned.

"We have to start this paper."

"You have already drawn a plan for it. That is all I need. It is not due until..."

"Next week." Logan exclaimed.

"Fine." He folded his arms above his chest.

Logan giggled, "So cute."

* * *

Stephanie entered Carlos' apartment and beamed, "Hey."

"Hey." He kissed her lips, "No one is home so..." He started.

Stephanie shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced into the latino's eyes and sighed. She had something lying heavily upon her chest and she wanted to release it.

"You can tell me." He held her hands within his own wanting her to release whatever it was that she was holding inside.

"I got a call from my doctor."

"Oh God." He winced, "Is it an STD? I swear I am clean..." He cried, "Oh, baby I am so sorry if you..."

"No." She shook her head trying to get his attention. Stephanie found herself crying as her lips trembled.

Carlos pulled her within his arms and held her tight. "What is it? Come on babe you are scaring me."

She held him tight closing her eyelids and releasing the words from her lips, "My cancer came back."

He pushed her lightly out of his arms.

She reopened her eyelids and stared at him wanting to see what expression was telling upon his face, "This time it has appeared in my lungs."

Carlos' breath hitched. He didn't know what to think. He felt as if he was losing air.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you but I was in remission for so long." She cried, "I never thought... I went for a check up after we came from spring break and then he called..." She lost her voice.

"Did I?" He started.

"No. You were great. I... I should have told you." She cried, "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled her back within his arms.

"Carlos, I am scared." She sniffed back her tears.

"So am I."

* * *

Logan moaned as Kendall kissed alongside his neck. He kicked his bedroom door closed running his fingers through the blond's hair.

Kendall moaned trying his hardest not to break away from Logan's lips. He felt in his jeans, "Shit."

"What?" Logan broke the kiss and asked.

"I don't have any condoms." He sighed not wanting to lose this moment with Logan, because he had motivated Logan to take a break from his psychology paper for a few moments. He didn't need Logan changing his mind.

Logan shook his head, "Not to worry. I started on birth control."

Kendall arched his brow, "Really?"

"Yeah." Logan blushed, "I went to the little clinic off campus where Camille got hers." He spied the smirk upon Kendall's face, "What's the face for?"

"Nothing." He lifted Logan within his arms and crushed their lips together. Kendall placed Logan upon his dresser and began to strip him down.

"Mmmm yea~" Logan moaned when Kendall began to tear his shirt open. He felt the blond's lips upon his neck and assisted in removing his shirt.

"You taste so good."

"Do I?"

"Yeah." Kendall removed his jeans and underwear revealing his stiff dick.

Logan smiled licking his lips when he saw the pre-cum at the head of Kendall's dick. He had never done it before so now was going to be his chance, "Can I?"

"What?"

"Suck it."

Kendall grinned at the innocence within Logan's speech, "Sure."

Logan got down from the dresser and sank to his knees. He held Kendall's stiff dick within his hands and squeezed it lightly.

The blond groaned guiding Logan's lips to his dick gently.

Logan opened his lips and placed his mouth around the base. He sucked lightly loving the taste. He sunk Kendall's dick into his mouth moaning as he bobbed his head slowly.

"Fuck~" Kendall groaned as Logan started to pleasure his dick with his mouth. He moved his hips slowly wanting the brunet to increase the rhythm of his lips.

Logan pulled his lips from Kendall's dick with a smack. He licked his tongue up the shaft sucking on the head before placing his mouth over the dick and bobbing his head upon Kendall's dick once more. He increased his rhythm gagging a few times before he acquired his skill. He used the palm of his hand to cause friction along with his mouth. He heard the deep throaty moans that Kendall was giving off which inspired him to move faster. He pulled his lips from Kendall's dick and pumped his dick wanting to see the cum he had loved so much.

"Stop!" Kendall cried, "I want to cum inside of you."

Logan smiled from his knees. He stood up and met Kendall's lips loving the taste of Kendall on his tongue. He felt his jeans being forced off his hips as he was being forced back upon the dresser. He prepared himself for Kendall's dick placing his arms around the nape of the blond's neck and locking his legs around his waist. His breath hitched when he felt the head of Kendall's dick at his entrance. He bit down on his bottom lip and moaned when he aided Kendall in sinking his dick within his ass by pushing his ass down on Kendall's dick.

"Fuck!" Kendall yelped, "So tight. Feels so fucking better without a condom."

"Yea~" He nodded with a moan, "Ahhh~"

Kendall came to a halt before he moved his hips back and forth slowly, "Take all of this dick baby~"

"Mmm I will~" He crushed his lips with Kendall, "Fuck me~" He grabbed onto his blond locks riding him with increased rhythm. He threw his head back and felt his toes curl, "Yea~ fuck me Kendall~ Fuck me nice and slow~"

"Yea baby~" He groaned.

Logan licked alongside Kendall's jawline kissing the shell of his ear.

Kendall's eyes rolled over in his head lifting Logan from the dresser and placing him upon his back within his bed. He forced Logan's legs upon his shoulders and pounded into him.

"Yesss~" Logan screamed, "Fuck yea~"

Kendall chuckled, "Such a fowl mouth." He kissed his lips.

"Mmmm~ Fuck me~"

* * *

James approached Lucy's bedside and glanced down at her. He felt her moving to hold his hand and his heart stopped.

"You want to feel the baby?"

James swallowed. He turned his eyes to the door and saw Camille. He released Lucy's hand and started towards her, "Baby look, if I can take this back I will."

"But you can't." She sniffed.

James glanced into her red eyes and felt her pain. He loved her and didn't want this situation to ruin them, "I love you. Please don't leave me."

Camille turned her eyes to witness hazel ones. He threw herself within his arms.

James sighed, "I love you. We can get over this."

Lucy looked on and sighed. She was never going to really have him. He had not loved her and didn't even care about this child, but she couldn't do it without him. She needed him. Lucy found herself faking a smile upon her lips when she saw Camille glancing at her.

"Lucy..." Camille started, "I ..." She stopped her lips and wiped her tears, "God, I don't even know what to say to you." She approached her bedside.

James stood beside Camille and held her hand. He spoke to Lucy, "I will help you. This baby is mine so that means..."

"He will take responsibility." Camille stated, "I will assure you. I promise not to overstep my boundaries but you have promise not to overstep yours. I am young and I know that this may sound stupid to someone who is older, but...I love him. I want to be with him. We feel right together." She glanced into his eyes, "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that the three of us are going to see eye-to-eye."

Lucy nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." James smiled not knowing if this arrangement would have worked.

Camille felt a little trepidation within her heart but she was sure about her love for James. She couldn't lose him, not now and not ever.

* * *

Kendall held a smile when he entered his apartment. He soon frowned when he saw his two best friend's with slump shoulders frowning upon the couch, "What's up dudes?"

"Lucy's pregnant."

"Stephanie has cancer."

"Wait...what?" Kendall tried to listen to them talk at the same time.

Carlos turned his eyes to Kendall, "I finally find the girl of my dreams and she is going to die."

"We all are going to die Carlos." James uttered.

"She is going to die sooner."

"How do you know that we..."

"Forget it man." Carlos hissed getting up from his seat and disappearing within his bedroom.

"You didn't have to be such a smart shit James." Kendall uttered, "He is hurting. Stephanie having cancer must have hit him hard." He replied wanting to comfort Carlos.

"Forgive me if I was an asshole but Lucy is pregnant bro." He cried, "What the hell would I do with a child dude?"

"Tell auntie Brooke?" Kendall shrugged.

"No." James cried, "I don't need my mom getting involved."

"Are you going to be in this child's life?"

James nodded, "Camille wants me to."

"But what do you want?"

James swallowed, "I want the same thing."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I don't want this to ruin my relationship with Camille."

"But this is your child that you are talking about James. You can't neglect your child. If Camille doesn't understand that then you can't continue on with that relationship."

The brunet nodded, "The weird thing is Camille does understand which scares me."

"Why does it?"

"You ever watched snapped?"

Kendall chuckled, "She is not going to snap on you dude."

"She might."

"Camille loves you, if she understands that means she wants to be apart of this child's life." He patted his friend on the shoulders before turning towards Carlos' bedroom. He knocked upon the door, "Carlos let me in."

"Why?"

"We need to talk bro." He smiled when Carlos opened the door, "Tell me from the beginning how it happened."

Carlos nodded leaded Kendall within his bedroom.

James looked on and smiled leaving the apartment.

* * *

"So he is going to have a kid in nine months?"

Camille nodded, "Baby should be due around late November or early December. Doctors tell you it's nine months but really it is ten."

Logan nodded, "So how do you feel about all of this?" He watched as Camille busied her hands with folding her clothes.

"I am fine."

"Are your really?"

"No." She sighed sitting upon her bed, "I am scared. I walked away hoping that I could stay away, but I can't. I am so in love with him that the thought of leaving him will kill me. I am so torn. I feel like this will end badly but I don't want to leave him."

Logan pulled her within his arms to cry upon his chest, "I understand."

"I don't know what to do."

"James loves you. You took him back after you found out about him and Lucy. You forgave him. Maybe this is your way of proving to him that you have really forgiven him."

"And when the baby comes?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Camille nodded, "I may seem stupid..."

"No you're not. I think I would have done the same thing if I was in the same situation with Kendall."

* * *

Kendall blinked at Cleo who stood before him. He hadn't seen the other boy since he quit the hockey team for reasons he had not disclosed to anyone. Now Cleo was standing outside his door with his hands upon his small round stomach, "I know that is not mine."

Cleo cringed at his words, "It isn't."

Kendall let out an exhale, "So what do you want?"

"I..." He glanced down at his baby bump before looking back into green pools, "I want you Kendall..."

"Cleo..."

"I don't understand what went wrong between us."

"There was never an us..." Kendall stated, "You need to go back to the baby's father."

"You mean Ian." He replied bluntly.

Kendall arched his brow.

Cleo bit down upon his bottom lip before divulging his secret, "I got Ian too..."

"Kendall..." Logan appeared at his door with his eyes upon Cleo, "You got Ian to do what?"

Cleo swallowed.

"What's going on?" Logan glanced between Kendall and Cleo.

* * *

"Mom hear me out." James raced after his mother. He had told her the news of Lucy's pregnancy which had driven her into nearly disinheriting him, "Mom..." He entered the kitchen taking a step back when he witnessed her glare at him.

"You are a piece of work son."

"Mom?"

"No, I will talk now." Brooke demanded, "You knocked up this girl with no thought as to how this will affect the rest of your life did you?"

"Mom?"

"I am speaking." She replied sternly.

James pinned his lips.

"She is sitting in my living room expecting me to open up my home to her?" She furrowed her brow, "I barely know her."

"Mom?"

"I am speaking James."

He saw a vein appear within her forehead and swallowed.

Brooke shook her head against the wind, "Your father has asked that he meet this girl."

"Where is he?"

She waved her hand callously through the air, "Australia."

"Well how is he going to...?"

"I don't know honey." She sighed looking into her son's hazel eyes, "What is her name again, Lucky?"

"Lucy..." He chuckled.

"Don't test me." Brooke groaned before taking her leave from the kitchen and entering the living room where Camille and Lucy were seated. She felt the tension within the room as she witnessed both girls sitting on opposite ends of the room. She cleared her throat and embraced Camille, "How are you my dear?"

"Okay." Camille smiled.

Lucy watched as Brooke embraced Camille and felt invisible.

Brooke turned to Lucy and took a seat beside her, "So, when are you due?"

"November." She spied Brooke's hazel eyes.

"That is in seven months." The older woman calculated.

Lucy nodded.

"You scared?"

Lucy let out a breath, "Very."

"That is fine. All first time mothers experience anxiety." Brooke relaxed, "When I was having James..."

Camille watched as Brooke and Lucy bonded. She started to feel less like she was apart of this family and more as an outcast. She turned to James and smiled not wanting to show him the anxiety she was really feeling.

* * *

"You cheated." Logan pouted as he stood within the street playing street hockey with Kendall and Carlos.

"He always cheats." Carlos shouted from the goal. He was glad that they were back home for summer break. He needed time to clear his mind and recollect his thoughts on his Stephanie dilemma. He had spoken to Kendall who had advised him to remain strong and support Stephanie. Carlos had spoken to Stephanie who was starting treatment. He wanted to be there for her but he couldn't. Not right now. She had expressed to him how she may not be back to school in the fall. This has broken his heart. His parents had told him that he would meet another love of his life but right now he saw that as hopeless.

"I do not." Kendall uttered wrapping Logan within his arms, "I thought you said you played all the time?"

"I am a little rusty." Logan admitted. He was happy with Kendall and after their encounter with Cleo he had realized that there were people who were trying to break them up for no reasons at all. He couldn't let that happen. He was sorry that Cleo had made the wrong choice and chosen Ian but that was neither his problem nor his concern. Kendall was his and he was not going to let him go without a fight.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "We will just have to change that now wouldn't we?" He placed the puck upon the ground, "Come and get it." He smiled towards Logan shuffling the puck skillfully between his stick.

"No fair you are good at this."

"Don't pout baby." Kendall smiled maneuvering around Logan and tossing the puck within the goal.

* * *

Hank sighed entering though his front door, "Honey I'm home."

Hank's wife, Rebecca appeared with open arms, "Baby I've missed you."

Hank held her close and kissed her lips passionately. He had missed of her taste and wanted so badly to feel her upon his skin again. He had been away for too long. Hank knew he had some explaining to do knowing that he had originally lied to her telling her that he would be returning after three months. He felt her breaking the kiss and pushing at his chest.

"You said three months." She folded her arms above her chest.

"I know baby."

"It has been nearly a year."

Hank nodded.

"You missed Thanksgiving and New Years."

Hank sighed.

"What is this job anyway?"

He took her hand and lead her towards her bedroom closing the door to reveal a few secrets within her hears.

* * *

Tyler held Jo's hand as she made her way out of her dad's private jetliner. Morty and Joseph had escaped the CIA's radars after the assassination of the President. Tyler had tried his best to get Morty and Joseph behind bars but he was already in hot water for giving the CIA the wrong intel. He had to get Morty and Joseph to trust him because right now they hadn't. He turned towards his father-in-law and questioned, "Why are we in Boston?"

"We are going to meet with a man named Curtis Pride." Joseph repeated from his lips.

"He has something that I have been searching for." Morty smirked.

* * *

Logan chuckled as he sat with Katie within their backyard with a cake before him. It was his birthday and Kendall had arranged a little gathering to help him celebrate.

"Happy 20th birthday Logan!" He raised his cup filled with punch, "I hope we celebrate many more birthday's together babe."

Katie smiled as she turned to Logan, "You are going to be around for a very long time."

"I hope so." He beamed.

Jennifer handed Logan a knife, "Cut the cake."

"Dibs on first piece." Carlos shouted.

James pushed at Carlos' shoulders, "No dude it's going to be for me."

"In your dreams." Carlos hissed.

Kendall smiled down at his friends. Even though they were both experiencing a great upset within their lives he was glad that they could come together and forget about their woes for one short moment to hang out as family.

Logan stood to his feet and handed Kendall a slice.

James and Carlos groaned.

Kendall chuckled placing a peck upon Logan's lips, "Thanks babe."

"Awwa!" Jennifer clapped.

* * *

**A/N: Well I don't know if my readers have noticed but I started writing these chapters in 3s to represent the different story arcs. But I got sidetracked and during one week I had only updated chapter 10 :(. Now I am trying to catch up with my story arcs. I am still so used to updating three a week that I did it and now my arcs are out of sync. So I was thinking maybe this would be my last post for the week. What do you think? Did you understand when I posted in 3s? Or not? Do you wish for me to continue posting in 3s for the story arc or am I just being anal? lol **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Finding my happiness

**Hello Peeps! It's Sunday which means that it is POST DAY! woo hoo! Am I the only one who is excited? :(. I digress. Here begins another three chapter arc!**

**Shout outs to DeniseDEMB you are correct lol I am anal when it comes to my writing hehe.**

**NellenRusher no need to be confused. I heard your confusion and have settled those anxieties within this chapter. I hope :)**

**To Guest, wow you hit it right on the head. But to your question is Brandon Cleo's? Um...would you believe me if I said I never thought about that possiblitity? hehe I didn't. So to answer your question no. Brandon has another story. Cleo's child will appear within the sequel. Oops, I have said too much hehe. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this story and Living in the moment. Living in the moment is the sequel to this story so I am writing a sequel to Living in the moment...makes sense? hehe Look out for that.**

**To the other Guest who loves my words :). Thank you so much. I appreciate your kind words.**

**To TwiPorter Girl, you know I was thinking that maybe the baby wasn't James and blah blah blah lol. But then I thought about it, condoms are only 99.99% effective so that still leaves a 1% chance that James is the father and since Lucy hadn't been with anyone else. James is the father. Besides, when deconstructing Lucy's personality she doesn't appear to have friends or a social life outside of work or school. So the idea of maybe someone else being the father really didn't sell it for me. I wasn't completely sold on the idea. Sorry about it. I am anal like said before hehe.**

**Happy Father's Day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey." James raced towards Lucy who was making her way onto the pathway with a duffel bag over her shoulders. He glanced down at her round stomach and smiled, "Wow, you've gotten huge over the summer hadn't you?"

She giggled, "I have."

He took her duffel bag from her and smiled heading towards his apartment. Brooke had decided that it would be a good idea for Lucy to move in with James since James needed to bond with his child and to ensure that Lucy was off her feet until the baby came.

Lucy smiled at their new living conditions. Her eyes glanced around her new home and she beamed.

"Hey." Camille replied from the couch.

Lucy frowned not knowing that Camille and James were still an item.

Camille glanced down at Lucy's round stomach, "Why does it look like you are ready to have this baby?" She leaped from the couch with widened eyes.

Lucy held her round stomach, "The doctor's got it wrong. I will be delivering around October." She forced a smile upon her lips, "It is nerve wrecking." She sighed, "But I will be happy when she comes."

"She?" James furrowed his brow placing Lucy's duffel by his feet.

Camille giggled, "Payback is a bitch babe." She stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever." He chuckled turning to Lucy, "Well Camille and I will go grocery shopping. You want to make a list of what you need?"

Camille nodded moving to stand by James holding his hand with a beam.

"Um..." Lucy opened her lips, "Can't I come?"

"Sure." Camille smiled. She was trying to be okay with their new situation as best as she could have been.

* * *

Logan yawned waking up beside Kendall. He was going to love waking up to mornings like these especially when Kendall had disclosed to him how Lucy would now be moving in and he needed a new place to crash. Logan's mind swiftly went on Camille who he knew would be trying to show a brave face. He knew his friend would be devastated and needed him. He climbed out of bed before feeling a hand hold him back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Logan giggled, "I am going to check on Camille."

"She left." He yawned.

"Where?"

He sat upon his elbows, "Lucy is coming in today so she went to prepare for her arrival."

Logan frowned, "I feel bad for her Kendall. I know she loves James and is doing this for him but I am afraid that she will be hurting herself in the process."

Kendall nodded, "You can't stress yourself over this babe." He licked his lips, "Besides you have me to prepare for."

Logan giggled pushing Kendall's shoulders so that he could lay back. He straddled his hips and kissed his lips.

Kendall palmed Logan's naked ass and squeezed it.

Logan moaned, "Fuck baby~"

The blond smirked rolling Logan upon his back and kissing down his neck.

"What about classes?"

"It's the first day no one will miss us."

"Mmhmmm." Logan held his eyelids shut as he balanced Kendall between his legs. He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips loving the feel of Kendall's lips upon him. He arched his back and screamed out, "Ahh~" when he felt lips upon his nipples. He loved to be pleasured and pleased. Kendall flicked his nipples and sucked on them making Logan overwhelmed with pleasure, "Fuck me~" He cried, "Fuck me~"

Kendall rose his eyes to Logan's lust filled ones and beamed, "It is my pleasure babe." He pried Logan's legs open lathering his dick with his saliva before driving his dick into Logan's tight awaiting ass.

Logan clawed at Kendall's back and screamed, "AHHHH~ mmmmm~" He moved his hips along with the nice steady rhythm of his boyfriend's hips.

* * *

Lucy stopped through an aisle and spied baby diapers. She hummed not knowing which brand was more effective. During the summer she had journeyed back home to Texas where her parents had only opposed of her choices. They had threatened to not support her and the baby because she would have to live with the foolish choices that she had made within her life. She was devastated and had felt like an outcast among her own family who had refused to even give her a second look. Her glance fell to Camille and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Shouldn't I be doing this with my mom?" Lucy cried. She had found herself to be very whiny during this period.

"Um..." Camille's eyes grew when Lucy began to cry, "I..."

James appeared pushing the cart. He spied a crying Lucy, "What..what happened babe?"

Camille shrugged.

James approached Lucy with caution, "Lucy...I..." He was startled when she fell within his arms crying upon his chest. He glanced at Camille and shrugged placing his arms slowly around Lucy to comfort her.

Camille swallowed looking on at the pair and feeling something raising within her bones. She didn't want her mind to wonder and think the worst of this situation but she could't help it. She turned away taking the cart and heading through another aisle.

James glimpsed the absence of Camille, "Babe?" He left Lucy behind to find Camille.

Lucy sniffed wiping her eyes as she followed behind James' heels.

* * *

Cleo sat upon the doctor's bed with Ian holding his hand. He was feeling trepidation deep down knowing that he would be expecting real soon. He sighed not knowing what to expect. He turned to Ian with fear within his eyes not knowing what the other boy was capable of. He had wanted Kendall, but it was a mistake to involve Ian. Ian was trouble and Cleo had known. They had sex a few times which made Ian obsessed and a controlling asshole that Cleo could not get rid of. He wanted so badly to leave but every time he tried to leave his baby kept holding him back because he couldn't do it on his own.

"Okay." The doctor entered the room, "How are we feeling today?"

"I..." Cleo went to open his lips.

"He is fine." Ian replied.

"I was talking to my patient." The doctor uttered.

Cleo swallowed when he noticed Ian glaring towards the doctor. He spoke softly, "I am fine doctor."

"You can tell me if you are feeling any anxiety or having any trouble at all."

Cleo nodded, "Well..." He felt his sweater being lifted and bit on his bottom lip when his doctor placed his hand over a bruise.

"How did you get that?"

Cleo met Ian's glance and shook with fear, "I bumped into a table."

"Be careful next time."

"He will." Ian bit.

"Okay." The doctor moved to push the sonogram monitor closer to Cleo, "Let's see your baby shall we?"

Cleo found himself crying and smiling at the same time. He was excited but he was also trembling with fear because he needed to get away from Ian. He needed to leave without him and move on, but there was no way that Ian would have let him go; not without a fight.

* * *

Logan glanced into his mirror that sat upon his dresser and glanced into his smooth face. He smiled at how clear his face appeared. It was almost like he was glowing. He beamed making his way out of his bedroom with his messenger bag over his shoulders. He spied Camille upon the couch watching a soap opera with teary eyes, "Camille?"

Camille sniffed into her kleenex, "Not now Logie, this guy cheated on her and is having a baby with someone else."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I guess you can relate."

Camille nodded, "I can."

"Oh baby." He sat next to her and hugged her shoulders, "Please don't cry. I thought you were okay with this situation?" He felt for the remote and turned off the flat screen.

"Which girl is really okay with their boyfriend getting another girl pregnant?" She questioned.

Logan sighed. He knew the weight that was upon Camille's shoulders. He had felt for her and wanted to remove her burden somehow but she had disclosed to him many times before that she was fine with how things were going and would stick with James no matter what. Logan knew his friend and he feared that after a few months Camille would walk away from James. He saw how much she loved him within her eyes and knew it would have been devastating for her to walk away knowing how much she truly loved him. He soothed her placing her head upon his shoulder.

Camille silenced her cries and spoke up, "I don't want to lose him but I feel like I might."

"Don't feel that way babe."

"How can I not?" She asked, "How can I be fine with this knowing that in a year when I graduate and go off to law school she is going to move in with him when he goes back to Minnesota to sit on the board of his family's company?"

"What?"

"Yeah." She let out, "I overheard him talking with his mom the other day. He doesn't want me to know but I do. She is living with him now for God's sake. What next? Marriage?"

Logan gasped, "Don't think like that Camille."

Camille raised her head from his shoulder, "How can I not?"

He searched her eyes and wanted to ease her worries but he couldn't find the right words to say.

She only shook her head and turned away entering into her bedroom and locking herself within.

Logan watched her movements and wanted to stop her but he decided against it getting up from the couch and heading to his class.

* * *

"Who can tell me what this play is saying?"

Logan glanced down at the keys of his laptop thinking about his encounter with Camille. He was in his playwriting class but he couldn't concentrate with Camille on his mind. He wanted to be there for her but he didn't know how to. He was racking his brain until his attention got pulled by the professor who was standing before the classroom calling out his name.

"Mr. Mitchell instead of concentrating on your computer keys can you please tell the class what this play is saying?"

Logan swallowed glancing around the classroom before uttering. He sat up within his seat, "It is relating divorce to death. In the play this woman had locked herself away from the world for six months. Her husband was her life, if you could put it so boldly and with his death comes her death. The play is showing the correlation between his physical death and her emotional death. It also illustrates the period of mourning which is a six month period."

His professor beamed at him with a nod. She turned towards another student.

Logan smiled. He glanced over his shoulders at his fellow classmates and felt a little more at ease. He relaxed his shoulders and tried his best to pay attention.

* * *

Curtis Pride sat before Hank and felt a chill run down his spine. He couldn't believe that the CIA was hot on his tail He had tried his hardest to dodge their radars but he guessed that he wasn't as invisible as he would have hoped. Curtis swallowed not liking the scowl that was planted upon Hank's face.

Hank sat opposite Curtis at the CIA's facility in Boston. This was his first interrogation and he wanted to get it right. He glanced at the glass tinted window that stood beside the steel table that they were sitting at and swallowed. He had hoped that he would not choke and that he would intimate the other man to give up the location of Morty. They had discovered that Morty and Curtis had a little meeting but knew nothing of why the meeting was held. Hank's commanding officer had advised him that their needed to be immediate punishment for Morty's crimes. Hank knew that the weight was on his shoulders so he was willing to do his job even though he had a fear of failing which at this point was not an option.

"I know nothing." Curtis uttered.

"You are a hockey scout are you not?"

Curtis nodded timidly.

"You have a few talent that you have already scouted." Hank opened up a file that was before him and read a name, "Kendall Knight." He chuckled, "What a strange name. No picture, no bio. What are you really doing Mr. Pride?"

Curtis watched as Hank glared at him. He swallowed before speaking, "I run a clean operation."

"Then why were you meeting with Morty Schmidt and Joseph Israel Taylor?"

Curtis shrugged, "Old friends."

"Oh really?" Hank nodded, "Well I have intel that informed me that Morty and Joseph assassinated the President of Istanbul and you had a hand in it."

Curtis' mouth stood agape, "I..."

"Maybe you arranged the attack." Hank hummed.

"I would...never..." He repeated.

"Curtis." Hank started, "You have one more answer and it better be the right one or I place you in a chamber for forty eight hours that afterwhich will have you believing that you are a fourteen year old girl. I will have one of our female officers come in and braid your hair." Hank watched his scared eyes.

"Okay." Curtis swallowed, "I had met Morty when we were in the laundering business. We would launder money through sports teams and Morty was the fall guy.'

"The fall guy?"

"Yeah, if anything went wrong Morty would cover the tracks."

Hank nodded.

Curtis swallowed, "I have been out of the laundering business for many years now. You can check my records. I run a clean operation." He held his head down with downcast eyes, "Years ago when we did a job back in Minnesota Morty hid the cash causing a few men millions in damages. He took the fall which placed a price on his head. That is why he can't step foot on Minnesota soil without getting shot. Anyway, I found the money and started my league for rookie players to train within the entry draft before they got drafted onto a professional team. Morty found out and now wants his share of the profits. I told him that I am clean and that I didn't know about the money he was talking about..."

"But you do know?"

Curtis nodded.

"Your league is founded on dirty money."

He pinned his lips.

"Morty will kill you."

Curtis swallowed.

"You have to tell me where he is so that we can prevent that from happening."

* * *

Dak entered his uncle's Italian restaurant and groaned. He spied his uncle sitting at a table eating and approached him.

"How was school?"

Dak took a seat before his uncle, "It's my senior year."

"I need you to track some money for me."

Dak rolled his eyes, "I am not getting placed on the warning list for you again. You know that I couldn't sign up for a library card because my name was blacklisted?"

Morty chuckled, "You would get over it."

Dak groaned, "You aren't going to ask me how was my flight in?"

"How was your flight in?"

"You should fire your plot. Turbulence was a bitch." He smirked.

"Watch your fucking mouth boy."

"I have great influence." He snorted.

"Fuck you, you little shit." Morty chuckled.

Dak rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He got up from his seat, "Next time I travel to Italy I at least need a fucking warning the next time I step into your son's cafe."

Morty growled, "You saw him?"

"Yeah." Dak replied bluntly, "His name is Anthony and..."

"I fucking know what his name is." He nearly choked on the water he had now placed to his lips.

Dak shrugged, "Weren't you supposed to off him?"

"I was, but someone couldn't do the fucking job."

"What about the poison?" Dak replied nonchalantly.

"I used it in another capacity."

"Which is?" Dak arched his brow.

Morty smiled, "Stop asking so much fucking questions and settle in. You're home now relax."

"With you unc?, that will never happen."

* * *

Camille stared at her opened Law textbook and tried to decipher the words written within. She couldn't seem to focus on anything other than James and Lucy. Things had seemed to be moving so fast. Lucy and James were preparing for a new addition which made Camille feel like an outsider. She rose her eyes to the eyes of her professor and swallowed.

"Ms. Roberts you seem very distracted."

Camille shook her head, "I am not."

"Well then." She stated, "You will be the defense in our mock trial."

Camille frowned.

Her professor smiled, "The trial will account for thirty percent..." She heard the groans of her students within her ears and chuckled, "Ms. Roberts will be in our first group which is scheduled to present next week."

Camille rolled her eyes.

"The instructions and other team members assigned to each group are on my desk. Take one before you leave class today." She glanced at her wristwatch, "Class dismissed."

Camille stood up from her seat and made her way towards her professor's desk.

"You seem distracted." Her professor replied. She glanced within Camille's downcast eyes and replied, "You know you always struck me as a detective and not a lawyer."

Camille found her words and blinked, "But I was born a lawyer."

"Maybe you were born to be a detective." She took up the paper from her desk, "Maybe this trial will steer you in the right direction."

"Thanks." She took the paper and left.

* * *

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist as they walked across campus.

Logan beamed snuggled into Kendall's chest as they walked through the campus square. His eyes landed upon Cleo and rolled his eyes.

Kendall groaned stopping his feet when he witnessed Cleo heading towards them, "What is it now Cleo?"

Logan's heart stopped when he witnessed Cleo's eyes beginning to water. He released Kendall and pulled Cleo within his arms, "What is wrong?"

"Ian."

Logan released the other boy, "What did he do?"

"He hurts me." Cleo swallowed.

Kendall clinched his teeth and balled his fists. He witnessed Ian approaching them from the corner of his eye and slammed his fist into the boy's jaw.

Ian groaned out in pain as he held his jaw, "Son of a bitch."

Cleo trembled with fear, "I can't go back. I have to leave him."

Logan nodded taking Cleo by the shoulders and leading them away.

Ian turned his eyes to Kendall and glared into his emerald eyes, "You can't come in the way of our happiness."

"He said you hurt him."

"He hurt me." Ian spat. He moved his eyes from Kendall and tried to settle them upon Cleo who had seemed to vanish. He turned his attention to Kendall, "He fucking wants you, but he has me. Why can't he satisfy with only me?" He pushed at Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall slapped Ian across his face, "Snap the fuck out of it dude."

Ian's eyes turned red with anger as he glared towards Kendall.

"What are you fucking going to do now?"

* * *

Cleo held his belly and groaned. Every since Ian had pushed him into the wall bruising him he had felt discomfort. His doctor had claimed that the baby was okay but he still had a few reservations. He turned to Logan who had pulled him to safety within his apartment and sighed, "Thank you."

Logan's heart went out to the other boy for some reason. He was now sympathetic and didn't want to see him hurt, "You want to call your parents?"

Cleo nodded, "My dad told me to get rid of Ian." He went on to say, "He has enrolled me in at UCLA. My parents along with my two baby brothers will be moving their next month."

"Doesn't school already start?" Logan arched his brow.

"My program starts after my baby is born."

"And when is that?"

"Few weeks." Cleo rubbed his stomach.

Logan nodded, "Are you going to do online courses?"

Cleo nodded, "Yeah."

"So why are you still here?" He asked a little confused by Cleo's motives.

"I wanted to say goodbye, but Ian doesn't like to take rejection. I also wanted to see the doctor on this..." He raised up his shirt.

Logan gasped placing his palm over his mouth when he witnessed Cleo's purple bruise that sat upon his round stomach.

"I wanted to know if the baby was fine."

Logan nodded.

"Is it?"

"She is perfect." Cleo beamed.

"You need a ride to the airport?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I hid my bags in the bushes by the gym."

"I would get James to dropp you. Ian wouldn't have a clue." Logan smiled.

* * *

Hank approached Carl and spoke up, "Mr. Pride stated that the dirty money that Morty hid was what he used to start his entry draft league."

Carl nodded, "Many violations are being crossed."

"But what are we going to do?"

"Tyler says that Morty is back in New York, something about his nephew returning from school. Tyler mentioned that his wife Jo was having some difficulties within her pregnancy so now they are grounded."

"We just need to find Morty."

Carl sighed, "He is a hard man to track down."

"Tell me about it." Josey appeared with a large cup in his hand. He watched as Hank glared at him and asked, "What?"

"He is still getting used to your contributions to the team." Carl replied to his son with a smile. He found it amusing that Hank was somewhat threatened by his son.

Josey gasped, "I contribute many things to the team."

"Name one?" Hank asked.

"I..." Josey opened his lips, "I don't answer to you."

"You do."

"I do not."

"I hold a rank above you."

"Well my dad is your commanding officer and I am his son so by default you answer to me." Josey smirked cockily.

"The hell I do." Hank replied in outrage.

Carl groaned over the back and forth and finally shouted, "That is enough you two." Carl growled, "Let's get the job done. There is no time for failures."

* * *

Carlos walked along with Stephanie upon the pathway in the campus square. He was glad that Stephanie had decided against sitting out the semester and had told her parents how she had wanted to finish school. Even though he was glad however, he was also afraid. He did not want his girlfriend getting worst than she already was. He was fighting against the thought that maybe she would get sicker and die quicker. He felt so much anger, anxiety, and fear creeping up within his bones that he did not know which one to express.

Stephanie walked along with Carlos holding his hand. She glanced at his side profile and witnessed his serious expression. She wanted to somehow make her cancer go away but she couldn't. Stephanie knew her doctor had warned her against returning to school, but she had wanted to live normally and be with Carlos only for a short period of time. She couldn't breathe most nights knowing that soon she would need an oxygen tank to breathe when her cancer got worst. She didn't want it to get worst and had prayed that maybe she could live a few more years with Carlos and not leave him. She couldn't leave him. He gave her life and was the best thing that could possibly come out of her sickness.

"What the fuck are you doing dude?" Carlos silenced his feet before a smoker.

Stephanie stopped her feet and blinked at Carlos' anger. She covered her nose and mouth with the palm of her free hand and tried not to inhale.

"Stop fucking smoking." Carlos pulled the weed bud from the guy's mouth and flicked it to the ground smashing it.

The stoner blinked before replying, "Relax dude weed is life." He pulled out another bud from his back pocket.

Carlos groaned pushing pass the guy and leaving.

Stephanie removed her palm from her mouth and nose and replied, "Carlos..."

Carlos softened to her words.

"Please, you don't have to do this." She released his hand.

"How can I not?" He stopped his feet and turned to her.

"I know that you are hurting but..." She felt tears fill her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms, "I can not lose you."

"You wouldn't."

"I love you." He cried.

"I love you too." She held him tightly within her arms not wanting him to leave her side. Death would be a lonely place without Carlos at her side.

* * *

Cleo stepped out of James' jeep and beamed. He felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He glanced at Logan at his side and pulled him into an embrace.

Logan widened his eyes in surprise, "Okay."

"Thank you." Cleo uttered as he released him.

"No problem dude." James took out his luggage from the trunk and ushered him through the double doors.

Logan waved good bye hoping that the other boy would receive the happiness he so needed.

* * *

Camille opened her law book and started to write down notes. She was given a case which she had totally objected to. She glanced through the police report of her fake case and groaned, "Where is the evidence against this douche bag?" She was defending a serial killer who sold young girls into sexual slavery but not before raping and killing most of them. Camille hated the man that she would be defending but she had to do a job. She groaned wishing that she was the detective on the case. Camille had met with a few cases before where police officers, detectives and captains would be paid off to hide critical evidence needed upon a case. She glanced down at the folder that was lacking substantial evidence and had a feeling that this was the case. She wanted to do extra digging on her client but she knew that would not make any sense since the digging may lead to evidence that she knew would hurt her client instead of save him.

James walked into his apartment and spied Camille sitting by the small dinning table with law books before her. He smiled and approached her placing a kiss upon her neck.

Camille tossed down her pen and moaned keeping James' head in place as he pleasured her neck.

"How about we go to my room?"

Camille nodded with her eyes closed. She felt his hands upon her breasts and bit down on her bottom lip.

"You like that baby?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded allowing him to lift her from her seat and placed their lips together.

James palmed her ass balancing her within his arms as he carried her towards his bedroom.

"James..." Lucy cried out with sleepy eyes as she emerged from Kendall's old bedroom.

Camille groaned.

James placed Camille's feet upon the floor. He straightened his stiff dick before turning to Lucy, "Yes?"

"I am hungry."

Camille cleared her throat, "What do you want?"

Lucy smiled with wide eyes, "Tacos."

James groaned, "I would go on campus and get some."

Camille nodded placing her hand within James', "I would go with you."

James hummed placing a kiss upon her lips.

Lucy watched as they left the apartment and smirked. She had liked Camille because she was so nice to her but she had hated them together. She wanted James to be a family with her and her baby and right now Camille was getting in the middle of that.

* * *

"Can I have an order of the taco supreme please?" James ordered.

The cashier nodded, "Anything else for you?"

James turned to Camille who was standing by his side emotionless, "Anything you want...babe are you okay?"

Camille blinked. She turned to meet his concerned hazel eyes, "Yeah, I am cool."

"You're sure?"

Camille swallowed with a nod, "I am sure." She faked a smile.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead, "What do you want?"

"I am fine." She shock her head.

"Okay."

Camille sighed with her mind racing on with thoughts of their situation. She was feeling stuck and she couldn't move her feet. Why was she always reassuring herself that she loved James? She had loved him but was it enough to stay with him knowing that he would be having a baby soon with a girl that he claimed not to love? She couldn't fathom how their lives would ever recover after this.

* * *

Logan entered his apartment to see Kendall sitting upon the couch in front of the flat screen watching another gay drama. He had found it somewhat amusing.

Kendall turned to witness Logan walk through the front door, "How did it go?"

Logan smiled, "Good, he is finally away from Ian. James and I watched his plane take off." He sat next to his boyfriend.

"Good." He placed his arms around Logan placing his hand comfortably upon his hips, "I had it out with Ian. That guy is a fucking douche bag. I don't want him around you." He kissed Logan's lips.

"Neither do I." Logan sighed placing his head upon his boyfriend's chest as he watched the drama being played out before his eyes, "What is this?"

"Bold Citizens."

"What makes them so bold?"

Kendall smiled, "Well the main character is gay."

"Of course."

Kendall chuckled, "He is a New Yorker who lives in Manhattan as a lawyer..."

"Mmhmm." Logan felt his eyelids closing down.

"He was involved with..." The blond heard the slow steady breathing of his boyfriend and glanced down to see his closed eyelids. He placed a kiss upon his forehead before turning his eyes back to his drama.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Until next time peeps :)**


	17. False Alarm

**Thank you to all of my reviewers once more. Special thanks for those who were away and have returned :). And LOL! for the peeps out there who don't believe this is James' baby. Get over it, the baby is James' hehe.**

**Now,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Camille stood before her class during her mock trial and swallowed. She was defending a son of a bitch in her opinion but she couldn't let her opinions get the best of her. She was doing this for a grade which would later result in her performing as a future lawyer. She swallowed her pride and approached the fake judge who was their professor. Camille opened her lips to begin her closing remarks, "Due to the prosecutor's lack of evidence and my client being in the wrong place at the right time, as stated so plainly by the prosecution, I would like to prove the innocence of my client." She turned to the wondering eyes of the jury then to the faces around the courtroom. She opened her lips, "I..." Glancing at her client she sighed walking towards her notes and holding them up within her hands, "I have copies of reports that were conveniently hidden by the police department." She glared towards her fake client, "I have also noticed pay-offs done by my client from his Cayman Islands account to the mayor and commissioner of our fair city." She turned to the judge, "I submit these into evidence."

The judge nodded taking the file folder while speaking, "You do know that you are condemning your client instead of saving him right?"

Camille nodded, "If the prosecution was doing its job effectively there wouldn't be people like me trying to keep this scum out of jail." She turned to the jury who was holding onto her every word and swallowed. Camille had a feeling she had flunked this exercise because she had not followed the instructions thoroughly.

The judge rose from her seat, "Class dismissed." She glanced down at Camille, "If the jury votes against you that would mean..."

Camille frowned, "I know." She took up her belongings and left the classroom.

Her professor grinned before taking her leave.

* * *

Logan yawned as he sat within his literary theory class. He had noticed that he was becoming very tired lately and did not understand why. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open wondering if it was due to his wild nights with Kendall. He yawned holding onto his stomach that was growling. He tapped his feet upon the tiled floor impatiently wanting to leave before he exploded.

"Midterms are in a few weeks. There will be no midterm exam."

Logan smiled wanting his professor to speed up the rhythm of her lips and talk faster.

"In place of the midterm there will be a paper."

Logan chuckled as the class groaned. He typed as his professor continued talking. He had loved writing essay's and had loved the idea instead of an exam that he knew he may have failed. He soon placed his laptop within his messenger bag when his class was completed and stepped outside his classroom to witness, "Ian..."

"That's right bitch." Ian growled, "You need to fucking say out of..." He approached him.

A few students from Logan's class attentions were caught on the scene before them. A few passing students slowed down their steps and gawked at the pair.

Logan took a few steps back with fear within his eyes of what the other boy might do to him.

"Logan..." Kendall called to him. He witnessed as Ian glanced over his shoulders at him and raced to Logan's side, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He stood before Logan facing Ian with a growl.

"Get the fuck out of my way you asshole." He poked at Kendall's hard chest, "You broke him so I consoled him. I fucking loved him when you couldn't." He felt a few tears forming within his eyes, "Now he has left me all because of that bitch you call..." He silenced his words and held his palm over his cheek when he felt Kendall slap him. The icy hot feel of Kendall's hand had literally taken the words from his mouth.

Kendall glared towards Ian and exhaled slowly waiting for the other boy to make a move.

The small crowd had grown and was now cheering on Kendall.

Logan stepped away from the pair and sighed. He watched as they fought with their fists before his eyes and cried out, "No...Kendall...stop it!"

Kendall tried to block Ian's punches as they came flying towards his face and chest.

"I fucking hate you!" Ian punched Kendall hard against the wall causing the other boy to hit the wall hard falling to the floor unconscious.

"Kendall!" Logan jumped. He ran to his side, "Kendall! Baby wake up!" He cried. He turned to Ian and spat, "You're a fucking asshole Ian." Logan turned to Kendall and tried to hold his head up while he shook at his shoulders, "Wake up baby! Kendall! Wake up!"

* * *

Logan held his hands within his lap and waited for any word on Kendall's progress. He was still unresponsive even after they had rushed him to the hospital. The doctor's had claimed that he had a concussion and would wake up soon but Logan didn't want to believe it until he saw Kendall's green pools staring into his. He jumped when he saw his friends making their way towards him.

"How is he?" James asked with searching eyes, "Where is he?"

"Room 205." Logan mumbled, "Doctor's won't let me see him."

Camille glanced down at her friend and took a seat beside him. She caressed his shoulders while kissing his cheek, "He is going to be okay babe."

Logan sniffed, "You think so?" He heard his stomach growl and groaned, "I even forgot that I am hungry."

Carlos nodded, "I will go down to the cafeteria and get you something."

"He is a vegetarian now so no meat." Camille added with a smile.

A smile graced Logan's face, "Yes, I am."

"Since when?" James folded his arms above his chest. He shook his head against the wind in objection, "You were not supposed to let Kendall's ideals change you. We are meat lovers Logan. We need to stick together."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Stop being a dumb ass. He loves Kendall. Love is about compromising and loving what the other loves."

Logan beamed, "Thank you Carlos."

James groaned, "Fine." He turned to Camille, "I love you but I am not giving up meat for you."

"Well." Camille laughed.

Carlos left the group hoping to get his mind off of Kendall and Stephanie. He hated hospitals and right now he couldn't get away from them. Stephanie had been in treatment for the week and Carlos had made himself available at every visit. He really hated to watch Stephanie undergo so much treatment as well as so much pain. He couldn't witness his best friend within the same state. He didn't think he could take it. After watching Stephanie undergo pain and treatment he wasn't open to visiting hospitals. He hated them and wished that he could live in a world where they ceased to exist.

* * *

Logan approached Kendall's bedside with a sniff.

"I am okay." Kendall replied from the hospital bed.

Logan shook his head, "No, you're not."

"I am." He tried to sit up but felt his head start to spin. He laid down and exhaled deeply.

"Ian is a..." He stood by Kendall's side.

"Shh." Kendall took Logan's hand within his own, "We don't have to talk about him now."

"I know." Logan smiled through his tears, "I heard that the President is talking about suspending him since he was the one who initiated the fight." He smirked, "Well, so I have heard."

"Rumor mill has already started?"

Logan hummed with a nod.

"I guess no one wants to see their star player dead." He laughed.

"Don't even joke about that babe." He hit him upon his chest.

"Oww."

"Doctor said you got hit too many times on the ice."

"It's my job."

Logan glared at him.

"What?"

The brunet shook his head, "Just be careful on the ice. Ian's hit got you off balance a bit."

"It sure did." He held his head sitting up slowly.

Logan watched him intently before feeling the room spin. He lost his balance.

Kendall leaned over and grabbed Logan before he fell to the ground, "You okay babe?" He arched his brow and glanced within his brown eyes.

Logan held his head and panted. He didn't know what was happening to him. The best he could come up with was, "I haven't eaten so my my blood sugar level is low." He took a seat within a nearby chair, "Carlos went to get me some..."

"Sorry I took so long." Carlos walked into Kendall's hospital room balancing a tray of food within his grasps. He turned to Logan and placed the tray upon his lap.

"Hey Los." Kendall sang noticing how his best friend refused to meet his eyes, "I am fine. Doctor will release me in a few hours." He poked at Carlos' side, "Come on bro. Talk to me."

Carlos folded his arms above his chest and hummed, "I am glad to see that you are alright."

"You're not looking at me bro."

"I have my reasons." He replied before taking a seat in the corner and busying his eyes upon the flat screen that was upon the wall.

Kendall chuckled feeling for the remote at his side and turning on the flat screen. He flipped through the channels to a Jr. Hockey game and heard Carlos squeal. He beamed appreciating Carlos' presence knowing the stress that he was already dealing with concerning Stephanie. He didn't need Carlos to get anymore heartache. He was glad that he was there with him. Kendall turned to Logan and smiled at the boy jamming his mouth with food, "Hungry?"

"Very." Logan feed his mouth.

"No, it was..." Camille stumbled over her words.

"You are wrong." James laughed as he and Camille made their way into Kendall's hospital room.

"What is going on you two?" Logan asked from his seat. He held his stomach and felt a little nausous. He had suspected that it was due to the fact that he had eaten too quickly. He pushed the tray aside and stood to his feet. With blurry vision he tried to find his footing before everything went black.

"Logan..." Kendall cried.

* * *

Logan blinked waking up within a hospital bed. He held his head and groaned.

"You're awake." Camille glanced down into his brown eyes with glee.

Logan sat up and adjusted his eyes to new light, "Where am I?"

"You were admitted." She hummed glancing around the white room.

"What?" His eyes grew.

"Not to worry. Kendall is seeing his doctor so hopefully he will be released soon."

"What happened to me?"

"That is what we are here to find out." The doctor walked into the room.

Camille licked her lips as her eyes settled upon the tall brunet doctor who walked into the room with a pair of glasses before his eyes.

Logan met Camille's brown eyes which were upon her doctor. He shook his head before crying out, "My head hurts."

"Yeah, you fell pretty hard there." The doctor stated, "I have ran some tests." He met his patient's brown eyes, "Now don't be alarmed but I am running a pregnancy test as well."

Logan swallowed.

"We don't want to rule anything out."

Logan nodded.

Camille watched Logan scared eyes and held his hands within her own, "Everything is going to be fine babe."

"She is right." He displayed a comforting smile upon his face, "I am going to check on your results."

* * *

Jo cried as she squeezed onto her husband's hand. She was having complications with her baby, complications that she didn't want to or need to be having. She had done everything right in her opinion but now she was in pain in the worst way. She was bleeding and her doctors were doing allot of whispering which was not comforting to her ears. The more they whispered the worst she felt. She turned to the eyes of her husband and cried.

Tyler watched as his wife became totally humble and soft. He had loved her this way. His heart fell for her when she had cried and knew that she had wanted their baby to live just as much as he did. Tyler tried not to let his wife see his tears but he couldn't help it. He couldn't lose his first child, he couldn't lose apart of him that he had grown attached to even though he hadn't been born yet.

"Mrs. Mahone?" Jo's doctor walked into the room.

Jo turned her eyes to the doctor as well as her hopeful ears.

"We will have to perform an emergency C-section."

"No." Tyler shook his head feverishly against the wind, "We have a few more weeks left in this pregnancy." Tyler swallowed.

"We have to save this baby." The doctor saw how adamant Tyler was but wanted to advise him that performing a routine C-section was best for the baby at this point.

"What is wrong with our baby?" He held his wife's stomach and cried placing his ear upon her navel to hear his baby. He cried, "Please..."

"She is hemorrhaging at a fast rate. We need to get the baby out."

Jo nodded.

Tyler sniffed not wanting his wife or his child to be placed in danger because he knew that this rate there was a chance that either one or both might die. He turned to his wife and held her hand wanting to comfort her even though he himself needed comforting.

* * *

Dak moved his eyes between his uncle and Joseph Taylor. He cleared his throat before speaking, "What is this money that I am looking for?"

Morty spoke up, "A few years ago..."

Dak groaned, "Why does everything begin with a long story?"

"You piece of shit." Morty smirked.

Joesph chuckled, "A chip from the old tree ain't he?" He had noticed the similarities between Dak and Morty and accepted the fact that Dak was seen as more than a nephew but like a son to Morty. He had understand why, because Dak was someone that any father could have been proud of.

Morty nodded before turning to Dak, "Find my money."

"What am I getting out of it?" He folded his arms over his chest and asked.

"How much do you want?" Morty furrowed his brow.

"Eighty percent."

"You've got to be shitting me?" Morty gasped.

"You want your money or not?" Dak arched his brow.

"Not." Morty admitted.

"Yes." Joseph nodded.

Morty glanced at Joseph with a growl, "We are not paying my shit of a nephew eighty percent."

Joseph went over the math within his head, "Twenty-five."

"Done." Dak smirked.

Morty rolled his eyes.

Dak pulled out his laptop from his messenger bag and started to type feverishly upon it. He started to write a few commands, "What is the name of the man who has your money?"

"Curtis Pride." Morty grinned.

* * *

Josey typed upon his laptop and rang out, "I've got something."

Hank and Carl turned to Josey's cries.

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"It appears that someone is hacking into Mr. Pride's accounts."

"Can you stop them?" Hank asked.

Josey watched the virtual footprint the hacker was making and smiled. His eyes grew as he stared at his computer screen calculating every move the hacker was making so he could either duplicate or be one step ahead of them.

"Can you stop them?" Hank asked again.

"Shhh." Carl recited, "Josey..." He called to his son.

"Of course I can." Josey typed upon his laptop, "I can even tell you who it is." He worked his magic upon his laptop before smiling with success, "Done."

"How does he always...?" Hank asked in awe.

"Years of practice." Josey smirked.

"You're like twelve." Hank replied with his eye brows furrowed.

"No, I am like twenty-one."

Hank rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Right."

Carl laughed, "Who tried to hack into his accounts?"

"Dak Zevon." Josey read from his laptop, "He is in his last year at the University of London." He uttered, "I am going to blacklist this guy so bad he wouldn't be able to get a library card." Josey typed.

"Go easy on him son." Carl chuckled. He turned to Hank, "Research that name for me."

"Already on it." Hank replied turning to his computer and typing upon it feverishly. He pulled up a name and a photograph blowing it up so that it was upon the big screen, "He is the nephew of..."

"Morty Schmidt." Carlo growled as he witnessed Dak and Morty photographed together in a photo that Hank had conjured up. He nodded turning to his son, "Where was the signal coming from Josey?"

"Right here in Boston." Josey stopped his fingers, "They under a restaurant." Wrinkles appeared upon his forehead, "That can't be right. That would mean..."

"That they are underground." Hank pulled up the blueprints of an old restaurant in Boston that had an underground tunnel system and operations.

"Let's move." Carl instructed leaving the room.

* * *

"Good news."

Logan glanced up at his doctor with trepidation within his heart. He held tightly onto Camille's hand not knowing what the outcome might have been. He needed her support and to know that she was there for him no matter the outcome.

"False alarm."

Logan let out a breath he had been holding in from the doctor had even suggested that he might be pregnant.

"So what is wrong with him?" Camille asked.

The doctor glanced down at Logan's chart upon the clipboard within his hands, "Have you changed your diet recently?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I see the changes in your blood. You need to stick to a more balance diet. Your red blood cell count is a little low."

The brunet beamed not wanting to be overly excited that he was not pregnant and that it was only a false alarm. He chuckled.

Camille glanced at him with wide eyes, "Did you just hear what the doctor said?"

"Yes." Logan beamed, "I am not pregnant." He shouted.

Camille chuckled, "You're not."

* * *

Bailey stood before the mirror within his dorm room and groaned. He noticed the change within his body but he was not completely sure what it was. He couldn't understand why he was having mood swings or why his hormones seemed to be a bit off balanced. He sighed taking up his tote and heading out of the door. Bailey had booked an appointment with the doctor to do a routine check-up. He was gaining weight yet he had not changed his eating habits or done anything that would constitute for his weight gain. He had remembered stepping on the scale that read that he had weighed ten pounds more than he had a mouth ago. Bailey was frustrated. He didn't know whether the stress of getting into Yale med school in the Fall was making him over-eat. Or if it was just his mind putting tricks on him. Whatever the issue he realized that he needed to get checked out no matter the outcome.

* * *

Tate sat before his professor and shook his head. He held his recommendation letter within his hands and sighed.

"Do you not like what it says?"

"I have already made plans to attend the medical school at Yale."

"Change them." His professor smiled.

Tate met his professor's eyes. He handed him back his recommendation letter and shook his head against the wind.

"You are missing an opportunity of a lifetime." His professor added, "Loma Linda is a very good school."

"I don't want to go there."

He professor swallowed witnessing the change in his student. There was no convincing him otherwise. He glanced down at the recommendation letter and folded it, "Okay, I was only..."

"You have it all wrong. I am going to be a surgeon."

His professor nodded.

"I will not be swayed into doing another concentration or attending another school." He rose form his hips and left the office feeling a little trepidation arise in his bones. He wasn't sure if he was stepping out on the chance of a lifetime or if he was doing the right thing. He took his cell phone from his back pocket and decided to call Bailey so that he could hear his comforting voice and his anxieties would be put at ease.

* * *

"That is impossible." Bailey stated, "There is no way that I can be." He shook his head violently against the wind, "Furthermore, you were the one who told me that I couldn't..."

The doctor nodded, "It's a surprise to me as well. But there are miracles that usually occur in life that we may never understand."

Bailey glanced at his doctor with searching eyes, "I can't be...I just can't be..."

"Pregnant?" His doctor smiled.

Bailey nodded with pinned lips. He turned his eyes to the door which Tate had entered through escorted by a nurse.

The doctor's eyes landed upon Tate, "I suspect that this is the father?"

Tate's mouth stood agape and instantly went dry, "What?"

Bailey turned to Tate and smiled nervously not knowing how to break the news to him, "I..."

"He is pregnant." The doctor reviewed his notes, "About four weeks along now."

Tate felt the air escape his lungs.

Bailey jumped down from the patient's bed and approached his boyfriend, "You alright babe?"

Tate held his neck and gasped.

"You have to release your neck." Bailey replied.

Tate nodded trying to caught his breath. He turned to Bailey's doctor, "What?"

The doctor smiled, "You both seem like first time parents. I would be right back with the brochures." He left the room followed by the nurse.

Tate eyes widened with disbelief, "What the hell?"

Bailey shrugged, "I thought it could never happen."

"What are we going to do?"

Bailey placed his hand upon his stomach slowly as if it was heating up. There was something within the oven cooking and he was scared to place his hands upon it.

Tate watched Bailey movements and sighed. He knew that Bailey would eventually grow attached to their seed so he knew suggesting the inevitable would only break him.

Bailey met his eyes, "What are you thinking?"

Tate hummed.

"Tell me."

"How about an abortion." Tate winced at how it had sounded more like a command instead of a suggestion.

Bailey's face fell, "How dear you?"

"Bailey...wait..."

"Why would you want me to be so cruel as to kill my own child?" He felt his hormones bouncing around because now he was crying.

"Bailey...I didn't..." He stopped his words and sighed not wanting to further incriminate himself.

"I will have this baby without you."

"No you can't..."

"Why can't I?" He added, "You don't want her." He fought with Tate who was trying to pull him within his arms.

"We don't even know the sex yet." He pulled Bailey within his arms who was resisting, "Stop it." He kissed his lips, "I love you. I am sorry."

"I don't believe you." He pushed his way out of Tate's arms.

"Bailey..."

"Here are some..." The doctor reentered the room to witness both boys standing on either side of the room refusing to make eye contact with the other, "Are you both considering..?" He couldn't stay the word, "Because we don't do that here."

"No, I am fine doc." Bailey approached the doctor, "Thanks for all of your help." He left the room.

Tate only nodded and followed behind Bailey hoping to apologize for what was said.

* * *

Camille sat before her professor and felt trepidation down within her heart. The groups from the mock trial had all received their grades. She was the only one who hadn't received a grade. Her group had been graded but somehow she was excluded from the grading. She swallowed as her professor opened her lips.

"You would make one hell of a detective."

Camille released a breath from her lips, "What?"

Her professor wiggled within her seat, "Now, I can fail you on grounds of not doing what the assignment entails but I don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"I see a spark in you Camille, and maybe you can't see it but I do." She added, "Maybe you should change your discipline." She opened the drawers at her desk and pulled out a few brochures, "Take your time and chose a police academy. I do believe that you will do well."

"But..."

"Just fill out an application for submission. You do that and I will pass you."

Camille arched her brow, "I don't take well to bribes."

Her professor chuckled, "That is what will make you a good detective."

Camille shrugged glancing down at the many brochures within her hands. She had nothing else to lose.

* * *

Tyler paced the waiting room waiting for any news on his baby. He was asked to leave the delivery room when things had taken a toil for the worst. He had fallen down on both knees and prayed to a God that he knew was present. He needed his family to be safe and alive because then he didn't think that he would be able to live on. His eyes settled upon his brother and smiled through his tears.

"Hey bro." Taylor embraced him.

"Hey." Tyler squeezed him tight.

"It's going to be okay." Taylor swallowed not knowing the outcome himself. His heart fell for Jo and the baby who he thought at one point was most definitely his. However, after careful consideration he had allowed that thought to escape him when Jo had told him otherwise.

Tyler released his brother and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for coming bro."

"I wouldn't miss this."

"How is the FBI treating you?" Tyler wiped his tears.

"Good. How is the CIA?"

"Shhh." Tyler shushed him.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "She still doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Joseph entered the waiting room and questioned with eyes settling upon both Taylor and Tyler.

"Nothing." Tyler sniffed.

Joseph eyed Tyler suspiciously before asking, "How is my daughter?"

Tyler shrugged, "They kicked me out after things were getting..."

Joseph nodded, "It will be okay son." He pulled his son-in-law within his arms.

* * *

Lucy ate fried chicken and mashed potatoes with glee licking her fingers.

James furrowed his brow and glanced at her with his mouth standing agape.

Camille only chuckled, "Hungry much?"

Lucy hummed as she nodded sucking onto the thigh bone. She winced with pain dropping the bone from her mouth and holding onto her stomach.

James jumped and ran to her side, "What is wrong?"

Lucy lost her taste for words and only cried.

Camille frowned wanting to assist in any capacity that she could have but not knowing how to. She swallowing moving her eyes over the other girl who was in pain. She watched as James held her within her arms and felt jealousy take over her. Camille quickly wiped the thought away and settled her eyes upon a puddle that had appeared under Lucy's chair, "Um James..."

"What is it?" James asked frantically.

"I think her water just broke." Camille pointed at the puddle innocently.

* * *

"Kendall we are going to be late." Logan held a teddy bear within his hand. He was unsure of what to bring to this occasion settling on something simple as to not upset his friend further.

Kendall held Logan's hand walking slowly beside him. He toyed with his cell phone, "I have to tell Auntie Brooke what's going on."

"Is she coming tonight?"

Kendall nodded, "She should be. She told James that she was firing up the private jet."

Logan chuckled, "This is going to be one spoiled kid."

"Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Carlos glanced at his wrist watch and swallowed. He was at Stephanie's side while she got her treatment and wanted to be there but he also had wanted to be by James' side for the birth of his child. He glanced down at Stephanie and smiled with anxiety written all over his face.

"You can leave you know?"

"I can't leave you." He held her hand within his own as she laid upon the hospital bed. He saw the black circles around her eyes and the fact that she was looking pale had not escaped him. Carlos frowned hating how her chemo was taking a negative toll on her. She had to sit out of school while she took treatment and worst of all her parents were coming to get her which meant that Carlos could possibly lose her forever.

"I am not going anywhere." She smiled weakly.

"Don't joke like that." He groaned.

She chuckled lightly before coughing.

He blinked feeling tears coming to his eyes.

"Stephanie." Her mother ran to her bedside.

Carlos sniffed away his tears as he settled his eyes upon the pale woman.

"Mom, dad." Stephanie tried to speak up, "This is Carlos."

Carlos waved with a half smile before feeling as Stephanie's mother embraced him. He beamed hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She released from her lips.

Stephanie smiled turning to her dad, "I love him."

Her dad glanced at her with pain behind his eyes, "I just want you to get better."

"Carlos has been helping."

Stephanie's mother released Carlos and wiped her tears, "I bet he has. Thank you Carlos but we would take it from here."

"No..." Carlos found himself staying. He tried to stop the movements of his lips but it kept moving. He turned to Stephanie and held her hand within his own, "I don't want you to leave me. I want us to be together forever."

Stephanie nodded with a smile.

"What are you getting at son?" Her dad arched his brow.

"Marry me?" He beamed not knowing if he was doing the right thing. He was twenty-one and still in college with no job and no career path. He was unsure where life would lead him but right now he was sure about Stephanie and his love for her.

Stephanie built up her strength and nodded frantically against the wind, "Yes."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Have you made any connections to who Bailey and Tate's child might be? Here is a hint: It is someone that you already know. :)**


	18. Adjustments

**Sounds like all of you need a refresher course hehe. Well, all of your answers were wrong :(. Luvmusic 87 was the only who was close. She asked if Bailey and Tate's baby was a kid who Peyton met in Minnesota. That is correct. Now who is it? :)**

**Shout outs to the guest who made some spot on guesses :). Also thank you for the love. I appreciate it :)**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Kendall groaned as he hit the puck within the goal. His arm had seemed to hurt since the incident with Ian. He was glad that the other boy was later expelled due to the numerous reports that were received about his violent nature. He flexed his arm hoping he could still play when the season opens.**  
**

"Knight!" He coach yelled as he chewed.

"Yes coach." Kendall skated towards him.

"You alright?" His coach spat before asking.

Kendall nodded, "I am fine."

"How's that arm?" His voice went an octave lower as if he had really cared for him.

"It's good coach." He smiled.

His coach met his eyes and winced, "Don't get all sentimental on me."

Kendall nodded, "Okay coach." He took his post on the ice and went on with practice.

His coach eyed him intently ensuring that he didn't push himself too hard after the incident that had occurred. Kendall was his star player and he needed him in tip top shape for when the season reopened.

* * *

It has been two weeks since everything had happened and Camille was still trying to cope with a newborn as well as her relationship with James. Their status had not seemed to change but James was now fully committed to his child. She was glad but now she did not know her place anymore. She didn't want to overstep or to try and make Lucy feel that she would be keeping James away from his child. It was entirely the opposite. She wanted James within his child's life but she didn't know at what cost that it would hurt their relationship.

James rocked his baby within his arms smiling down at the sleeping pale face. He turned to Camille who was sitting upon the couch in a daze. He called out to her, "Baby?"

Camille blinked and turned to James with a beam, "Awwwa."

James blushed.

"You look good as a dad babe."

"Do I?"

Camille nodded standing to her feet and placing a peck upon his lips.

James sighed.

"What is it?"

"We haven't really had time for us." He frowned.

Camille's eyes became downcast.

"And I know it is crazy now." He admitted, "When things will settle down we will be together..." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Like together together."

Camille blushed with a giggle.

Lucy stood under the door frame of Kendall's old bedroom and frowned. She was feeling a little better since the birth of her son but she was still advised to take it easy. She watched James and Camille before her and rolled her eyes needing to push them apart so that her perfect family dynamic that Brooke spoke about could happen. Lucy had agreed with Brooke when she had advised her to move to Minnesota when James had graduated so that their son could be raised by both parents. She applauded Brooke's efforts knowing that this could be the push James needed to finally love her.

"I love you." James uttered crushing his lips with Camille.

Camille deepened the kiss before hearing crying ringing out within her ears. She broke the kiss and jumped back.

"It's okay." James rocked the baby within his arms. He met his girl friend's eyes, "Do you want to hold him?"

Camille shook her head, "Uh uh."

James chuckled, "He is not going to bite."

She approached James and his baby carefully absolutely terrified of what might happen. Camille felt the baby being placed within her hand and heard his cries being silenced.

"He likes you."

Camille smiled glancing down into the baby's hazel eyes that were identical to James', "Hi Chase."

The baby wiggled and smiled.

"He really likes you."

Camille rocked him within her arms and began to talk to him, "My name is Camille and I am your daddy's girlfriend. That's right. I love your daddy so much."

James beamed as he watched Camille bonding with his son. He turned over his shoulders to witness Lucy who he noticed held a frown upon her face as he watched Camille bonding with their son. He tried to shake the new feeling he had felt deep down within his bones. He wanted to make the most of this situation and keep the one's he held dear close to his heart. He never thought that he could fall in line and become a dad so quickly. It was like he was made to be a father. He beamed at the thought turning his eyes back to Camille and Chase.

* * *

"There is nothing here." Hank glanced around the underground hideout that they had thought Morty and Joseph were hiding out in. He sighed turning to his commanding officer, "What now?"

Carl took out his cell phone and called his intel, "Mr Mahone." He paced the grounds, "There is nothing here."

Josey observed his father intently watching his every move and expression.

Wrinkles appeared upon Carl's forehead, "I understand." He ended his call, "He was in the hospital with his wife." He frowned, "He lost his little girl."

Hank frowned, "How sad."

Josey nodded.

Carl sighed, "He said that Morty and Joseph have moved their location."

Hank nodded, "Okay." He retrieved his beeping cell phone from his coat pocket, "Hello?" He blushed, "Baby..."

Josey rolled his eyes, "Why does he have someone and I don't?"

Carl held his son by his shoulders, "You will find someone one day son." He kissed his forehead, "Right now know that he is being prepared for you."

"I hope so." Josey frowned.

* * *

Taylor approached Jo who was sitting by the window at their condo in Boston. He watched as she held tightly onto a teddy bear and swallowed, "How are you feeling?"

Jo met his eyes with tears within her eyes, "He wouldn't even look at me."

"Who Tyler?"

She nodded.

"He doesn't blame you."

"It feels like he does." She sniffed, "I gave birth to a dead baby. I can not seem to get over that."

"Give it time. It will work out."

She smiled up at him wiping her tears. She was not used to being so vulnerable but her situation had made her soft. She tried to compose her emotions.

Tyler approached his wife, "It is okay."

Jo met his eyes.

Taylor stepped aside when he witnessed his brother enter the living room.

"I like to see you this way."

Jo turned her eyes away from her husband.

"No." He embraced her, "I do not blame you."

She met his eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "I love you and know that it is not your fault." He felt a buzz within his trousers and turned away, "I will have to take this." He replied glancing at the face of his cell phone.

"He is so secretive isn't he?" Taylor asked as he watched his brother take his leave.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Taylor smirked.

"What is it?"

Taylor changed his emotion, "That was my little girl that you lost wasn't it?"

Jo met his eyes with tears within her eyes. She nodded meekly as a single tear fell from her eyes. She had lied to him and told him otherwise. For some reason she was glad that her baby had died but then again she was distraught because she didn't like how her emotions were making her so vulnerable and soft.

"Does he know?"

Jo shook her head.

"Well I guess he keeps a secret from you and so do you. You both are even."

Jo furrowed her brow in confusion.

Taylor pinned his lips when he witnessed his brother's return.

"I am back." He took a seat beside his wife, "And I am not going anywhere."

* * *

"No..." Kendall shook his head against the wind. Hitting his fork upon his plate with a cling.

"Carlos you can't be serious?" James widened his eyes as he glanced between Carlos and a weak Stephanie. They had went out to eat at a new vegan Italian restaurant which was surprisingly good even though they served no meat. Their fake meat dishes were actually better or as good as the real thing.

Logan giggled as he ate his turk'y crisps with glee. He turned to Kendall who kept an eye on Carlos and Stephanie judging them for the decision they both decided to make.

"No." Kendall replied, "I am not allowing it."

Stephanie kept her lips pinned as her eyes went around the table. She met Camille's eyes which were soft and understanding and felt more at ease.

"Kendall you are not my dad."

"I should be." He advised, "What did your dad say?"

Carlos pinned his lips and held his head down.

"Exactly." James admitted, "You are too young."

"You just fucking had a baby two weeks ago bro." Carlos raised his eyes to James and sounded, "I love Stephanie. You didn't even love that ho before you knocked her up."

"That's the mother of my child you are speaking about." James growled.

Camille glared towards James feeling a little embarrassed and taken aback by his reaction.

Logan met Camille's eyes and sighed.

Kendall turned to Logan, "Do you endorse this?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't but what can we do to stop him?"

"Everything." Kendall yelled out.

Logan jumped.

"Sorry babe." Kendall uttered, "I just don't..." He sighed turning to Carlos, "Please think about it."

"I have." Carlos held Stephanie's hand within his own, "I love her and can't live without her. Her parents are going to take her away and I can't let that happen."

Stephanie beamed.

"Carlos..." Kendall started. He was going to be honest and tell Carlos the truth that he may find another girl but he doubted the latino would listen. He also didn't want to hurt Stephanie's feelings so he remained tight lipped.

Carlos turned to James who didn't utter a word.

"I hope I have your support because we are getting married soon."

"Christmas?" Kendall arched his brow.

"No, Thanksgiving." Stephanie coughed out.

Carlos turned to her, "You want to go home?"

She shook her head, "No."

Logan's heart fell. He turned to Kendall and hugged him placing a kiss upon his neck, "Just let him be happy babe. He might not get another chance."

Kendall glanced down at him and chuckled, "Why are you so smart?"

Logan shrugged, "It's in my nature."

Kendall spanked his ass.

"Oww."

"Smart ass." He smiled.

* * *

Logan coughed into his palm hating the fact that he was getting sick. He had a runny nose and cough for a week now which couldn't seem to go away. He sniffed turning to his refrigerator to get some fresh oranges. He felt his forehead which was warm and groaned.

"How you feeling babe?"

"Sick." He groaned.

Kendall winced, "Stay away from me."

"Whatever." He stuck out his tongue.

"Are you skipping class today?"

"Never." Logan cut the orange in four and sucked on it. He sighed loving the filling going down his throat.

"You need some rest. I would make soup."

"But Kendall." He whined.

The blond approached and lifted him within his arms.

Logan tried to protest but he was too tired. He rested his head upon Kendall's shoulder and allowed him to place him back in bed.

"Now stay there while I make you some soup."

"Okay baby." Logan pulled the blanket to his neck and sniffed.

* * *

Tate sighed as he entered the kitchen to witness Bailey making dinner. They hadn't been takling in weeks which had aggravated him immensely. He knew that he was wrong but he couldn't seem to come out and say it. He was wrong but he needed Bailey to understand that they were both young and not equipped to handle a baby at this time.

Bailey glared at Tate before turning his eyes away.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"How long are you going to remain a jackass?"

Tate sighed, "Look...Bailey..." He moved to touch the other boy who moved away.

"Don't you touch me. You were doing allot of touching and fucking but now that we created something you don't want it?" He waved the wooden spoon within Tate's face, "Well, fuck you."

"Bailey..." He started, "You have to understand that we are both young and trying to get into medical school."

"I don't care if we were trying to get into law school. This is our baby. We made this. How could you want me to kill it?"

"I didn't mean it."

"Didn't you?" He arched his brow.

Tate tilted his head to the side and pondered.

"Son of a bitch..." Bailey hissed.

"Baby please let me explain."

"Fine." He turned off the stove and stood in front of Tate with his arms folded above his chest, "Explain it to me and then later explain it to our unborn child that you wish to kill it."

"You are being dramatic." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Bailey furrowed his brow.

"No...I mean..." He pinned his lips before repeating, "Why do I keep putting my foot in my mouth?"

"Because you are a jackass."

"Fine." Tate gave up, "I am scared okay." He let out, "I am fucking scared to have this kid!" He huffed.

Bailey held his chest and stumbled backwards.

Tate closed down his eyelids and repeated, "I don't know anything about being a father. My fucking dad will kill me. I can't explain this to him knowing how disappointed he would be in me."

"This is our life Tate." He took Tate's hand and placed it over his stomach.

Tate felt the little bump and found himself smiling.

"We made this together. My father will freak but he would accept the idea because it was a choice we made together."

Tate smiled pulling Bailey within his arms. He still felt trepidation within his heart but he was going to have to push it aside to make Bailey happy.

* * *

"Shoot the biscuit Knight!" His coach screamed as he watched Kendall maneuver upon the ice with skill with the puck, "Fucking shoot that biscuit!"

Kendall beamed at the many cheers over his shoulders. He stopped his feet upon the ice choosing his angle before shooting the puck within the goal. He smiled when he had made the goal.

Their coach clapped, "That is how you fucking play the game." He turned to his new freshman players, "Don't disappoint me."

The players swallowing feeling fear enter their bones when their coach glared at them.

"Get out there you grinders." He told his players that were sitting within the box.

* * *

"That's it Knight!" Mr. Pride cheered from the stands before being graced with an unsuspected visitor.

"Who are you?"

Tyler chuckled, "You don't need to know that. I need to know where Morty is hiding."

"What's it to you?" Curtis tried to meet the shielded eyes of his visitor.

"I have a friends who are trying to keep you save." Tyler divulged, "Where is he?"

Curtis swallowed, "Sources told me he is still looking for that money I stole. He is not going to rest until he finds me and it. I can't." He shook his head against the wind, "If all this comes back to me I am a dead man."

"It wouldn't."

Curtis diverted his eyes to all corners of the stadium making sure that he was not being followed or watched, "He has plans while he is here."

"What plans?"

Curtis shrugged, "When I was with him all he said was that he need his money because had had big plans in a smuggling ring."

Tyler pondered his words before leaving his side.

* * *

"Let's go Kendall!" Logan held up a sign and cheered. He turned to his best friend who was sitting upon her hips with her sign to her feet, "What is the matter?"

"Thinking about Lucy and the baby."

"Why?"

Camille shrugged. She turned her eyes up at Logan, "Do you think it's fair that I am feeling like the third wheel?"

"Oh honey." Logan sat down and hugged her shoulders, "I don't. Don't put yourself through that. I do believe that if James had to do it all over again he would choose you and only you."

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Logan giggled as he held onto Kendall as they entered his apartment.

"Guess who won the winning goal?"

"You did."

"I did." Kendall kicked the door closed with his feet pulling Logan into a kiss.

Logan moaned wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck.

Kendall squeezed Logan's ass before he released their kiss, "I am so glad that you are no longer sick. Now we can make love." He pleasured Logan's neck.

"Mmm." Logan moaned.

"I love you."

"So do I." He yelped with excitement as Kendall lifted him off his feet into his arms and onto his bed.

"Make love to me baby."

"With pleasure." He climbed upon Logan's body placing kisses down his body as he removed an acticle of his clothing.

Logan tugged onto Kendall's blond locks arching his brow when Kendall's lips met the head of his dick before teasing his hole. He moaned out with pleasure, "That's it babe. Fuck me~ mmm~"

* * *

"You're here." James opened his front door to witness his mom.

Brooke's eyes settled upon her grandchild that James held in his arms, "He is getting so big." She gushed.

Camille stood from the couch and went to greet Brooke.

Brooke smiled at Camille and hugged her, "How are you?"

"I am fine." Camille released her.

"You ready to go off to law school and later work for our company?"

James nodded.

Camille blushed.

"We would love you to be apart of our family."

"Really?" She arched her brow.

"I would have it no other way." She smiled before turning towards Lucy. She glanced down at the other girl and hummed before turning towards her grandson.

Lucy frowned. She was watching Brooke fawn over Camille and her baby and felt like the fourth wheel. She quickly moved her feet and stood next to James.

Camille witnessed Lucy's steps and felt as if she was being pushed aside watching how Lucy stood beside James and their baby. It had appeared to be a portrait that she had no invitation to be in.

* * *

"So Kendall tells me you want to become a writer." Brooke asked as she sat beside Logan. She had invited them to dinner so that she could learn more about Logan. She had met him but had not really gotten to know him. She had seen the sparkle in her nephew's eyes when he talked about the other boy and needed to know more about him before she gave him her blessing.

Logan nodded, "Yes I do."

"You wrote something before?"

"I did."

"You going to publish?"

Logan nodded, "I haven't started looking for agents yet but I want to."

"Great!" Brooke started, "You know if you need an agent I can make one call."

Logan blushed, "Thank you."

Brooke nodded as she glanced into Logan's brown eyes, "You're welcome." She turned to Kendall, "You found the one Kendall..."

"I know." The blond admitted.

"Cocky much?" Brooke chuckled.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So what is the status on Curtis Pride? Did you sign a contract with him yet?"

"No."

"Why not?" She furrowed her brow.

"He told me that next year they will be picking entry draft picks through a lottery system in Ohio."

Logan blushed, "I am super excited."

"We all are." Brooke gushed, "You will be first draft pick."

"I want to. My stats are good." Kendall admitted, "But there are allot of good players in the Junior Hockey league and in the NCAA."

Logan frowned, "Don't limit yourself babe."

"You will get picked." Brooke chuckled, "If not I will make a call."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Mitchell." Logan's professor stopped him before he exited the class room.

"Yes ma'am." He searched her eyes.

"The English Department is putting on a contest for young writers. You may enter any of your writings and it will be revised by the top published writers in the industry."

Logan beamed.

"I have recommended you." She glanced down at his midterm paper, "Your paper was the best I have ever read in a long time. I loved it."

"Thank you."

"Please submit your works. Grand prize is a round-trip to New York to network with the top agents and publishers as well as $1,500 cash."

"You think that I am that good?"

"I know that you are." She advised, "Here is your chance to prove your worth." She smiled, "I look forward to seeing your entry."

"Thank you." He smiled before leaving the class room.

* * *

Camille glanced down at the brochures that her professor had given to her and wondered if she should consider her bribe. She wanted to pass the course but she also did not take too kindly to being bribed for a grade. She sighed sitting up in bed and thinking about the options that she was left with. She could either turn it down and continue on the law path working for James in the future. She would be closer to him but would that make it any easier for them not to fall apart? Or she could take her professor's advice and move far away from James drifting away from him in the process. But wasn't their love stronger than that? She needed to think positive thoughts and keep an open mind. She loved James, he was her first but would he be her last? She pondered the question over and over in her mind as she glanced down at the brochures.

* * *

Logan adjusted Kendall's bow tie as they stood in a small room within a Catholic church that Stephanie and Carlos were getting married in over Thanksgiving break. He knew that Kendall had objected to the whole idea but he couldn't seem to knock any sense into his best friend. Carlos was adamant and there was nothing or no one that was going to stand in his way.

"Baby?" Logan stood upon his heels as he glanced into Kendall's green pools.

"How could Auntie Silvia agree to this?"

Logan shrugged, "They love each other baby."

Kendall frowned, "That doesn't make it right."

"We love each other." Logan replied before wincing from a shoot of pain within his stomach.

Kendall watched Logan's eyes, "You okay?"

Logan nodded before bending over in pain, "Oww." He held his side.

"What is wrong babe?"

Logan shook his head against the wind as the pain came again, "I don't know."

"I am taking you to the hospital." He pulled him within his arms.

"What about Carlos?"

"He would understand."

* * *

"Oww." Logan held his stomach as pain registered upon his face. The shooting pain would not cease. His stomach had felt like someone had pierced it with a sword. He groaned wanting it to stop.

Henderson entered his son's hospital room followed by his wife.

Joanna ran to her son's side, "What is wrong baby?

Henderson growled as his eyes turned to Kendall, "What did you do to my son?"

"Stop it!" Logan shouted before crying out in pain.

Joanna rubbed her son's stomach as she kissed his forehead.

Henderson pinned his lips. He turned around to witness the doctor scheduled to his son's room. He greeted the doctor, "Louis, what is wrong with my son?"

Dr. Louis glanced down at Logan's file, "It appears that he is pregnant."

Kendall's eyes widened in shock.

Logan sat up, "What!"

"Impossible." Kendall cried out, "He is on birth..." He pinned his lips when he noticed Henderson glaring back at him.

Logan swallowed, "I am on birth control."

Joanna frowned comforting her son nonetheless.

"You stated that you were sick a few weeks back."

Logan nodded.

"Well when taking antibiotics during a flu or a cold birth control is not as effective."

Logan closed down his eyelids and groaned.

Kendall cleared his throat, "How far along is he?"

"Six weeks."

"What?" Logan said in outrage, "I am giving birth..."

"Next year in July."

Joanna tried to send a comforting smile towards her son.

Henderson left the room feeling anger fall upon him.

Kendall did not know how to respond. He had seen his best friend fit so nicely into the role of a father but he wasn't sure that he was ready. He still had hockey to think about and finishing his senior year. He felt that a kid would hold him back. He glanced into Logan's eyes that had appeared to be just as scared and confused as his were.

* * *

Kendall, Carlos and James were indulged in their favorite pass time which was sitting upon the outside wall leading towards James' mother mansion and drinking beer. Now they didn't have to sneak it because they were all grown. Carlos was now a married man with a sick wife trying to recuperate, James was now a dad balancing two women upon his shoulders and Kendall was going to be a dad while knowing nothing about kids, not even wanting to have any a while back.

"Can't believe Logan is knocked up." James chugged his beer. He crashed the can within his hands and burped.

"You can't believe it? I can't still fucking believe it." Kendall drank his beer.

Carlos chuckled, "How the times have changed."

"What are you fucking talking about?" James asked.

"You two were so adamant about not having kids and not getting married but now James has a three month old..."

James winced at the thought.

"Kendall is going to be a fucking daddy soon."

Kendall rolled his eyes as the thought.

"What's next? Marriage?"

"Fuck no." James laughed.

Kendall smiled. He would love to get married someday but he didn't see that happening for a long time. His main priority was Logan and this baby he had fathered. He wanted to be a good father because he didn't want his child to suffer through not knowing its father. He had missed his everyday and didn't need his child growing up missing him because he had decided to pursue his career, "I have to find a way to be there for my child and play professional hockey."

Carlos groaned, "You two are fucking hopeless."

"We are trying here." James uttered.

"Sure you are." Carlos drank his can of beer watching as the sun disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

Lucy held Chase within her arms entering into James' bedroom. She silenced her steps when she witnessed Camille giggling at something outside her window.

Camille turned to meet Lucy's eyes.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were James."

"No, he is out on the wall with Carlos and Kendall."

"Okay, I will come back."

"No." Camille stopped her, "Stay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Camille beamed approaching the other girl to witness Chase staring up at her, "He is precious." She spied his Burberry oniesy, "And spoiled."

"Yeah." Lucy chuckled.

"May I?"

Lucy felt a little trepidation within her heart. She shook her head repeating, "He needs to change."

"Well I can..."

"That's fine. I will do it. I am his mother." She repeated before leaving the room.

Camille frowned as she watched the other girl leave.

* * *

"Dad you can't do this."

"I told you if you failed I would..."

"I haven't failed."

"Yes you have."

Joanna entered the conversation, "Henny he is pregnant..."

"A failure..."

Logan felt tears falling down to his cheeks.

Henderson's heart fell for his son, "Logan..."

"No..." He sniffed, "My own father thinks of me as a failure and nothing else. I guess my baby is a failure as well." He cried racing up the flight of stairs.

Joanna glared towards her husband before following after her son.

* * *

Camille found herself filling out an application for the police academy. She didn't understand what she was doing but she had felt like she had reached her breaking point. She was happy with James but she needed to get away from their situation. She needed to take a break from them and figure out what exactly she wanted to do before picking a fight with Lucy. It was an effortless battle because she knew James would chose his child. She didn't want to put him in that position so she had to take a chance and step out, hoping that their lives will never come to that.

"Hey babe." James entered his bedroom, "What you doing?"

Camille hid the application under a pile of nearby magazines, "Reading."

"Oh okay. Mom is baking Thanksgiving pies. You wanna help?"

"In a minute."

"Okay." He kissed her lips before leaving the room.

Camille watched him leave her side staring at the door a little while longer. She continued to fill out her applications hoping this would make everything better and worthwhile.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**A/N: To Guest - That was the plan to end this story where LITM began :)**


	19. What happens now?

**Thank you for all the love and guesses. It will all be revealed very soon. Mwahahahaha! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jo was wiping down the counter-top within the kitchen of her Boston condo. She and her husband had decided to remain grounded due to her father and Morty's plans. She knew that her dad and Morty were trying to take down a man named Curtis Pride she just didn't understand what was taking them so long. She hated Boston and wanted to move away as quickly as she could. She glanced down at her stomach and placed a hand upon it slowly. She had lost a baby two months back and now it had seemed that she was pregnant with another.

_Taylor placed Jo upon the counter-top and kissed down her jawline._

_Jo held him tightly around his shoulders and moaned with her head threw back._

_"I bet my brother doesn't treat you like I do."_

_"He doesn't." Jo moaned out locking her legs around his waist._

Jo snapped back into reality. It was wrong what she had done, but it was done. She loved Tyler. She just couldn't seem to understand why she was having such feelings for his brother. Taylor had helped her get over losing their child and had made love to her countless times when Tyler had seemed to be off doing business with her father. She was in a vulnerable state and needed someone to comfort her. Taylor was there for her and her now pregnancy was proof of that. She widened her eyes and held her stomach racing towards the bathroom.

* * *

Logan entered his apartment with a sigh. It was almost time for winter break to begin, so he had to focus on taking his winter exams. He could still remember the last conversation he had with his father over Thanksgiving break. His father had called him a failure. He had felt hopeless. Logan had remembered what his father had said about failing and going back to medical school. Truth is that he is actually progressing in his field and his grades never looked better. Logan dumped his hips upon his sofa and stared blankly at the black flat screen that sat before him. He was almost two months along in his pregnancy. He placed his hands over his small stomach and smiled. He found himself giggling at the thought of giving new life in a matter of months.

Kendall walked through the door and spied Logan on the sofa, "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Logan turned his eyes to Kendall.

Kendall beamed when he saw a sparkle in Logan's eye and a glow upon his cheeks. Logan had appeared different. His skin was glowing and smooth, and his hair had appeared to have grown. He asked concerned, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." He beamed.

"I am glad to hear it." He sat next to Logan and kissed his lips.

Logan moaned moving to deepen their kiss. He placed his hand over the zipper of Kendall's pants which caused the blond to jump. He broke the kiss and arched his brow, "What's wrong?"

"Are you?"

Logan blushed with a nod, "It's weird, this baby is making me feel so different."

Kendall swallowed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Logan straddled Kendall's hips, "I want you to fuck me."

Kendall placed his hands upon Logan's hips slowly as if he was afraid. He swallowed witnessing the lust embedded within Logan's eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Logan twerked his hips, "Fuck me baby." He kissed his ear lobe.

"MMmmm." Kendall moaned, "Yeahhhh~" He closed down his eyelids before reopening them, "Baby...baby...baby...Stop!" He demanded.

Logan glanced at him with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

Logan rolled his eyes, "He isn't going to feel anything."

"You don't know that." Kendall said with anxiety raising within his bones. He was new to the whole baby idea. He wasn't as smart as Logan in science so he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize Logan's pregnancy.

"Sex is good~" Logan moaned biting down on his bottom lip.

Kendall swallowed trying to resist. He felt his dick raising and groaned.

"I know you want me baby." Logan seduced him. He licked his lips seductively.

"Mmhmm." Kendall nodded, "No...no." He pushed Logan lightly from his lap and stood up, "We can't."

Logan pouted.

"Please don't pout. You are making it worst."

The brunet glanced down at Kendall's growing bulge, "Oh, am I?"

"Stop it." Kendall exclaimed.

Logan pinned his lips.

"Good." Kendall let out with a sigh, "You want anything to eat?"

"I would love you to eat me." He smirked.

The blond swallowed, "How about to drink?"

"I would love to drink up your cum." Logan toyed with the zipper of his corduroy's.

Kendall licked his lips and sighed. He glanced up at the ceiling and replied, "I am going to hate myself for this later aren't I?" He glanced back at the brunet, "Fuck it." He climbed atop of Logan and kissed his lips.

Logan sighed deepening the kiss as he laid upon his back with his legs in the air.

* * *

Camille turned to her professor at the end of her class, "I did it."

"Did what?" Her professor was organizing her papers within her briefcase.

"I applied."

"Excellent!"

She watched her professor's eyes upon her and replied, "I applied to The City University of New York." She swallowed glancing over her shoulders as if someone was watching her.

Her professor nodded, "John Jay College of Criminal Justice is excellent." She gushed, "You will do great."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Her professor beamed, "You will do great in New York. They have the resources and the training and the..." She glanced into Camille's downcast eyes, "Yet, you have reservations. Listen, I don't want you to feel like I am pushing you into doing this."

Camille nodded.

"What is it?"

"I..." She opened her lips.

"Hey babe, you ready?"

Camille turned her eyes to witness James. She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded.

James stood confused. He glanced between Camille and her professor, "I would be right outside."

Camille turned her eyes to the questioning eyes of her professor.

"Is he the reason?"

Camille couldn't answer her question.

"I see." Her professor took her briefcase within her hand, "Follow your heart, but I see a spark in you to do greater things that you never imagined. If you are content with becoming a lawyer and remaining with your boyfriend then by all means you should do that. But if in a few years you start to have regrets and begin to question your decision then you will know that what was done was done not for your best interest but for someone else's." She smiled before taking her leave.

Camille allowed the woman's words to sink in. They had meaning and she had appreciated them. She only hoped that when and if she decided to walk away from James she would not regret it in the future.

* * *

"Order up!" The cashier smiled at Lucy.

Lucy returned the smile and received her order, "Thanks."

"How is the new baby?" Lucy's old coworker asked.

"Great." She beamed, "He is almost four months and stretching. He is getting very big and looking like his dad everyday."

Another one of Lucy's old coworkers joined the conversation, "Did I hear this rumor correctly?"

Lucy hummed.

"You got James Diamond to settle down?"

Lucy nodded.

"Girl I applaud you." Her old coworker clapped.

Lucy chuckled.

"Do you have a photo of him?"

"Sure." She set her food bag on the counter before her to dig in her purse and pull out a photo of her baby. She smiled as the two women before her gushed and awed.

"Why does he have blond hair?" One questioned.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She was tired explaining the reason to Camille, James' family and to his friends, "My dad is a natural blond." She pulled out a photo of her dad.

The women nodded.

"And I have dirty blond. Well that was before I dyed my hair black."

"Oh." They recited, "He is a cute baby."

"Thank you." Lucy took up a bag, "I would see you guys around."

* * *

"Ahhh~" Camille moaned, "Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~" She panted.

James kissed her neck as he drove his dick into her wet pussy.

Camille locked her legs around his waist and moved her hips to meet his hungry thrusts. It had appeared that they hadn't had some time alone since the baby was born. She was glad to have some time to relax and clear her mind. She loved feeling James inside of her it made her feel that the connection they had was still there. Camille had felt detached from him but now she felt like he was all that she ever needed.

"I'm going to cum~" He kissed her lips.

"Yeah~" She moaned out feeling her orgasm approaching.

"I am goinna~" He silenced his cries when he heard his baby crying over the baby monitor. James stopped his thrusts and groaned.

Camille closed down her eyelids and sighed.

"So much for..." James pulled out of Camille with a groan. He couldn't keep it in any longer so he cummed all over her thighs, "Ahhh~ His body shook.

"Don't I get to cum?"

James turned to ears to his crying baby and sighed. He turned to Camille and glanced down at her wet pussy. He used his fingers and simulated her cloitrus.

Camille moaned grabbing her breasts and writhing under James' hand. Her body shook with pleasure, "Fuck yes!"

"Shhh." James kissed her lips, "We will have round two right after I wash up and tend to the baby."

"Okay." She winked.

* * *

Kendall panted pulling out of Logan's asshole.

"So good~"

"Yeah." The blond was exhausted. Logan was like a sexual bunny that wanted it all the time. Kendall was free to give it and loved giving it but he was also worn out. He had to save his energy for the ice.

"I am hungry."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Logan climbed out of bed and stood before the mirror that sat upon his dresser. He admired his small stomach and beamed.

Kendall got out of bed to stand behind Logan kissing his neck slowly.

"Mmmm."

"You talk with your dad yet?"

Logan's smile fell.

Kendall stopped his lips upon Logan's neck, "I know he doesn't like me...I don't give a crap about him either..." He pinned his lips when Logan turned to glare at him, "I mean..."

"My father does not approve of me having this baby. He doesn't approve of you or my choices to become a writer."

"Did you enter into the contest?"

"Why should I?" Logan asked.

"Baby you are good. Stop letting your father make you doubt yourself."

"I just...can't..." His voice cracked.

Kendall pulled Logan within his arms, "I know you want... need." He changed his words, "His support but you have mine. I am with you every step of the way."

"You mean that?"

"With all of my heart."

Logan felt Kendall pull him within his arms and rested his head upon his chest. He felt at ease within Kendall's arms but he still held some anxieties regarding his father. His father had not wanted him to continue and had threatened to stop paying his tuition. It had appeared that once Logan's life was not going in the ideal direction his father's wishes he was cut off and disinherited. Logan hated that feeling because it was the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

"Logan."

Logan walked along the pathway on campus and heard his name being called over his shoulders. He turned around to witness the eyes of his professor.

"I had not seen an entry for you as yet. Had you forgotten?"

Logan shook his head against the wind, "I haven't." He sighed, "I am just going through some personal stuff within my life right now."

"I am sorry to hear that." She frowned.

"It's cool. My boyfriend is helping me through it."

She smiled, "I am glad. Maybe he can inspire you to grace a pen upon a white page."

Logan beamed at her use of metaphor.

"I can't wait to read what you come up with." She quickened her steps and walked away.

Logan glanced down at her stomach, "Did you hear that baby?" He felt something within his stomach moving. He cherished the feeling, "You want me to enter the contest?" He giggled when he felt the feeling again, "I guess that is a yes."

* * *

"Calm down baby." James rocked a crying Chase within his arms. He groaned feeling a little frustrated by how his baby was crying allot lately. He turned to the sound of the door and sighed, "Yes you're here."

Camille chuckled. She ran to James' aide and started to make a bottle for Chase.

"Make sure it is not too hot."

"I know baby."

"Make sure it is mixed right."

"I know baby."

"I am just..."

"Stressed."

"Yes." He let out kissing Camille's lips. He smiled.

"Give him to me and you go and take a shower."

"Cool." He handed Chase to Camille before hiding off to take a shower.

"Okay baby." Camille fed a hungry Chase a bottle. She chuckled, "You were hungry weren't you?" She watched as he sucked on the nipple with joy, "Yes you are."

"You are good with him."

Camille turned over her shoulders to witness Carlos, "You scared me."

"Sorry." He gave an apologetic smile.

"It's fine."

"Where is his mom?"

"I don't know." Her eyes moved to Carlos who took a seat before the flat screen.

Carlos hissed, "It's not like she is enrolled into school anymore."

"Then what does she do all day?"

Carlos shrugged with the remote within his hands.

"How is Steph?"

"She is fine." Carlos smiled, "Mom, Auntie Brooke and Mama Jenn are making sure she recuperates all right."

"So her parents really cool about this whole situation?"

"No." Carlos admitted, "But we are adults. Her mom is scheduled to go see her in a few days. Her dad is still a little angry."

"I don't blame them." She stopped her lips when she noticed the latino's glare, "I mean take a walk within their shoes for a minute. She is their only child who has cancer. They wanted to keep her close by their side forever then you came along..." She stopped her words when she realized that the words were becoming familiar to her situation.

"Oh." Carlos frowned, "I haven't looked at it that way."

"You wouldn't because you love Stephanie."

"I do." He beamed.

"Her parents don't want to lose her but they have and it makes them angry knowing that this may not be the first time that they will ever lose her."

The latino nodded, "I should call her dad."

"What are you going to say?" She glanced down at the baby within her arms who was still sucking onto his bottle but had now fallen asleep.

"Everything you have said." He giggled before digging in his jeans for his cell phone.

"Honey I am home." Lucy blushed walking into James' apartment to witness Camille holding onto her baby. She growled.

"Shhh." Camille exclaimed, "He is asleep."

James appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist. He kissed Chase upon his forehead and turned to Camille, "You are a pro babe." He kissed her lips.

"Thanks baby." She smiled up at him before meeting the glare Lucy was throwing at her.

* * *

Tyler gushed, "My wife is pregnant again."

"Isn't it too soon?" Carl asked.

Tyler shrugged, "I supposed but she is happy. That is all that matters to me."

Carl nodded.

"Okay, let's get started." Carl stood to his feet when he witnessed Hank and Josey entering the room.

Hank sat before his computer and typed, "Curtis Pride has been doing allot of activity with his accounts." He turned to the visitor in the room and glared towards him, "I think you spooked him."

"I did not."

"You did." Josey replied matter-of-factly.

"Where does he appear to be running off to?" Carl asked.

"Minnesota" Hank pulled up an itinerary upon the big screen.

"The one place Morty will not follow." Carl uttered.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

Hank hissed towards the other man, "Why are you even here?"

Tyler glared at Hank, "I provide something to the team."

"What?"

"My intel."

Hank rolled his eyes. He turned to his commanding officer, "Should we really trust this guy?"

Carl nodded, "He is the best and comes highly recommended."

"Besides you need me to catch that soon of a bitch Morty."

"We have been doing just fine."

"You have been trying to catch him for two years now."

Hank pinned his lips.

"Exactly." Tyler smiled, "You need me."

Josey glanced between Hank and Tyler and grinned, "Looks like you have met your match Hanky."

Hank turned his eyes away from Tyler and glared at Josey.

"I am only saying."

"Don't." Hank uttering turning his attention back at his computer screen.

* * *

"I need to know who the father of my baby is." Jo spoke as she walked into the doctor's room.

"It is still too early to tell."

"No it's not."

The doctor sighed, "When was the last time you had sex?"

Jo shrugged.

"There is still no way of knowing for sure."

"When will I know?"

"Around the sixteenth or twentieth week of pregnancy. We will run a blood test that can determine the gender and the paternity."

"Why can't we do it earlier?"

"It runs the risk of a miscarriage occurring."

Jo swallowed with a blink.

"Everything okay Mrs. Mahone?"

"I am fine." She sat upon the patient's bed, "I guess I would just get the routine check up for now."

"Okay." He placed gloves over his hands, "Any discomforts?"

"No." She shook her head against the wind. Her mind was still clouded with wonder. She really needed to know who her baby's daddy was before things got bad and blew up in her face.

* * *

Bailey sat with his parents within their Connecticut home and smiled hoping that they would approve his his choices.

Bailey's mom was the first to speak, "So how are you going to balance Medical school and a baby?"

"He can't." Peter replied glaring towards Tate, "I thought you both had the same dream?"

"We do."

"Then why tarnish it with this?"

"It was not intentional dad." Bailey replied holding onto her stomach, "We are making something great here. Please accept it."

Peter softened to his son's words.

Tate felt his hands being placed upon Bailey's stomach. It had felt weird but he went with it smiling when he felt something moving inside, "I feel it."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah." Tate met Bailey's brown eyes, "It is great."

* * *

"The green-eyed boy." Kendall read the tile of Logan's old journal entry as he laid with him upon his bed.

"That was after I met you."

"You were still with Josey." Kendall frowned, "I wanted you so badly. I would have done anything to make you mine."

"Even fall in love with me?"

"Even fall in love with you." He kissed his lips.

Logan moaned lowly. He was feeling very amorous but he couldn't. Kendall had disclosed how he needed his strength on the ice and Logan needed to focus on writing a piece for the English Department's writing contest.

"What will your piece be called?"

Logan hummed.

"I am not artistic in the lease.

Logan giggled before pondering his thought, "How about nine months of a man's pregnancy?"

"That sounds like a novel cover."

"But I can do that. I can be a novelist and a contest winner." He beamed.

"I support you babe."

"Thanks." He glanced into his green pools and felt all of his anxieties disappearing.

* * *

"Curtis Pride." Morty chuckled.

"What do you want?" Curtis stood in his office packing up his desk.

"Going anywhere?" Morty stepped into his office and pulled out his gun.

Curtis swallowed turning his eyes to Tyler.

Tyler met Curtis' eyes for a brief second before turning them away and placing them upon Dak who was watching him carefully. He swallowed and distracted his eyes upon the back of his father-in-law's head.

Dak furrowed his brow. There was something real strange about Tyler. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something there. He glanced down at his wrist watch and let out a puff of air, "Can we make this quick?"

Morty growled, "Can't you see I am in the middle of something?"

"I have to get to the airport; finals."

Joseph rolled his eyes, "You should have waited in the car."

Dak pouted, "I didn't want to."

"Stop acting like a little bitch!" Morty exclaimed.

Dak frowned.

"There." Morty smiled. He turned his eyes to Curtis, "Where is my money?" He cocked his revolver.

"I..."

"Where is it!" Morty shouted.

"I..." Curtis mumbled not being able to move. He felt himself pissing right in his shoes.

Tyler winced, "What is that smell?"

"He is pissing his pants." Morty smirked, "I usually make men do that. Sometimes I even scare the shit out of them."

Tyler took out his cell phone and held it within his hand and began texting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dak asked in outrage.

Joseph turned his eyes to Tyler.

"I am texting my wife. She went to the doctor today for her check-up."

Joseph smiled, "Yeah, she is pregnant again."

Dak rolled his eyes, "Great."

* * *

Hank, Josey and Carl sat outside in an ice cream van that was parked on the corner. Hank listened to the feedback coming in from Tyler's cell phone.

Carl paced the van.

"We should go in now." Josey suggested.

Carl shook his head against the wind, "No, we need more."

"How much more?"

"We have been following this son of a bitch for two years. We need a bloody confession. The killing of Curtis Pride is nothing compared to his job in Istanbul."

"When we bring him in..."

"It doesn't work like that son."

Hank listened to the feedback which suddenly went static, "What just happened?"

"Let's move." Carl replied. He called over his pager, "Move in."

The feedback from the pager sounded, "We are forty seconds out."

"I want snipers on the roof." Carl exited the ice cream truck and replied. He glanced at Curtis's building and sighed, "What the hell is going on in there?"

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tyler asked as Dak took his cell phone and smashed it to the ground.

Dak smiled, "I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either you little shit."

Dak smirked.

Tyler rolled his eyes. Now there was no way that a confession could be heard. He couldn't pull his gun on Morty and Joseph because then his cover would be blown and he would be dead. He needed another way to signal to the ground and get audio in the room.

Morty glared at Curtis, "You've got thirty seconds to tell me where my money is Curtis."

* * *

"We are twenty seconds out." The ground and air control uttered.

"Are my snipers on the roof?" Carl asked into his pager.

"Yes sir." The feedback uttered.

"Get a good shot." Carl swallowed.

"We are now ten seconds out sir." The ground control team was walking up the stairwell in Curtis' building.

"Hold fire when you get in the room. Only shoot when you are being shot at. Take everyone as prisoners."

"Yes sir."

"Five seconds out."

* * *

Tyler glanced down at his wrist watch before turning over his shoulders to witness the CIA barging through the doors. He saw a smoke grenade touch his feet and held his palm over his mouth. With blurry vision he turned to witness the absence of Morty, Joseph, Dak and Curtis. He fell to the floor not understanding what was going on.

* * *

"Where the hell did they go Mahone?" Carl growled.

"I don't know sir."

"How could you not know? You were in the fucking room with them were you not?"

"I was."

"Then what happened?"

"I looked down at my watch then the CIA came in. I looked around and they were gone."

Hank smirked, "Sounds like you were the fall guy."

Josey chuckled.

Tyler pinned his lips.

Carl turned to Hank and Josey, "Find them." He walked out of the room.

* * *

Curtis cried as he sat tied to a chair. He felt the icy hot metal of Morty's gun and panted trying to talk even though his mouth was tied up.

"Speak!" Morty shouted.

Curtis nodded. He felt the tie being loosened from around his mouth, "I put it all in my Junior Hockey league. I swear to you." He cried, "That is where it is."

Morty nodded, "How much players are on your roster?"

"About four hundred and fifty players."

"Do they know that they are playing for a money launderer?"

"I did not launder that money and you know it Morty."

"They don't know that." He smirked. He turned to Joseph, "Let him go."

"Thank you." He replied smiling at his mercy.

"One more thing."

"What is that?" Curtis swallowed as he got up from his seat.

"It was two hundred and fifty million. You only put two hundred million into your league. Where is the other fifty million?"

Curtis swallowed.

"Don't lie to me Curtis."

"I swear I put everything into the league."

Morty sighed, "I have a nephew who is a hacker. He could fucking tell me what you had for breakfast this morning. Now tell me where did the rest of my money go?"

* * *

Logan was done with his writing entry. He was happy with the outcome of his verse. He had written a short story about his time at BU. Logan had decided that a more interesting story had involved him and Kendall finding each other. He thought it was ironic and funny how God had an acute sense of humor. While writing he had discovered that he and Kendall had many chances of meeting but had not met until his Sophomore year. When discussing this with Kendall, even the blond found it freaky how they never met because Kendall's job was scooping out freshman. Logan had titled his piece 'Unexpected life'. He was proud of what he had created and felt butterflies within his stomach after the thought of his work being critiqued and judged hit him. He had never had anyone look at his work besides his professors and they were only essays. He swallowed not knowing how his writing would be viewed. He sighed holding onto Kendall's every word. He was going to become a great writer, he just needed to continue to believe that. Logan approached the English Department and made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the front desk and beamed, "I came to..."

"Is this for the contest?" The lady smiled watching as the brunet was holding a binded folder before him.

Logan nodded, "Yes."

"You can leave it with me."

"Okay." He handed her the folder. Taking a deep exhale he turned on his heels and walked away glancing down at his stomach and beamed, "We did it baby." He giggled when he felt his baby move, "Your poppy is making steps to becoming a writer."

* * *

Tate held Bailey's hand and swallowed with trepidation. It was Christmas and he would be meeting Bailey's extended family. He was feeling that maybe everything was moving along too swiftly. Tate couldn't understand why he was meeting his extended family so soon. He felt like he was getting married off and did not like the thought of that. Tate's father was already furious with him and wanted nothing to do with the baby. This had made Tate feel allot of pressure because he didn't know what else to do at this point. He placed a smile upon his face as he was pulled into Bailey's parents Southampton house and saw smiling faces all around him. He felt nauseous and dizzy but tried not to display those emotions.

* * *

Camille sipped on her apple cider and watched as Lucy and James flaunted their little boy around James' extended family and friends. She had decided to take a seat within the corner after she had felt uncomfortable standing by James' side and not being noticed. She was done being ignored. She felt a buzz at her side and answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Roberts?"

"Yes Sir?"

"We have received your application at John Jay and call for your immediate admission."

"But...I..." She lost the taste for her words, "I just applied a few weeks back."

"Let's just say you had a stellar recommendation."

Camille smiled following James with her eyes. She did not know what to do at this point. She got in, but was this what she really wanted?

* * *

"You are getting big." Katie sat next to Logan atop of her aunt Brooke's plush sofa. She poked at his stomach.

Logan smiled down at her.

"Are you having twins?"

"Oh God no." He let out.

Jennifer chucked approaching him with some hot coco, "How are you feeling?" She asked taking a seat next to him, "I feel like we haven't really talked and that is my fault." She frowned, "Things have been kind of busy with Stephanie."

Logan nodded, "I understand."

"You have my full attention." She handed him the mug.

Logan accepted it with a beam.

"How has my son been treating you?"

"Good." Logan smiled, "He has been very helpful."

"Are you taking your vitamins?"

"I am." Logan replied before sipping his coco.

"Great." Jennifer uttered, "So what will happen after my son graduates?"

"We haven't really thought about that." Logan searched her eyes.

"I am sure you and Kendall will think of something."

* * *

Kendall found himself glancing at Logan with a beam. He was positively radiant. He turned over his shoulders when he heard someone sneak up behind him.

"Still on your guard aren't you?"

"I have to be." He chuckled.

"So what happens now?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After you graduate and the baby is born what happens then?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Don't hurt him."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Joanna took up her coat and was about to walk out of her front door.

"Where are you going?"

"My son is in town and staying with Brooke Diamond. I want to see him." She glared towards her husband. Henderson and Logan were still not on speaking terms which had resulted in Logan's absence.

"Oh." Henderson frowned.

"You can come along if you wish. Maybe you can apologize and he will forgive you." She suggested, "I just need to see my son so that I can make sure he is alright."

Henderson pondered for a minute before leaving with his wife.

Joanna smiled at his progress.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	20. Counting down the months

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Where do you want these Loges?" Henderson asked as he bought in Logan's luggage. He and Logan were on speaking terms again. He did not agree with Logan's choices but he loved his son and had missed talking with him. He couldn't remain mad at his only child because then he would lose everything.

"Set it down anywhere dad." Logan walked into his apartment and sighed. He took off his overcoat making his way towards the kitchen.

Joanna followed her son's footsteps, "Where is Camille?"

Logan shrugged, "We haven't really talked." He frowned, "Things have been so crazy in our lives."

"She was in Minnesota right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she take a flight out?"

"I don't know." He pulled out his cell phone and called his roommate. With everything that was going on within each of lives they hadn't had the time to sit down and talk about what was going on. He sighed listening to her voice on the other end, "Camille."

* * *

"Hey babe." Camille smiled from where she stood glancing up at the terminals before her.

"Camille we are boarding in a few." Her dad exclaimed taking her free hand and pulling her towards their terminal.

She nodded and turned back to Logan's voice, "We haven't talked." She frowned. Maybe if she had talked with Logan he would have talked her out of doing what she was doing. After she had left Minnesota she took a flight back home to tell her father the news. She was now headed to New York and she had no clue why. Camille swallowed not understanding her impulsive actions. She really wondered if this was the right decision she was making. Logan's voice pulled her back to her reality, "Yes. I am taking a flight to New York." She replied getting ready for his questions.

"We have an hour before we board." Her father replied when they arrived at their terminal. He set his carry-on by his seat and turned to his daughter, "I am going to find something to eat."

Camille nodded taking a seat, "I am sorry Logie." She started, "I was offered an opportunity and I took it." She listened intently to his words, "My transcripts have been sent." She closed down her eyelids to prevent herself from crying when she heard James' name being called, "I am not running."

* * *

"Then what are you doing Camille?" Logan asked, "I know things are bad but...I miss my friend." He frowned placing his hand over his growing stomach, "Since I got pregnant we haven't..." He nodded, "This is all my fault. I neglected you... I am sorry." He sniffed as he listened to her words.

James walked into the apartment to greet Logan's parents. His eyes searched the apartment, "Where is Camille? She had said that she would arrive later on in the day."

Joanna turned to meet James' hazel eyes, "She is on the phone with Loges. Apparently she is headed to New York."

James eyes widened, "What?" He approached Logan for answers. He glanced at Logan's sad eyes and felt his cell phone before placed into his hands, "Camille?"

* * *

"James." Camille's eyelids shot open, "Don't try and talk me out of this. This is a chance of a lifetime." She tried to defend her decision, "I made a choice ...I know it was without you but..." She could have heard the sadness within his voice which made her heart break, "Don't come after me James. It is better this way. Maybe I am being pushed in another direction. And you..." She swallowed, "Forget about me for now James...focus on your son..." She ended her call not answering when he had called again. She turned off her cell phone and cried within the palm of her hands.

"Pumpkin what is wrong?" Her dad asked as he approached her.

"Nothing." She sniffed glancing up at him.

He sat beside her and placed a kiss upon her forehead, "Would an iced coffee ease your worries?"

She giggled through her tears with a nod.

"I thought so." He handed her the iced drink smiling when he witnessed her eyes sparkling with joy. He had a feeling that she was distraught about leaving her friends and boyfriend behind, but this was an opportunity for her to spread her wings. He wanted nothing but the best for her and right now she was going to be the best.

* * *

James handed Logan his cell phone with widened eyes. He tried not to cry. Camille had left with no prospects of ever returning. He turned to Logan, "I am going after her."

"James..." He started, "You heard what she said."

"It doesn't make any sense. We had a plan."

"Plans change." Logan retorted holding his pregnant bump, "Besides, I was supposed to go off to Medical school but here I am. College is about rediscoveries and she has rediscovered herself. Do you really believe she wants to be second best in your life for the rest of her life?" He defended his friend with his words. He knew James was committed to his relationship with Camille and loved her but Logan couldn't stop thinking about how James' infidelity within his relationship with Camille had put a toll on their relationship and their lives. No, Logan wanted the best for her and was going to support her no matter how much he might have missed her.

"She is not second best."

"Oh really?" He arched his brow, "You cheated on her and had a baby. She wanted to leave you but she loves you so much she stayed. But at what cost? Your mom is making Lucy feel like she is already your wife. You don't think that is hurting Camille? I mean that may not be your mom's intention, but when Camille and I spoke she was distraught about it. Lucy is not making it easier. She has already filled the role of your wife and she is not going anywhere."

James nodded over the smaller boy's words, "You are right. This is all my fault." He now hated himself for how he had allowed his head to be overtaken by his dick that night. He groaned storming out of Logan's apartment.

"What is wrong with him?" Kendall walked in with his duffel upon his shoulders.

Logan approached him with a sparkle within his eyes. He kissed his lips and beamed.

Kendall swallowed. He knew that sparkle all too well. He pulled back away from Logan and turned to witness his parents, "Hey."

Henderson hummed.

Kendall rolled his eyes turning them towards Joanna. He approached her with an embrace.

"How are you doing Kendall?"

"Great." He set down his duffel turning back to logan, "What is wrong with James?"

"Camille left."

"What?"

Logan nodded, "She is headed to New York for school."

"When did this happen?"

Logan shrugged.

Kendall pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, "It's going to be alright baby."

Logan held Kendall tightly around his waist and hummed.

Joanna looked on and beamed. She had seen the love that they both shared and wanted it to remain that way forever.

Henderson frowned looking on at the pair. He was still not settled within his heart about this union and he didn't know if he ever would be. Apart of him had been stubborn to the fact to acknowledge their love and the other half had accepted it but was too stubborn to admit it out loud.

* * *

"Camille has fucking left." James growled.

Lucy smiled in success. She approached James and rested a comforting hand upon his back.

"Don't touch me." He turned to her. He was focusing all of his anger upon her, "We did allot of fucking touching that brought us here."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

He glanced down at her and sighed. He shook his head, "No. I am fucking mad at myself. I need to find her." He retorted leaving his apartment.

Lucy turned to the cries of her baby and entered her bedroom to witness him wide awake staring up at her. She lifted him from his crib and rocked him, "There you are baby. Soon your daddy and I will be married."

Chase sucked on his fist and gargled.

"Then we would be a happy family." She replied.

* * *

Morty sat at Curtis' old desk within his old office. He was now taking over the position as Curtis Pride. He was now in charge of a league of Junior Hockey players. He smiled knowing that he could use this to his advantage.

"So it says here that he has a list of players scheduled to attend the lottery that is being held in June." Joseph read the roster schedule.

"How many are on the list?"

Joseph eyes went down the list as he counted, "Fifty players."

"Who is at the top?"

"A...Kendall Knight."

Morty nodded, "Sounds like he is our star player." He lounged within his seat, "Bring him in. I have some other prospects besides Hockey to discuss with him."

Joseph smiled.

"We would let him know that there are more ways to make money than playing Hockey."

Joseph nodded.

"Call Kendall..." That name felt so familiar to him somehow. He shook the feeling of familiarity and demanded, "Call the first ten on that list. I want to meet with them and discuss my new terms," He grinned wickedly.

* * *

Kendall stared at the letter he was given from his new Junior Hockey team owner. He quickly called his mother upon his cell phone, "Mom!..." He swallowed, "Morty Schmidt is the new owner of the league."

"What!" His mother's voice was heard loudly through the phone.

"I..." Kendall shook with fear.

"Remember what I taught you Kendall."

Kendall nodded, "Yes."

"If you want this you have to take it." She replied, "Think of everyone who is involved now. That includes me, Katie, Logan and your unborn baby."

Kendall swallowed, "I understand."

"You need me to take a flight out?"

"No mom, I will be fine."

* * *

David resurfaced after nearly a year. After discovering that his brother was indeed still alive he had to safeguard Anthony and his family. He had met his grand-niece from afar and saw that she had one child, a boy. He did not understand his brother's motives but he couldn't allow them to be killed. He was keeping a watchful eye on them while Morty was still in Europe. After his brother's return to the states he had resurfaced after Gary had told him he was needed. Apparently his brother was at it again. Morty had committed murder and taken over the Junior Hockey League, unknowingly to him however, Kendall was apart of that league. David need to protect Kendall was now greater, because he needed to protect his grandson without making himself known. It was going to be hard but he had to protect Kendall without fail knowing that he could not protect his own son, Steven. David walked off of a plane that had landed in Boston meeting up with Gray in the baggage terminal.

"You should know that Kendall spoke with Jennifer and she advised him to take what is earned to him back from Morty. He is going to try and perform what his mother taught him."

David stopped his feet and glared at Gary, "He is not ready."

"Jennifer thinks that he is."

David sighed, "I need to help him."

"Not without revealing yourself."

"You let me worry about that." He growled.

* * *

"Mr. Mitchell can you tell the class what..." The professor silenced her words when she noticed Logan holding onto his stomach with a wince. She ran to his aide, "Is everything alright?"

Logan shook his head violently against the wind.

"Get a nurse!"

* * *

Kendall rushed out of class and headed to the on-campus nurse. He panted when he reached Logan's private room. He held the brunet's hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

The nurse chuckled, "It was only gas."

Kendall sighed, "Wow."

Logan cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The nurse turned to him, "Try and eat more protein. I heard that you are vegetarian."

"Yes I am." He beamed rubbing his stomach.

"Eat beans but not allot. Try substitution meats and remember to take your B12 vitamins. They help."

"Thank you." Kendall smiled.

"No problem." She left the room.

Logan jumped down from the bed taking Kendall's hand and walking out of the room. He rolled his eyes at the thought, "Why can't you carry Peyton?"

Kendall beamed, "Is that what we are calling him?"

Logan glanced into his green pools, "Yeah, I mean you said you wanted one child and for his name to be..."

Kendall nodded, "I remember."

"Good." He giggled, "I know this was not how we planned it but..."

"Stop right there." Kendall stopped his feet forcing Logan to face him. He stared down into his brown eyes holding his chin before placing a sweet kiss upon his lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He broke the kiss.

Logan smiled.

Kendall smirked continuing their steps towards the exit, "And you know why I can't carry him."

Logan sang, "You don't have the equipment to carry him."

"I don't, but you are doing great babe."

Logan hissed, "Sure I am."

"How about we go grocery shopping and try to buy more food for you?" He glanced down at the brunet's growing stomach, "From the constant craving for sex..."

Logan blushed.

"I think you now have a craving for food."

"I do..." He licked his lips.

"I would never make it through." Kendall joked, "Owww." He felt Logan hit him upon his chest.

"That is not nice." He chuckled, "Besides, you continue to make jokes like that and I wouldn't give up this ass."

"Oh you would give it up to me." Kendall smirked.

"Don't be so sure."

Kendall groaned deep down within his throat, "Don't tease me baby."

Logan laughed.

* * *

"You have eyes on Kendall?" David asked as he entered Logan's apartment stealthy. He heard the feedback over his walkie-talkie while busying his gray eyes and glancing around the apartment. He spied baby magazines on the counter-top and his heart stopped, "Kendall's going to be a dad?" He talked within the walkie-talkie, "Gary..."

"Yes sir?"

"Is Kendall going to be a dad?"

"Yeah. Logan, Kendall's boyfriend is pregnant."

David beamed at the thought, "I wish his dad was around to see this. He would be angry but he would be proud nonetheless."

Gary chuckled, "What else have you found?"

David entered the bedroom and witnessed a few Junior Hockey magazines and a schedule. He took it up within his hands and read it, "It appears that Kendall will be meeting with Morty day after tomorrow."

"What time?"

David went to open his lips when he heard the front door being opened. He turned down his walkie-talkie and hid within the bedroom. He saw Kendall making his way into the apartment and beamed. He had remembered Steven looking the same way when he was Kendall's age. He reminisced for a short while before making himself scarce and exiting through a window.

* * *

Hank glanced down at his wife and beamed.

"I am pregnant." She snapped her fingers in front of her husband's eyes.

"I heard you."

She smiled. Ever since Hank had explained to her what his job entailed, while leaving out the part that he is CIA of course she was more opened to it and had agreed to spend some time with him while he was in Boston. She had not planned to get pregnant but had welcomed the idea and grown to accept it.

"So what did the doctor's say?"

She frowned, "Why couldn't you make it again?"

Hank diverted his eyes, "The boss has been on my ass babe." He moved from her side and entered the kitchen of their new condo.

She glanced around her new home and beamed. She loved her new place but was also questioning a few things. She couldn't understand how he could be making so much money that he could afford a place that was so expensive. She had seen his pay check but still couldn't believe it, "He says that I give birth around July."

"That's great babe." He approached her and kissed her lips.

"The baby is fine."

"When do we know the sex?"

She sighed, "A few more weeks. I hope it is a girl."

He shook his head, "Nope, boys rule."

She gasped with her mouth agape, "I can't believe you just said that."

"Believe it because I did." He blew a raspberry.

She chuckled, "You are too much."

"That's what she said."

"Who the hell is she?" She snapped placing her hands upon her hips.

Hank chuckled, "You're so sexy when you're mad." He pulled her within his arms.

"You're a jerk." She tried to resist him.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." James replied under a fake wig and makeup.

Kendall chuckled. He sported a fake mustache and makeup, shielding the color of his eyes with brown contacts.

James scratched, "This costume is too tight."

"Stop complaining." He pushed James towards a skyscraper building.

James gulped as he glanced up at the building, "Is this it?'

"Yes."

"Doom or gloom right?"

"Doom or gloom." Kendall nodded before entering the building with James at his side.

* * *

Logan sat within the auditorium and glanced around at the many students gathered. It was time to announce the winner of the writing contest and he was excited. He wanted to win but he also wanted the recognition and to get his name out in the public arena. He wanted people to see him as a writer even though a few years ago he was on the track of becoming a doctor. He wanted to be taken seriously and aspired to become a New York best-seller. Logan clapped when his ears turned to clapping as his professor took the stage that sat before the audience.

"Good Afternoon and welcome to the Fifth Annual Susan Mae Pratt Writer's competition." She heard applause and smiled before ringing out, "This contest was founded as a homage to Mrs. Pratt who believed in discovering new writers, new talent and exploiting their words upon the pages to tell the story of those who were too afraid to. She believed in rediscovery, acceptance and humanism. This competition was founded under the idea that everyone who has a story to tell can write and in her words, their words would become a realist ideal."

Logan clapped within his seat shifting when he felt the baby shift. He glanced down at his stomach, "Peyton..." He giggled, "Don't you like sitting down?" He felt his baby shifting his position again. He stood up and walked towards the back of the room before walking back to his seat. He took a seat and sighed, "Wow, really? Now you want to use the bathroom?"

"This years winner is ..."

Logan stopped in his tracks. He turned over his shoulders and frowned when he heard another name being uttered. He clapped his hands smiling at the thought of not winning.

"Second place winner is Logan Mitchell."

Logan arched his brow to the sky and chuckled, "Me?" He giggled making his way carefully to the stage.

His professor embraced him as he entered the stage, "There are a few authors that I would like for you to meet."

He nodded taking the envelope she had given to him and waving it within his hands to the audience who cheered. He left the stage walking towards the restroom to release his bladder.

* * *

"Mr. Knight..." Morty glanced at Kendall's file then at the ginger before him.

James smoothed down his ginger locks before glancing into Morty's gray eyes. He saw a hint of Kendall somewhere under all the malice but he wouldn't dear repeat it out aloud.

Kendall glared towards his grandfather and wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip his throat out and was trying very hard not to. This was the man who killed his father and his grandfather David along with his grandmother Jessica. Morty was a killer who had extinguished all of Kendall's remaining family. He had no one and that had made him feel all alone sometimes. Kendall frowned at the thought before being uplifted with the thought of Logan who would soon have his baby. He was hesitant at first but now he was beginning to welcome the idea knowing that he will soon have a little person running around with attributes that may resemble his father's. He relished at the thought praying that Logan's pregnancy was a success.

"I have plans for you." Morty started, "Plans that can make you more money than you have ever imagined."

Kendall opened his lips and spoke with an accent, "My client does not need...how do do you say?" His accent was thick and European, "Money. He wants to play hockey."

"And he would get to play. I only run a side business that is more lucrative than hockey."

Kendall growled trying to keep his voice down. He couldn't allow Morty into his life to poison him or the people around him. He needed to do this to protect himself, Logan and his unborn child.

"I don't think you understand me..." Morty elevated his voice when he glanced at the frightened boy he thought to be Kendall not responding within his seat.

"Step away from my client." Gary barged into Morty's new office with his identity hidden under thick glasses, a fedora and pale make-up.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Kendall Knight is my client. Curtis Pride traded him for one of my better players."

James cried outrage, "There is no one greater than Kendall."

Kendall cleared his throat.

James pinned his lips.

Morty glared at James, "You talk about yourself in the third person?"

James gulped and nodded slowly with wide eyes.

Morty chuckled, "A cocky fucking bastard. I like you."

James let out a deep exhale.

Gary removed a few papers from his briefcase, "I have the papers to prove that he is mine."

Morty glanced down at the papers he was handed that appeared legitimate. He glanced up at the man who had adamant, "What if I don't agree with this contract?"

"I have friends in the FBI who would love to snoop around and get some real answers as to why Curtis Pride would hand over his league to you."

Morty sat back in his seat and placed a cigar between his lips, "He lost it to a hand."

"I bet." He turned to James, "Let's go Kendall." He had to keep up the ruse even though he knew who the real Kendall was. He turned to Morty, "Please sign."

Morty reluctantly signed the document that sat before him throwing it back at Gary.

"Thank you. Have a good day sir." He took up the document and left the room.

Kendall jumped from his seat and left the office behind James and the other man.

James cheered when they had reached the outside to hide behind a nearby building.

Gary pulled off his hat and turned to Kendall, "You are free, but that was very dangerous what you did Kendall."

"How do you know who I am?" Kendall stared at him confused.

"Just remember I am on your side. Before your father died he made provisions for people to help you and your family."

Kendall found tears coming to his eyes.

"It is going to be okay, just know that I am your guardian angel and I will always be watching over you."

James nodded, "Good to know." He pulled Kendall's hand and jumped into his jeep.

Gary's words remained with Kendall as he sat in the passenger seat of James' jeep and pondered all the way home.

* * *

Kendall placed a green blazer over his shoulders and searched for Logan among the gathering of students, teachers and other adults at a cocktail reception. Logan had disclosed to him how he won second place and was ecstatic. Kendall had cleared his schedule to support his boyfriend wanting to be the shoulder he leaned on as he climbed the stairs of success.

Logan turned to eyes to Kendall who was approaching him, "Hey babe." He kissed his lips before turning to the small gathering of authors that surrounded him, "This is my boyfriend Kendall."

"And the father of your baby?" One author beamed.

Logan nodded, "Yes."

Kendall blushed.

Logan felt in his comfort zone. He was surrounded by people who loved and supported him after only reading his words. They were giving him advice and had offered him a hand concerning his writing career. He hadn't felt this happy since the day he and Kendall had gotten together. Writing had felt so right and so real to him that he was going to do everything within his power to work hard and strive for success.

* * *

Bailey laid with Tate upon his bed in his bedroom at his parents' Southampton home. He and Tate had already received their exam scores as well as their acceptances into Yale. They would be headed there in the fall right before Bailey would give birth in the summer. The time was fast approaching and with med school to prepare for there was only a limited amount of time before the baby came so they had to prepare. Bailey's parents had agreed to parent their child while Tate and Bailey completed their five years. Bailey had his life all planned out and had only hoped that Tate would be on board with all of his planning.

Tate searched for names within a baby book and sighed. He still had cold feet but with the baby's due date fast approaching he didn't know whether to welcome the idea or continue to be withdrawn. He knew that Bailey had seen the change in him and had hated that. Tate hadn't loved Bailey any less it was just that he couldn't see himself raising a child where he was at in his life. He needed to be financially set within his career first. His career meant the most to him so having to take a break or a backseat was not an option that he was willing to explore.

Bailey rubbed onto his stomach, "How about Brady?"

Tate glanced into his brown eyes and winced.

Bailey giggled, "Okay, Brett..."

"Why does it have to begin with a B?"

"Because my name begins with a B."

Tate arched his brow and nodded, "I forgot you call the shots."

"I do." Bailey beamed.

Tate chuckled when his eyes landed upon a name, "How about Brandon?"

Bailey pondered the name for a second feeling the baby shift. He beamed, "I think he likes it."

Tate rested his hand upon Bailey's stomach, "He does." He felt his baby kick.

"Hello Brandon Tate Green."

Tate's heart melted over Bailey's words.

"We are going to love you forever."

"And ever." Tate kissed Bailey's lips.

* * *

Carlos held his cell phone to his ears and talked with his wife while walking into his apartment, "Glad to hear that you are doing alright babe." He stopped his feet when he noticed Lucy. He winced.

"What is your problem?" Lucy foled her arms above her chest.

"Nothing." He shook his head turning back to his conversation, "Yeah, she is still here." He rolled his eyes entering his bedroom and shutting the door.

Lucy frowned turning to the front door opening to reveal James. Her face lit up.

"Don't look so happy." He frowned. He was still distraught over Camille leaving. After what had seemed like a thousand failed attempts he couldn't grapple with the thought of losing her. He was making plans within his head to go after her during spring break. It was his senior year and school would officially be closed for him after spring break so he was planning to spend some time in New York to try and win her back. He wasn't sure if she had broken it off with him and if so he needed to prove to her that they were worth fighting for.

"James..." Lucy snapped him out of his thoughts, "Chase is asleep so I was hoping that maybe..."

James glanced into her hopeful eyes, "No." He retorted entering his bedroom and shutting the door.

Lucy frowned with her arms folded above her chest. She thought that James would come crying to her for a shoulder but instead he was pushing her away with his anger. She hated Camille even more now for what she had subjected James to.

* * *

James held his son within his arms and watched as he wiggled and tried to sit up. He chuckled, "You think she will come back to me?"

Chase gargled trying to talk as he made words that were not English words.

James shrugged, "I at lease have a shot don't I?"

Chase stared into his father's eyes and gargled.

James kissed his cheeks, "I hope you are right."

* * *

Logan sat within Kendall's arms within his bed and sighed.

"So what happens after the lottery is done?"

"I get drafted and head to the state of whatever team chooses me."

"I hope you go to New York."

"You want to see Camille don't you?"

Logan nodded, "I miss her."

"I do too."

Logan placed his hand upon his stomach and felt a kick. He smiled taking Kendall's hand and placing it over his stomach, "You feel that?"

Kendall nodded with a beam, "Yes. We created that."

"We sure did." He retorted.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**A/N: Yes, so much has happened in 19 chapters. Are you loving it? Do you understand? Tell me your thoughts :)**


	21. Our first baby!

**Thank you for all the reviews and the favorites :). Shout outs to all of you out there peeps :). I am loving my guest reviewers. And to the Guest who doesn't want to review every chapter :(, you broke my heart. I love the rambles. It's fine I love your reviews :). Hey, I told you that you were on the right track with Brandon :) hehe.**

**ENJOY,**

* * *

Logan was moving into his second trimester and things were better than he had hoped. It is his first pregnancy so he did not know what to expect. His hair still grew down to his shoulders. It was now long enough to be worn in a ponytail. His face was also glowing and smooth. He wasn't packing on the pounds like he had originally thought, the only weight was in his stomach. During his first trimester he was constantly horny, now he was constantly eating. It had appeared that pregnancy brought out every emotion within him. He wasn't sick which was a plus for him he only felt shots of pain now and again when the baby was uncomfortable or experienced gas. He rocked his feet back and forth while sitting on the patient's bed in the doctor's office. He really wanted to learn the sex, even though he knew it was a boy, he could just sense it, he still wanted to know.

"Okay lay down and raise your shirt." His attending physician instructed.

Kendall's eyes watched Logan who rested on his back slowly and rolled up his shirt.

Logan soon felt a cold jelly over his stomach and jumped.

The doctor chuckled, "It's a little cold but it's not harmful to you or the baby."

Logan nodded, "I know."

"Good." He watched the sonogram machine that stood before him.

Kendall went to stand by Logan's side and held his hand when he saw an image upon the screen.

The doctor's eyes roamed over the image on the machine, "It appears that you may be having twins."

Logan gasped.

"What's that?" Kendall coughed out.

"That's how it looks from this image."

"Look again." Logan cried.

"Don't panic babe." Kendall advised him.

Logan slowed his breathing.

The doctor spoke again, "False alarm."

"Thank God." Kendall breathed out. He had a hard time wondering how he was going to prepare for one child he didn't need to hurt his head wondering how he was going to prepare for another.

"I can't tell the sex now, but it appears that the baby is fine." He smiled at Logan.

Logan beamed, "Yay!"

Kendall chuckled, "Yes, yay!" He kissed his boyfriend's lips.

* * *

Logan walked in behind Kendall who was carrying two shopping bags of groceries. Logan rested his hips upon the sofa and took up a baby magazine while calling to Kendall.

Kendall rested the shopping bags upon the counter turning to Logan and sitting besides him.

"I was reading this article on how to raise a vegan baby." He flipped through the magazine's pages.

Kendall's heart swelled, "Are we raising our child vegan?"

Logan nodded as he raised his eyes to Kendall's green pools, "Yes, because this is important to you so it has become important to me. Besides this is your lifestyle."

Kendall nodded, "I understand but it was also my choice. I want our child to be able to choose."

Logan frowned.

"You're not doing anything wrong babe. I just want them to be able to choose when they get older. I agree with you though, they should be placed on an organic diet."

"So, no to raising a vegan baby?"

Kendall nodded, "I also read articles on vegan parents who raised their babies vegan and had them on a strict diet. The babies died and the parents were jailed."

Logan frowned, "I don't want Peyton to die." He rubbed his stomach when he felt his baby shifting, "You move so much Peyt."

Kendall giggled.

Logan looked down at the magazine once more, "Anyway, this vegan mother feeds her baby formula but it is not soy. I read that soy isn't good for babies."

"No it isn't." Kendall exclaimed, "It isn't good for men either. The process it goes through is harmful plus estrogen is found in it."

"But soy is in everything." Logan mouth stood agape.

"I know." Kendall nodded.

"Anyway..." Logan got back to his original thought, "She feeds her baby a lactose free formula called Nature's One Baby only organic LactoRelief formula."

"Sounds delicious."

"I read the nutritional facts and it is just as good as breast milk." He chuckled, "I can't breastfeed because..."

"You don't have any breasts."

"Exactly."

Kendall smiled.

"And when Peyton gets a little older, Plum Organics also has some products for babies, tots and children." He showed Kendall a page from the magazine, "And I was also reading an article from the founders of Earth's Best, who have an infant feeding schedule for new parents..." He flipped the pages, "That's me."

Kendall giggled.

"At four to six months we can feed our baby fortified cereals which they have."

Kendall glanced down at their products, "Rice cereal is good. Anything is better than wheat." He joked, "Too much pesticides is not good for our baby."

Logan glanced down at his stomach, "You hear that Peyt? We are going to feed you good."

"His tummy will appreciate us later." He kissed Logan's stomach.

Logan giggled, "Once he accepts the cereal we can feed him the strained organic fruits and vegetables from plum organics." He beamed.

"You have this all figured out don't you?"

Logan nodded, "I do."

"So what bottles are we going to use?"

"It is between Born Free who uses recyclable and organic products to make their bottles, pacifiers, bibs and cups or Dr. Brown's who has natural flow bottles."

"I would go with the first."

"Me too."

"We are doing it babe." Kendall gushed.

"We are parents." Logan sounded, "This isn't so hard."

"Shhh, don't talk too fast." Kendall sighed, "Peyton might be a terror."

"I doubt it...unless he turns out like you." Logan giggled.

"I resent that babe." Kendall turned away and entered the kitchen to put away the groceries.

* * *

Jennifer had Logan on speaker phone while she tidied up her living room, "How are things Logan?"

"Well, we went for our check-up." Logan replied over the speaker phone, "Everything is fine with the baby."

"How are you doing?"

"I am good."

"How is school?" She dusted her cushions.

"School is becoming more challenging only because I am too tired to do homework. It's like Peyton doesn't want me to sit up and do it. I am always lying down and then falling asleep."

"I heard you won second place." Jennifer cheered, "Must have been exciting."

"It was." He gushed, "I met some interesting people who want me to start writing query letters and submit them."

"What are query letters?" She furrowed her brow.

"Those are proposal letters that authors write to agents for representation."

"When are you going to start?"

"I would like to start now but I am concerned about Kendall's drafting. I don't know where he is going."

"I think you should still write Logan and whatever God has in store then you will have to take that direction."

Logan nodded, "I understand."

"Don't let this opportunity pass you by. I know you and my son have plans which is great but you mustn't put your life on hold. Maybe God will have you get accepted when Kendall gets drafted and it may be in the same state."

Logan nodded.

"And furthermore, you don't have to be in the same state as your agent do you?"

"I never thought about that. I don't think so."

"So there you have it." Jennifer beamed, "Just apply and let God take care of the rest."

"Thank you Mrs. Knight."

"Just call me Jennifer."

"Thank you Jennifer."

* * *

Jo screamed as she was rushed into the emergency room. She had only visited the hospital earlier in the day for a routine check-up. She needed to know who the father of her baby was. During her prior history of losing her baby the doctors had felt that there was a chance that she could lose her baby again. She knew she was having a boy this time and was ecstatic because then Tyler could have the son he always wanted, but she still was unsure of the father. She panted during her breathing exercises. She was panicking and needed to be secured.

Her doctor walked into the room, "I have the paternity test."

Jo glanced up at him with sweat upon her brow, "Well?

"Is your husband's name Tyler Mahone?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes."

"Not to worry he is the father."

"He is a twin so don't you..."

The doctor shook his head, "Everyone has a distant DNA trait, twins included." He smiled down at her, "He is your baby's father."

"Great." She felt a shape pain go through her and yelled, "Ahhhhh!"

"Hold on Mrs. Mahone." The doctor felt gloves being forced upon his hands by a few nurses who had scrubbed in for surgery.

"Get my husband in here!"

* * *

Tyler stood before Morty and swallowed. He did not understand why Morty had called an important meeting on the grounds that he had made a new discovery. Tyler did not understand what the new discovery was and what it had to do with him or his brother. Morty had mentioned Taylor's name and Tyler had went silence. He did not know what Morty had in store but he did not want to be apart of it.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Taylor Mahone the other day."

Tyler swallowed, "You did?"

Morty sucked on his cigar as he sat before Tyler who appeared to be shaking with fright. He grinned. Morty loved to be feared even during times when he didn't need to be.

"What did Taylor..."

Morty got up from his seat, "I found out that Taylor is FBI."

Tyler nodded.

"I know that he is your brother, but I am proned to believe that he was the one who ratted us to the authorities." He questioned, "Did you have any conversations with him about us?"

"No." Tyler shook his head.

"Well has he been around lately?"

"He has."

"He knows something is going on." Morty sighed, "I want you to kill him."

Tyler gasped, "What?"

"He is getting to close to our organization. I would not have him destroy what I have worked so hard to build. Kill him." Morty smiled.

Tyler nodded backing out of the room. He couldn't wrap his mind around what Morty wanted him to do. He needed to have a conversation with Taylor and let him know all of the variables so that he could better protect him.

* * *

Carlos entered his aunt Brooke's mansion setting his duffel by the front door. His eyes followed the mahogany stairs upwards before turning to the living room when voices touched his ears, "Stephanie?" He entered the living room and his eyes widened in wonder. He saw Stephanie sitting upright with her parents at her side, "You look great babe." He ran to her and kissed her lips.

Stephanie's mother beamed, "Thank you Carlos."

"It was my pleasure."

Stephanie's father repeated, "Now that she is well she can come home."

Carlos furrowed his brow, "What?"

Brooke walked into the room with a tray of lemonade, "What?" She set down the tray before them, "I don't think you understand." She turned to Stephanie's parents, "My nephew is her husband. He is graduating soon and returning to Minnesota. Stephanie isn't even in remission yet. She is still being treated." She glared towards Stephanie's parents, "You know how much money I have spent on her treatment?"

"And we wish that we can repay you..." Her mom started.

"We will repay you." Her dad ended.

"No." Brooke uttered, "She is my niece." She smiled at her.

Stephanie beamed. Over the course of her treatment she had felt like family and had loved that feeling of being accepted. She was only being treated for four months now but she had felt the difference. Her diet had changed and she was given treatment that was natural and was treating her cancer instead of inflaming it. She turned to her parents and uttered, "I am not leaving my husband."

"You've got to be kidding me." Her father rose from his seat, "Your wedding was a joke. You don't love him." He pointed towards the latino in anger.

Carlos growled.

"But I do." Stephanie admitted, "With him I have a reason to live."

Her father frowned.

"We miss our little girl." Her mother frowned.

"I miss you too mom." She embraced her mother, "But this is my new life now. I am twenty-one years old. You can't expect to baby me forever."

Brooke nodded with a smile, "Let her make her own choices, besides you don't know how much more time she has left."

Carlos felt his heart break over his aunt's words. She was right but he didn't want to admit that out aloud because then it would become true. He wanted Stephanie around for a very long time.

* * *

"Shoot that biscuit Knight!"

Kendall maneuvered along the ice with skill. This was going to be his last game of the season due to his graduation status. They were going up against their rivals again so this game counted. He was going to be drafted within a few months so he needed the stats from his game to impress the teams that would later make him their draft pick. He swerved around an incoming player before shooting the puck into the goal. He cheered when it made its way in.

"That's how you fucking play the game!" His coach clapped.

The uproar of students cheering for Kendall made the blond's heart swell with glee. He would truly miss the fans and his college hockey team. He glanced around the ice once more before taking starting position before his rival. He growled tapping his stick upon the ice.

"I heard you are invited to the lottery."

"I am..." Kendall grinned, "Are you?" He started, "Oh, that's right. You weren't even scouted." Kendall growled at him before turning his ears to his rival's team cheering,

"Push, Push, Push, Push!"

Kendall chuckled, "You've got a new name?"

"Yeah." He grinned, "They call me The Pusher, or Push but I prefer Pusher."

Kendall snickered.

"What is your fucking problem?" He hit shoulders with Kendall.

Kendall stood his ground before hearing the whistle being blown by the ref. He glared towards his rival backing away when he heard his coach shout out profanities.

Logan stood in the stands and booed. He held onto his stomach and watched closely as Kendall played. He saw the potential within him and knew Kendall would go off and do great things.

Kendall went back to his starting position with his rival right before him, "Stop being a dick pusher and let's play the game."

"Stop being a fag who likes to take it up the ass."

"I never take it up the ass." He heard the whistle blowing, "But tonight maybe you will." He winked at him before taking control of the puck and making his way to the goal.

"Go Terriers!" The crowd cheered.

"Go Kendall!" Logan hollered.

"Shoot the biscuit!"

* * *

Kendall was greeted with flash photography after the game and smiled.

"Mr. Knight you are set to attend the Hockey Lottery that is going to be held this year in Ohio in June, what are your expectations on being the first draft pick?"

"I have few expectations. The only expectation I have is to be picked. I know allot of College guys and Jr. Hockey guys make their way to the lottery each year and only a few are picked. Those guys will then have to compete again in the Jr. Hockey league and try to build their stats so that they could be chosen again." He breathed, "So my expectations are low." He chuckled, "I want to be chosen but I don't know if I will. My stats are good but it's more than just stats. It's team effort and how you play as a team and your efforts in making the goal."

"Good answer..."

Another interviewer asked, "If you get picked which team would you like to play for?"

Kendall chuckled, "Wow. Well, I would love to play for the Boston Bruins." He heard the interviewers chuckling and cheered, "But I am from Minnesota so I would love to play for the Minnesota Wild."

"Any other teams caught your eye?"

"Detroit has a pretty solid team and they are set to win the series game conference this year. So I am excited about that team." He beamed.

"Thank you. No more questions." Kendall's coach advised as he pushed the blond towards the locker rooms.

* * *

"What are you doing dude?" Kendall stepped into his old apartment which had felt weird. He addressed James who was carrying his baby and a duffel bag within his hands.

Chase bounced within James' arms, "Da..."

James smiled, "Yes, daddy is going to get Camille back."

Kendall smiled at the little boy within James' arms, "How old is he now?"

"Six months going on seven..." He beamed down at his little boy within his arms.

"He looks just like you." Kendall retorted, "Even with his blond hair."

"Don't start." James sounded.

"I wouldn't..." He took Chase from James' arms and rocked him, "Hey..." He saw Chase' dimples when he smiled up at him and beamed, "I need all the practice that I can get right?"

"Right." James questioned, "How are you going to juggle a baby and being drafted?"

"I would figure it out..." He turned to Chase and nuzzled his neck, "Wouldn't I? Wouldn't I?"

James rolled his eyes moving to the kitchen to retrieve Chase's bottles and formula.

"Where is Lucy?"

"Texas." James replied, "Her parents wanted to have a word with her about her future."

"Why did she leave the baby?"

James rolled his eyes, "She is a shit out of a mother."

Kendall held onto Chase's ears, "Don't say that."

"Why not?" James approached Kendall handing Chase his teething ring which he took and placed within his mouth. James kissed his son's cheek.

"So where are you going?"

"New York."

"James..." Kendall started.

James sighed, "I don't want to hear it dude. I've got to get her back. I miss her. I love her. And I need her."

Chase chewed upon his teething ring and gargled.

"See, even Chase agrees."

Kendall sighed, "What if she doesn't want you back?"

"She will." James smiled taking up his duffel and heading to the door, "Bring him down to the jeep."

"Road trip?" Kendall followed James' steps.

"It's not that far. I am surprised Logan hasn't pressured you into going."

"He does want to see her but with this being our first pregnancy..." He bounced Chase within his arms, "He doesn't want to chance anything."

James nodded, "I get it." He placed the duffel within his truck before turning to open the door to his backseat, "Put him in the car seat. He should be fine with that teething ring for awhile. I also made a bottle and he has his music that puts him to sleep very quickly."

"Okay." Kendall placed Chase within the car seat, "Good luck man." He hugged his best friend.

"Yeah." He smiled before leaving, "If you hear from Carlos tell him where I am."

"When is he coming back?"

James shrugged, "I don't know man."

"Okay." Kendall waved as James pulled off. He wished him nothing but luck when going after the love of his life.

* * *

Logan sat behind his laptop and began to write with his fingers upon his keys. He pondered his thoughts before typing them out. His eyes raced across his words and rang out, "I remembered feeling like a failure to my dad because I did not want to continue with the plan of attending medical school. Something within me had felt like I had failed, not only him but myself. I was on a path that I knew nothing about. It was foreign to me. I had created new ideals and formulated new thoughts and soon discovered a path of rediscovery. I now embrace my new found life. I have a baby on the way..." He smiled down at his stomach and felt his baby wiggling, "You like my words don't cha?" He chuckled, "I hope they do." He sighed.

"You hope who does what?" Kendall sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach placing a kiss upon his neck.

"Stop it." Logan chuckled.

"Never."

He giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a query leter to a few agents."

"Where are these agents?" Kendall asked.

"A few are in Chicago..Oh, there is a good one in New York and a few in Los Angeles."

Kendall hummed, "I really want to go to Detroit."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"They have a great team babe."

"Should I find agents in Detroit?"

"Whatever you do is great." He kissed his cheek, "We will only hope for the best." He released him and entered his bedroom.

Logan watched Kendall leave his side and sighed. He knew he was advised not to think too much about it but that was not his nature. He couldn't live without planning out his life. He bit down on his bottom lip and began his search for agents in Detroit.

* * *

"Why are you taking me out tonight Kendall?" Logan held onto Kendall's hand as they walked along the strip heading towards, "The Alley?" His eyes sparkled up at Kendall.

"Remember when I first brought you here?"

Logan nodded, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"And neither could I." He kissed his lips taking him by the hand and leading him inside, "Tonight is very special because..."

Logan eyes widened when he saw the banner. His eyes filled with tears silencing his steps to witness Kendall kneeling before him.

"Baby, I love you."

Logan nodded.

"We are bringing new life within this world. I don't want to bring in that new life without making a commitment with you. I grew up without a father and I know how it feels. I don't want Peyton to ever feel like he has lost me or will lose me."

Logan sniffed back his tears.

Kendall pulled out a small gold band from his pocket, "Will you..?"

Logan opened his lips, "Yes."

Kendall smiled raising up from his knees and crushing his lips upon his fiancee.

* * *

Bailey felt pains in his stomach and groaned. He was at his baby shower and absolutely miserable. He did not understand what was happening to him. He was having contractions but when he had told his doctor, his doctor had expressed that they were a false alarm. He glanced down at how big he was becoming and hated his new look. He wanted this baby out of him just as badly as this baby wanted to come out. He couldn't take being pregnant anymore because all it brought was stress. He couldn't be so stressed that he couldn't attend medical school in the fall. He needed to continue his dreams even with the baby coming along. He sighed hoping that this pain would pass.

Gabe approached her brother with wide eyes as they sat out on the veranda by the water, "Bay..."

"What?" He panicked.

"Why are you peeing yourself?"

"I am not..." He glanced down at his white pants that was being soiled, "Oh my gosh..."

Tate approached Bailey with wide eyes, "Is it time?"

"Dad!" Gabe called over her shoulders.

* * *

Bailey panted and moaned as the pain became too great for him to bear.

His mother held his hand to comfort him, "Breathe Bailey. Just breathe."

"Mom, it hurts..." He cried.

"You should remember that the next time you want to bone." Gabe smirked.

"If you are not here to support him then get out." Their mom advised.

"No." Bailey cried, "Don't go."

"Where is Tate?" Gabe glanced over her shoulders.

Bailey panicked before feeling another contraction hit him.

* * *

Tate sat in the waiting room with Peter and tapped his feet nervously upon the tiled floor.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Would this baby like me?"

"Of course it will."

Tate bit down on his fingernails, "I was thinking about something..."

"What is it?"

"Adoption."

Peter arched his brow, "You want to adopt another baby?"

"No." He shook his head against the wind, "I want us to put our baby up for adoption."

"What?"

Tate shrugged, "I know that Bailey would hate me but I am not ready yet. I thought that I was but I wasn't."

"We are going to take care of Brandon and ..."

Tate shook his head, "But what if it becomes to much?" He saw the pain within Bailey's father's eyes, "I know you never planned for this. No, there are couples out there needing, wanting to start a family but can't. I am not going to deny them that right."

"But this is your child!" Peter defended.

"I know. I feel awful about feeling this way but I just do."

Gabe walked into their conversation, "You want to give up Brandon?"

Tate glanced at her and saw the pain within her eyes. He was really a bad person for feeling the way he did.

* * *

Tyler rocked Cory within his arms and sang to him.

Jo entered with a bottle for her baby and felt happy. Her world had seemed to have shifted and things were looking up.

Tyler accepted the bottle he was handed and beamed placing it between Cory's little lips.

"He is beautiful isn't he?"

"He sure is." He smiled glancing down at his son.

* * *

Rebecca groaned as she sat on the operation table and pushed.

Hank stood beside her and held her hand, "You're doing great babe."

"Shut up!" She snapped at him.

The nurse chuckled as she glanced down at the patient with her legs wide open pushing out her baby boy, "We can see the head."

"That's it?" She panted, "Is he stuck?"

Hank rolled his eyes.

"Get him out of me!" Rebecca bore down and pushed with a groan.

"He's out!" The doctor held the crying boy within his arms.

Rebecca relaxed, "Great!"

Hank kissed her sweaty forehead, "You did great babe."

"Yeah." She panted trying to catch her breath before being handed her newborn.

"He is so white." Hank joked.

"Shut up." Rebecca retorted, "Hello there." She beamed, "Hello there."

"Jason Dorset."

Rebecca smiled, "I love it!" She saw the baby wiggling within her arms, "He loves it as well. Don't you Jason." She heard the baby begin to cry."

"Try breastfeeding him now." The nurse instructed.

Rebecca nodded pulling out her boob and placing the nipple between her baby's lips.

Jason latched on and began to suck.

Hank laughed, "He knows what to do."

"He sure does." She touched his head and arms making sure everything was in place.

* * *

"James what are you doing here?" Camille stopped within her tracks when she saw James standing before her with Chase within his arms. She wanted to turn away but when she saw them her heart melted. She had missed them and contemplated every day why she had truly left.

"Come back to us."

Chase grinned.

"He misses you and so do I." James started.

Camille smiled approaching them slowly. She placed a kiss upon James' lips before turning to Chase, "You have gotten so big."

"He has." James gushed, "He is going to be taller than me by his first birthday."

"Don't even start." She chuckled, "It is not that serious."

James glanced down at her, "It's great to see you."

"Where is Lucy?" She swallowed.

"Texas."

Camille glanced up into his hazel eyes, "You didn't go with her?"

James shook his head, "I love you and only you."

"So do I." She felt herself being pulled within James arms and kissed the way she had wanted to be kissed and the way she had missed being kissed.

* * *

"So you don't want me to keep our baby is that it?" Bailey held Brandon within his arms and feed him his bottle.

Tate witnessed the little person sucking upon the bottle and his heart fell, "I just..." He lost his taste for words, "I am not ready for this...maybe I will but right now I am not."

"Well then..." Bailey tried to sniff back his tears, "I want this baby, and if you don't then I don't think we need to be together."

"Bailey..." Tate started.

"No..." He felt his tears touch his cheeks, "We are though."

"I..." Tate's heart fell, "What about medical school? We can have an open adoption and..."

"No Tate...I can't be with you any longer." He removed his eyes from Tate and placed them upon his little boy smiling with joy. He couldn't understand why Tate didn't want what he had wanted. He had acted like he had wanted the same things only to not want it in the first place. He was done with Tate because no one would be happy living in regret.

Tate's eyes witnessed his son and Bailey one last time before leaving. He had felt stupid and a whole pound of regret fell over him because now he had felt like he was losing the two most important things within his life.

* * *

"Welcome to the 2007 Draft Lottery." The announcer stated, "We have teams and players coming from the four divisions all with one thing in mind, draft season."

Logan cheered from his seat with Jennifer and Katie at his side.

"Where do you think he is going to go?" Katie asked Logan who sat at his side.

"I hope somewhere close." He rubbed onto his stomach.

"Wow, you got huge." Katie landed upon Logan's stomach, "Aren't you due next month?"

Logan nodded.

"Did we miss anything?" Brooke appeared with Silvia, Carlos and Stephanie following behind.

"No, you are right on time." Jennifer beamed, "Where is James?"

Brooke sat next to Jennifer, "He should be here shortly. He had a little accident with Chase at the hotel."

"What accident?" Katie arched her brow.

"Chase was sick so he threw up."

Logan chuckled, "On James?"

"Yes, and on his favorite shirt." Brooke chuckled.

Jennifer shushed them, "They are starting."

Kendall appeared and sat beside his mom, "No sign of Morty."

She glanced over her shoulders and spied David. She nodded towards him before turning to Kendall, "Great!"

Kendall sat next to Logan, "You excited?"

"We both are." He beamed holding onto his stomach.

Kendall smiled at Logan's glow and kissed his lips.

"Our first first draft pick hails from Minnesota, playing College Hockey for the Boston Terriers."

All those who came to support Kendall cheers filled up the auditorium.

"This year's first draft pick to the Chicago Blackhawks is Kendall Knight!"

Kendall nearly cried. He turned to Logan and held him tight kissing his lips before he approached the stage.

* * *

Logan beamed down at his little boy that was wiggling within his arms, "You are out of me but yet you are still moving..."

Kendall chuckled as he glanced down at his little boy, "Hello Peyton."

Henderson entered the room with a few shopping bags filled with presents and a smile, "Hello."

"Dad!"

"Hey baby!" Joanna walked into the room.

"Mom!" He glanced at his parents with searching eyes, "Where is grandpa?"

Henderson frowned trying to retrain from crying.

"What happened?" Logan panicked.

Kendall took Peyton from Logan and kissed his forehead, "Calm down babe you just gave birth."

Logan nodded, "Where is...?"

"He died last night." Henderson sniffed, "Heart attack."

"Why didn't you..?"

Joanna shook her head, "You were giving birth to this beautiful little boy...we couldn't." She cried while holding and comforting Logan within her arms.

Logan cried uncontrollably.

Kendall rocked Peyton who had began to cry. He witnessed his son's emerald eyes that had matched his and beamed, "Maybe we can name him Peyton Mitchell Knight."

Logan smiled through his tears, "I love it."

"So do I.." Joanna beamed.

"Thank you." Henderson wiped his tears before glancing down at his grandson, "Hello Peyton..." He turned to Kendall, "He looks just like you."

"With Logan's black hair."

Henderson hummed.

Kendall smiled at how he was bonding for the first time with Logan's dad. It made him feel like Henderson was finally accepting him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	22. The Honeymooners

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews. Okay, so someone asked if I would be showing Logan's 2nd, 3rd and 4th pregnancies. The answer is YES! hehehe. These next few chapters will go along every swiftly so make sure you look out for that. Ian will be back. So will Cleo and his baby :). Not in this chapter but I will be building until their return. I will dedicate future chapters to Brandon, Bailey and Tate. It will not be the whole chapter but there will be a build of their story. Also, I will not be focusing on my secondary characters allot in these next three chapter arcs. If you know my writing you should know that I love my secondary characters, to me they make the main characters more interesting and gives the story more depth. Anyway, I am done talking hehe.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

"I can't believe I am preparing for another wedding." Brooke arrangement a few white roses, purple hydrangeas and green carnations within a vase. She glanced down at the collection and winced.

Silvia walked into Brooke's kitchen and placed an arrangement of flowers upon her counter-top.

Brooke glanced at the arrangement and beamed, "I love it." She fingered the pink tulips with her fingers and sniffed, "I love weddings."

Jennifer chuckled making her way out of Brook's steel refrigerator. She turned to Silvia, "She was complaining a few minutes ago."

"This is going to be bigger than mijo's wedding." Silvia beamed.

"It sure is." Brooke exclaimed, "Which means more of my money being spent." She turned to her housekeeper who was making her way into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Brooke your wedding planner is here."

"What about Logan and Kendall?" The lady of the house asked.

"Oh, they are in the backyard talking with the Pastor." Jennifer let out.

"Great." She turned to her housekeeper, "Let Logan and Kendall know that their wedding planner has arrived... Oh, call cartier for their rings...and.." Her eyes rolled around in her head, "And call Gucci to see if their tuxs are ready."

"Okay Mrs. Brooke."

"I feel like I am forgetting something."

Jennifer chuckled, "Isn't the wedding planner supposed to be doing this?"

"Si." Silvia smiled.

"I am the wedding planner." Brooke defended.

"You just paid for a wedding planner." Silvia replied.

Brooke nodded, "For back-up."

Jennifer giggled, "I can't with you."

* * *

Logan stood in Brooke's backyard and his eyes marveled over the vast land. He could smell the fresh jasmine touching his nose and loved the fresh air. He was getting married after a month of Kendall proposing. Kendall didn't want to waste any time because they would be leaving for Chicago soon. Kendall had pre-season exercises and Logan had a newborn and a new house that he had to tend too while trying to get an agent to represent him. He hadn't started to write yet, because he wanted to know that he could be represented and that an agent would be receptive to his words when he wrote. He sighed wanting his career to pick up just like how Kendall's had began to. He felt his body being pulled into Kendall's and beamed up at the blond.

"So we are having an August wedding?" Brooke's Pastor appeared and questioned.

"Yes." Kendall beamed. He glanced down at Logan and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"For someone who just gave birth a few weeks ago you look great." The Pastor gushed.

"Thank you." Logan smiled.

"So..." The Pastor moved his feet to walk under the arch, "When Logan meets you here Kendall..." He started, "We would begin the prayers, the song and move straight into the vows."

Logan nodded, "I want a poem to be read by Kendall's sister at the wedding."

"We would make provisions for that." He asked, "Would you be writing your own vows or would it be the traditional vows being said?"

Kendall shook his head, "We will be writing our own vows."

"Excellent!"

"Excellent indeed."

Logan and Kendall turned their eyes to a strange woman.

Brooke entered the backyard with the wedding planner at her side, "This is the wedding planner."

Brooke's housekeeper entered the backyard. She opened her lips before closing them again.

Brooke glared towards her housekeeper and sighed, "That is enough." She watched as the shorter woman left. Brooke inhaled looking at her nephew and Logan, "Great, let's get started."

Logan glanced up at Kendall, "Is this even my wedding anymore?"

"I am afraid not."

Logan glanced at Brooke and smiled.

* * *

Katie rocked a young Peyton within her arms and spoke, "You look just like Kendall." She heard the baby coo, "I can't believe you have gotten so big so fast."

Peyton smacked his lips and wiggled.

Katie chuckled, "Logan was right you do move allot."

"How's it going?" Jennifer walked into the nursery that Brooke had set up for the baby during Kendall and Logan's short stay before their wedding.

"Good. We are bonding." She gushed.

"That's good." She glanced down at her grandson, "We will need all the bonding we can get with this little guy." She frowned.

"After the wedding are they moving to Chicago?" She frowned.

Jennifer shrugged, "I am not sure. Brooke has arranged for them to take her private jet and take a honeymoon trip but I am not sure as yet." She took Peyton from Katie's arms gently.

Katie supported his back as Jennifer took him.

Jennifer placed Peyton upon her chest and rubbed his back. She heard him coo and beamed, "So precious." She glanced down at his wide emerald pools, "He looked just like how Kendall looked at this age." She felt tears coming to her eyes, "Steven would be so proud."

Katie sniffed, "He would." She turned her eyes to see a photo of her father upon Peyton's chest drawer, "He is looking down at us watching us, protecting us."

Jennifer placed a gentle kiss upon Peyton's forehead, "Always."

* * *

Camille made her way into Brooke's backyard and screamed, "Logie!"

"Camille!" Logan ran to her.

Camille tossed down her tote bag and ran to Logan. She embraced him holding him tight, "I've missed you."

"And so have I?" He kissed her lips sweetly.

James appeared with Chase within his arms, "Hey, back off she is mine."

Camille rolled his eyes, "He is gay and about to get married."

"Yes, and I just had a baby." He pulled himself out of Camille's arms and posed.

"Awwa." Camille melted, "I am sorry I missed it." She frowned, "How is the little guy?"

"Great!" Logan laughed, "He is up in the nursery with Katie."

Camille arched her brow and glanced at James, "Nursery?"

James sighed, "It's Chase's old room. Mom wanted to make them comfortable while they are here."

"When do you leave?" Camille held his hand and frowned.

"Right after the wedding."

"No honeymoon?" Camille wiggled her eyebrows.

Logan blushed.

"Don't worry my mom has a surprise for you two." James let out before pinning his lips.

"What surprise?" Logan asked.

Camille hit James across his chest, "Stupid."

Chase giggled.

"Oww." James turned to his son, "Not funny."

Chase hit James across his chest before kissing his father's cheek.

James melted.

Logan turned to Chase, "He is getting so big." He fingered Chase's bouncy blond locks.

"He is." James admitted, "He will be one in a few weeks."

"Sorry I would miss it." Logan frowned.

"That's cool." James admitted, "We will take loads of pictures wouldn't we buddy?"

"Yes." Chase jumped. He turned his eyes to meet his grandmother who was standing a few yards away, "Daddy down."

"You want to go down?"

"Yes." He tried to push his daddy's arms from around him, "Daddy down."

"What do we say?" James asked.

"Pwease."

"That's right." James kissed his lips before placing him upon the grass.

Chase got his balance and began to walk slowly towards his grandmother.

Logan chuckled, "He is precious."

"Very."

James eyes remained upon his son who had now fallen on his hips. He raced to his side.

"He is good with him."

Camille nodded, "So tell me about everything that I have missed."

"You first." Logan exclaimed, "Are you and James...?"

Camille sighed.

"You two never made it official if you weren't so tell me."

Camille nodded pulling Logan to sit down upon a white fold out chair.

* * *

Kendall's eyes watched Logan from afar and beamed. He had felt happy and wanted Logan to become his husband. He had made the realization during Logan's pregnancy and after he had realized that their careers might take them in opposite directions. He never wanted that to happen so he needed to do this because without Logan and Peyton he had no more reason to live because they were his world.

"You excited?" Carlos crept up by the blond's side.

"Yeah." Kendall glanced at him, "Where is Stephanie?"

"In the house resting."

"How she doing?" Kendall asked concerned.

"She has her good days but today is just..." He exhaled, "She is tired. I guess the treatment is taking affect. I talked with the Pastor and he said our bodies need rest to help our cells regenerate."

Kendall nodded.

"I just want her to be okay." He smiled, "But look at you. A baby and marriage?" He laughed, "You never thought you would make it here did you?"

Kendall shook his head, "No."

Carlos laughed turning over his shoulders to witness James holding Chase within his arms. He witnessed the little boy pulling at the arrangement of flowers and laughed.

"No, Chase stop." James tried to pull the flowers out of his son's hands.

"James has his hands full." Kendall admitted.

"Yeah, but he loves it."

"So what are your plans?"

"Auntie Brooke gave me a job in her legal department." He beamed having experience in the law field at BU.

"Great."

"I am proud of you Kendall. You are living your dream."

"And so are you Litos. You have married the girl of your dreams and making steps to being the man you have always wanted."

"Thank you." He embraced his friend, "I am going to miss you." He sniffed.

"We will keep in touch."

"I hope so."

* * *

Joanna entered Brooke's mansion followed by her husband and a few of Logan's cousins. She embraced Jennifer and replied, "We are now inlaws."

"Yes we are."

"Where is the baby?" Henderson asked as his eyes traveled up the mahogany staircase.

"Katie put him down for a nap, but we are all outside in the backyard."

Joanna nodded following Jennifer to the backyard.

"Mom!" Logan jumped from his seat.

"Hey baby." Joanna embraced him, "I haven't seen you in days." She frowned.

Logan giggled, "It's been kind of busy planning the wedding mom." He pushed himself out of her arms glancing up into her eyes.

"I know sweetheart. How is my precious grandson?"

"He is great mom."

"That's good." She turned to Camille, "Hey."

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell." Camille embraced the woman.

"How is New York?"

"New York is great."

"That's good." She turned to her son, "So what's going on now Logan?"

"We are making preparations mom."

"Where is the wedding planner?" Her eyes scanned the backyard before they landed upon Brooke who was waving at her, "Never mind I found her." She left her son's side.

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled, "This is no longer my wedding."

"I see that."

"Hey Loges."

"Hey dad." Logan smiled as he felt his dad pulling him into a hug and smiled. It had felt so good.

"I am proud of you son. I am sorry that.." He pulled him out of his arms to glance down into his eyes.

"I understand dad."

Henderson smiled, "So am I walking you down the aisle to meet your groom?"

Logan nodded feverishly, "Yes dad."

"So, do we need to practice?"

"Of course."

* * *

Logan laid within Kendall's arms upon a king sized bed in Brooke's guest room. He glanced up at the ceiling and questioned, "Is your aunt surprising us with something for our honeymoon?"

Kendall smirked, "I don't know. She is already planning our whole wedding. I told her not to do it."

"It's great." Logan snuggled into Kendall's chest, "I love a big wedding."

"You do."

"Yeah. It is just like a fairytale."

Kendall glanced down at Logan and hummed, "I am glad that I made all of your dreams come true babe."

"You sure did." He yelped when he felt Kendall flip him over on his back, "Kendall we can't."

"Why not?" He asked concerned, "Are you still sore from..."

Logan shook his head.

"Then what?" He arched his brow.

"This is your aunt's house and furthermore this is why we couldn't stay at my mom's house." He admitted.

"Fine." Kendall climbed off of him, "Can I at least feel?"

"No baby." Logan chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Let's save it until after the wedding."

Kendall pouted, "You are so unfair."

"Don't whine baby."

Kendall was about to open his lips before he heard the cries of his son over the baby monitor. He exhaled.

"I will get him." Logan replied climbing out of bed.

Kendall watched him leave and smiled.

* * *

"Okay, everyone is early. Great!" The wedding planner cheered, "Let's go over the rehearsal for the wedding."

Logan removed his hands from the pockets of his white shorts and nodded.

"Logan you will come in from the back while Kendall stands under the arch. Groomsmen to the front. Bridesmaids to the back." She turned to the others in attendance, "Take a seat, you are the guests."

Jennifer, Brooke, Silvia, Officer Gracia, Joanna and Henderson nodded as they took their seats to the front.

Carlos and James took their spots beside Kendall under the arch.

Logan stood behind his bridesmaids, Katie and Camille.

Katie smiled as she was handed her bouquet. She heard the lit harp music touch her ears and began her steps up the aisle to meet Carlos at the halfway mark.

Camille held her bouquet within her hands and beamed as she watched James standing in the front. She had loved him but there was something holding her back. She couldn't allow him to keep his hopes up and think that they would be happy together. Truth was that she had already decided her path and he was no longer going to be in it. She sighed feeling trepidation fill her bones for the new way she was thinking. She loved him but she already knew that they could no longer be together.

Logan rocked upon his heels as he stood behind Camille. He felt a rose being handed to him and glanced down at it with a smile. Logan turned over his shoulder when he saw one of his cousins bringing in his ring bearer who was his son. He beamed, "Hey baby."

Peyton smiled as he glanced up at Logan.

The wedding planner positioned Peyton in the front of Logan, "Go."

Logan felt nervousness overcome him. He smiled as Kendall's eyes sparkled. He was going to be wed in a few days and he couldn't wait to become Mr. Logan Knight. He locked his arms with his father before walking up the aisle.

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are all gathered here today to witness the precious union of Logan and Kendall." The Pastor dressed in a white robe recited.

Logan beamed up at Kendall who held his hands within his own.

Kendall winked at him before turning his eyes to a large gathering of guests who were present for their wedding. He turned to eyes back at Logan and glanced down at his white tux. Logan had looked like an angel within his eyes. A glowing beautiful angel.

Logan blushed when he felt Kendall's eyes upon him. He tried to hide the tints of red within his cheeks but he knew that they weren't going away.

"We will now have a poem recited by Katie Knight, Bridesmaid and sister of the groom."

The crowd clapped.

"This poem is called The Passionate Shepherd of His love by Christopher Marlowe." She stood before the microphone stand and recited it from memory, "Come live with me and be my love. And we will all the pleasures prove That valleys, groves, hills, and fields, woods or steepy mountain yields. And we will sit upon the rocks. Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks. By shallow rivers to whose falls melodious birds sing madrigals. And I will make thee beds of roses. And a thousand fragrant posies. A cap of flowers, and a kirtle. Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle."

Jennifer smiled as her daughter recited the poem. Her eyes sparkled upon his daughter's sparkling emerald satin gown and beamed.

"A gown made of the finest wool. Which from our pretty lambs we pull. Fair lined slippers for the cold. With buckles of the purest gold. A belt of straw and ivy buds. With coral clasps and amber studs. And if these pleasures may thee move. Come live with me and be my love. The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing. For thy delight each May morning. If these delights thy mind may move. Then live with me and be my love." She smiled.

The crowd clapped and whistled.

Kendall beamed.

Logan blushed.

"Now we will have a song by Talia."

Logan's breath hitched, "You didn't...?"

"Aunt Brooke asked which singer would I like and I told her..."

Logan screamed and clapped.

Kendall laughed.

Talia, adorned in her bohemian style stood behind the microphone stand and glanced out at the crowd, "With your presence here today I can tell that Kendall and Logan are two great people who share one great love." She heard the music playing in the background and sang out, "It's a-mazing~ How I love you~" She whistled, "I love the way you hold me. And I love the way we look together. Your love is so sweet it makes me a better...me~ I love the way your eyes glow and I love the way you smile~ Your embodiment of me makes wonder...how I..." She held her note. The tempo changed, "Could have ever found someone like you...could have ever met my love come true..." She held her note and hummed as the music played on, "I love you... I...love you...I love you...I... I...love you...I love you...I...love you. I love you... . .ways..."

Logan's eyes remained glued to Talia as she sang.

* * *

"The grooms have arranged their own vows to each other."

Kendall held Logan's hand and began, "I love you. I honestly didn't know that I was going to be standing here today." He chuckled, "I had a distorted perception of marriage and love and children." He went on, "But I met you and you ignited something within me that I could not turn out no matter how I tried. You made me feel. You opened my eyes and made me see you when I didn't. When I couldn't. I didn't want to admit that I was falling in love with you. I few times I didn't which made me almost lose you." He felt tears flooding his eyes.

Logan sniffed with a nod.

Jennifer blew her nose into a tissue.

"I can't lose you again. I want you to always know that I love you. And no matter where life takes us I will always have you in my heart."

Logan nodded with a beam.

The crowd clapped.

"Now Logan will say a few words."

Logan let out a chuckle, "I remembered the first time I met you. I literally lost all words. I thought I had met an angel. You came out of nowhere and entered my life. I was starstuck." He chuckled, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you and I didn't understand why, until we got together. Kendall, you brought new life and new discovery to my eyes. before I was only focused on one thing and you turned my eyes to see the world. My eyes were opened because of you. I love you so much and it is because of our love for each other that we are standing here today and have created a beautiful baby boy." He turned to witness Peyton, "I will thank God everyday for bringing us together. I wouldn't want to be any place else other than here with you."

Kendall felt his tears rolling down to his cheeks as his ears turned to claps over his shoulders.

"Now let us have the rings."

Logan sniffed as he felt Kendall placing a diamond band upon his finger. He took Kendall's hand and placed a titanium band upon his finger.

"Now if there is no one here who objects." The Pastor smiled, "You may now kiss your groom."

The crowd clapped as flashes were taken.

Kendall held Logan by the neck and forced their lips upon each other. He sucked onto Logan's lips coaxing them to follow his lead. He broke the kiss with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you. Mr. and Mr. Kendall David Knight."

Jennifer stood to her feet and clapped with her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Kendall held Logan's hand and placed another one around his waist as they danced upon the man-made dance floor in the back of his auntie Brooke's backyard, "Aunt Brooke does have a surprise for us."

"A honeymoon?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Kendall beamed, "I got it out of her before the wedding."

"We are married."

"We sure are." He kissed his lips.

"So where are we going?" He asked, "Most importantly who is going to keep Peyton?"

"Your mom has volunteered since she claimed she hasn't seen him in awhile."

Logan shook his head, "My mom is being dramatic. She was to the hospital with us. I lived their after giving birth. We only moved with Brooke because of the wedding."

"I know babe." He smiled.

Logan sighed, "Do we know where we are living when we arrive in Chicago?"

"I will know everything from my sport's agent when we land."

Logan squealed, "I am so excited for us babe."

"So am I." Kendall kissed his nose.

"Logan Knight." He gushed, "I love the sound of that."

"So do I." They shared a kiss as they danced to the slow rhythm of the guitar being played over their shoulders as Talia sang once more.

* * *

Camille sat next to James and toyed with her food.

James glanced down at her as he bounced Chase within his lap trying his best to feed him without making a mess. Lucy was still in Texas, her parents had arranged for her to attend University down there and not be distracted which was pointless since Lucy would be away from her son. When James thought about the choices Lucy was making it aggravated him. Even Brooke was upset and knew that Chase needed his mother more than ever. But Brooke was happy to be a good motherly influence to her grandson even when his mom didn't seem to care. James knocked Camille's shoulders, "You want to share?"

She glanced up into his eyes.

James noticed her downcast eyes, "What is it?"

"I don't think this can work out."

"What can't?" He asked nervously.

"Us." She stated, "You have Chase and I have..."

"Your career." He turned away.

"Don't make it sound that way." She exhaled, "Being in New York I have discovered that I really love it there and I love this new field I have found. I don't want to hurt you or..."

"You are just breaking up with me."

"James..." She tried to choose her words, "I don't want to regret anything."

"Have you been regretting us?"

Camille glanced down at Chase who was stuffing lettuce between his lips, "No, I just have discovered that our lives are in two different places right now." She touched James' cheek, "I love you and may always will but things have happened that are sending us in opposite directions."

"If this is about..."

"I am over it." She smiled down at Chase, "He is beautiful."

"Huh?" Chase hummed.

Camille laughed, "I don't want you to regret your choices because I don't." She exclaimed, "Maybe we will meet up later in life and rekindle what we once had but right now..."

James nodded. He was totally against her words but he understood them. "Can't I at least drive you back to the airport?"

"Of course." She allowed him to kiss her lips which appeared to be for the last time.

* * *

Logan entered Brooke's private jet and beamed, "Wow!" He glanced around the cabin.

"I remember taking many trips in this."

Logan chuckled, "You guys were spoiled."

"Whatever." Kendall spanked his ass.

"Wait until we reach our destination." Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck standing upon the tip of his toes to place his lips upon his.

"We are officially on honeymoon." Kendall squeezed his ass.

"No..." Logan protested, "Not here."

"We can do it anywhere." He backed Logan into a room with a bed and placed him upon his back. He closed and locked the door removing his shirt.

Logan smirked watching as Kendall gave him a little show.

Kendall climbed on top of Logan and kissed his neck.

"So are we going to be apart of the mile high club?"

"Yes." Kendall bit down on Logan's neck.

Logan arched his back, "Mmmm."

* * *

Kendall sat within a chair with a blind-fold upon his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back which had excited him. Logan had a surprise for him and he couldn't wait to receive it.

Logan entered the room of their suite with a robe over his shoulders. He removed it revealing his white lace thong he wore upon his hips. He adjusted the pasties that he wore upon his nipples and the wrist bands he had upon his wrists. He made his way to Kendall with an evil grin upon his face, "Are you ready babe?" He straddled him removing his blindfold.

Kendall licked his lips as he glanced down at Logan. He moved to kiss his lips but Logan moved away.

"No, no. You have been a bad boy and bad boys need to be punished." He got up from Kendall's lap and made his way to the closet.

Kendall licked his lips as he watched Logan's ass bounce, "I fucking want you."

Logan turned over his shoulder and winked at him, "Suffer."

Kendall groaned deep down within his throat.

Logan pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Kinky?" He arched his brow.

"Fun." He approached Kendall and untied him. He soon pushed him upon their king sized bed climbing on top of him and cuffing him to the head board, "You are going to stay and not make a sound." He smirked licking down Kendall's body towards his dick.

Kendall yelped.

Logan chuckled pulling Kendall's dick out of his pants and placing his lips upon the head. He sucked on it before moving his lips up and down the shaft.

Kendall arched his back, "Fuck!"

Logan bobbed his head up and down as he moved his lips along the ridges of Kendall's sensitive dick.

"Ahh~ Ahhh~ Fuck~ baby~" He moaned.

Logan fingered his nut sack while swirling his tongue around his dick. He placed his dick down his throat before swirling his tongue around the head. He smacked his lips when pre-cum was coming from his dick.

Kendall tried to release his wrists from the cuffs. He moved his hips along with Logan's mouth before he released, "Fuck!"

The brunet straddled Kendall's hips removing his thong as he rocked back and forth.

Kendall panted, "I want that ass now."

Logan bent down to kiss Kendall's lips.

"Mmm." The blond moaned before breaking the kiss, "Untie me."

"No." Logan exclaimed lifting his ass and twerking it slowly down Kendall's dick.

"Ahhh~" Kendall yelped, "So fucking tight." His toes curled as he gave out a deep throaty groan, "Oh God~" He felt Logan's tight hole swallow and hug his dick, "Mmm." He began to move his hips.

Logan panted as he began to twerk his hips down upon Kendall's dick. He felt as his hole was being stretched and cried, "Fuck me~" His mouth stood agape and squeaked, "Fuck me~ AHHHH~" He continued to roll his hips down upon Kendall's dick riding him hard and fast, "Fuck~" He bent down to meet Kendall's lips. He rocked his hips into Kendall's loving the friction being made as he dick was rubbing against Kendall's hard chest. He sighed, "AAh~ Ahhh~ AAAhh~"

"That's it baby." He increased the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Yes~"

"Untie me baby." Kendall whispered within his ears as he kissed down his neck.

Logan moaned, "Yeah~ yeah~ fuck me daddy~ Ahhh~"

"Untie me baby~ Untie me~" Kendall groaned when he felt his dick fall out of Logan's ass.

Logan walked towards the closet and retrieved the key. He shimmied back to the bed where he untied Kendall. He yelped when he felt Kendall forcing him upon his back and placing his legs upon his shoulders, "Mmmm~"

"Yes~" Kendall pounded into Logan's ass once more.

"Ahhh~ Fuck~"

* * *

Logan frowned looking out of his window at the city lights as they were being driven to the airport, "We were here for six days and we haven't seen the sights."

Kendall grinned, "We have." He pointed out, "I fucked you on the balcony from behind so that you could see the Eiffel Tower."

Logan hit him across the chest, "That was not what I meant."

"Then what had you meant?" He chuckled.

Logan rolled his eyes, "You are hopeless."

Kendall sighed, "We can probably visit again so that you can shop."

Logan squealed, "Yes!"

Kendall chuckled, "Good."

"I love you." He turned to the blond and kissed his lips.

"I love you too babe." He pulled his within his arms and kissed his forehead. They would be leaving to return back home to pack up their belongings. They have officially began a new life. This journey would lead them to Chicago where Kendall had been drafted for five years. Five years is along time. Who knows what other possibilities would await them in the future?

* * *

**Review!**


	23. Marriage means compromise

**To the guest who doesn't want Logan to wear thongs because he isn't a woman. I am sorry to say that he will continue to wear them. Straight men wear thongs and they look damn good in them :p. Sorry about it.**

**Thanks for the other reviews peeps! I appreciate it. And Talia is an original artist that I invented. I made her up. She is mine! hehe Kidding...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kendall."

"Kendall."

"Kendall."

Kendall smiled as he glanced around at the flashing lights. He wore a Chicago blackhawks t-shirt over his suit as well as a fitted cap. He turned to the many cameras standing before him, "I am so blessed to be playing for the blackhawks this season. They are a really good team with good stats. Their players have one of the best stats in the league. I am just so honored to be a blackhawk." He beamed.

"Kendall."

"Kendall."

"Kendall."

* * *

Jennifer beamed as she watched Kendall over the flat screen within Brooke's living room with Katie, Brooke and Silvia at her side.

"Isn't this a re-run?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Shhh." Jennifer told her, "I recorded it onto a DVD."

Katie groaned raising from her hips and leaving the room.

Brooke watched as Katie left, "She is only upset that Kendall is gone."

"I think so."

The T.V announcer came on the screen, "Kendall Knight will be drafted to the Chicago Blackhawks under a five year contract."

Kendall appeared upon the screen shaking hands with his new head coach.

"His starting salary a season will be $3.5 million."

Brooke screeched.

Silvia laughed, "That can buy a lot of diapers."

Jennifer smirked, "They need it."

* * *

Logan was unpacking baby shower gifts and wedding shower gifts out of boxes and placing them within two piles. They had already moved to Chicago where Kendall was already competing in his team exercises. The Hockey season was about to open in October so Kendall had to be on his game and ready. Logan glanced around their new home and beamed. He turned to the sound of his mom who was walking into the room with Peyton within her arms, "Hey baby." Logan melted as he approached his mom and baby, "How you doing?"

Peyton giggled and wiggled within his grandmother's arms.

"Was he this active in the womb?"

"You have no idea." Logan lifted Peyton within his arms and cradled him, "You got a good nap?"

Peyton moved his arms and legs and replied, "Ah cah...bla..." He spat.

"Yeah?" Logan cooed.

"He is so precious Logan."

"I know mom."

Joanna turned to the boxes that her son were unpacking, "Are we putting these in the nursery?"

Logan nodded.

"And these are going...?" She spied the other gifts that sat upon the counter-top within the kitchen.

"I have to open them." He spied his wedding gifts that were still wrapped.

"Okay."

Logan rocked Peyton within his arms, "You are so beautiful."

Peyton blew raspberries and wiggled trying to speak.

"You are trying to speak aren't cha? Aren't cha?"

Peyton giggled before sneezing.

"That's a good boy." He entered the living room and placed Peyton within his bouncy.

Joanna winced as she followed her son, "I always hated those."

"Well live with it." He strapped Peyton in before relaxing upon his nearby plush sofa.

Joanna moved to stand by a ceiling to floor window and glanced down at the street, "Chicago is beautiful Logan."

"I know." He beamed.

"Doesn't school start soon?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I am kind of scared though. It's a new school. I have few expectations..." He shrugged, "But I still want to fit in."

"You would fit in just fine." She smiled, "What about finding an agent?"

Logan held his head down, "I haven't gotten any responses." He sighed, "They said eight weeks." He glanced down at Peyton who now had his fist in his mouth. He approached his son and took his fist out of his mouth replacing it with his pacifier that was in a compartment next to his bouncy.

"You will hear something soon. I have faith in you son."

Logan sighed. Sometimes he felt as if his dreams were failing when they had only just began.

* * *

Kendall stretched before he stepped onto the ice.

"Knight!" His coach called to him.

"Yes coach?" He stepped off the ice and approached his new head coach. He felt anxiety raising within his bones because he had feared failing. He didn't need to fail because not only his life was at state. He had his husband and his child who were depending on him. Logan would be attending school in a few weeks and Peyton needed to be taken care of while Logan was at school. Joanna had agreed to help as well as Jennifer but Kendall still wanted to be independent and take care of his family on his own. He was the man of his house like how Steven was. And what Kendall remembered about his dad was that he took great care of them before his passing. He needed to be there for his family no matter what happened.

"We haven't gotten the chance to talk..."

Kendall nodded wanting to keep an optimistic mind.

"I saw your stats. I want you to believe that I picked you for this team based on those stats. I had a talk with your old coach..."

Kendall smiled.

"He told me he had you playing Center and that you were a defensemen." He cleared his throat, "You're a pretty good shot." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Kendall grinned.

"I want you as my left defensemen." He smiled, "I want you out on the ice for the start of our new season."

"Yes sir."

"Now get out there." His new head coach slapped his back. He stepped onto the ice with his assistant coaches behind him, "Listen up." He shouted watching as his team fell in line, "Season opens at the end of October. We've got a new team." He glanced around at his colorful team, "We got a few trade-ins, rookies and the number one draft pick." He clapped.

Kendall heard as the team clapped for him and felt a little self-conscience.

"Kendall will be our new left defensemen..."

"Where does that put me coach?" Reese, a player on the team questioned.

"Reese, we've talked about this...you will be our left winger. Your job is to protect Kendall."

Reese rolled his eyes glancing at Kendall with a scowl.

Kendall met his glare and swallowed.

"Okay, benders don't fuck it up in my barn!" He yelled, "You all know my motto."

The team nodded.

"What the fuck is my motto!"

"Crush benders because only grinders get money!"

Their head coach clapped, "Amen!"

* * *

Logan sat in his British Literature class and yawned. He hadn't meant to do it but he had came right out. He got the attention of his nearby classmates and apologized, "I'm sorry." He blushed with embarrassment.

Logan's professor stopped her words and turned to him, "Am I boring you Mr. Mitchell?"

"It's Knight actually." He corrected, "I got married last..."

"I don't care." She replied bluntly.

"Well I..."

She rolled her eyes turning to her wrist watch, "Class dismissed."

Logan picked up his laptop and was about to leave the classroom before...

"Not you Mr. Knight."

Logan sighed. He turned around on his heels and approached his professor, "Your lecture on The diary of..."

"Stop it." She stated, "Now I received a letter of recommendation from your professor down in Boston stating how you were an exceptional writer."

"I am." He beamed.

She stared into his eyes with disbelief, "I don't agree."

"Why not?" His smile fell.

"You don't appear to be a writer and you don't write like you are one."

"But if you just read my first paper then..."

"I did." She handed it to him callously.

Logan's eyes widened, "There must be a mistake I wouldn't..."

"I didn't care for it and it was boring. It had no depth, no thesis and no purpose." She exhausted, "I don't know what they taught you at BU but at UOC we actually write with substance."

Logan felt tears forming within his eyes.

"Maybe you should rethink your attitudes on becoming a writer."

"But I am a writer." He stated.

"Oh?"

"I have submitted query letters and ..."

"You think that makes you a writer?" She scoffed, "You are twenty-one. What does a twenty-one year old know about writing?" She chuckled, "Don't appear to act like you are too good for my class."

"I am not..." He shook his head frantically against the wind.

"You need my class if you want to become a writer." She packed away her things and left.

Logan stood unmoving glancing down at his failing grade that graced the white page and frowned.

* * *

Kendall maneuvered with the puck along the ice. He watched his teammate Reese's position upon the ice and continued to skate. Reese was supposed to shield him from the opposing team but it seemed as though the other man wasn't even putting in the effort.

"Reese, what the fuck are you doing!" Their coach blew his whistle.

Kendall stopped his skates upon the ice.

Their head coach walked upon the ice and stood before Reese, "I should have traded you when I had the chance." He growled, "You don't like your new position?"

"No." Reese expressed.

"I don't fucking care. You make $7 million a season Reese."

Kendall whistled.

Reese turned his eyes away from their coach.

"$7 fucking million a season!" He yelled, "Stop acting like a fucking bitch and play. If the opposing team's right winger so much as fucks with my left defensemen I would fuck you up so bad this season you wouldn't be making any cash. You hear me?"

Reese glared towards their head coach.

"You hear me Reese?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." He blew his whistle once more, "Let's play the game!"

Reese turned to Kendall and groaned.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He was definitely not playing a college game anymore.

* * *

Logan walked through the front door of his new home and placed his messenger bag upon his plush black sectional sofa. He made his way towards the kitchen where his mom was preparing dinner, "Where is Peyt?" He moved to his large stainless steel single door refrigerator to pull out a smoothie drink.

"I finally got him asleep." She sighed chopping a few tomatoes, "He gets real fussy when you are not around babe."

Logan frowned, "He got so used to me being around. Maybe I should quit school."

Joanna added her chopped tomatoes to her pot. She was making a veggie lasagna for herself and Logan and a vegan stir-fry for Kendall, "You can't."

"Maybe I should." He changed his tone, "For Peyton."

Joanna squared her eyes at her son, "There is something else going on." She started.

Logan sat on a high chair by the counter-top, "There is nothing going on with school."

"I didn't ask that." She smiled at her success.

Logan frowned, "My professor failed me."

"That can't be right."

"It is, and further more she claims that I am not a real writer." He felt his tears beginning to fall, "I was a fool to believe that I could follow my dreams while Kendall follows his. Truth is I have no dreams. Maybe my dream is having Peyton and being a house-husband."

Joanna shook her head, "I can't believe my ears and I know you can't believe it either."

"Mom..." Logan cried.

"Oh baby." Joanna moved away from her pot and embraced her son, "You are destined for greatness. Anyone with eyes can see that. You were marked by God to do great things. He will not leave you baby. He loves you. I love you." She kissed his forehead, "You will hear from those agents and have this professor what's-his-name eat his words."

"It's a woman."

Joanna arched her brow, "Who is a woman?"

Logan chuckled, "No one. Thanks mom."

"I am always here for you babe."

* * *

Kendall groaned as he climbed out of bed. He hated his practice schedules before the season opened. Kendall already made an enemy upon the team which did not favor him at all because he would be the one more times to none who would be injured. Even though Kendall was good at crashing and smashing the opposing team his college coach never advised it because he didn't need his best shooter to lose his arm. Kendall knew his present coach felt the same way and had highly favored him which had caused some tension with his new teammates. He didn't want to start any fires he only wanted to build bridges because that's what was needed in order to reach the other side. Kendall approached his son's crib and lifted him out of his crib to hold him within his arms, "You've gotten big haven't you?" He smiled down at his son who was wiggling in his arms. He chuckled.

Logan stirred in bed, "Is he hungry?"

"Don't worry babe. I've got it." He exited their bedroom with Peyton within his arms, "Your pops is tried from his full schedule at school." He talked with his son, the only thing that made him relax and feel better with his life.

Peyton cooed and wiggled. He glanced up at his dad and winced.

"No." Kendall knew that face, "Please don't..."

Peyton cried.

"Cry..."

Kendall made his way down his new flight of stairs and entered the kitchen where he saw Joanna, "Hey...what are you...?"

Joanna glanced at the time on the microwave, "It's three a.m. Like clockwork he is up."

Kendall nodded, "I know." He rocked Peyton within his arms before being handed a bottle by Joanna, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She beamed as she watched Kendall feeding his baby. Her heart swelled with joy and pride to see her son-in-law take care of his child, "You are good at this."

"I never thought I would be." He watched as Peyton sucked the nipple of his bottle hungrily. He felt his little fingers touching his and beamed, "I thought I hated children, but I guess I don't."

Joanna snickered, "We all go through that phase in life before realization hits us."

"What realization?"

"That we are all destined for much more than we were meant for."

Kendall nodded over her words.

Joanna kissed his cheek before going back to bed, "You've got it covered don't you?"

"I do."

* * *

Logan sat before his laptop and frowned. It has been two months since he, Kendall and Peyton had moved to Chicago. He was still struggling in school with the same professor who had claimed that his writing was not good enough. He was going to prove her otherwise. He had to prove her otherwise. He clicked on a few mail he had received within his inbox and sighed, "I am sorry but due to the high volume of admissions we receive..." He grew furious with all of the negative responses. He turned away from his laptop to face Kendall bouncing Peyton within his arms.

"What's going on babe?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"No I'm not."

Peyton sucked onto his balled fist that was clothed with a sock, Logan's idea since Peyton was scratching his face.

Kendall noticed Logan's downcast eyes and the way the brunet was studying his toes. Kendall lifted his head up by his chin and kissed his lips.

Logan broke the kiss with a beam.

"Tell me." Kendall replied sweetly.

"I am dealing with this professor who is such a ..." He groaned, "Long story short she doesn't think that I am good enough to be a writer."

Kendall tensed his jaw.

"She also..."

"Forget about her."

"I want to prove to her that..."

"You don't need to prove anything to anyone baby." Kendall uttered, "You already know within your heart that you are a good writer. You are the bomb with words babe."

Logan blushed.

"I am telling the truth. This bitch..."

"Kendall..." Logan arched his brow.

Peyton farted.

Kendall chuckled.

Peyton cooed.

Logan shrugged.

"I guess someone is using the bathroom in his diaper."

Logan laughed.

"Don't let her words get you down babe."

"I would try not to but it is hard not to when agents aren't knocking at my door."

Kendall nodded, "They will. Just give it time." He beamed, "We are going to make it though babe."

"I hope so. Mom will be going back to Minnesota soon and you..." He frowned, "The season will soon start and you will leave."

"I don't want to but I..."

"I get it."

Kendall pulled him within his arms with one hand while balancing Peyton in the other, "I promise if I had a choice I wouldn't leave."

"I know."

"I would make it up to you." He kissed his lips.

* * *

"Next time make the fucking shot." Reese argued with Kendall as they left the ice.

"I would if you weren't doing such a fucked up job of blocking the player who was coming at me." Kendall defended.

Reese arched his brow at the young boy, "Listen here rookie..."

"I am listening..." Kendall smirked.

Reese growled, "I was right where you were five years ago, the star of the team."

"Then a new hot girl came and took your spot is that it?" Kendall furrowed his brow, "You are fucking insecure man. I am doing this because I love this game. I would die loving this game, and now I can do it for a living because I fucking love it. I didn't come to take your spot..."

"But you have..."

"Whatever dude." Kendall turned away.

Reese glared at the blond who made his way to the locker room.

* * *

Logan held his cell phone to his ears as he and his mom entered a major department store. He was not nearly done with his home decorating or shopping for new wardrobes for Peyton. The infant was getting bigger by the day. He was stretching and Logan knew that he would be as tall as his dad. He stopped by a rack of infant clothing and spied Peyton's size, "Yeah." He talked with his sister-in-law. It had been awhile since Kendall and Logan had talked with their family back home. They were both so busy with their careers and on top of that they had a baby. Yes, Logan's mother was helping out but see would soon be back in Minnesota which meant that the newlyweds and the new parents had to make due and try and juggle their lives on their own. Logan had already suggested a nanny but Kendall had seemed against the whole idea, "He is at practice. Mom would be leaving soon." He frowned, "I know. We miss you all as well." He giggled, "I did see the pictures of Chase's birthday party. He looked so cute." He squealed, "Was Lucy there?" He shook his head at the response he received, "I hope he doesn't grow up to resent her. I know James already is." He nodded, "Exactly my point."

Joanna smiled as she eavesdropped on her son's conversation. It had appeared that Logan was talking to a grown woman but instead he was talking to his seventeen year old sister-in-law. She chuckled pushing Peyton in his stroller around the store.

* * *

Logan placed Peyton within his bouncy before sitting beside Kendall upon their plush sofa.

Kendall flipped through the channels on their new flat screen before settling his eyes on one his favorite gay dramas.

"Bold citizens?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Kendall beamed.

"Great." Logan rolled his eyes, "So mom is finally gone."

Kendall moaned glancing down at Logan.

"Not what I meant." He laughed when he saw the pout Kendall was now sporting, "We need to discuss the idea of Peyton."

"What about him?" He watched as his son bounced and giggled to the song that was playing within his ears.

Logan was completely exhausted by bringing up the conversation once more, "We need a nanny."

Kendall shook his head.

"Why are you so against the idea baby?"

"I don't want anyone near my kids or you for that matter besides family." He glanced down at his husband , who may not have known it yet but he was protecting them. Kendall had a change of heart when really going over the idea in his head. He had already had a coincidental run in within his grandfather to believe that no one was safe.

Logan pouted folding his arms above his chest.

"Understand that I am a little overprotective." He replied. He was very protective over Logan and his child and wanted noting to happen to them. His past kept replaying in the back of his mind. He didn't want his family to end up with the same fate.

"A nanny is harmless Kendall."

"We don't need one."

Logan scowled, "Kendall you are being unreasonable."

"Am I?" He arched his brow, "It is my money that is going to pay for this nanny."

"Your money?" Logan asked.

Kendall took back his words, "No, I meant...I meant our money..."

Logan nodded, "I see." He got up from his hips.

"No baby wait. I didn't mean it." He tried to soften Logan with his words.

"Yes you did because it came out of your mouth."

"Don't be that way."

"Which way?" He asked, "I have school full time and you want me to stay home and take care of our son?" He demanded, "What about my career Kendall? You have a career I don't."

"Is that what this is about?" Kendall stood and towered over him.

"No." Logan shook his head. He was feeling a little anxiety surrounding not being able to find success. Logan had felt like a failure who couldn't even get his career off of the ground. He turned away from Kendall taking up Peyton and walking away.

"Logan..." Kendall called after him, "Logan..." He sighed.

* * *

"Give him time." Jennifer replied over her speaker phone as she talked with her son.

Kendall sighed, "He hasn't looked at me in days. Am I really the bad guy for not wanting a nanny to take care of my kid?"

Jennifer pinned her lips.

"Mom?" He questioned, "Please tell me."

"Well..." She started, "Maybe you should hire someone."

"No." Kendall exclaimed, "I thought you were coming in a few weeks?"

"Can't." She released from her lips, "Stephanie isn't doing good this month. I have to stay and help."

Kendall frowned, "How is Carlos?"

"He's not talking to anyone. He thinks that she may die soon."

Kendall exhaled, "I should talk to him."

"Good luck with that." She replied, "He really needs someone to talk to. James tried but I guess he feels that James does not relate because he never lost someone before..."

"Like how I have." Kendall was able to emphasize with his friend if anything were to happen to Stephanie.

"Yes,"

"I would call him."

"I am sure he would appreciate that...And Kendall..."

"Yes mom?"

"There is nothing wrong with having a nanny, don't make Logan feel like you are demoting his status from husband to house-husband."

Kendall gasped, "That is not what I am doing."

"Then don't do it. He has a career he is working towards. If he takes care of Peyton full time when will he have time for school or to find an agent for representation?"

Kendall nodded.

"Don't be such a hard ass on this issue. Get a nanny." She giggled, "James had one..."

"Oh, and he turned out great." Kendall replied sarcastically.

"He sure did." Jenifer chuckled.

* * *

Kendall sighed. He had woken up without Logan by his side for three nights now. Logan was not speaking with him and obviously not giving him the right to sleep with him either. He was in the dog house and hated how it had felt. He never wanted to be there ever again. He got up from their sofa when he heard Logan within the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to see his husband feeding their baby. He beamed, "You look beautiful this morning babe."

Logan tried not to let his words affect him. He hummed turning away from his piercing eyes. He continued to feed Peyton before he would get ready for school. He spoke from his lips, "I have a full day today and don't know how this would work." He sighed, "I am going to be home at six. I know you don't have practice today, thank God." He exhaled.

"Actually I do."

Logan turned to face Kendall and gasped, "You do?"

Kendall nodded meekly.

"Well how are we going to do this?" He glanced down at Peyton, "I can't take you to class with me." He sighed, "But I guess your dad no longer wants me to attend school since it is his money that pays for it."

Kendall closed down his eyelids at Logan's biting comment before reopening them, "Stop right there."

Logan pinned his lips.

"I hired a nanny."

Logan arched his brow, "You did?"

"I did." Kendall approached his husband and wrapped him within his arms, "I hate fighting with you. I love you. I would do anything I need to do to make you and our baby happy."

Logan beamed.

"She should be here any minute now."

"But we haven't vetted her yet."

"She comes highly recommended."

"By whom?" Peyton arched his brow.

"Auntie Brooke."

Logan finally felt at ease. He relaxed his tense shoulders and kissed his husband's lips, "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

"This is the first game of the season and the Chicago Blackhawks are going up against the Minnesota Wilds." The announcer replied.

"Interesting game at the start of the season." The co-announcer replied as they sat above the arena, "Kendall Knight, first draft pick, MVP, and all around player is now a rookie playing left defensemen, a position only held by some of the more seasoned players."

"You think the head coach Billy Armstrong is crazy for this new swap?"

"I think he is crazy. He moved Reese Remington from center and placed him as Left winger." The announcer whistled, "It appears that the Blackhawks wouldn't be seeing a trophy this season."

The co-announcer chuckled, "Now let's talk about the Wilds."

* * *

The head coach of the Blackhawks paced before his team, "Some people say I am crazy or even insane for my choices but sometimes choices get you further to the cup than sitting on your asses wanting to do something but too afraid to do it."

Kendall nodded as he sat next to Reese who was wearing a scowl. He had some trepidation for playing the game knowing that Reese still was upset with him. He didn't want Reese's anger towards him to ruin his first game. Kendall had an image and his position to keep. He had to prove to the team that he was ready and that he deserved to be a Blackhawk.

The head coach turned to Kendall, "You ready rookie?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

Reese only rolled his eyes and growled.

* * *

Logan packed up his laptop within his messenger bag and made his way out of the library. His nanny would be leaving soon so he needed to be home before it was an hour too late. He had liked the new nanny. She was pleasant and knew how to do house work which was a plus since Logan hadn't any free time most days. With his packed schedule, Peyton and trying to find and agent and be good husband he didn't have any free time to clean much less cook on some days. He was exhausted out of his mind and was glad for the extra help. He jumped into his husband's SUV and sped home.

* * *

Peyton opened his mouth and dribbled as he sat upon his pop's lap. He sighed, "A..a...ahh..ahh." He jammed his fist into his mouth and sucked on it, "A...a..ahh."

Katie giggled as she sat next to Logan upon Brooke's plush sofa. The family was together for Thanksgiving a time they were all glad for so that they could see each other, "He is ready to talk isn't he?"

"He is ready to do it all at four months." Logan admitted, "He tries to sit up. Kendall even caught him trying to stand once."

Katie chuckled, "He is a mover."

"Always was." Logan smiled.

"So, I was thinking about possibly moving to Chicago for school." She was going to be graduating in about a year so she needed to have a plan on where to move from where she was presently, "I miss you guys and I always..." She lost her taste for words, "Chicago has some great schools."

Logan only smiled.

* * *

Kendall walked with Carlos long Brooke's backyard and talked, "So how is she doing?"

"Better." He smiled, "I want to thank you for your kind words during the time when my wife was..." He felt tears coming to his eyes.

Kendall embraced him, "I understand Litos. I know that you love her. She is going to be alright. She has your love to live for."

Carlos nodded and sniffed back his tears, "She does?"

"She does."

* * *

"So when does my big shot nephew have to go back on the ice?" Brooke cut through her turkey leg as she sat at the head of the table.

"Soon." Logan ate.

Brooke frowned, "Why?"

"That's the same question I asked." Logan chuckled glancing up at Kendall with puppy dog eyes.

Kendall laughed, "I would be in New York."

"I want to go." James frowned toying with his food. He still was not over Camille no matter how much he tried to forget her he couldn't.

Brooke meant her son's downcast eyes and changed the subject. She raised her wine glass, "I want to thank all of my family for being here."

Logan glanced down at his wrist watch, "We have to leave soon babe and go to my mom's."

"Oh yeah." Kendall turned to his aunt with apologetic eyes, "Sorry auntie Brooke but we have to go to mama Joanna's soon."

Brooke nodded, "Right."

Kendall smiled back at her, "You're the best."

"I know." She winked at him.

Kendall turned to Logan, "Happy Thanksgiving babe."

"Happy Thanksgiving." He kissed his lips.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	24. Baby's first

**Thanks for the reviews peeps!**

**This chapter ends the three chapter arc for this week and it also ends the arc where only Kogan will star. There are a few characters that I mentioned in this chapter who will be back again lol. Also, at the start of the next arc I will let you know how everyone has been doing since we last saw them :).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ahh...ga...ga...gahhh..." Peyton gargled with his fist within his mouth.

Logan held Peyton within his arms as he walked towards his nursery. He took Peyton's fist from his mouth only for the baby to jam it back in. He sighed entering the room with a beam.

"Why wasn't he sleeping in here to begin with again?" Their new nanny and housekeeper, Nikki questioned a little confused by the arrangement.

"Kendall and I felt that Peyton was too young to sleep alone in his nursery." He retorted thinking back to the conversation that he and Kendall had about not wanting to let Peyton sleep alone within his nursery.

"Now he is?" She questioned.

Logan exhaled, "I guess so. We want to try it out. He can't sleep with us forever." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Of course not. You guys are newly weds." She expressed.

Logan blushed, "Yeah."

"He would be fine." Nikki glanced around at the blue room and beamed, "Cute room." She spied Peyton's name written upon its walls in block letters.

"I just don't want to let him go." Logan glanced down at him and bit at his tummy.

Peyton laughed and gargled, "Ga...ga...ooh...ahh...ah..ohh."

"Yes." Logan kissed his face, "Poppy's good boy. Whose a good boy?"

Peyton smiled.

"So cute." He laughed turning to face Nikki, "So, it was decided by my and Kendall's relatives that everyone would be spending Christmas with us."

Nikki gasped, "Everyone."

Logan chuckled at the other woman's scared facial expression.

"It is not that bad."

She rolled her eyes, "My mom worked for Mrs. Diamond so I know bad. I grew up watching James, Kendall and Carlos break stuff up."

Logan laughed. He arched his brow, "Are you sure that you are only thirty?"

Nikki nodded rubbing her palm over her smooth skin, "I age well."

"You do." He agreed, "Anyway we need to prepare for Christmas."

"It will be baby's first Christmas." She blushed.

"It will be." Logan glanced down at Peyton, "I just talked with Kendall last night and he is so excited."

"When will he be home?"

Logan frowned, "Christmas morning and leaving the very next day."

"Life of marrying a hockey player huh?"

"Yeah." He sighed leaving the room with Nikki following behind.

* * *

"Reese make sure I have an opening." Kendall shouted as he skated along the ice with the opposing team on his tail.

Reese skated along the ice lazily not paying attention to what Kendall was saying.

"Reese!" Kendall yelled, "Son of a bit..." He felt a hard body slam into him.

A whistle was blown by the ref.

"Fuck!" Their head coach let out.

"Oooo." The crowd got up from their seats. The stadium was quiet as all eyes remained upon Kendall.

Kendall groaned laying flat on his back upon the ice.

Reese stopped his feet turning over his shoulders to witness Kendall on the ice. He watched as the clock was stopped and the game had seemed to freeze. He glanced at his coach who appeared furious with him and swallowed.

Kendall was helped off the ice by two officials. He was placed in the box and questioned.

"What hurts?"

Kendall felt a pain in his side. He winced and yelled, "Holy shit!"

Their head coach chewed trying not to allow his nerves to take over.

The official turned to their coach, "He needs to have this bandaged up. He wouldn't be playing anymore tonight."

Their coach growled, "Fuck!" He yelled, "Reese!"

* * *

"Baby..." Logan whined as he laid in bed with Peyton at his side. He made sure the pillow that was shielding Peyton's other side was secured, "Kendall..." He sighed putting the phone on speaker and holding it beside Peyton.

"Hey baby." Kendall let out.

Peyton wiggled his feet and hands and smiled, "Ga...daa..ahhh...oohhh..." He gargled.

Logan chuckled, "He misses you babe."

"Awwa." Kendall sighed before groaning, "Ow."

Logan jumped, "What is it?"

"I am in bed and I tried to turn on my side. My side still hurts."

Logan frowned, "Why is this Reese guy being such a dick?"

"He is jealous of me babe."

Logan nodded, "You are the hot girl."

"Exactly. That goes for your professor as well. She is a hater babe."

Logan laughed, "Did you just call her a hater?"

"I did. She needs to stop drinking that Haterorade."

Logan snickered, "Never say that again."

Peyton laughed.

"He liked it."

"He is barely five months. He loves everything."

Kendall chuckled, "Ow." He sighed, "I hate that I wouldn't see you guys until Christmas."

"I know."

"So did you get together with Mom, Auntie Brooke and Silvia concerning the menu?"

"They emailed me a few recipes." He started, "My mom will be here in two weeks to prepare."

Peyton wiggled and dribbled. He spat out, "Ahh...ahhh...ohhh..."

"He wants to talk."

"He sure does." Logan glanced down at his son and wiped his dribble from his mouth with his bib.

"How are you liking Nikki?"

"She is a good help. Peyton loves her so everything is cool."

"That's great babe." He let out, "It's almost time for lights out. I would talk to you soon."

"Okay." He pouted, "Hurry up and come home. We miss you."

"I miss you too." He blew him a kiss through the phone.

* * *

"The dragon represented whom?"

"The Catholic Church." Logan let out.

His Professor glared at him before nodding, "Why was that?"

The words got lost inside Logan's throat.

His Professor widened his eyes awaiting his response. She cleared her throat, "At that time the church was involved in acts that people recognized as ungodly. They were taxing the people, stealing and robbing from them. So the dragon that sits upon the gold is the Catholic Church, she sits upon the treasure. She is greedy for gold and where there is money there comes power. So this eleventh century play..." She lost her words when she glanced at her wrist watch, "We will pick up where we left off later." She watched as her students made their exit, "Not you Mr. Knight."

Logan groaned. He packed up his laptop and approached her desk.

"I read your last paper." She went in her briefcase and pulled it out.

Logan was reluctant to accept it but he did. He glanced down at it and gave off a sigh, "A C+?"

"A wasn't totally against it."

"But..."

"You're argument was still weak." She replied frankly, "Like I said before. You need this class and you need me in order to be considered a real writer."

Logan's heart fell as her words continued to hit him deep. He nodded before turning away and leaving her classroom. When he had reached the outside he felt tears foaming within his eyes. He tried to sniff them away but they kept coming. He didn't know what he could have done differently or what he needed to do in order for her to see that he was actually a great writer. He sighed glancing down at his cell phone's interface. He had to be home in twenty minutes before Nikki left to run a few errands for him.

* * *

"I know mom." Logan sat upon his plush sofa cradling Peyton within his arms. He held Peyton's clothed foot within his hand.

Peyton sucked onto his pacifier and laid comfortably within his poppy's arms while he massaged his right foot.

"She is such a ..." He glanced down at his son and pinned his lips, "No, I had some errands to run so Nikki suggested to run them since she had some other stuff to do." He rolled his eyes, "No mom. I still need you."

Peyton spat his pacifier out of his mouth and winced.

"Mom! You are being dramatic."

Peyton started to cry.

"Shhh." Logan rocked him within his arms, "I think he is hungry. I will call you back mom." He ended his call placing the cordless phone on the charger before walking to the kitchen. He removed a ready made bottle from an over-sized thermos and tested it upon the back of his hand.

Peyton wailed.

"I hear you baby. Poppy is coming." He uttered placing the nipple at Peyton's lips.

Peyton hungrily grabbed the nipple with his gums and sucked.

Logan laughed, "I am so glad that I don't breastfeed." He glanced down at Peyton, "I see why women have sore nipples. You don't have teeth but you are ruthless when you are hungry."

Peyton glanced up at his pops moving his little fingers and toes as he drank.

Logan chuckled, "As long as you're happy so am I." He yawned, "And the sooner you sleep the sooner I can do homework and go take a nap."

* * *

Kendall sat in the locker room with his right hand raised. The sport's physician was checking his bandage and assessing his bruises. He was really messed up the other night. He had missed three games and was devastated. The game which he was injured in was forfeited, Blackhawks won. The other two were devastating loses. Their coach had blamed Reese and had threatened to trade him if he didn't get his act together. Kendall knew that Reese probably wouldn't stop but their teams had lost two games which had not profited anyone, "How am I looking?"

The physician only hummed.

"Tell me." Kendall pressed.

"Your wounds are healing but I still wouldn't allow you to play in tomorrow nights game."

Kendall pouted, "Why not?"

"I need you to be fully healed. That guy hit you hard besides you fell pretty hard on that ice." The doctor examined him further, "I am surprised that you don't have a concussion or a bruise on the back of your head."

"Are you kidding me. I grew up playing this sport."

"That may be so but this is a big man's game. You are bound to get hurt harder than you did when you were playing a child's sport."

Kendall nodded. The only thing he wanted to do was get back on that ice.

* * *

"Remington!" Their coach yelled.

A few guys on the teams yelped as they stopped their skates upon the ice, "He only calls us by our last name when he is furious."

"You bet your nuts I am furious." He approached Reese.

"I put up with allot of your shit but this has got to be the worst."

Reese blinked.

"You didn't block him on purpose."

"I..."

"Get out of my sight."

"You're trading me?" Reese tensed.

"No, I am fucking benching you." Their coach shook his head.

"But..."

"You want to be fucking traded?"

Reese pinned his lips and accepted his fate.

"Bekera." Their coach yelled.

"Yes coach?" He skated upon the ice.

"You take Remington's spot.

"Really?" Berkera beamed.

"Just take the fucking spot."

"I will guard Kendall with my life."

"I hope you bet your fucking $4 million on it."

"I will." He nodded frantically.

Their coach rolled his eyes and stepped off the ice.

* * *

"I think that he is a retard." He smoked.

Logan walked through the cloud of smoke and choked.

"Oh, fuck." He tried to wave the smoke cloud away, "I am so sorry."

Logan nodded as he coughed.

"The name is Bruce." He glanced at Logan and smiled, "Hey, aren't you in my British Literature class?"

Logan arched his brow at him, "Who is your Professor?"

"Lowe."

"Bitch." Logan let out. He soon placed his palm over his mouth.

Bruce laughed followed by his friends, "Oh, where are my manners. This is Steven." He beamed, "My partner."

Logan turned his eyes to the brunet and smiled.

"And this is Charla my..."

"I am his beard." She let out.

"No you are not." Bruce gasped.

"Of course I am." She exclaimed, "Remember that time when you couldn't come out to your dad that one Thanksgiving. I was your beard."

"Oh yeah." Bruce reminisced.

Steven folded his arms above his chest, "And where was I?"

"We weren't together yet babe."

"But he wanted to be. He stalked you for an entire summer before speaking to you."

"I did not." Red tints appeared upon Bruce's cheeks.

Logan chuckled.

Steven turned to Logan, "Where are you going so fast?"

Logan glanced down at his wrist watch, "Oh, I have to get home before my nanny leaves."

"Your nanny?" Charlea asked nosily, "You have a kid?"

Logan nodded happily, "I do."

"Wow." Steven swallowed.

Bruce glanced at Steven, "It's okay, we can always adopt."

Logan turned to face Steven, "Can't you...?"

"No." Steven sniffed.

"I should have never..." Logan shook his head.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Bruce uttered.

Logan started to back away as the silence became unbearable, "Anyway I think it is time for me to go." He left in a hurry.

* * *

Logan stole a bite of a cookie as he pulled it out of his wall oven.

"I saw that." Joanna replied as she mixed another batch of her famous pumpkin sugar cookies.

"They taste so good." Logan beamed.

"Mhm...mhhm." Peyton laid upon his stomach and wiggled upon his over-sized pillow that was placed in the center of the living room a few feet away from the kitchen.

Logan turned to his son, "You want some as well don't cha?"

"Ahh...ahhh...ohhh..." He placed his fist in his mouth and tried to talk.

"He is going to be talking before he walks."

"I know that." Logan snickered. He tried to steal another cookie.

Joanna swatted his hand away.

"Ow."

"No more for you."

Henderson entered his son's kitchen and sighed, "When would your inlaws be here?" He opened the single door refrigerator and pulled out a glass water bottle.

Logan shrugged, "Very soon."

"This Nikki character..." Henderson started, "Has she been vetted?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Brooke recommended her. She grew up with Kendall, Logan and Carlos."

Henderson hummed.

"Dad?" Logan arched his brow.

"What?"

Logan glared towards him.

"I said nothing." He turned away.

Joanna turned to her son, "When is Kendall coming in?"

Logan frowned, "Christmas Morning."

"Oh." She frowned arching her brow at her son.

"Do not give me that look mom."

"What?"

Logan moved away from the kitchen. He hated the judgmental faces of his parents. He didn't have them running his life anymore but yet they still seemed to make comments and suggestions about his marriage and how Kendall's career was keeping him away most of them time.

* * *

"Hey!" Jennifer walked through the front door of Logan and Kendall's new place and marveled at the new decor. She turned to her left and spied a living room area that was a few feet away from the kitchen. She beamed before turning to her left and noticing a dinning room that was already decorated with red, green and gold accents for Christmas, "Your first place looks fantastic."

"Thank you." Logan embraced her.

"Where is Peyt?"

"I just put him down for a nap."

Jennifer frowned, "Oh okay. Where is Nikki?"

"Helping my mom in the kitchen."

Jennifer nodded moving towards the kitchen.

Brooke walked in with shopping bags within her hands, "I'm here."

"With gifts."

"Loads." She chuckled.

She kissed his cheeks, "Yeah. Which way to the kitchen?"

"Right ahead of you."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Carlos you are supposed to hang the popcorn on the string not eat it." Katie exclaimed placing ornaments upon Logan's evergreen tree that sat in his living room by his ceiling to floor windows.

"Why not? It's a tradition."

Stephanie giggled as she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat upon the sofa. She was feeling allot better since Thanksgiving.

"No." Katie continued, "Your tradition is wrong. Besides it's not a tradition when only you know about it."

"That is all that matters."

Stephanie pouted from her seat, "What about me?"

"Oh sorry babe." Carlos turned his apologetic eyes towards her, "You're all that matters to me."

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled. He bounced Peyton within his arms and glanced up at the tall tree.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?" James asked placing Chase upon the floor to walk. He approached the tree to hang the lights

"I would but Peyt is fussy. He is refusing to take a nap."

Peyton winced and wiggled making little crying sounds, "Hmm...uhhh...ahhh..."

"Shhh." Logan bounced him within his arms.

"You think he knows his dad is coming?" James asked.

"Oh he knows." Katie responded.

"This baby has a sixth sense." Logan cradled him, "Okay baby. Daddy will be here soon."

Peyton frowned before crying.

Logan sighed, "You're not hungry so what?"

Peyton rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepy?"

He yawned.

Logan nodded, "Okay, but you're going to miss your dad's arrival." He chuckled sitting upon the sofa and rocking Peyton to sleep.

* * *

"It's baby's first Christmas." Logan sat before the lit Christmas tree with Peyton within his lap.

Peyton moved his lips as he looked up at the tree, "Ba ba ba..."

"Yes. Tree." Logan smiled. He held his camera before them and smiled, "Smile baby."

"Ahhh..." Peyton held out his hand to reach for the camera.

Logan glanced down at his son, "Did you just reach for something?" He gasped.

Peyton blinked.

"You did." He held Peyton within his arms and glanced at him, "Such a smart boy."

"Whose so smart?" Kendall walked into his house placing his bags to the front door.

Logan squealed raising from the floor with Peyton within his arms.

"Ahh...ahhh...daa...da...da..." Peyton exclaimed.

Kendall kissed Logan's lips before turning to Peyton, "I have missed you."

"He missed you too babe."

Kendall turned to Logan, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He jumped when he felt Kendall squeeze his ass.

Kendall winked at him.

"You're here." Jennifer yelped as she embraced her son.

"Yes I am."

* * *

Kendall held a giggling and gargling Peyton within his arms, "You've missed me huh?" He kissed his baby's cheeks.

Peyton giggled, "Ahhh...ha..." As he had his fist in his mouth.

"Dribbly dribbly boy." He pulled his son's fist from his mouth.

Logan appeared behind his husband and beamed, "I am so glad that you are here."

"I wouldn't miss our first Christmas babe." He kissed his lips sensually.

Logan deepened the kiss before pulling away with a blush.

Kendall grinned, "I want that ass." He whispered.

The heat from Kendall's breath sent chills down Logan's spine.

Kendall winked at him before joining the rest of the family in the living room.

* * *

Joanna chuckled as she walked towards the dinning room with Brooke close behind. She was holding a casserole dish within his hands. She rested it upon the table and beamed down at the spread, "It looks great!"

"I'd say." Brooke smiled. She turned over her shoulders and yelled, "Dinner!"

* * *

Katie had Peyton upon her lap reading to him a Christmas tale as they sat upon the floor. Her auntie's voice touched her ears, "Oh it's time to eat." She glanced around the living room, "Where are your parents?"

Peyton's eyes remained upon the book. He only moved his lips and repeated jumbled sentences.

"I know." Katie laughed holding him within her arms as she got up and entered the dining room.

"Where's Kendall and Logan?" Brooke asked.

Katie shrugged, "Is his bottle ready?"

"Sure is." Joanna pointed at the table setting that was made for Peyton.

Katie smiled, "Great."

* * *

Kendall ran his hands down Logan's body towards Logan's ass squeezing it with a sigh. He had his husband back up against a wall within their pantry off from the kitchen. He inserted his tongue within his mouth and deepened their kiss. He wanted to feel some closeness with him since they hadn't really done anything sexual since their honeymoon

Logan broke the kiss and came up for air, "How is your side?" He panted.

"Great." He shone his emerald pools down at him before moving to kiss his neck.

"Mmm." Logan ran his hands through his husband's hair.

"There you guys are." Carlos snorted opening the door of the pantry.

Kendall backed away with a frown.

"You guys can do that later." Carlos swallowed, "But please no noises." He winced.

Logan blushed.

"Smart ass." Kendall pushed at his friend's shoulders as he held Logan's hand and led him out of the pantry.

* * *

"Let's see what your Auntie Brooke brought for you Peyton." Logan sat upon his living room floor before his evergreen tree and opened a few of Peyton's presents with Peyton within his arms. He gasped in surprise, "A few Burberry onesies."

James chuckled, "They are so comfortable. Chase loved them."

"I bet." Logan smiled placing them upon Peyton's frame, "He would love 'em." He glanced up at Brooke, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything for my nephew." Brooke smiled.

"Look." Logan let out, "You have more." He ripped open a few more gifts, "Oh, a few toys and books."

Peyton gargled, "Ga...ga...ga...bab...bbb..."

Logan laughed, "He loves them."

"I can read them to him when he goes to bed tonight." Jennifer exclaimed, "I know you need a night off Logan and I am sure Kendall wants to..." She cleared her throat.

Kendall blushed embarrassed, "Mom!"

"What?" Brooke asked, "Do you think we don't know?"

Logan's cheeks flushed.

Henderson turned away from the conversation not wanting to hear anymore.

Joanna glanced at her husband's exit and sighed. He hadn't really said a word all day since the inlaws and Kendall's arrival. She thought that he was okay with everything but it had appeared that he still had a few reservations.

* * *

Kendall kissed down Logan neck as they laid in bed together. The light from the moon was shining into their bedroom and radiating upon Logan. Kendall glanced down at his husband and beamed, "You look so beautiful babe."

"I know."

"Oh." Kendall spanked his sides.

Logan giggled before pulling Kendall's head back to kiss his lips.

Kendall deepened their kiss placing his tongue within his mouth to taste his tongue. He glided their lips across each other guiding Logan's lips to move in the direction of his lips. Kendall removed Logan's pajama bottoms feeling for his ass hole. He felt his husband adjusting for him.

Logan opened his legs wider arching his back when he felt Kendall fingers enter his ass, "Ahh~"

"Shhhh." The blond exclaimed breaking their kiss.

Logan nodded biting down on his bottom lip.

"I just want to prepare you for me so that I can fuck you from behind." Kendall licked his lips before crashing them upon Logan once more.

* * *

Peyton wiggled within his crib within his nursery. He glanced up at the dark ceiling and was confused. He missed sleeping with his dads. Sleeping by himself felt different. He winced and started to cry hoping his dads would come back and let him sleep in between them.

* * *

Joanna rushed out of her bedroom and lifted Peyton within her arms, "You don't like sleeping alone do you?" She glanced down at her grandson and could've sworn she saw him shaking his head. She chuckled before carrying him down to the living room where James, Katie, Carlos and Stephanie were still up playing Christmas games and talking.

* * *

Logan rolled upon his stomach and spread his legs. He hiked his ass within the air and moaned when he felt Kendall's dick at his entrance. He sighed.

Kendall laid upon Logan's back when he had thrusted his dick completely into his hole. He whispered into his husband's ears, "So tight. So fucking good."

Logan nodded with a soft moan, "Mmhmm~"

Kendall rolled his hips to get Logan comfortable.

Logan panted.

"Ready?"

The brunet nodded turning his head to the side and kissing Kendall's lips.

Kendall held onto the brunet's hips kissing his lips as he started a slow and steady rhythm into his ass.

"Fuck~" Logan broke the kiss and uttered.

Kendall attached his lips to Logan's to stop the other man from screaming out. He rolled his hips into the brunet's ass slowly before increasing his rhythm.

Logan sighed breaking their kiss once more. The pleasure that he was feeling within his ass was too overwhelming, "Kendall~" He panted, "Oh, fuck me~ Fuck me deeper~"

Kendall aligned his hips and fucked Logan deeper hitting his sweet spot dead on. He saw Logan's eyes roll to the back of his head and repeated his action causing the bed to shake.

"Oh~" Logan moaned out, "Fuck~" He twerked his ass down upon Kendall's dick.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip and continued fucking his husband. He kissed Logan's lips when his moans were becoming too loudly.

"Mmmm~" Logan moaned within their kiss.

"Fuck~" Kendall broke their kiss. He met Logan's thrusts panting as his dick was being swallowed and hugged.

"Yea~" Logan panted, "Faster~" He gasped, "Oh fuck me faster~"

"Yeah." Kendall spanked his ass and continued to thrust faster. He was beginning to feel a familiar feeling within his abdomen, "Fuck baby~"

"Yea~ yea~" Logan twerked his ass upon Kendall's dick until he felt precum escaping his dick, "I'm gonna cum~ Make me cum~" He cried.

"Yea~" Kendall cried.

"Ahhh~" Logan felt his orgasm rip through him. He felt Kendall thrusting into him faster and panted when he felt Kendall cum inside of him. His body shook after his orgasm ripped through him for a second time that night.

"So good~" Kendall exhaled.

"Mmmm." Logan turned his head to kiss his lips, "I hope we weren't too loud."

"We weren't." He panted balancing his weight upon Logan.

* * *

Logan stood before Kendall who had Peyton within his arms kissing his cheeks.

"I am going to miss you most of all." Kendall had already said his good-byes to everyone else so now it was time for his special goodbye to his family. They were standing in the hall by their front door anticipating his departure and not wanting to say goodbye so soon.

Peyton giggled.

"He will miss you the most."

"I know." Kendall sniffed, "I hate leaving him."

"You would be back soon wouldn't you?"

Kendall shook his head with a frown, "We play on New Year's and..." He watched Logan's downcast eyes, "I will be back to you babe."

Logan glanced up at Kendall's eyes, "I know I am just..."

"Don't doubt us." Kendall kissed his lips, "I would be back for you and this little guy." He glanced into his son's emerald pools and smiled, "He looks just like me."

"He does." Logan sighed.

"We are going to skype and have sexy time real soon." Kendall grinned.

Logan stood on the tip of his toes and kissed his husband's lips.

"Mmmm." Kendall pulled away. He turned to a knock at his front door and opened it.

"Driver for Kendall Knight?"

"That's me." He handed Peyton to Logan kissing both of their foreheads, "See you later babe."

"Bye." Logan sniffed.

"I'm going to be back real soon." He turned to a closet by the door and placed his overcoat over his shoulders.

"When will you be back?"

"April."

Logan frowned.

Kendall kissed his lips once more, "I love you baby. We will work this out."

Logan nodded. Sometimes he wished he was not in school because then he could travel along with the team. But then with a young baby he soon decided against it, "Bye." Logan waved from inside as Kendall left followed by his driver who was carrying his bags. He remained in the house watching as the snowflakes touched the ground.

* * *

Logan walked along his campus in January and sighed. It was beautiful but it was still incredibly cold. He spotted his old professor from last semester and tried to turn away.

"Mr. Knight."

He rolled his eyes forcing his feet to approach her.

"I see you are in my class again this semester."

Logan arched his brow.

"You are taking American Lit. are you not?"

Logan nodded meekly.

"Well the professor stationed for that class had a mental breakdown and wouldn't be teaching this semester." She replied causally as if she had no remorse.

"Oh." Logan let out.

"You managed to pass my class even though you thought you were a writer." She smirked before walking away.

Logan glared at her and turned away. He sighed knowing he had felt a wave of shock and relief when he had passed her class with a B-. He didn't know what had happened but he was glad that his GPA hadn't suffered tremendously.

* * *

Kendall heard his coach blow his whistle and skated off the ice to the box. He sat and panted within the box.

Reese glanced over at Kendall and smirked. The other boy was sweating and tired. He saw it written all over his face. He knew the rookie wasn't ready to play up against a team of this caliber so he spoke up, "Coach."

Their head coach turned towards Reese, "What?"

"I think the rookie needs a break. Give me his spot."

Their teammates glared at Reese.

"Don't fuck with me Reese I am still mad as hell for what you did when we were in Vancouver. You thought I forgot?" He furrowed his brow, "Knight had to sit out four games where we LOST!" He yelled.

Reese winced.

"No, he is playing L.A. We need this win." He turned to Kendall, "You good?"

"Yeah." Kendall was handed a squeeze bottle. He drank his Gatorade before raising from his hips. He remembered his head coach's motto but his motto was 'Supporting his family because there was nothing else to work for.'

"Good." His coach slapped his back before gently pushing him onto the ice.

Reese sat in the box and growled. He listened to the announcer over the P.A system.

"The Chicago Blackhawks at it again with one of their revivals, the Los Angeles Kings."

"You think the Blackhawks are going to win this game since they lost to the Kings back in December when Kendall Knight was injured?"

The other announcer shook his head, "I doubt a win here tonight."

Reese rolled his eyes before glancing up at the crowd who had signs that read,

'The Great Knight.'

'Our Knight, your day.'

He nearly choked over the lack of creatively upon the signs. He glanced out at the game as the whistle blew. He missed the ice and had to get back on it even if he had to suck up to get back out there.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**A/N: I was about to post yesterday. But you all knew what yesterday was. After my long day I was tired so I slept hehe.**


	25. Reassignment

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter :). Thanks to the people who reviewed :). i really hope people read the last chapter :(. Anyway,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You are getting big aren't you?" Peyton's Pediatrician, Dr. Harvey exclaimed. He held Peyton within his arms before resting him gently onto the patient's bed.

Peyton wiggled moving his hands and feet upright. He winced before letting out a cry and turned towards his pops.

Logan frowned, "He has been fussy for two weeks now. I think he is starting to cut a tooth."

Dr. Harvey nodded glancing down at his patient. He took his gloved hands and examined Peyton thoroughly. He felt the baby's forehead and nodded, "He is coming down with a fever."

Logan gasped.

"Not to be alarmed. It is not uncommon for babies who are cutting their first tooth." He flipped Peyton onto his stomach gently and heard the baby wail, "It's okay Peyton." He soothed him with his words and with a hand upon his back.

Logan bit his fingernails anxious and afraid. He didn't want his baby to be in so much pain.

Dr. Harvey turned to Logan's jumping eyes, "He will be fine." He removed Peyton's diaper and stuck him with a needle in his left tush.

Peyton sqwormed and wiggled. He cried and sniffed.

Logan pouted.

Dr. Harvey lifted Peyton within his arms and placed him within the arms of Logan.

Logan cradled Peyton and kissed his forehead, "Poppy is sorry for allowing the doctor to stick you with that needle." He felt as Peyton slapped him and widened his eyes.

Dr. Harvey grinned, "I would be right back with his prescription." He left the room.

Logan kissed Peyton's face noticing that the baby was more at ease and had stopped crying, "It's fine. Remember poppy told the baby that he needs to get his monthly check- ups from the doctor? Well these are it. And then when you turn one years old you get immunized and we don't have to come to the doctor as regularly okay?"

Peyton sighed placing his head upon his poppy's shoulder as if he was worn out.

Logan smiled.

* * *

Logan handed Peyton his teething ring and held him within his arms while he balanced his cell phone in the other. He was rushing to get to school but Nikki hadn't reached as yet. He was having American Lit this morning with Dr. Lowe and he couldn't be late. He rushed around the kitchen packing his breakfast since he knew he couldn't stop for anything on the way. So breakfast would need to be eaten on the drive over, "No, mom." He sighed, "He is cutting a tooth so he has a fever. No diarrhea, thank God." He glanced at the clock on the microwave and sighed, "Where in the world is Nikki?"

"Here." She rushed into the house and raced towards the kitchen to lift Peyton from Logan's arms.

Logan nodded, "Thank you, but why are you so late?" He ended the call with his mom, "I would call you back."

"There is a pile up of traffic. I barely made it out." She replied, "But I got your message." She glanced at Peyton feeling his forehead, "I know what to do in these situations.

"Good." Logan rushed to put his breakfast in a bag, "I am going to be late."

"Don't rush the roads are slippery."

"I wouldn't." He left the house with his messenger bag across his chest and his overcoat over his shoulders.

"Say goodbye poppy." Nikki and Peyton stood by the front door watching him leave.

Peyton only gnawed on his teething ring.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Logan rushed into his classroom at the same moment Dr. Lowe had arrived. He watched as his professor rolled her eyes and sighed. He settled within his seat and groaned.

"Hey." Steven sat beside Logan and beamed.

"Hi." Logan waved with a sigh.

Steven chuckled before turning his attention to their professor.

* * *

Carl stood before Hank and swallowed. He was being reassigned and would not be working with the rookie operative any longer. But he supposed he shouldn't be calling him a rookie since they had worked together for nearly three years now. He turned to his son who was never good at goodbyes. Josey only blinked at Hank as he stood beside his father. Carl let out a hand to shake Hanks'.

Hank glanced down at Carl's hand as they stood upon an airstrip. He didn't want to have to say goodbye but there were procedures that had to be done. All Hank was told was that Carl would be reassigned and so would he. He was informed that their lack of finding Morty Schmidt had resulted in their reassignment. Within the last three years that they were trying to catch him he had killed two male targets as well as many others. The CIA did not want this form of 'incompetence' they called it to reflect on their other agents. So, they removed Carl and his team off the case reassigning the case to more seasoned operatives who they felt could have done a better job.

"I guess this is goodbye rookie."

Hank smiled, "Yeah." He shook Carl's hand.

"Where are you headed?" Josey asked with jumping eyes.

Hank turned his eyes to Josey, "New York." He sighed, "The department made a decision to reassign me to another facility. I will be working the desk for a little while."

Josey frowned.

Carl nodded, "Doesn't sound promising does it?"

Hank shook his head, "No. Where are you headed?"

"Los Angeles." He started, "They have placed me on a new assignment down there."

Hank swallowed, "In the field?"

Carl smiled, "Yes, in the field."

"Cheer up." Josey told Hank, "We would meet again and you will get your moment to prove yourself. You showed us that you are a bad-ass operative in the field."

Hank blushed.

Carl agreed, "I give them two years tops giving you desk duty then its back out in the field. Who is your new commanding officer?"

"Grier."

Carl winced.

Josey diverted his eyes.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Just watch your back. I hear that he has his hands dirty."

"Very dirty, nails and all."

Carl chuckled, "If you need us you have our numbers and you know where to find us."

"Yeah, come on dad we have to leave before the others arrive." Josey exclaimed approaching the copter. His mom and other siblings would be arriving in Los Angeles very soon so they needed to have a pretty good alibi if they were not in place when their family arrived.

"Okay, see you soon Hank." He heading towards the copter.

Hank stood on the strip watching them fly away. He sighed with a wave. From this moment on he knew that his life would not be the same.

* * *

Rebecca packed their suitcases while watching Jason carefully who was upon the carpeted floor playing with blocks. She turned to her husband entering their bedroom.

"Ready?" Hank questioned.

"No." Rebecca replied truthfully, "There are a few things that I don't understand. I have decided not to say anything because it felt unnecessary but now it does."

Hank swallowed, "What is it?"

Jason glanced up from his blocks and smiled, "Daddie." He got up from his hips and crawled to Hank.

Hank bent down and lifted Jason within his arms, "Hey buddy."

"Hi." Jason replied bashfully.

Rebecca heart melted.

"You were saying?"

Rebecca sighed, "We would talk later."

Hank watched the uncertainty within his wife's eyes and felt anxiety rising within his bones.

* * *

Bailey yawned as he sat in his apartment off-campus and did some homework. He was struggling to keep himself upright and struggling to keep his eyes opened. He sighed as he felt a dip in his bed. He turned to witness his son bouncing within the bed. He yawned, "Aren't you tired?"

"No." Brandon giggled.

Bailey rolled his eyes, "Of course not." He heard the ringing of his cell phone and raced to answer it, "Hello." He yawned, "Yes mom I am tired." He rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Mhmmm..." He glanced at a super active Brandon, "He is cool, his check-up went great. I am almost done with this homework. Thank God I am still doing well in school." He exclaimed, "I just need sleep." He cried.

"Hmmm?" Brandon stopped bouncing upon his pop's bed falling upon his hips, "Pops sweepy?"

Bailey nodded, "Yes. I am baby."

Brandon patted a spot next to him gently, "Tome." He moved his hands.

Bailey nodded moving to lay down in bed next to his son. He sighed laying his head on the pillow before handing his cell phone to his son, "Talk to Grandma."

"Dammy." Brandon held the phone awkwardly to his ear.

Bailey hummed as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Brandon placed a kiss upon his pops' cheeks before continuing the conversation with his grandma.

* * *

Bailey chuckled as he held Brandon within his arms and walked along campus. He had slept well and handed in his homework. Having a baby and being in medical school wasn't all that bad. It did have its rough patches but Bailey was figuring his life out and coping just fine. When he had decided to take Brandon along with him to medical school it was torture at first but he did hire a nanny who helped allot. But now that Brandon was eight months he thought he could handle the responsibility on his own, so he fired his nanny. But truth was he still needed all the help he could have gotten. Bailey spied his sister who had made his way onto campus and beamed.

"Gabby!" Brandon yelled bouncing within his pops' arms.

Gabe chuckled, "He is very hyper isn't he?"

"Tell me about it." He handed Brandon off to his sister.

"So I am babysitting now?"

"Only until after finals."

"When are finals?"

"Real soon." He exhaled, "Mom would love to have him. She says she has a room set up." He handed Gabe a small duffel bag.

"Say goodbye to pops." Gabe told her nephew.

Brandon only looked at her and blinked. He turned to his pops and tried to get back within his arms.

Bailey chuckled, "Come on Bran, we've talked about this."

Brandon shook his head and began to cry.

Bailey frowned, "Okay, okay. Come to poppy." He lifted Brandon within his arms and consoled him.

Gabe sighed before turning her eyes to witness Tate walking towards them, "Is that?"

Bailey turned around and followed her eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Since Brandon's birth Tate hadn't made the effort to call or write. He was furious with the other man and wanted him no where near his son. He turned to face his sister, "I don't want to see him." He felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

Gabe frowned.

Tate approached Bailey with trepidation within his heart, "I have been wanting to..."

Bailey turned around to face him, "What?"

Tate took a few steps back, "Is this my son?"

"Yes." Gabe let out.

Bailey turned on his heels and gave his sister a look. He handed Brandon back to his sister before addressing Tate, "He is the same son you wanted to give away."

Tate closed his eyelids and shook his head against the wind, "I never said that."

"Then what had you said?" He folded his arms above his chest.

"School is rough." He replied knowing that he was not doing as well as he or his father had hoped. He was too tense and not passing his classes. He needed a break from school. He was already placed on an academic probation and didn't think it could've gotten any more worst. His dad had suggested that he move back to Minnesota and retake a few courses. He hated that idea but he had no other options. He glanced into Bailey's eyes and felt sorrow. He didn't know how to express his pain because he had now realized that he had caused Bailey so much sorrow. He wondered what his life would have been like if he had not made that dumb headed move. Or what his life would be like with Logan. He wondered about Logan lately kicking himself for letting his life get so out of hand.

Bailey stood before Tate, "Well?"

"I was wrong, stupid and crazy to let the two best things in my life just slip away. I am sorry."

Bailey's frown melted as he watched Tate's eyes. He had missed him and loved him dearly but there was something that was telling him not to. Tate had hurt him and his baby in the worst way and he didn't want to get hurt again. He shook his head against the wind, "No."

"What?" Tate eyes widened.

"I can't let you come back Tate. You know what I realized for the last eight months?"

"No, what?" Tate frowned.

"I am a damn good single dad." He boasted, "We don't need you. I don't need you." He swallowed, "And one day when Brandon is older I hope you turn back and say the same things to him that you are now saying to me, because right now I am not buying it." He turned to his sister, "I would see you two in the Summer."

Brandon frowned as his nodded. He felt his pops giving him kisses and hugged him around his neck.

"I love you baby."

"I wove you poppy."

Gabe placed Brandon within his car seat before driving away.

Tate frowned, "I don't get to see him?"

"You were never interested."

"But I am showing interest now."

Bailey searched Tate's eyes, "Why are you?"

"I am failing. I was placed on academic probation. Another one and I would be..."

"Kicked out." Bailey completed his sentence.

"Yeah."

"Tough break." Bailey replied coldly before walking away.

"Wait." Tate grabbed his hand forcing him to face him. He felt Bailey's breath upon his lips and kissed him.

As if by reflex Bailey wrapped his arms around Tate's neck and deepened the kiss. He sighed loving the taste of Tate on his tongue.

* * *

Cory stumbled as he held onto his mother's hands as he made a few steps towards her.

"That's it baby. That's it." Jo beamed as she watched Cory's little feet walking towards her.

Cory giggled showing off the four teeth that were now in his mouth. He had two at the top and two at the bottom.

"How's he doing?" Tyler spied his wife sitting on the living room floor.

Cory glanced up at his dad and grinned.

"Hey baby." Tyler beamed.

"Daddie." Cory grinned.

"Hey Cory."

"He loves you babe."

"Don't worry he loves you too." Tyler joked.

Jo gasped clearly offended, "I only pushed him out."

"And he appreciates that." Tyler winked at her placing his overcoat over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Jo watching his movements.

"Your dad wants to have a meeting with me." He replied before turning his head and swallowing. He never did kill Taylor per Morty's instructions. He had only warned his brother about Morty which probably was not a good idea since Morty might have gotten wind of it. He prayed that this was not the case. He turned towards his wife and son, "I would be back soon." He kissed her forehead.

"You better." She demanded.

"Yes sir." He joked.

"Get out of here."

* * *

"I thought I told you to eliminate your brother?" Morty sat behind his desk and questioned.

Tyler swallowed glancing over his shoulders at the body guards standing behind him. He turned to Morty's menacing eyes, "I..."

Morty nodded as he turned towards Joe, "I thought I had made myself clear, but I guess I wasn't. So forgive me but I had a talk with Taylor."

Tyler tensed. He checked the windows and glanced down at his chest to see a red light hitting him square in the heart.

"I found out that you are really CIA." Morty growled from his seat, "You are the mole."

Joe growled, "My daughter trusted you. We all did."

"This is what we call a kill box Tyler." Morty grinned, "Good bye."

Tyler swiftly hit the floor falling upon his stomach. He heard fire being sounded over his head and quickly crawled to safety.

* * *

Hank entered the private Jet with his wife and son. He glanced over his shoulders before answering a call that was beeping in his blazer, "Hello?" He heard shots over the other line. He turned to his wife and the CIA officials and shook his head, "I forgot something."

Rebecca arched her brow, "What?"

"Give me an hour." Hank kissed her cheek.

Rebecca sighed.

"I promise it will take an hour." He ran.

* * *

Taylor got up from his stomach. He was shooting from an adjacent building. He ran towards another floor of the building when he had witnessed the absence of his brother. His brother was on foot so he was sure to catch up with him. Taylor was out to kill his brother after Morty had disclosed Tyler's intent to kill him. After Morty's words had touched Taylor's ears he couldn't help but divulging to Morty how much of a double cross Tyler really was. He smirked at the feeling of holding a sniper rifle within his hands. It had been too long and now he was finally using it again for a cause.

* * *

Tyler ran down a flight of stairs leading to the outside. He yelped when he felt someone pulling him into a black unmarked escalade. He panted glancing at Hank and laughing, "It took you long enough."

Hank rolled his eyes, "I am no longer on this case."

"What happened?"

"Department thought we were taking too long to take Morty down since so much men have died in the process."

"That is a causality of war."

Hank shrugged glancing down at his wrist watch, "I am due back to the air strip in fifteen minutes. I am headed to New York."

"What happens to me?"

Hank handed Tyler a file, "He would be taking over for me."

Tyler glanced at the man upon the file, "Who is he?"

"A new rookie operative. He had been trained and vetted in the field. He will make sure that you are secured while I am off this case. I am sorry but I have to go. My family is waiting."

Tyler nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Lucy stood outside Brooke's mansion and rang the doorbell. She held her duffel bag upon her shoulders and waited. She spied James behind the now opened door holding Chase within his hands. She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that the kind of introduction I get?"

James nodded, "Well, yeah."

Lucy frowned, "You knew I had to finish school James."

"How the hell would I know that?" He raised his voice.

Chase eyed Lucy suspiciously as if he should know her but he wasn't so sure.

"Does he remember me?"

"No." James let out.

Lucy frowned, "Was he brainwashed into believing that Camille is his mother?"

James rolled his eyes, "I am not doing this with you." He turned away closing the door.

Lucy stopped the door from closing, "Don't do this James."

"Why the hell not?" He furrowed his brow," You left your son for months and now you are returning thinking you need a warm welcome? Well, no."

"Please." She pleaded with him, "I made a mistake but now I want to get it right." She beamed.

James sighed. He glanced at his son who only blinked before allowing Lucy entrance.

"You wouldn't regret this James."

He felt anxiety raising within his bones, "I am beginning to."

* * *

Stephanie held her hands within Carlos as she sat within her specialist's office. They were waiting on any word concerning her cancer and was hoping for the best. She had done everything right and right now she was hoping that she could possibly be given good news so that she could live a long time with her husband by her side. She turned her eyes to her specialist and beamed.

Carlos gave off a loop-sided smile because he couldn't decide whether he wanted to frown or to smile.

"Well." Her doctor gave off a hopeful smile as he sat before them behind his desk, "Your cancer appears to be in remission."

Carlos beamed.

"Yesss..." Stephanie cheered.

Her doctor beamed, "Keep doing what you have been doing and stay away from certain foods. I am still not okaying you to get pregnant."

Carlos blushed.

"I want to make sure this thing is gone first." He continued, "Pregnancy seems to awaken the cancer and it may come back more aggressively. Seeing how this is your second time battling cancer I am not sure that you may live to tell the tale for the third time."

Stephanie swallowed.

Carlos squeezed onto his wife's hand, "That's great news. And its okay concerning the kids thing. We can adopt."

Stephanie turned to her husband and nodded.

"We will get through this babe. The most important thing is that your cancer is in remission."

Her doctor nodded, "Continue building up your immune system. That is what fought off the cancer in the first place." He smiled.

"Thank you doctor." She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"It's not me you should be thanking."

Stephanie turned her eyes to Carlos and kissed his lips. She loved him and was glad that she could spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

"Knight shoot that biscuit!" His coach yelled.

Kendall maneuvered along the ice swerving around the opposing team's players. He heard the crowd cheering him on over his shoulders before he shot the puck towards the goal.

"YAY!"

"Yes." He exclaimed hearing the buzzer sound off when he made the winning goal.

* * *

Kendall heard his teammates cheering for him when he entered their locker room. He grinned.

"Congratulations Knight." Their coach clapped.

Reese sat in the corner and folded his arms above his chest with a frown.

"Okay settle down." Their coach replied.

The claps and cheers came to a stop.

"I know we have been playing allot of away games at the start of the season and it probably is taking a toll on your family life." He sighed knowing that it was true concerning his wife and children, "We will be playing home games for six weeks in Chicago."

Kendall smiled. He would finally be home with his husband and his son. He had heard about Peyton beginning to cut his first tooth and didn't want to miss anything by being on the road for most of his time.

"So pack it up guys. We leave tonight."

Kendall jumped up from his seat and headed towards the showers. He was ready to reunite with Logan and Peyton after three weeks of not seeing them.

* * *

Logan sat in the library trying to compile a writing draft for his Fiction and Freedom course. He groaned flipping through the pages of a T.S Eliot and Samuel Beckett novel. He groaned in frustration.

"Whoa tiger." Bruce approached Logan while holding hands with Steven.

Steven smiled down at the brunet.

"What's up?"

Logan glanced at the two men standing before him, "Homework." He glanced down at his wrist watch, "Crap I am late."

"Got to get home before your nanny leaves?" Steven chuckled.

"Yes."

Bruce watched as Logan packed his bag frantically, "I guess we would see you later?"

"Sure." Logan raced out of the library.

Bruce turned to Steven, "He seems nice."

Steven chuckled, "When he isn't in a hurry."

Bruce hummed before walking away with Steven close by.

* * *

"Nikki I am sorry that I am so late I had to draft this paper for this ..." He walked into his living room and his eyes stopped on Kendall, "I didn't get to finish."

"Why not?" Kendall bounced Peyton within his arms.

Logan smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Kendall arched his brow, "You don't want me here?"

"I do." He chuckled racing to Kendall's side and placing a kiss upon his lips.

Kendall deepened the kiss before breaking them apart when he heard Peyton fussing. He chuckled down at his son who he had within his arms, "I'm sorry."

Peyton started to speak, "Dada...dadda...dadadada..."

Kendall widened his eyes.

"Did he just...?" Logan couldn't believe his ears.

"I think he did." Kendall beamed, "Say it again baby."

Logan frowned, "Really?" He was in disbelief, "Say poppy."

"Dada." Peyton exclaimed.

"Papa." Logan instructed.

"Dada." Peyton giggled.

Logan gave up.

Kendall laughed, "He would get there babe." He turned to his husband, "How was school?"

Logan groaned.

"You look tired. How about you take a nap."

Logan nodded, "I need one. Are you okay with Peyton?"

Kendall nodded with a chuckle, "I'll manage."

"He is cutting a tooth so..."

"I got it babe." Kendall kissed the shorter man's lips before pushing him gently towards the stairs, "Go to bed. I will be fine." He kissed Peyton's cheek, "Isn't that right baby?"

Peyton gnawed on his fingers and exclaimed, "Dada dada."

"We agree." Kendall winked at his husband who was making his way up the stairs.

* * *

Bailey felt Tate's weight upon him and wiggled. He broke their kiss and shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." Bailey explained, "I can't..." He glancing into Tate's eyes, "I can't just forgive you Tate. You hurt us so badly."

"I know but..."

Bailey pushed Tate's body off of him, "No."

"Can't we start over?"

"I don't know where to begin." Bailey replied truthfully.

"Why don't you let me worry about that." Tate replied, "Please?" He begged.

Bailey sighed feeling a little conflicted by the whole situation.

* * *

Josey drove around Los Angeles and groaned. He couldn't believe he was in a new city with his dad who was on a new assignment. Josey's new assignment, babysitting. He groaned glancing into his rear view mirror at the baby who sat in the backseat. He watched her wiggling and groaned.

"Milk." She exhaled.

"We don't have any milk."

She folded her arms above her chest, "I want my papa."

Josey rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand how he got on baby duty. His assignment was to pick up a little girl from a secret location before picking up her dad. Josey's dad's new assignment was to protect a man whose lover was after him and his child. Josey's new assignment therefore, was in making sure that the child and her dad were safe when he picked them up from a secret location before delivering them to a safe house. He stopped the escalade in front of a building waiting for a few minutes before a few men dressed in black came out with a man. Josey watched the man carefully and noticed the familiarity within his face. He cleared his throat as the man entered the backseat.

"Papa." The little girl cheered.

He hugged his little girl tightly, "Oh baby. I have missed you."

Josey watched the other man's eyes and his eyes widened, "Don't I know you?"

"Yeah." Cleo turned his eyes towards Josey, "My name is Cleo. I attended BU and had a fling with Kendall."

Josey nodded before turning to the little girl, "Is that...?"

Cleo shook his head against the wind, "I wish it was."

Josey nodded before speeding away.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Safe house."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes." Josey exclaimed.

"What about my family do I get to see them?"

"No."

Cleo sighed, "Do I get a new identity, move to another town?"

"We would be safe in Santa Monica."

Cleo nodded kissing his daughter upon her forehead.

Josey watched the display as his heart melted.

* * *

"You've lost him." Morty growled towards Taylor.

Taylor nodded at his inability to kill his brother.

"You've grown soft."

"I haven't."

Joseph hummed from within his corner.

"I haven't." Taylor turned to Joseph, "I would have killed him."

"Then do it." Morty yelled, "Don't fucking tell me what you could've done. Do it!"

Taylor nodded, "Yes sir."

"And what about my daughter?" Joseph asked.

"I was the only one who ever made her happy." Taylor exclaimed, "Losing Tyler will not hurt her as badly as if the situation was reversed."

Morty grinned, "I like you, you son of a bitch."

* * *

Rebecca glanced down at the ceiling to floor windows in their new condo in Manhattan. She turned to her husband and questioned, "You never told me/"

Hank glanced into his wife's questioning eyes, "Told you what?"

"What you do for a living."

Hank swallowed.

"You went to jumping from state to state looking for a job to making thousands of dollars a month. That doesn't make any sense to me." She felt tears forming within her eyes, "Please tell me that we aren't in any trouble."

"We aren't." He stood a considerable distance away from her.

She sighed, "You never stole anything from nobody?"

He shook his head against the wind.

She nodded.

"I am something that I can't tell you about."

Rebecca sniffed back her tears and raised her eyes to her husband, "What is it?"

"I am CIA."

Rebecca felt her breath stop in her throat. She held her chest tightly.

* * *

Kendall climbed into bed with his husband and kissed his forehead, "Hey."

Logan stirred. He glanced into the blond's emerald pools and melted, "I am so glad that you are home."

"So am I." He kissed his lips.

"Mmm." Logan moaned resting his head upon his husband's chest, "Things have been real crazy without you. How long are you staying?"

"Six weeks."

Logan hummed, "Thank God for answered prayers."

Kendall chuckled as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair before both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	26. Stability

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"I am something that I can't tell you about."_

_Rebecca sniffed back her tears and raised her eyes to her husband, "What is it?"_

_"I am CIA."_

_Rebecca felt her breath stop in her throat. She held her chest tightly._

Rebecca remembered every word her husband had said to her a few days ago. She couldn't fathom his confession and didn't know what to do what the information she was given. She was immediately frightened after he had told her that she couldn't divulge any information to anyway. She felt trapped and hated the thought of keeping such a large secret that she felt that she could not keep. She tried to call her mom but was scared to since her husband's secret would probably be blabbed. Rebecca didn't know the extent of her husband's job. She knew no particulars including if there was a target on his head or on the heads of his family. She swallowed staring out of the ceiling to floor windows of their condo. She swallowed with a blink of her eyelids. Rebecca backed away from the windows quickly feeling the anxiety within her bones rising. The pressure of her husband's secret soon became too much to bare so she began to panic.

"Whoa." Hank caught his wife within his arms before she fled.

Rebecca tried to pry herself from his arms, "Get away from me."

"Rebecca..." He started.

"No." She shook her head against the wind, "You lied to me." She cried, "You lied to me." Rebecca beat at his chest.

"Rebecca...honey." He glanced down into her glossy eyes and felt his heart drop, "Listen..."

"No." She cried falling into his arms and crying within his chest, "I hate you."

Hank swallowed not liking the situation he had placed his wife in. He sighed hoping that she would be fine with their agreement long enough so that they can move on.

* * *

Tate stood outside Bailey's apartment door with a bouquet of flowers within his hands. He had to prove to Bailey that he loved him and that what had happened before was only stupidity. He had to prove himself to the other man and hope that Bailey would take him back. Tate curved his palm to his face and smelt his breath before nodding. He lifted his hand to knock upon the door. He heard rustling inside and beamed.

Bailey opened his front door with trepidation within his heart. He glanced at the way Tate's eyes shone upon him and swallowed. He was a goner if he let Tate in. Bailey sighed not knowing what his motives were for stepping aside and allowing Tate inside. He had gone over within his head how he wanted Brandon to know his father. He was willing to allow Tate a chance to be a father if he really wanted to be. Bailey couldn't deny Tate that rite but he did know that if Tate messed up again he and Brandon would be long gone.

* * *

Jo's anger grew as she listened to her father's words. She couldn't believe her ears because they were hearing something that could not be true. Jo refused to believe that her husband was a traitor. She opened her lips, "He would never betray me like this."

Joseph grinned, "Oh, he would."

Morty smirked, "He is CIA who wanted your father and I dead. No telling what he had in store for you."

Jo fumed.

Morty smiled at his ability to make Jo distrust her husband, "He was even planing to kill his own brother."

Jo widened her eyes and glanced at her father and Morty.

Joseph smirked, "Yeah, we all overheard his plan."

Jo growled, "Fuck him."

Morty arched his brow.

Jo turned to Morty, "Leave Tyler to me."

"Our pleasure." Joe and Morty replied simaltaneously.

* * *

"A woman scorned." Morty laughed as he sat behind his desk.

"What do you think she has planned?" Joseph asked.

"Why would I care?" He chuckled, "All I care about is his destruction."

Joseph smirked, "Son of a bitch tried to double cross me. What kind of role model is that to his kid?"

Morty shook his head, "He is a fucking prick."

Morty's body guard stepped into the room, "The jet is set to take off at nine tonight."

"Excellent." Morty grinned, "Next stop Miami."

Joesph arched his brow, "What's down there?"

"A very friendly drug lord who I will kindly make an acquaintance with."

"You plan to kill him?"

"Now why would you want to spoil the big surprise?" Morty laughed rising from his hips to make his exit.

Joseph followed behind Morty turning over his shoulders to glance at the office one last time before leaving.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Jo growled throwing dishes at Tyler as she cried.

Tyler tried to dodge her arm, "Babe."

"Don't you babe me." She growled, "You wanted to turn in my dad."

"I would never..."

"Liar..." She screamed.

"Baby please let me explain."

Jo nodded trying to simmer down.

"I would never hurt your father baby." He approached her with caution wrapping her within his arms and placing a kiss upon her forehead.

Jo nodded, "Okay."

"They have the wrong guy."

"I know." She faked a smile.

He swallowed releasing her to approach his son's bedroom. He entered and glanced down at him. He had not planned to meet Jo on his way home. Tyler had planned to take his family and run but from what he had realized a few moments ago was that Jo was every bit like her father. He was now scared and didn't know what he needed to do. He knew that the hit on him would not go away so he had to disappear. He glanced at a sleeping Cory and had an idea.

* * *

Jo paced her kitchen and waited. She heard Taylor over her shoulders and turned her eyes to meet his eyes in the dead of night, "He hasn't left our bedroom."

"You sure?"

"I am." She nodded.

"Okay." He took out his hand gun.

"My son is sleeping." Jo warned Taylor.

"So." Taylor rolled his eyes.

Jo growled before following him to the bedroom she shared with Tyler. She watched as Taylor opened the bedroom door to reveal it empty. She furrowed her brow, "I don't understand."

Taylor eyes searched the room, "Check Cory's room."

"Why would..."

"Just do it!" Taylor shouted.

Jo shook before walking towards Cory's bedroom. She opened the door with a gasp when she revealed that her son was gone.

Taylor appeared beside her, "He had a secret exit way. He is long gone."

Jo cried upon Taylor's shoulder.

"I would find him." He growled, "And when I do...he's a dead man."

* * *

"You gonna talk to me?" Tate asked as he sat by Bailey's dinning room table.

Bailey only stared at the flowers that he had placed in a vase that sat between he and Tate.

"Bailey." Tate clapped.

Bailey blinked for the first time jumping within his seat, "What?"

"You gonna talk with me?"

It took Bailey a little while to understand the sentence before responding, "Sure."

"Okay. Let's talk."

Bailey nodded.

Tate remained silence.

Bailey sighed, "Well?"

"You start."

"Why should I?"

"I..." Tate started, "I am no good with..."

"Apologizing?" He arched his brow.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Oh, wow." Tate stood to his feet, "I am trying here."

"Well open your Goddamn mouth and say something."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked with downcast eyes.

"How about 'I'm sorry for the way I treated you and my child'?"

Tate's lips trembled.

"This was a bad idea." Bailey stood upon his feet.

"No it wasn't."

"You are never going to admit that you are sorry which means that nothing will change. You don't want Brandon just admit it."

Tate kept his lips pinned.

"Admit it." Bailey pressed, "All you wanted was a fuck not what came along with it...admit it."

Tate turned his eyes away.

"Admit it."

"Okay..." Tate turned his eyes to Bailey and shouted, "I don't want a fucking kid. My career comes first. Is that a fucking crime?"

Tears came to Bailey's eyes. This was a side of Tate he had not seen and did not like.

"And you fucking seduced me. I was in a committed relationship with a guy who I loved..." He stopped his words, "And who loved me." He felt tears coming to his eyes, "I am so fucking stupid. He was willing to wait until we got our careers together before we married and had kids."

Bailey sniffed, "So you are regretting us?"

"No...I..."

"Because that what it sounds like..."

"Bailey I love..."

"No..." Bailey started, "You still want Logan because he wanted to please you and wanted whatever you wanted." He shook his head against the wind, "I can't live with in a relationship like that Tate. I can't live with a demanding husband, boyfriend or friend. I have to live my life for my son. I am still working on becoming a doctor but my son comes first."

Tate swallowed.

"I think you should leave."

"Bailey what I said..."

"You meant all of it." Bailey replied, "If not it would not have been said."

Tate swallowed his words before feeling as he was tossed out of Bailey's apartment. He felt as a tear rolled down his cheek and walked away. This would be the last time he saw Bailey and he didn't even know it.

* * *

"Rebecca..." Hank called out to her as he entered his condo. He just came from the gym and was free to spend time with Rebecca before he reported to his new commanding officer. He was loving Manhattan but hated his new assignment hoping that his new hours wouldn't alienate his wife anymore than it had, "Rebecca..." He cried. Hank entered his bedroom and his son's bedroom to notice an absence of them both. He found it suspicious and odd. He went to his bedroom and entered his walk in closet to see an absence of..., "Shit." He stated, "Rebecca..." He raced out of his condo.

* * *

Rebecca entered the taxi with Jason within her arms.

Jason called out, "Daddie."

Rebecca's heart melted. She entered the taxi cab not looking back. She loved her husband but didn't know if she could live with this secret upon her heart. She couldn't put herself or her son in that danger. She closed her eyelids and prayed hoping that she had made the right decision.

* * *

Kendall sat Peyton within his high chair and stood above him. He was feeding Peyton his rice cereal with puree fruits. He loved the organic baby food and could see that Peyton loved it as well. He noticed that his baby was really healthy and had a very frequent bowel movement. He applauded he and Logan's parenting skills and organic living which had seemed to be working well for their child.

"Nom nom..." Peyton hummed as he opened his lips tor receive his cereal.

"Yes nom nom..." Kendall beamed as he held Peyton's bowl and spoon within his hands as he feed him. He adjusted Peyton's bib before placing the spoon to his lips.

Peyton opened his lips and accepted his food biting upon the spoon.

"Let go Peyt." Kendall exhaled. He head the doorbell sound and sighed finally getting the spoon away from his son. He placed Peyton's food on the high chair's table and went to answer the door.

Peyton watched his dad leave his side and sighed. He glanced down at his food and lifted his hand. He wiggled his fingers with a smile. Peyton placed his hand in his cereal and closed his fist to grab the cereal which seemed to seep through his fingers. He lifted up his fist and placed it in his mouth sucking out the cereal from his fist.

"He is clean. I gave him a bath, so he is fresh with a fresh diaper. I even washed his hair." Kendall beamed.

Nikki chuckled, "Watch out for daddy Kendall." She joked.

"I'm a bad ass." Kendall chuckled before his eyes landed upon Peyton who had cereal upon his cheeks, within his hair and on his onesie. He groaned, "Peyton!"

Peyton hummed turning his soft emerald pools to his dad.

Nikki chuckled, "Kids are messy. I would clean him up."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. I have practice in a few minutes so..."

"Papa." Peyton replied when Nikki pulled him out of his high chair.

Kendall arched his brow, "Did he just say...?"

"Papa." Peyton giggled, "Papa papa papa."

Kendall laughed, "Logan is going to be so proud."

"Say it again baby?"

Peyton grinned, "Papa papa papa."

* * *

Kendall skated upon the ice and felt at home. He was glad that he was home with his family and no longer on the road. It got boring and tiring especially after not seeing his family for months. He had seen how hard the change was for Logan. He knew that his husband was concentrating on his career and on his school work. He didn't want Logan to have a break down so he was glad that he was home to settle his husband's anxieties and allow him to focus more on school and finding an agent to represent his work.

"Look alive Knight." Bekera laughed.

Kendall blinked glaring at Bekera.

Bekera swallowed before turning his eyes away.

Their coach blew the whistle, "Listen, our first home game is in three days. We need to tighten up our wingers ends."

Reese stepped out on the ice and smiled.

Kendall's eyes turned to Reese and frowned.

"Reese will be playing our first home game..." He heard his team objecting and blew his whistle once more, "This is strictly a trial and error." He stated, "If he so much as messes up he would be bunched." Their coach uttered, "Or worst..."

Reese glared towards Kendall and swallowed, "Traded."

Kendall glared back not wanting to show many emotion.

"Okay grinders get out on the ice. Let's practice some drills."

Kendall skated towards his starting position. He watched as Reese took his start and spoke up, "Don't fuck it up Reese!"

"I wouldn't." He growled.

"I hope so." Kendall placed his stick upon the ice.

"Ready benders!" Their coach blew his whistle.

* * *

Logan sat within his American Literature class tapping his feet upon the floor. He was excited that his husband was back home and wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. He knew time had a way of speeding up and in no time Kendall would be back on the road. He was hopeful and wanted to believe that Kendall would remain forever but he knew that couldn't happen. He sighed turning to the eyes of his professor who was staring back at him.

"Midterms are coming up and I have an interesting idea. I will place you into groups of threes and each group will draft and write a paper." She smiled, "This paper will account for you final grade as well."

Logan mouth stood agape.

Dr. Lowe glanced down at her wrist watch before replying, "Very quickly the groups are as follows. Logan Knight, Steven Darling and Bruce Kelly..." She continued, "Craig..."

Logan turned to his left to witness another boy wave at him. He had known him from their many encounters but had not remembered his name.

"It's Steven."

"Oh hi." Logan blushed embarrassed, "I didn't mean to forget your name it's just that I have so many things on my mind."

"You mean with the baby?" Steven blushed.

"Yeah." Logan grinned.

"Cool." Steven smiled, "When do you want to meet up?"

Logan glanced down at his wrist watch and shrugged, "Coffee?"

"We can go to this new vegan cafe." He frowned, "I'm sorry are you vegan?"

Logan shook his head, "Vegetarian, but my husband is."

"Great we would love to meet him."

Logan chuckled, "Okay."

"Class dismissed."

Logan got up from his seat, "Can I get your number so that I can text you?"

"Sure." Steven pulled out his cell phone, "I would give you Bruce's as well."

Logan glanced around the classroom, "Where is he anyway?"

"He went to a doctor's appointment."

"Oh."

"We are trying to get pregnant." Steven divulged.

Logan smiled not knowing why the other man had told him so much so fast.

* * *

"Tacos?" Kendall read the box that Logan had handed him. He kissed his husband's cheek as he stood to their range stove and prepared dinner, "You look so sexy baby." Kendall kissed his neck.

Logan moaned, "Stop it." He felt Kendall's new scuff that he was growing over his lips and on his chin. He had loved it because it had made Kendall look super sexy but it was ticklish. He giggled, "Baby your hair is tickling me. You need to shave it."

"No." Kendall ran his hands down Logan's body, "You look my scuff."

"Mmmm, no I don't." Logan threw his head back and moaned. He had missed his husband's touch and was glad that he could now have it anytime he wanted it.

"Yes you do." Kendall continued pleasure his neck.

Logan shook his head with a moan getting used to the feeling.

"Logan." Nikki walked into the kitchen with Peyton within her arms, "Oops, I didn't...mean...to..."

Kendall released Logan and turned to face Nikki with grin, "It's fine."

"Always the mischievous one aren't you?"

"Never." He smiled turning to Peyton who was bouncing within Nikki's arms.

"What to come to daddy?"

"Dada dada." He bounced. Leaping from Nikki's arms to his father's.

Kendall caught him with a chuckle.

Logan swallowed. He turned to Peyton, "You could have hurt yourself really bad baby."

"He's fine." Kendall exhausted.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I am done so I am going to leave."

"Thanks Nikki." Kendall embraced her placed a kiss upon her temple.

"You're welcome Kendall." She chuckled, "Peyton reminds me so much of you."

Kendall arched his brow, "How so?"

"You'd find out soon enough."

Logan glanced at the dumbfounded expression Kendall had and laughed, "Bye Nikki."

"You need me to come in the morning?"

Logan shook his head, "No, Kendall has morning practice at four a.m and I am having coffee with two of my classmates..."

"I was coaxed into attending." Kendall rolled his eyes holding Peyton within his arms upon his stomach.

"Stop that." Logan advised his husband.

Nikki chuckled.

"See you at about two in the afternoon Nikki?"

"Sure." She smiled before taking her leave.

"Why do I need to be at your coffee thing?"

"Support." Logan smiled, "Besides Nikki needs a morning off."

Kendall exhaled, "Fine."

* * *

Kendall tossed the puck towards the goal with a grunt.

Their coach clapped when the puck landed within the goal, "That's what I am talking about."

Reese rolled his eyes.

Kendall grinned.

Bekera hooted.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Great toss Kendall."

"Thanks Bekera." He exclaimed skating off the ice.

"Yeah, nice toss." Reese brushed shoulders with Kendall.

Kendall threw down his stick upon the ice and approached Reese, "You wanna go?"

Reese smirked, "Yeah." He pushed at Kendall's shoulders.

Their coach blew his whistle, "Stop fucking up in my barn." He yelled.

Kendall heaved holding back his fist.

"You two fucking move a muscle and both of you will be benched."

The blonde lowered his fist wanting to calm his temper.

"Nice going asshole." Reese skated away.

"Shit." Kendall whispered.

* * *

Logan sat before his laptop within his bedroom and typed. He needed a new idea or possibly a new tactic in getting representation. He was getting rejected and he hated being rejected. He let out a big sigh hoping that he could think of something soon. Logan heard Peyton stirring over his shoulders. Peyton was sleeping within his bed since Nikki had the morning off. He glanced at the time on his laptop. Kendall would be home soon so that he could meet up with Bruce and Steven at the coffee house. He grinded his teeth against each other before placing his fingers to keys. He took a deep sigh and began to write whatever came to mind. Logan had decided that it was better to be completely honest. He wanted his potential agents to see him for who he really was and not a fake. He had to speak the truth and the truth was that he was a young parent who wanted to become a doctor but instead took a different path and now is happier than he had ever been. Logan typed five pages of an introduction and beamed down at his success. He then cut and paste parts of it into a summary for his query letter and emailed it to a list of agents in the Chicago, New York and Philadelphia area. He needed his career to pick up because without it he didn't know what else could have been done.

* * *

"Listen, he said it." Kendall replied as Peyton was sitting upon their bed as they got dressed for their morning.

Peyton glanced up at his dad and only blinked.

Logan exited their walk-in closet with a wool sweater over his shoulders. He glanced down at their son and beamed, "What does daddy want you to do baby?"

Peyton smiled up at Logan showing his fully grown tooth along with two new ones that were growing.

"What does daddy want you to do?" Logan cooed.

Peyton giggled.

Kendall sighed, "Peyton say it."

Peyton turned to his dad and blinked.

Kendall groaned, "He said it."

"Said what?"

"Papa."

Logan's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Papa papa." Peyton began to mumble.

"He is saying it." Kendall jumped.

"He is." Logan melted, "Oh baby." He pulled Peyton within his arms and kissed his cheeks, "Say it again."

Peyton giggled, "Papa papa."

* * *

Bruce held Steven's hand as they entered the Vegan Cafe. The atmosphere remined them of Starbucks with a slightly more bohemian organic feel.

Kendall and Logan sat to a table in the back with Peyton sitting upon Logan's lap.

Peyton grabbed the first thing that his hand could touch. He grabbed at the menu.

Logan pulled the menu away from Peyton's grasps and handed it to his husband.

"Ah!" Peyton mumbled pulling at the napkin.

Logan pulled the napkin away and handed it to Kendall.

Peyton pouted pulling to grab another item closest to his hand which was a cup.

Logan pulled the cup away from Peyton.

Peyton cried.

Kendall took Peyton from his husband and soothed him, "It's okay Peyt." He was handed a few toys by Logan waving them in front of Peyton's eyes. He felt as Peyton grabbed his teddy bear and teething ring.

Peyton gnawed on his teething ring while shaking his teddy bear.

Logan chuckled before turning his eyes to witness Steven and Bruce making their way towards their table, "Hey."

Steven's mouth went dry as he witnessed Kendall. He turned to Bruce and whispered within his ear, "I would have never pictured him with that..." He motioned towards Kendall.

Bruce hissed, "He isn't that good looking."

Steven licked his lips as his eyes landed upon Kendall's emerald pools. He got lost within his eyes for a brief moment before Logan's words pulled him away.

"Have a seat." Logan advised.

Steven took a seat opposite Kendall and his eyes went to the baby within his arms, "Is he...?"

"Yes." Logan beamed.

Bruce glanced at Peyton then at Kendall, "You guys are like twins."

"I know." Kendall gushed.

Logan rolled his eyes, "So we haven't ordered yet."

"That's cool." Bruce glanced down at the menu that was upon the table.

Steven continued to become mesmerized by Kendall, "So what do you do?"

"I pay hockey for the Chicago Blackhawks."

"No shit!" Bruce tossed down his menu, "I was saying that you looked familiar."

Kendall laughed.

"You are a good player man."

"Thanks."

Steven winced at their talk about sports before turning to Kendall once more, "So you're vegan?"

Kendall nodded.

"They have this organic blend coffee which is great."

"I'd try some." Kendall looked down at his menu.

"Ba ba ba ba." Peyton exclaimed.

"You want your bottle?" Logan asked.

"Ba ba ba ba." He sucked onto his fist.

Logan searched for his bottle within his baby bag.

Steven watched with a smile, "You guys are like pros."

"We are so not." Kendall grinned.

Steven melted over Kendall's smile. He fluttered his eyelashes towards the blond with a hum.

Bruce noticed Steven's reaction and sighed. He turned to Logan, "So about this paper."

"Oh, yeah." Logan retrieved the bottle and handed it to Kendall.

Kendall laid Peyton slightly within his arms and feed him the bottle pulling away the toys from his hands and placing them upon the table before him.

Steven watched as Peyton responded by wiggling. He laughed, "Hungry much?"

Kendall chuckled, "He loves to eat."

"I bet."

"I was thinking..." Logan started as he sat opposite Bruce, "That we can write a paper on James Cooper's The Last Mohicans."

Bruce nodded, "That book was cool."

"Yeah." Logan smiled, "I loved it. I already started to look up scholarly journals on it."

"Okay, what have you found?"

"Um..." Logan took out his laptop that was in his messenger bag, "We can look at it from a feminist prospective regarding women and captivity."

Bruce hummed with a nod, "I love that. Lowe is a big feminist junkie."

Logan chuckled, "Or we can talk about the old world and the fall of history."

Bruce shook his head and winced.

"No?" Logan continued, "Then there is History, Myth or Genocide."

"So how old is he?" Steven asked.

"Going to be seven months in a few days."

Steven smiled, "Wow."

"I know." Kendall massaged Peyton's thighs, "He has grown so big."

"He is going to be big and strong just like his dad."

"I hope so." Kendall glanced into his son's eyes and felt so proud. He turned to Steven who was staring at him and cleared his throat, "Aren't you supposed to be...?"

"Oh." Steven turned his eyes away from Kendall and back to Logan.

"So that sounds like a plan." Bruce stated.

"Great." Logan jotted down a few notes upon his laptop, "When do you want to meet to discuss our pieces?"

"How about in two weeks?" He suggested, "Next week is Valentine's Day and I don't want to ruin..." He looked between the blond and the brunet.

Kendall blushed.

Red tints appeared upon Logan's cheek.

"Yeah, it's going to be a day that he never forgets." Kendall kissed his ear.

Steven sat back in his seat and swallowed at the pair before him. He turned to Bruce and faked a smile.

"So in two weeks we meet up to present out pieces to each other." Bruce uttered, "Let's order something. I am starved."

Steven eyes moved around the table confused, "What pieces? What are we doing?"

Logan typed upon his laptop not bothering to look up. He spoke, "I am writing the introduction and conclusion. You and Steven are responsible for the body."

"What is our thesis?"

Bruce glanced at Steven with his eyebrow arched, "Weren't you listening?"

"No."

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed, "I would tell you later."

Kendall glanced at the pair before him and felt uneasy somehow. He glanced at Logan placing a kiss upon his ear before turning to Peyton who was nearly done with his bottle.

* * *

"Rebecca what are you doing here?" Her mother asked as she opened her front door to reveal her daughter and grandson.

"Had to get away."

"Why?"

Rebecca stepped into her mother's house and sighed, "If Hank calls tell him you don't know where I am."

"That will be kind of hard since..." She started trying to stop her daughter from walking into her living room.

"Rebecca." Hank exclaimed.

Rebecca jumped back when she spotted Hank in front of her.

"Daddie." Jason moved his arms towards his dad.

"Why did you run?"

"You're CIA Hank." She whispered, "How did you get here?"

"I am CIA remember?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I don't mean."

"I know you Becca." He approached her placing his hand under her chin, "You're only scared."

She turned her eyes away.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I promise that I will protect you both or I will lay down my life."

She glanced upwards into his eyes and sighed, "You promise?"

"Or I lay down my life."

Rebecca hesitated at first but she nodded.

"Good." Hank smiled, "Let's go home."

* * *

Kendall yawned as he laid in bed with Logan within his arms, "Bruce seemed nice."

"He is." Logan toyed with Kendall's pant string.

"I don't like Steven though."

"You don't?" He ran his hands down Kendall's thigh.

Kendall giggled, "Stop that."

Logan giggled.

"He seems to be attracted to me. It's weird." He brushed the thought away.

Logan pouted, "Oh."

"But I am not attracted to him in the least. I want you." He flipped Logan upon his back and balanced his weight atop of him.

"Mmmm." Logan ran his fingers through the blond's hair.

Kendall smiled down at the brunet admiring his beauty before kissing his lips slowly and sensually.

Logan locked his legs around Kendall's waist running his hands down to the blond's ass and squeezing it. He broke the kiss with a pant, "Do you want more kids?"

"What?" Kendall laughed.

The brunet turned down his eyes.

"No... I didn't mean to laugh babe it was just that we are about to make love and you asked if I..." He sighed, "Let's start over."

Logan met his eyes once more, "Do you want to have more kids?"

"Do you?"

Logan nodded meekly.

"Then yeah." Kendall smiled, "I would do anything to make you happy."

Logan blushed, "You are so corny."

"Me so horny." Kendall exclaimed moving his hips back and forth.

The brunet moaned out, "Fuck me."

"Oh, I plan to." He bit at Logan's neck before hearing a crying Peyton over the baby monitor. He sighed.

"Whose turn is it?"

"Yours." Kendall got off of Logan and exhaled.

Logan adjusted himself and left the room.

"Talk about a cock block." He chuckled. Kendall had to make sure everything was set for Valentine's Day because getting Logan alone and horny was all that he ever wanted.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
